GATE: 1940's War of the Worlds
by RedSS
Summary: 1940. Un mes después de la Batalla de Inglaterra, y un año antes del ataque a Pearl Harbor. 5 puertas misteriosas se abren en 5 lugares diferentes, desencadenando luchas, sangre y destrucción. Ahora, sera cosa de los países más poderosos del globo devolver el golpe. Pero... ¿podrán vencer lo que encuentren allí? Después de todo, el ser más adaptable a la guerra, es el ser humano.
1. Prologo: El Ataque

**H** **ola! Este proyecto surgió cuando hablaba con un amigo sobre la viabilidad del GATE en los años 40, y de allí nació esto. Solo tengo que decir una cosa: los números dentro del fanfic no serán exactos, pero se usaran así para evitarnos complicaciones en la escritura (Si alguien fuera tan amable de proporcionarme los datos correctos, lo apreciaría mucho, ya que no los he podido encontrar).**

 **PD: Algunas cosas no serán exactas, pero será para el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Cerca del centro de Köln, Alemania. 6 de Diciembre de 1940. 15:00 hrs.**

Él se encontraba en el sur de la ciudad alemana de Köln. Su unidad acababa de terminar algunos ejercicios de las tan aclamadas por la prensa tropas motorizadas. Debido a su reciente ascenso, tenía que familiarizarse con su compañía, la cual si bien estaba formada por veteranos de las campañas de Francia y Polonia, carecían de mucho trabajo en equipo debido a su escaso tiempo desde que fueron puestos como compañeros. La razón de su presencia aquí obedecía al hecho de que habían sido re-asignados al este, para una presunta futura campaña contra los soviéticos.

Debido a una reorganización del _Heer_ , su unidad disponía de 272 hombres, contándolo a él, más 16 semiorugas "251" y 16 Panzerkampfwagen IV Ausf. E. En ese momento, él iba con su semioruga y su escuadrón por una calle camino a la ciudad, de forma paralela al río que la recorría. El _Hauptmann_ de 24 años iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

- _Debido a la constante modernización de las armas, no me sorprendería que a la vuelta de la esquina me encuentre con la sorpresa de que van a traer una nueva ametralladora o vehículo_ -Pensaba mientras volvía a poner su atención en el camino. Los civiles que estaban cerca de vez en cuando los saludaban al pasar, y los animados y motivados soldados les devolvían el saludo. El joven _Hauptmann_ miraba aburrido el camino, deseando volver al combate al que tanto se había vuelto adicto durante las campañas de Francia y Polonia. Probablemente sus hombres deseaban lo mismo.

La quietud del ambiente se trizo como por arte de magia, cuando un grito de terror cruzo el aire, seguido del chasquido de muchas cuerdas a la vez, sumado a una oleada de gritos. Esto devolvió a sus sentidos a los soldados del semioruga, quienes tomaron sus armas y se mantuvieron expectantes. A los pocos segundos, un gran bullicio salió de algún lugar más adelante.

-Conductor, llévenos allá a toda marcha. ¡Todos preparen sus armas, no sabemos que pasa allí!-El conductor del semioruga acelero su vehículo, yendo en sentido contrario a la multitud de gente que escapaba huyendo de lo que fuera que hubiera allá adelante. Al llegar al lugar, decir que se sorprendieron sería una subestimación.

Una gran puerta de arquitectura desconocida se alzaba imponente en medio de una de las calles principales. Alrededor de esta, un numeroso ejército, vestido y armado como los romanos, se encontraba abriéndose lentamente y sin prisa camino hacía ellos.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma bien elaborada?-Empezó un soldado, más un golpe lo hizo callar.

-Algo no va bien...-Murmuro el _H_ _auptmann_ antes de ver algo.

Cadáveres. Cadáveres de civiles, sangrantes y destrozados, a lo largo y ancho de la calle. Cadáveres que habían sido profanados y desfigurados y que eran pisoteados sin ningún tipo de piedad o respeto por los misteriosos legionarios, algunos hasta violados. Y esa escena le encendió la sangre.

-Soldados...-Llamo la atención de sus hombres, que enmudecidos habían visto la misma escena que su líder-Calar bayonetas-El grupo de tiradores no demoro en realizar la acción ordenada por su oficial-Conductor, llame por radio al resto de la compañía. Qué vengan aquí a la brevedad y con armamento de guerra, y toda, repito, TODA la munición que puedan traer-Aunque impresionado por la escena frente a él, el conductor hizo lo que le ordeno su superior. El oficial y los siete miembros de la tripulación que llevaban Kar 98k calaron sus bayonetas, mientras que los otros dos prepararon sus versiones ligeras de la MG34. El artillero del semioruga preparo la MG34 que iba montada en la parte delantera del vehículo, mientras el _Hauptmann_ analizaba la situación: 5 calles entre los legionarios y ellos, civiles huyendo hacia el sur, y el enemigo siguiéndoles, ahora con caballería.

-Desmonten-Los soldados en la parte trasera abrieron las puertas del vehículo y se alinearon en una fila: cuatro fusileros a cada lado del semioruga, y las MG34 en el medio de los 2 grupos. Los civiles se encontraban ya a una distancia respetable de ellos. En su afán de huir, dejaron un caos por todo el lugar, incluso dejando un par de incendios pequeños. Espero a que los jinetes llegaran a 3 calles de distancia antes de ordenar:

-Abran fuego.

 **Base Naval de Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, Estados Unidos.**

El teniente James Miller del Cuerpo de Marines se encontraba jugando cartas con los sargentos de su pelotón en la orilla del mar, cuando una puerta de extraño aspecto y de grandes dimensiones apareció en el agua. Al cabo de 15 minutos, una numerosa flota de barcos de madera de aspecto romano y con hombres con armadura de la misma época apareció. Cuando ya todo era raro y no podía ser peor (a los ojos de los más racionales), los tripulantes de aquellos barcos antiguos elevaron sus arcos al cielo y dispararon una lluvia de flechas hacía la base.

- _Oh mierda_ -Fue todo lo que pudo pensar mientras corría a cubrirse.

 **Costa Báltica de Leningrado, Unión Soviética. Algunos minutos después.**

Se suponía que venía a recibir el mando de su unidad, obtener sus nuevos cañones, y volver a su base en Polonia. Si era así… ¿¡Por qué diablos estaba peleando con legionarios romanos y criaturas mitológicas en las calles de Leningrado!?

-¡Dragón a las 11, bórrenlo del mapa!-Ordeno. El antiaéreo acoplado al afuste ZU-7 en la parte trasera del camión donde iba cambio su orientación a la dirección señalada. Allí, un dragón de escamas azules daba vueltas en el aire con su jinete ensartando con su lanza a todo ser vivo que se le cruzara. Luego de una increíblemente precisa ráfaga de 5 disparos, jinete y dragón cayeron al suelo, muertos.

-¡Camarada capitán, tenemos civiles llegando por la calle desde el norte!-Le informo un cargador.

-¡Ubíquense a ambos lados de la calle y déjenlos pasar! ¡Fuego al que sea que se acerque y tenga pinta de romano de mierda!-Los conductores y soldados cumplieron la orden dada por su oficial al mando, mientras este sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía aprovechando el fogonazo del arma antiaérea-¡Al que deje pasar a uno solo lo mando a corte marcial por traición a la patria!

 **Cerca del Palacio Imperial, Ginza, Japón.**

-¡Sigan disparando, que no pase ninguno!

-¡Nos siguen rodeando, a este paso seremos aniquilados!

-¡20 hombres a la derecha, están intentando flanquearnos!

-¡Ametralladoras al frente, rápido!

-¡Señor, se están acercando demasiado al perímetro! ¡Están a menos de 5 calles! ¿¡Que hacemos!?

Itami Youji no estaba teniendo un buen día. Sus hombres obtuvieron lo último en armamento durante la madrugada, pero de allí las cosas se complicaron. Para alguien que era un vago, el trabajo de pasar cerca de lugares importantes siendo acusado de ser una vergüenza por tener un pensamiento más adaptable que el de confianza ciega de la mayoría de su clase no era un paseo agradable en absoluto. Cuando pasaban por Ginza, una extraña puerta apareció, y de ella salieron soldados con apariencia de legionarios que empezaron a atacar a los civiles, secundados por criaturas extrañas como los orcos o trolls descritos en las mitologías y obras fantásticas occidentales. Debido a ese extraño panorama, tuvo que quedarse a defender el camino al Palacio Imperial, defendiendo de paso a los civiles que lograban escapar de la masacre. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la línea de fuego tendida por las tropas del Ejército Imperial en diversos lugares, el solo número del enemigo le permitía acercarse, a pesar del constante plomo vomitado por los fusiles y ametralladoras Tipo 99.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor, ¿me escucha?! ¡Debemos salir de aquí, o moriremos todos!-Itami miro con un gesto sorpresivo al soldado, para luego cambiar su expresión a una de determinación. Podía tener un pensamiento distinto al común, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un japonés.

-Hare como que no escuche eso-Su expresión le mostro al soldado que no estaba sujeto a discusión. Itami se giró hacia el resto de los soldados-¡Atención soldados! ¡Detrás de nosotros está el Palacio Imperial: nuestro lugar a defender, el refugio de los civiles que huyen, y el objetivo de nuestro enemigo! ¡Y les voy a jurar que ninguno de nosotros retrocederá antes de que cada ciudadano haya escapado a una zona segura!-Gritos afirmativos le dieron al teniente la confirmación que necesitaba-¡Calar bayonetas!-Itami comprobó a su enemigo, el cual se encontraba a 3 calles de distancia, cargando hacia ellos. Cuando se hubieron acercado lo suficiente, Itami tomo su fusil a la altura del pecho-¡CARGUEN!

Así, en Ginza, en Diciembre del año 1940 según el calendario gregoriano, dos fuerzas cargaron entre ellas: los legionarios buscando destruir y aniquilar, y los japoneses buscando defender y resistir.

 **Base Naval de Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, Estados Unidos. 1 hora después.**

- _Fire, fire, fire! Keep firing!_

A pesar de la sorpresa del ataque, los profesionales marinos y marines de los Estados Unidos lograron reaccionar, contener, y recientemente contraatacar a quienes sea que osaran tomar por asalto una de las bases navales más importantes de su país. El hecho de que sus atacantes fueran romanos atrapados en botes y barcazas y desconocieran las armas de fuego ayudaba bastante. A menos de una hora, los marines se encontraban reduciendo abismalmente los números enemigos, quienes o hacían una resistencia fanática, o se lanzaban al agua tratando de escapar por el portal. A pesar de que algunos lo lograron, la gran mayoría se ahogó por su propio equipo. Las armas pesadas de los buques y la escasa aviación que estaba preparada se encargaron de eliminar los grandes barcos enemigos, mientras que las ametralladoras y las armas automáticas y semiautomáticas de los infantes diezmaban sus fuerzas con velocidad alarmante.

-¡Esto debe ser una broma! ¡Llevamos una hora peleando y no se acaban! ¡¿Cuántos desgraciados son?!-Exclamaba un sargento mientras se agachaba para cubrirse de las flechas. Miller le die un gruñido afirmativo antes de imitar la acción de su subalterno.

-¡Alguien traiga los B.A.R, necesitamos apoyo pesado!-Grito hacia atrás, donde otro teniente de la misma compañía venia con su pelotón detrás a la carrera. Ambos pelotones se unieron detrás de la escasa cobertura que proporcionaban algunos botes enemigos varados en la orilla. A lo lejos, algunos buques bombardeaban con armamento explosivo y ametralladoras las cercanías del portal o "GATE", como había sido provisoriamente bautizado. Algunas lanchas de patrullaje se pasaban por cerca de la costa, dejando como colador a quien osara asomarse del agua.

-¿Alguien pidió apoyo pesado?-Pregunto el otro teniente sarcásticamente, a la vez que sus hombres mostraban B.A.R. y Brownings. Los ojos de Miller brillaron ante el botín.

-¿Dónde consiguieron semejante tesoro?

-Digamos que los… "tomamos prestados" de la armería. No creo que los extrañen.

-No importa-Miller se dirigió a sus hombres-¡Tomen las armas que puedan y muéstrenle a esos romanos a no meterse con los Estados Unidos! ¡Y de paso muéstrenles como muerden los marines!

-¡ _Oorah_!

 **Base aérea Ringway, Inglaterra, Reino Unido.**

Una cosa con forma de cerdo humanoide cayó pesadamente al suelo, con un agujero en el medio de la cara. El provocante de la muerte, un miembro del par de centenares paracaidistas británicos, mantuvo una mirada de apremio antes de dirigirse hacia otro lado del perímetro de la base. Cuando llego, sus compañeros le arrojaron algunos peines de balas para su Lee Enfield, los cuales tomo gustoso. Luego de eso analizo con la mirada la situación: el perímetro no paraba de reducirse, y a pesar del constante fuego de las Bren y Thompson, su número no paraba de aumentar. Promesas de refuerzos se habían hecho, pero aún no había palabra del ejército o la _Royal Air Force_.

-¿Alguna palabra de los refuerzos?-Pregunto.

-Ninguna, teniente Acker. A pesar de que estamos retrocediendo, el área con los civiles y los no combatientes permanece segura, aunque hemos perdido bastante infraestructura de práctica-Contesto un sargento.

-¿Algún otro lugar de la base que resista?

-Pues tenemos algunos tiradores en el dirigible, eliminando oficiales y alguno que se nos escape. Algunas de las armas antiaéreas siguen barriendo a quien ose acercarse, incluyendo algunos dragones, y hay a quien se le ocurrió ponerles bombas a nuestros viejos bombarderos _Whitley_. La pregunta es de donde las saco-Informo el sargento. El hombre era como él, un veterano de la Gran Guerra a quien ya pocas cosas podían sorprenderle. Y esas "pocas cosas" no incluían a romanos saliendo de un portal de la nada y atacando a todos. Cuando menos aparecieron en la base y no en la ciudad.

Un soldado se dejó caer al lado suyo-Mensaje de la _RAF_. Algunos de los aviones que estaban en guardia por el bombardeo alemán de esta noche harán pasadas de ametralladora. Así es como se enviara a esos cabrones al infierno. ETA 25 a 45 minutos-Informo-Sobre el ejército, algunos soldados de tierra vienen en camino requisando cualquier vehículo que se les cruce. Tal vez demoren unas tres horas a lo mucho.

-Dame esa Thompson-Ordeno al soldado. El aludido le entrego su subfusil, recibiendo a cambio el fusil de su superior jerárquico-Traten de reunir a todos los soldados en un punto. Si deciden eliminarnos de uno en uno lo lograran a este paso-Ordeno antes de disparar por sobre su cobertura.

-Otra noticia-Dijo el soldado-Los _jerry's_ no atacaran hoy-Ante las miradas desconfiadas del resto, se apresuró a informar-Aparentemente, según un reconocimiento aéreo debido a la falta de movimiento alemán, unos romanos también aparecieron allá. Estarían dirigiendo su aviación contra ellos y no contra nosotros.

-Bien por nuestra aviación, pero creo que aquí necesitaríamos más esas bombas-El resto le dio una afirmación con la cabeza acompañada de una sonrisa irónica antes de volver a disparar. Aprovechando la cubierta de balas, el soldado salió a la carrera a las demás posiciones. Debía difundir la información cuanto antes.

 **Calles de Leningrado. 2 horas más tarde.**

-¡Adelante, soldados! ¡Vamos, por la madre patria!-Gritaba un comisario soviético del NKVD a los soldados que corrían camino al enemigo. A unos metros de él, un oficial ondeaba una bandera de la URSS, alentando a todos los soldados en el lugar a avanzar a cualquier costo. La masa de soldados del Ejército Rojo presente en la ciudad sumaba en esos momentos unos 100.000 soldados, y seguirían llegando más. Adelante del comisario, el oficial antiaéreo que dirigiera la defensa se encontraba coordinando el fuego de los antiaéreos bajo su mando, borrando a cualquier criatura que intentara alzar el vuelo. De fondo, el fuego de los incendios mantenía iluminada la ciudad.

El caos provocado por el abismal número de enemigos, el cual superaba al propio, y las desconocidas armas bautizadas como "bastones de hierro" que portaban, provocaban un caos profundo dentro de las filas romanas, el cual a la larga termino provocando más daño que los inexpertos y previamente desmotivados soldados soviéticos.

-Comisario Cheminov-Se acercó el oficial antiaéreo-Los cielos están despejados. Solicito permiso para conducir mi unidad dentro del combate. Nuestros hombres lo agradecerán.

-Permiso concedido, capitán Khoakin, pero manténgase en segunda línea.

-Entendido, camarada comisario.

El comisario sonrió satisfecho. Lo que comenzó como una probablemente aburrida asignación de guardia en una ciudad lejos del frente termino transformándose en una batalla de oponentes con ingentes cantidades de hombres. Mirando el desarrollo de la batalla, suspiro satisfecho para ir camino a su camión de mando y, tras ofrecerle uno a su chofer, encendió un cigarro que empezó a fumar tranquilamente.

 **Köln, Alemania. En esos instantes.**

Tras la llegada del resto de sus hombres y los tanques, la situación se estabilizo. Formando un amplio perímetro en forma de semicírculo con el río cerrando el otro lado, los soldados alemanes contuvieron el avance cada vez más abrumador de sus enemigos romanos. Las municiones empezaban a escasear, y la distancia seguía acortándose. Presionado, el oficial le arrebato la radio al soldado que se encontraba utilizándola.

-¡¿Dónde demonios están los refuerzos?! ¡No aguantaremos sin municiones, por si no lo saben!-Grito por la radio, mandando a paseo el duro respeto a la jerarquía impuesto en el entrenamiento.

- _Hauptmann, refuerzos aéreos van en camino. Que alguien le diga a esos romanos que se comerán la cena nocturna de los británicos_ -Una risa macabra acompaño sus palabras, cuando un ruido se escuchó en el aíre, provocando que oficial y operador de radio levantaran sus cabezas. Allí arriba, volando a baja altura, se encontraban incontables aviones, entre los cuales predominaban los famosos _JU-87B_ , también conocidos como _Stuka_. Entre gritos de alegría y alivio, los soldados de tierra los vieron cambiar sus formaciones a formación de ataque.

Lo que vino después puede ser considerado una masacre.

Las potentes bombas de los _Stuka_ diezmaban al enemigo por centenares debido a su concentración en la calles, y sus ametralladoras de 7,62 mm cortaban cualquier intento de estos por huir hacia la extraña puerta. Los dragones intentaban alcanzarlos, pero si no eran las ametralladoras delanteras, eran los artilleros con las ametralladoras traseras quienes se encargaban de que nunca volvieran a alzar el vuelo. Cuando la mayoría de los aviones había lanzado su armamento pesado, y del primitivo enemigo no quedaba más que un montón de soldados desorganizados y mutilados, fue cuando se apareció el golpe definitivo.

- _¡Hauptmann Karl!_ -Hablo un oficial por la radio- _¡Espero que no hayamos llegado tarde para unirnos a la diversión! ¡Y de paso me traje algunos amigos!_

-¡Maldito seas Hans! ¡Siempre llegando en la mejor parte! ¡Esta te la voy a cobrar muy cara, ¿escuchaste?! ¡Te la voy a cobrar cara!

- _Claaaro… como digas_ -Respondió burlescamente el otro oficial del _Heer_ , antes de colgar la radio. 10 minutos después, un gran grupo de semiorugas y blindados aparecía a sus espaldas, y procedía a aniquilar al enemigo.

-¿Nosotros no vamos, _Hauptmann_?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que vamos!-Se giró hacia sus hombres-¡Todos arriba, es hora de devolverles la mano y demostrarles porque somos el orgullo de la _Bliztkrieg_!

- _¡Jawohl mein herr!_ -Respondieron los soldados antes de volver a sus vehículos y lanzarse al asalto.

Ese día sería recordado también como una de las mayores masacres sistemáticas del ejército alemán en su historia.

 **Ginza, Japón. Poco después.**

-¡Se retiran! ¡Se retiran! ¡Síganlos, que ninguno se salve de la afrenta de haber tratado de atacar el Palacio Imperial!

Fue una carga masiva protagonizada por los refuerzos del Ejercito Imperial acantonados en Tokyo y alrededores. La agresividad japonesa, combinada con sus temerarios oficiales, no tardaron en empujar de vuelta a los romanos por donde vinieron. Pero en la puerta les esperaba otra sorpresa. Cuando se acercaban a escapar, un gran número de soldados con ametralladoras abrió fuego desde su escondite. Esto termino de liquidar lo que quedara de organización, y la retirada se transformó en una loca huida por salvar sus vidas. Itami dirigió el contraataque, ganándose el agrado de muchos soldados en el proceso. Cuando la loca huida romana hubo terminado, Itami pudo constatar una presencia de prisioneros cercana a 1.000 hombres. De alguna forma logro evitar su fusilamiento inmediato, pero no les pudo asegurar nada más. Suspirando, se quedó mirando la salida del Sol. De fondo, la extraña puerta, ahora con un centenar de soldados como guardias.

 **Base aérea Ringway, Inglaterra, Reino Unido.**

-¡Sí! ¡Así es como se hace, perras!-Exclamaba un paracaidista. Varios soldados más aclamaban también ante la vista de la _RAF_ aniquilando a sus enemigos y sembrando el caos en sus filas. Luego vino el embate del ejército, quien sin piedad arraso con los que siguieran en pie, arrinconándolos en la puerta.

-Al menos llegaron antes de que muriéramos todos-Comentaba Acker a un colega del ejército-Por cierto… ¿no trajeron tanques?

-Pues veras… trajimos algunos, pero les fallo el motor y quedaron varados en el camino. De todos modos no creo que hubiera sido un resultado diferente.

-¡Ah, grandísima mierda! ¡¿Cuándo empezaran a hacer tanques de calidad?! ¡Como uno de esos tanques _jerry's_ toque suelo británico, nos vamos a la mierda!

Pese a sus quejas, estaba agradecido de salvar el pellejo. Ahora todo volvería a la normalidad… ¿o no?

-Oye Terry… ¿Qué crees que pase?

-Ni idea. Pero eso no nos concierne a nosotros-Se quedó mirando a la puerta un momento-O al menos esperemos que no lo sea.

 **Buenas a todos. Para los que les avise, aquí está el prólogo de mi segundo fanfic de GATE. Al igual que en los otros dos, recibo OC's de todo tipo debido a que soy malo creando personajes, y necesito más personajes. Si a alguien le interesa, tienen que mandar un mensaje con:**

 **Nombre y apodo (si tiene)**

 **Apariencia**

 **Edad**

 **Nacionalidad**

 **País con el que va**

 **Rama de Fuerzas Armadas y Rango**

 **Armamento (sin exagerar mucho)**

 **Algún rol en particular (dejar en blanco si se es indiferente)**

 **Eso sería todo, no olviden dejar su review. ¡Hasta otra!**

 **Ni GATE ni la portada me pertenecen, todo el crédito a sus autores originales.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Contraataque

**1° Capítulo de GATE: 1940. La inscripción de OC's seguirá abierta hasta que se diga explícitamente que se cierra, y pueden ser enviados mediante MP o Review. La ficha de datos para enviar se encuentra en el Prólogo. Un ejemplo:**

 **Nombre: Karl Schmidt**

 **Apariencia: Cabello rubio corto, tez blanca palida, ojos grises, delgado y ligeramente alto (Alrededor de 1.75 m)**

 **Edad: 24 años**

 **Nacionalidad: Alemana**

 **País con el que va: Alemania**

 **Rama y rango de fuerzas armadas: Hauptmann (capitán) del Heer**

 **Armamento: Según requiera la misión. Walther P38 como arma auxiliar.**

 **Rol en particular: Ninguno.**

 **PD: Las fechas de introducción de armamento serán ligeramente cambiadas, pero cercanas a las de la realidad. Al no haber una guerra contra un enemigo igual o más poderoso, algunas armas no serán creadas, y otras lo serán pero por diversos motivos.**

 **GATE y la portada pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **GATE: 1940. Capítulo 1: Contraataque.**

 **Sede de la Sociedad de Naciones, Ginebra, Suiza. Lunes 24 de Febrero, 1941.**

El mundo se había reunido. Reunido para celebrar a los héroes de los 5 países. Los héroes que contuvieron y, en última instancia, rechazaron al invasor desconocido, quien ataco, saqueo y masacro a civiles y soldados del mundo sin ninguno provocación o declaración de guerra, provocando un acto de rechazo unánime por parte de la comunidad internacional. El mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos, Franklin D. Roosevelt, declaro al enterarse del ataque a escala global "Esta es una fecha que vivirá en la infamia". Hitler por su parte, deseando más que nada ganar más popularidad de su gente, confirmo la declaración de su par estadounidense, pero también afirmo que "Sera una fecha de tristeza, odio, y lamentos, pero dará paso a un día en el que se inicia una nueva historia". Churchill por su parte, declaro que "Nunca el mundo se había sentido tanto como uno solo".

Y era debido a eso que estaban allí los líderes de las 5 naciones atacadas, acompañados de sus manos derechas y de altos cargos militares, para felicitar a los ojos del mundo a los héroes: 1 capitán y 1 comisario soviéticos, un capitán alemán, un teniente británico, 2 tenientes y 2 capitanes de navío estadounidenses, y 4 tenientes japoneses. Los 12 aclamados se encontraban formados en una línea recta horizontal frente a donde se encontraban los líderes de sus naciones. Estos se encontraban acompañados del secretario general de la Sociedad de Naciones, Seán Lester.

En un momento dado, Hitler se paró frente a las cámaras y pidió silencio y calma. Cuando se hubieran calmado los ánimos de la multitud allí reunida, se plantó frente a la fila de soldados, secundado por traductores de inglés, ruso, japonés, español y francés.

-¡Compañeros!-Comenzó, con un movimiento de su mano-¡Estamos aquí hoy reunidos, para aclamar a los soldados que valientemente lucharon contra un enemigo desconocido!-Pauso un momento para que los traductores hicieran lo suyo-¡Y no solo cumplieron su deber, que consistía en salvar a los civiles atrapados en las garras de su enemigo, quien deshonrosamente ataco a nuestros ciudadanos sin provocación ni declaración de guerra, sino que también cumplieron más allá del deber y se quedaron allí, resistiendo contra un enemigo abrumadoramente superior en número, con todas las posibilidades en contra, cumpliendo más allá de su deber como soldados!-Nuevamente espero a que los traductores tradujeran-¡Pelearon hasta que los civiles huyeran! ¡Y cuando huyeron, siguieron peleando! ¡En ese momento dejaron de ser soldados, para convertirse en héroes! ¡Héroes que quedaran inmortalizados, como gente común y corriente que se impuso por sobre lo imposible para ayudar a los suyos!-Sudando ligeramente por el énfasis puesto en el discurso, espero a que los traductores terminaran de traducir sus palabras. Cuando terminaron, Hitler se giró por sobre sus talones y se acercó a dos de sus hombres: Erwin Rommel y Erich von Manstein, quienes sacaron cada uno una pequeña caja y las abrieron. El Führer entonces se giró nuevamente hacia los soldados.

- _Hauptmann_ Karl Schmidt-El aludido dio unos pasos al frente-Por sus servicios salvando incontables vidas alemanas y derrotando a los invasores, además de hacerlo estando al mandod e una unidad experimental sin pruebas de su efectividad en combate, se te conduce la Cruz de Hierro con Hojas de Roble, Espadas y Brillantes-El Führer le coloco la medalla al oficial alemán entremedio de fotografías, quien como respuesta ejecuto el saludo nazi antes de volver a la fila, recibiendo un coro de aplausos. Entonces, el líder alemán volvió a dirigirse a la fila de soldados.

-Capitán Khoakin y teniente Acker-Ambos aludidos imitaron la acción del oficial anterior y dieron unos pasos al frente-Por su valentía en combate contra un enemigo que ataco sin piedad ni honor, les concedo a ambos la Cruz de Hierro con Hojas de Roble y Espadas. Sé que pueden ser contrarios a la idea de recibir medallas de un país con el que están en guerra, pero hoy en día estamos aquí para hablar de paz para todos nosotros. Como un favor a todos nosotros, acéptenla-Ambos aludidos pensaron un poco, para luego asentir y recibir la medalla. Un coro de aplausos mayor que el del oficial alemán los envolvió, hasta que volvieron a sus lugares en la fila. Para culminar, un capitán de navío, los dos tenientes estadounidenses, y un teniente japonés recibieron la Cruz de Hierro con Hojas de Roble, recibiendo el resto la Cruz de Hierro normal. Todas las condecoraciones fueron recibidas con aplausos de la multitud, para que luego el Führer y sus acompañantes pasaran a segundo plano. Antes de retirarse, Hitler se dirigió a la multitud para darles una noticia.

-¡A partir de hoy, Alemania seguirá una nueva política con los judíos, como muestra de integración entre nosotros mismos y el mundo!

El mensaje fue captado con curiosidad, incredulidad, y desconfianza, pero antes de que se pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, el presidente estadounidense se paró al frente, secundado por Dwight Eisenhower. Mediante un discurso en el que alababa a los soldados por un llamado más allá del deber, aunque no tan exaltado como el de Hitler, llamo al mundo a tomar el ejemplo de estos héroes y unificar al mundo para convertirlo en un lugar mejor.

-Tenientes Miller y Carter, y capitanes de navío Roycewitz y McGree. Debido a su rápida respuesta frente a un sorpresivo y brutal enemigo, y a la eficacia mostrada en su reacción, se les entrega la Medalla por Servicio Distinguido de la Armada. También, ustedes dos-Se refirió al par de tenientes-Estén contentos por su nuevo rango, capitanes. Siéntanse orgullosos de ustedes y de a quienes representan.

El grupo de 2 marines y 2 marinos se giró a tiempo para el bombardeo de flashes de cámaras fotográficas. Luego de un saludo militar, chocar sus tacones, y exclamar un " _Thanks Sir!_ ", volvieron a la fila con los otros oficiales. Luego de eso, se llamó al capitán Khoakin, al teniente Acker, y al capitán Schmidt, a quienes "Por su esfuerzo en combatir a un enemigo superior en número y medios con las posibilidades en contra" se les otorgó la Medalla por Servicio Distinguido del Ejército. A dos tenientes japoneses y al comisario soviético se les dio la Estrella de Plata.

Luego llegó el turno de Stalin, el cual llego acompañado de Lavrenti Beria, líder del NKVD. Tras un discurso en el que abogo al socialismo, pero más a la valentía de los "Héroes del Mundo y ejemplos para el mundo", procedió a otorgarles las medallas entregadas a él por el director del NKVD. Al teniente Khokavin le entrego la Orden de Lenin y una felicitación. Al teniente británico le fue entregada de forma excepcional la Medalla por el Servicio en Combate.

El carismático de Churchill entro en escena, ganando ovaciones del público con arengas a los héroes y poniéndolos como modelos ejemplares para el devenir de la raza humana.

-Hace un tiempo hable para nosotros, los británicos, en la motivación de no ceder ante los alemanes, quienes habían hecho caer a Francia. No nos amedrantamos, y nuestros ciudadanos respondieron al llamado a defender su isla, su hogar. Pero hoy no nos juntamos para hablar de eso. Nos juntamos para hablar de aquellos que, sin ningún tipo de motivación más que ellos mismos y sus hombres, resistieron aunque pudiese que no sobrevivieran. Esto de por sí es algo de lo cual estar orgullosos, y que deben mantener como una muestra de orgullo para el resto de sus días.

Su frase que lo inmortalizo en esa ocasión fue: "Si hubieran más hombres como estos, las naciones pelearían menos y dialogarían más". A dos tenientes japoneses, a los dos capitanes estadounidenses, al capitán alemán y al capitán soviético se les condecoro con la Military Cross, mientras que al teniente británico se le entrego la Victoria Cross junto con los agradecimientos de la corona y un ascenso a capitán, que el aludido recibió firme.

Finalmente y cerrando la ronda de felicitaciones, apareció el comandante japonés Yamamoto, acompañado de un oficial de la Armada Imperial Japonesa. Excusándose por la ausencia del emperador, rápidamente alabo a los soldados y procedió a otorgarles condecoraciones japonesas: todos los oficiales allí presentes recibieron la Orden del Milano Dorado, aunque variaba entre 3°, 4° o 5° clase. Los marinos estadounidenses y el comisario soviético recibieron la orden de 5° clase, los capitanes estadounidenses y 2 tenientes japoneses recibieron la orden de 4° clase, y los capitanes alemán, soviético y británico recibieron la orden de 3° clase. Los otros dos tenientes japoneses obtuvieron la orden de 3° clase acompañada de un ascenso, convirtiéndose ambos en capitanes.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras los vítores se escapaban de la sala donde los 12 héroes terminaban de ser condecorados, en una sala en el mismo edificio se estaba hablando de un tema más bien delicado: el destino de los países ocupados por Alemania. Representantes escogidos de la Francia Ocupada, la Francia de Vichy, el Reino de Bélgica, el Reino de los Países Bajos, el Reino de Dinamarca, Noruega, Austria, el Protectorado de Bohemia y Moravia, la República Eslovaca, Luxemburgo, la Polonia Alemana y los gobiernos polaco y checoslovaco en el exilio se hallaban sentados en una mesa junto a representantes de los Estados Unidos, Alemania, la Unión Soviética y el Reino Unido, para discutir el destino de los primeros. Desde luego se sabía que sería una situación tensa: Alemania no desocuparía fácilmente países que le costaron sangre y vidas conquistar, además de los resentimientos históricos y recientes, y el plan expansionista de Hitler.

-Creo que todos sabemos…-Comenzó el representante británico-…que ninguno de nosotros saldrá de aquí contento. Pero tratemos de que todas las partes estemos satisfechas al terminar esta reunión.

-Grandes palabras, colega. Pero nada nos garantiza que se haga realidad, ni que esta sea la única reunión que tengamos que hacer para definir todas las cosas que debemos discutir-Declaro el representante alemán. El gran grupo de gente le dio la razón de diversas formas.

-Partamos entonces por los temas más sencillos entonces-Solicito el representante norteamericano- Austria, Checoslovaquia y Polonia. ¿Puedo suponer que Alemania no está dispuesta a ceder esos países?-Mientras hablaba miraba a los representantes elegidos por la gente de esos países.

-Sobre Austria y Checoslovaquia supone bien-Los delegados de la República Eslovaca hicieron amago de protestar, pero un duro comentario del representante soviético les dejo en claro que para la opinión internacional no eran más que un gobierno títere nazi-Sobre Polonia… es posible… negociar…-Termino dudosamente el representante alemán. Pronto el representante británico tomo cartas en el asunto.

-¿De qué forma se puede negociar sobre Polonia?

El hombre rubio que fuera el representante alemán pensó unos momentos antes de responder tranquilamente-Gobierno fiel al Reich, ciertas concesiones de territorio, facilidad para los alemanes, que se apliquen las nuevas políticas sobre judíos, que las tropas alemanas puedan pasearse por suelo polaco cuándo y por lo fines que estimen convenientes-Declaro con una sonrisa, haciendo gala de la fama del partido de pedir demandas casi imposibles. Como supuso, los representantes estadounidense y británico tuvieron una mirada de impresión en sus caras que era un poema para el antiguo miembro del partido nazi. Antes de que pudieran replicar algo, el representante polaco entro en la discusión.

-¿Cuáles serían los territorios que se deberían ceder?-Pregunto cautelosamente. El representante alemán quedo paralizado un momento, como comprendiendo el hecho de que alguien hubiera respondido a sus demandas. Tosió un poco para recuperar la compostura, antes de responder.

-Las regiones costeras y occidentales del país. Varsovia es un tema aparte que se deberá discutir personalmente con el Führer-Respondio cautelosamente, atento a las miradas que le lanzaba su par británico.

-Ya veo…-El representante polaco pensó un poco, antes de responder-El gobierno polaco también piensa que es un trato posible, ¿no?-Se giró hacia el miembro del gobierno polaco en el exilio, quien abrumado por las miradas de la sala analizo las verdaderamente exiguas posibilidades de que Polonia obtuviera su territorio completo y autonomía de vuelta-¿Y bien?

-S-si claro, como no. El gobierno polaco en el exilio está de acuerdo con los términos propuestos por el III Reich, siempre y cuando se puedan negociar los términos sobre las facilidades a los ciudadanos alemanes. También es necesario saber las nuevas políticas contra los judíos que aplicara Alemania.

-Por supuesto-El delegado por el partido nacionalsocialista saco un documento de su abrigo y tosió para despejar su garganta-Los judíos dejaran de ir a campos de concentración. En su lugar, deberán estar en los guetos establecidos por el gobierno para productividad económica. Allí pueden optar por dos opciones a nivel de localidad: O trabajar el mismo horario que los demás ciudadanos pero con un sueldo 20% menor, o trabajar más horas pero tener el mismo sueldo. El gueto deberá tener policía propia más algunos policías del país. Optativamente, estos pueden entrar a las fuerzas armadas de su país, donde pueden optar nuevamente por dos opciones: pueden ir a tropas solo para judíos, eso sí con comandantes del país local, o a cualquier rama de las fuerzas armadas regulares, donde se les pagara un 20% menos que al resto de soldados. En ambos casos, el rango máximo al que pueden aspirar es a Coronel. Dentro de los guetos, los que vengan de afuera por cualquier motivo deberán llevar una banda de la nación a la que pertenecen. Cada ciudadano judío del gueto puede salir durante un día al mes solo durante los fines de semana. También deberán tener una riqueza limitada, salvo los que se dediquen a administrar empresas, restaurantes, bancos o similares. Los pormenores podrán comprobarlos en los folletos que les entregaremos al terminar esta reunión.

Los términos otorgaban una gran cantidad de libertades respecto a la anterior política germana sobre los judíos, sobre todo para los que se enlistaran en las fuerzas armadas. La razón pública para esto era el acercamiento de los alemanes con su gente y la comunidad internacional. En las sombras, las razones eran que Hitler y sus ayudantes sabían que no llegarían a un acuerdo con las otras potencias si descubrían lo que pasaba en los campos de concentración y guetos del país, por lo que debían eliminar las evidencias y los recuerdos lo más rápido posible.

-Esas políticas son… bastante aceptables-Murmuro el representante estadounidense. El resto le dio razón.

-En ese caso, y siempre que se negocien las políticas sobre los ciudadanos alemanes en Polonia, el gobierno polaco en el exilio, el pueblo de Polonia, y el III Reich han llegado a un acuerdo-Declaro aliviado el representante del gobierno polaco en el exilio, recibiendo la confirmación de ambas partes. Esto provocó la alarma en los representantes soviético y británico, que veían desaparecer la posibilidad de mitigar el poder alemán. Por su parte, el representante austriaco saco el tema del plebiscito para la anexión pacífica de Austria al III Reich, por lo que el tema quedo también fuera de discusión. Un rápido debate con el representante del gobierno checoslovaco en el exilio permitió una rápida solución: Checoslovaquia quedaría anexionada al III Reich, pero mantendría su autonomía política interna y económica, salvo excepciones. Los Sudetes quedarían anexionados definitivamente a Alemania.

Con la situación en el centro de Europa controlada, el representante alemán se giró con renovada confianza al resto de personas en la sala.

El resto de temas se debatió en la inconsciencia del tiempo. Dinamarca, al no poner resistencia a la ocupación alemana del país, se decidió que seguiría bajo la administración de esta. Noruega fue un punto difícil para ambos: la _Kriegsmarine_ perdió múltiples navíos en la campaña nórdica, y los aliados sufrieron fuertes pérdidas allí también. Tras media hora de debates, se decidió que el país sería controlado tanto por Alemania como por Reino Unido, hasta que los ciudadanos decidieran en un plebiscito en unos meses si quedaban bajo su administración propia o bajo el dominio alemán. Siguiendo a los Países Bajos y Bélgica, ambos obtuvieron un trato similar: ambas naciones serían independientes, pero los temas militares serían vistos por los alemanes hasta la celebración de un plebiscito unos meses más tarde, donde se decidiría si los temas militares quedarían bajo administración aliada, del eje, o propia. En adición a eso, el puerto de Amberes se le sería cedido a Alemania.

Los ánimos volvieron a encenderse cuando se llegó al tema de Francia. Llevaban ya dos horas desde que entraron a la sala a discutir el destino de Europa, y el grupo se encontraba agotado en su mayoría. El tema de Francia saco tres visiones distintas: la visión de la Francia Ocupada, la visión de la Francia de Vichy y la visión de los franceses en el Reino Unido. Estas tres visiones eran tan parecidas como dispares, y costo un mundo lograr decidirse sobre qué hacer con la antigua potencia europea, ahora derrotada y humillada, pero aun desafiante y orgullosa. La decisión final fue la cesión de territorios orientales, incluido el de Alsacia-Lorena, a Alemania, y la instalación de un gobierno neutral a ambos países (Alemania y Reino Unido). También, al igual que con Polonia, se le dio facilidad a las tropas alemanas para cruzar territorio francés y cesión de una pequeña porción de París como sector residencial turístico alemán. Además de eso, las demandas fueron territorios coloniales en África y la liberación de Guyana en América. Secretamente, Alemania pensaba exigirle a Japón la devolución de las islas y territorios ocupados por ellos durante la Gran Guerra. Finalmente, Estados Unidos y la URSS pugnaron por la independencia de varios territorios británicos de ultramar. Eso se solucionó con promesas de charlas en la India e Indochina, la liberación de Guyana y la liberación de Sudáfrica. Con una gran cantidad de apretones de manos, deseos de más, y fechas para futuras reuniones más privadas entre los representantes de los diversos países, la sesión acabo. Era el 24 de Febrero de 1941, y los países del continente más poderoso del mundo habían llegado a un acuerdo de paz.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Senado Imperial, Sadera. En esos instantes.**

Los senadores del Imperio se encontraban reunidos de forma extraordinaria. Las noticias traídas por los mensajeros de los ejércitos de Alnus eran perturbadoras: pájaros de hierro, elefantes de acero, bastones negros de metal, magia explosiva, y agujas invisibles. Las descripciones de criaturas y armas del mundo al otro lado de la puerta eran a veces exageradas, y las fuentes se contradecían entre sí. Sin embargo, todos se ponían de acuerdo en algo: los ejércitos del Imperio fueron derrotados. Y no solo derrotados. Aplastados. Humillados. Eliminados como animales, sin ningún respeto por los generales o heridos. Los pájaros de hierro cazaban desde la altura, mientras los elefantes de acero aplastaban a quien se opusiera. Gigantescos navíos que explotaban por los costados, llevando muerte y destrucción. Unos misteriosos bastones de metal y madera que expulsaban agujas invisibles, pero que atravesaban escudos y armaduras como si fueran la más fina de las telas. La sala era un caos, y solo la presencia del emperador pudo poner cierto orden a la reunión.

-¿Alteza?-Pregunto uno de los nobles.

El emperador Molt Saul Augustus medito unos momentos, antes de dar la palabra a sus senadores-Díganme, señores, que opinan de este suceso desafortunado que aconteció contra nuestros ejércitos-La sala dio atisbos de desordenarse una vez más-¡Silencio! En orden, señores, estamos entre gente civilizada.

-Si me permite, emperador-Comenzó uno de los senadores más belicosos, Cicero La Moltose-Yo creo que deberíamos enviar más tropas. Una cantidad mayor si es posible. Pero deberíamos avanzar de forma más cuidadosa sobre terreno enemigo, para luego ver si es posible tomarlo por sorpresa. Quien sabe, tal vez nuestros soldados puedan infiltrarse bajo el agua y degollar a los centinelas, luego empezar una invasión mejor planificada-Su idea fue aplaudida entre los miembros de la facción guerrera del senado, mientras otros más pacifistas o neutrales miraban preocupados o meneaban la cabeza.

-Si se me permite, emperador-Hablo otro levantando su mano. Este, a diferencia de la mayoría, era de los pocos que había logrado llegar a la posición de noble mediante una carrera militar excelente-Yo opino que deberíamos primero ver si podemos capturar una de esas armas misteriosas. Si lo logramos, descifrar su funcionamiento y utilizarlas nosotros. No creo que sean magia, ya que no pueden haber tantos magos en su mundo, menos aún al servicio de un ejército-Finalizo su explicación, recibiendo una ronda de aplausos y ovaciones, además de una mirada satisfecha del emperador. Con un todo o nada, se jugó su cuello con la siguiente petición-Como medida precautoria, me gustaría que los magos de batalla del Imperio fueran movilizados, o cuando menos que se pongan en alerta-Las rondas de ovaciones fueron acalladas de súbito, como si un ser superior les hubiera dicho a todos que debieran cerrar la boca en ese momento. Movilizar los magos de batalla del Imperio era similar a declarar que el Imperio estaba en crisis, algo que no podían permitirse debido a la amenaza conjunta de países vecinos. Si bien la sala se mantuvo en silencio, las miradas siguieron clavadas en la persona del senador que hablo, quien a pesar de los años seguía embutido en su armadura de general. Molt iba a decir algo, pero cuando hizo un gesto de abrir la boca, la puerta se abrió. No de golpe, pero si de una forma que era imposible ignorarla. Con una expresión seria, allí se encontraba el príncipe Zorzal el Caesar.

-Buen día, Padre, senadores-Con una venia de su cabeza a modo de reverencia, entro a la sala acompañado de dos guardias, quienes se apostaron en la puerta de la sala.

-¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí, hijo?-Pregunto Molt con curiosidad. No era común por parte de Zorzal, que era un impetuoso por naturaleza, involucrarse con los asuntos de política, conocida por la paciencia necesaria.

-No pude evitar escuchar la discusión que tuvieron dentro, incluida la opinión dada antes de mi entrada-Declaro mirando a su padre-Y es mi voluntad y deseo comunicar que, si bien no estoy de acuerdo con movilizar a los magos de batalla, que uno o dos de nuestros generales acompañados de un par de magos vayan a examinar al enemigo me parece una buena idea. Personalmente me ofrezco para ir yo mismo al campo de batalla acompañado de magos del Imperio para poder ver el poder del enemigo con mis propios ojos-Un murmullo recorrió las filas de los senadores, hablando sobre las posibilidades que ofrecería tal posibilidad. Luego de unos segundos, otro senador tomo la palabra levantándose de su asiento. Era el líder del senado así como miembro de la facción pacifista, Marquis Casel.

-Debo decir que me desagrada seguir esta guerra con tanta confianza como muestran algunos-Lanzo una fugaz mirada de reproche a la facción belicista-Pero a pesar de estar a favor de la paz, saber la fuerza de nuestro enemigo es vital para cualquier movimiento o decisión que hagamos. Por lo tanto, me ofrezco a ir junto al príncipe Zorzal a examinar la fuerza de nuestro enemigo-Nuevamente los murmullos recorrieron las bocas del senado, hasta que Molt se paró y los acallo con un gesto.

-Debo decir que su gesto de sacrificio por el Imperio es admirable, y como tal, debo felicitarlos. Sin embargo, el enemigo esta agitado, alterado y cansado por nuestro ataque. Les pediré amablemente que esperen a que reformemos el ejército imperial para que puedan ir con una fuerza de escolta lo suficientemente grande. Como tal, y para que lleguen y se preparen los magos de batalla, deberán esperar unos meses. Espero que no se haga mucho problema.

-Para nada, majestad.

-Bien. Entonces, esperemos hasta que sea la hora.

 **Centro de Köln, Alemania. 21 de Agosto de 1941.**

El gran momento había llegado. Casi 4.000 hombres a lo largo del mundo se habían preparado para cruzar a la vez los 5 GATE's para establecer su presencia en el otro mundo. Así mismo, los 12 oficiales que fueran reconocidos como los héroes en el ataque romano formaban parte de la expedición, estando 3 de ellos al mando de sus respectivas fuerzas, ocupando los otros 9 diversos puestos de mando de las tropas. En el centro de Köln, restringido excepto para personal militar o administrativo, se encontraba uno de ellos.

Karl Schmidt. Un joven oficial de 24 años, de cabello rubio, tez pálida, ojos grises y de contextura delgada, siempre embutido en su correctamente mantenido uniforme gris. Capitán del _Heer_ , la rama terrestre de la _Wehrmacht_ y el centro del poderío militar del país. Estando al mando de una unidad experimental, logro repeler el sorpresivo ataque de un enemigo desconocido, utilizando la movilidad y poder de fuego que le ofreció su unidad. A pesar de no lograr un ascenso, obtuvo un reconocimiento que le permitió estar al mando de las tropas que formarían la "Cabeza de Puente" alemana que se establecería al otro lado. 30 minutos antes de partir, se juntó con los oficiales que formaban parte del grupo.

El grupo alemán estaría formado por 3 de las mismas compañías experimentales que comando él durante el ataque: 16 semiorugas " 251" y 16 Panzer IV. Sin embargo, para el inicio de año ya se había reemplazado el Modelo E con el Modelo F. Grande fue la sorpresa para los alemanes cuando, al intercambiar tanques con los soviéticos, comprobaron que su cañón de 50mm no podía perforar el blindaje inclinado del T-34 soviético. Los ingenieros y empresas fabricantes empezaron a trabajar rápidamente en una solución. El resultado fue un cañón de KwK 40 L/43 de 75mm. Luego surgió el siguiente problema: El Panzer III, el vehículo diseñado para combatir tanques, no podía llevar el cañón. Debido a eso, el Panzer III cambio su rol con el Panzer IV, convirtiéndose el primero en el tanque de apoyo a infantería y el segundo en el vehículo anti-blindados. Esto, sumado a cambios en el blindaje para hacerlo mayor, creo el Panzer IV Ausf. G, vehículo con el que estaban equipadas las compañías alemanas que irían al otro lado. Por su parte, los semiorugas se mantendrían sin cambios. Su dotación estándar sería de 8 soldados armados con Kar 98k y 2 armados con ametralladoras MG 34 en su versión ligera. Si bien la decisión de enviar a los soldados con fusiles de disparo lento contra un enemigo con grandes cantidades de soldados, la distancia efectiva del fusil, acompañada del limitado alcance del subfusil, hicieron que se transformara en el arma escogida para ser la estándar de infantería.

Además de las 3 compañías mecanizadas con blindados, irían un pelotón de 20 ingenieros más su oficial al mando con 4 lanzallamas, y un grupo de apoyo conformado por 4 cañones de apoyo de infantería de 75mm, cada uno con 4 personas atendiéndolo, además de un oficial para comandar la batería. Esto sumaba 6 camiones Opel Blitz. El número total de efectivos alcanzaba los 860 soldados y oficiales alemanes, armados con ametralladoras, fusiles, granadas, cañones y lanzallamas. Los únicos subfusiles serían los correspondientes a los conductores de vehículos e ingenieros que solo entrarían en combate si el enemigo los amenazaba, y como tal cosa solo sucedería a corta distancia, sus armas eran auténticas máquinas de matar, pudiendo dejar como colador a quien osara acercarse.

Los oficiales eran los 3 comandantes de las compañías mecanizadas, el comandante de los pioneros (ingenieros) y el comandante de la batería de apoyo.

-Bien, señores, está de más decir que esto será tenso. Algunos imbéciles de exploración decidieron que sería buena idea adentrarse al portal con una cuerda.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Murieron?-Intervino Maximilian Roth, el pelinegro capitán al mando de otra compañía mecanizada.

-Lastimosamente no. De hecho regresaron a salvo después de recorrer 50 metros. Pero reportaron que el interior era sumamente oscuro, como dentro de una cueva, y que no había ningún sonido salvo los propios. Las comunicaciones funcionan dentro, pero no sabremos si funcionan con el otro lado hasta que entremos. Debido a eso los ingenieros deberán ir dejando un cable para comunicarnos por telégrafo con este lado. Saldremos a la misma hora que los británicos, antes de nosotros los americanos que van en barcos y lanchas, y antes de ellos los soviéticos y japoneses, que van a pie. Saldremos 1 hora después que los rojos.

-¿Y cuándo saldrán ellos?-Pregunto esta vez el capitán Bertolt, el comandante de los cañones de apoyo.

-Dentro de poco. En unos minutos deberían romper la marcha. A las…-Karl le dio un vistazo a su reloj-…seis de la tarde de nuestra hora. Nosotros saldremos a las siete. Tienen hasta entonces para relajarse, aunque les recomiendo que revisen las tropas y el equipo para que todo esté en orden.

-Hasta entonces-Con una venia, el grupo se disgrego. No sería hasta media hora después que serían llamados para la despedida del Führer y los ciudadanos para partir al otro lado del portal.

 **Ginza, Tokyo, Japón. En esos momentos.**

El mayor Kuroishi parecía una rara mezcla de japonés con europeo. Era más alto que la mayoría de sus hombres, lo que le daba la capacidad de imponerse y darse a conocer. Sus rasgos eran un cabello negro corto, un cuerpo de estructura casi escuálida, y una cara que mezclaba los rasgos japoneses con detalles occidentales. El cómo llego a su posición con ese aspecto era un misterio, pero para hombres que la tienen difícil como Itami, solo era uno más de los suyos. Kuroishi era el que se encontraba al mando de las 4 compañías japonesas que cruzarían el GATE para extender los dominios del país del sol naciente. El armamento de las tropas no se había dejado al azar, equipándose a las tropas con lo último en tecnología aprobada: fusiles, ametralladoras y granadas Tipo 99.

-Muy bien, soldados, es hora de salir. ¡Todos a sus posiciones y formar las filas!-Ordeno a los 4 capitanes a su mando, entre ellos dos de los "Héroes de Ginza", como se les llamaba localmente. Los otros dos héroes, dos tenientes, estaban dentro de las compañías que comandaría. Los 600 soldados japoneses se formaron en 2 filas de 300 hombres cada una, para después insertarse los 4 capitanes al frente de sus hombres. Eso dejo dos columnas de 302 soldados, con un oficial solitario al frente. Este era Kuroishi, quien se dio la vuelta y exclamo la orden de marcha. Los guardias de la puerta la abrieron cediéndole el paso al mayor, quien con un gesto emprendió la marcha seguido de las dos columnas. Los civiles veían en silencio como los soldados se internaban durante una cálida mañana hacia la fría oscuridad de aquella extraña puerta que apareció de la nada, provocando daños a todo aquel que se encontrara a su paso. Minutos después, los guardias hicieron un saludo militar y cerraron el acceso, esperando que todos los que fueron llegaran sanos y salvos.

 **Leningrado, Unión Soviética. Minutos antes.**

-¡Muévanse todos, tenemos que estar formados en unos minutos!

Khoakin miro los soldados corriendo a sus posiciones, antes de dirigir su mirada a los nuevos T-34 soviéticos. La U.R.S.S. llevaba la segunda fuerza expedicionaria más grande del contingente de 5 naciones, y no era para menos: con 4 compañías de infantería, fuertes cada una en 200 efectivos además de su oficial al mando, más un pelotón de 31 ingenieros contando a su comandante, su propia unidad de antiaéreos bajo su mando, y finalmente una compañía blindada de T-34, la fuerza expedicionaria soviética podía presumir de 1.036 soldados. A estos se les sumaba el comisario Cheminov del NKVD, también héroe de la batalla contra los romanos, al mando de las unidades. Como resultado, la fuerza del oso rojo llegaba a los 1.037 hombres.

Si bien el armamento estándar de la infantería se componía de SVT-40's, fusiles semiautomáticos con un alcance suficiente para combatir al enemigo al que se enfrentarían, además de un gran surtido de ametralladoras Maxim. De igual forma existía una gran cantidad de subfusiles PPSh-41, en general entre las tripulaciones de vehículos como los T-34 y los cañones automáticos antiaéreos de M1939 de 37mm, pero también eran usuales en los oficiales de las diversas tropas. Se podían encontrar sargentos y suboficiales con esta arma, incluso algunos soldados rasos. Si te la encontrabas, te la quedabas.

El desarrollo de la PPSh-41 era un tema controvertido dentro del partido. Muchos analizaban, tras la experiencia de la Guerra de Invierno y contra el ataque romano en Leningrado, que los subfusiles podían hacer una gran cantidad de poder de fuego en manos de la infantería., por lo cual se decidió usarlo ampliamente dentro de las fuerzas armadas, preparándolas para futuros combates. Sin embargo el PPD-40, el subfusil en uso por los soviéticos, demostró su complejidad y costo de producción. Presionados para encontrar un arma con la cual equipar a los infantes que les diera poder de fuego y que fuera fácilmente producible en masa, los miembros del partido y altos cargos del ejército se pusieron en la búsqueda de la aclamada arma. A inicios de ese año se encontró. Y ese hallazgo se transformó en la PPSh-42, adoptada oficialmente en Julio de 1941 luego de habérsele hecho las pruebas de campo consideradas necesarias, incluidas pruebas sobre su facilidad de producción. Las primeras unidades equipadas con esta arma serían las que entrarían al "GATE".

En cuanto a los T-34, se les había mejorado explícitamente para esta operación: los problemas de blindaje fueron en su mayoría solucionados, se aseguró que todos llevaran el motor V2 para no reducir su movilidad, y discretamente se les equipo con el aun no aprobado cañón F-34, cañón que se empezó a producir de igual forma en 1940 a pesar de la falta de una autorización oficial. Además de eso, se habían empezado a buscar formas de abaratar su producción.

-Muy bien, señoritas, eso es todo-Menciono el comisario al terminar de explicar el plan de batalla. El plan era una simple ubicación en semicírculo o línea curva, con los flancos apoyados por las tropas de otros países. Una versión alternativa decía que, si estaban al final de la línea o aislados, se formarían en una línea curva o semicírculo dependiendo de del terreno y ubicación del enemigo-¿Alguna pregunta?-Su gesto decía que no toleraba dudas, lo que provoco que la mayoría se guardara sus dudas sobre un plan tan primitivo y basado (por no decir dependiente) en la fuerza bruta y poder de fuego. A pesar de eso, un oficial levanto la mano.

-¿Qué pasa si el enemigo llega a nuestras posiciones?

El comisario sonrió, mostrando bajo su espeso bigote negro unos dientes ligeramente amarillos por el tabaco-¡Ah…! Entonces, camarada capitán, deberán probar el filo de nuestras bayonetas y palas-Termino con una pequeña risa repetida por todos los oficiales, algunos por la gracia del hecho, otros para evitarse problemas. Con un gesto, y un "Por el comunismo y la Madre Patria", el comisario se retiró, dejando solos a los 6 oficiales, quienes colectivamente suspiraron apenas se fue.

-Este imbécil nos va a llevar al sacrificio-Murmuro uno mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bolsillo, ofreciéndole al resto. Estos tomaron uno cada uno, sacando otro un encendedor Zippo norteamericano comprado durante el viaje a Suiza. Dando una gran bocanada colectiva, los 6 comandantes de sus respectivas tropas empezaron a discutir sobre qué hacer en caso de, y otras cosas respecto a la estrategia a seguir. Se definieron cosas como la distribución previa de los soldados al cruzar el "GATE" y hasta que se conociera la ubicación del enemigo, que los tanques y antiaéreos se distribuirían uniformemente detrás de las filas soviéticas, el momento para colocar bayonetas en los fusiles, y otras cosas de mayor o menor importancia. Y es que ese grupo de oficiales no era uno cualquiera. Todos ellos eran oficiales capaces de pensar por sí mismos y tomar la iniciativa en combate, elegidos de entre sus diversas asignaciones para combatir al enemigo. Una cualidad así era escasa en el hasta hace poco desmotivado por las purgas Ejército Rojo, provocando que fueran cuidadosamente elegidos discretamente por los miembros más razonables del partido, y a expensas del comisario a cargo.

-Lo que hacen las ansias de poder-Murmuro uno de ellos, tirando su cigarro al piso para después apagarlo con el pie-Con tal de obtener gloriosos resultados, nos llevara a la tumba. Y les apuesto lo que quieran a que nos mandara a primera fila con la esperanza de que todos nosotros muramos-Comento Pablosky, un oficial de infantería.

-Un día de estos le pego una bala como por equivocación-Comento esta vez Sevchenko, el oficial de la extraoficial compañía blindada de 30 tanques, mientras apagaba de igual forma su cigarro-…tal vez un tiro de tanque haga el trabajo de igual forma, y no deje evidencia. Lo damos por desaparecido-Los otros 4 apagaron sus cigarros tirándolos al suelo, antes de dirigirse a la columna de soldados. Ubicándose entre sus propias compañías, solo rezaron que llegara pronto el momento del combate para quitarse de encima a su comandante.

 **Base Naval de Pearl Harbor, Hawái, Estados Unidos. Minutos después.**

26 lanchas de desembarco, 104 tripulantes de vehículos, 1 destructor clase Porter, 194 marinos, un batallón de 933 marines, y un mayor para mandar todo. Esa era la fuerza expedicionaria norteamericana, la que cruzaría el "GATE" por la puerta abierta más grande de las 5. Con esa cantidad de efectivos, los estadounidenses podían presumir de 1.232 marinos y marines listos para la acción. Sin embargo, a pesar de la disposición de los soldados y el ánimo del pueblo estadounidense, la burocracia y los altos mandos no se ponían de acuerdo. Partiendo de los problemas económicos de un país que salía de la Gran Depresión, hasta el hecho de que la expedición iría a cargo de una rama de las fuerzas armadas que estaba cerca de su desaparición por falta de utilidad. A pesar de la defensa del gobierno de que fueron los marines quienes detuvieron el ataque romano, y de que por ende les correspondía a ellos realizar la contraofensiva, el Ejército no daba el brazo a torcer. Finalmente se acordó que el Ejército mandaría a un observador para medir el desempeño delos marines, y ver si valía la pena mantenerlos activos o debían ser disueltos y sus miembros agregados al ejército. El observador era un capitán de origen español, venido de España tras la guerra civil y llegando al grado de capitán debido a su experiencia de guerra. Con él, el número de soldados llegaba a 1.233.

-Sinceramente, no creo que deberían haberlo invitado-Murmuro Miller a sus compañeros oficiales mientras esperaban la orden para embarcar-No creo que haga gran cosa, salvo observar como luchamos por nuestro pellejo-Continuo el castaño de ojos azules.

-Opino lo mismo, capitán-Respondió el susodicho capitán español a espaldas de Miller, quien solo se giró para hacerle frente.

-¿Si es así, por qué vienes?-Inquirió con desconfianza.

-Obligaciones y celos de los altos mandos. Ningún problema mío en realidad-Murmuro el español castaño de ojos verdes.

-¿Tienes un arma?-Pregunto Ángel, un capitán de marines pelinegro de ascendencia latina.

-Sí, la tome de algún despistado que se distrajo con su pistola. Sin problemas, de todos modos consiguió otra-Dijo, mostrando una Thompson al grupo-Ya está registrada y todo, solo espero que no hagan un drama.

-Esperemos que no-Una bocina del buque que lideraría el avance se escuchó por la rada de la base, poniendo a todos de pie.

-Debemos irnos-Aviso Ángel a sus compañeros para que se empezaran a mover.

-Los veo luego, tengo un asiento VIP en el buque insignia-Respondió sarcásticamente antes de marcharse. El resto se encogió de hombros antes de irse también. El oficial del ejército fue a su embarcación para luego dirigirse al modificado buque clase _Porter_ ( **N/A: El barco tendrá los cambios que se le instalaron históricamente en 1942** )

- _A todos los miembros de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Estadounidense, este es el mayor Chaffin. Estaré a cargo de la operación por parte de los Estados Unidos de América. Procedan todos a embarcar en sus lanchas y diríjanse a las posiciones de partida. Saldremos en 15 minutos. Eso es todo, fuera._

 **Fuerza Expedicionaria Británica. 75 minutos después.**

- _Si alguien alguna vez me hubiera dicho "Oye Acker, sabes que unos romanos nos atacaron y nos aliaremos con los jerry's, los rojos, los yankees y los nipones para atacarlos de vuelta en otro mundo, a través de un portal oscuro como la mierda del hoyo de tu madre y cuya primera oleada de soldados serán paracaidistas comandados por ti", sin dudar le hubiera dado un pequeño golpe con el fusil para luego dejarlo en el hospital. Pero esto… parece una jodida broma._

Ese fue el pensamiento del capitán paracaidista Rodrick Acker mientras atravesaba el oscuro túnel que hacía de puente entre ambos mundos. La mayoría de sus hombres, incluidos veteranos de la Gran Guerra, tenían los nervios de punta, siendo los conductores unos de los pocos calmados. Esto, debido a que se mantenían mirando hacia adelante, tratando de encontrar algún atisbo de luz que indicara el final del túnel. Los 200 paracaidistas bajo su mando apretaban sus Thompson, Bren y Lee Enfield, los soldados de este último fusil jugando con la bayoneta, colocándola y sacándola. Los conductores de los 25 Loyd Carrier, si no les bastaba escudriñar el horizonte en busca de cualquier cosa, jugueteaban con la empuñadura de su pistola.

-C-capitán-Murmuro un soldado dentro de su vehículo. El oficial pelirrojo de 40 años se giró hacia él-¿Qué cree que hallemos al otro lado?

-No lo sé… pero espero que sea mejor que esto-Respondió en voz baja, refiriéndose a la interminable oscuridad que rodeaba el convoy.

 **Fuerza Expedicionaria Alemana. Otro lado del GATE. 15 minutos después.**

Karl Schmidt asomo la cabeza del semioruga, sujetando su casco mientras observaba el convoy blindado atravesar el otro lado del portal. Ordenadamente, las compañías fueron colocándose una al lado de la otra, formando un semicírculo de hierro. Dentro del perímetro de hierro se ubicaron los camiones con los cañones de apoyo y los ingenieros. A pesar del ambiente obviamente hostil, aun no se habían desplegado en posición de combate.

El _Hauptmann_ observo donde se encontraba. Una explanada circular u ovalada, de quizá unos 9 kilómetros de largo. Analizando su alrededor, conto unos 10 de longitud. Una explanada casi circular, que empezaba a descender suavemente luego de llegar a su borde. Un poco detrás de la explanada, una cordillera se alzaba imponente.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Roth, asomándose desde su propio semioruga y explorando el alrededor con unos binoculares.

-Aparentemente, una planicie en la cima de una colina lo suficientemente grande como para tener un lago-Murmuro Karl en respuesta mientras señala el susodicho lago a un costado de la planicie, de forma circular con cerca de 2 kilómetros de diámetro. En una orilla de ese lago se encontraba una puerta como por la que acaban de salir, pero de dimensiones mucho mayores.

-Me pregunto cómo se llamara este lugar…-Murmuro a su vez Ewart Breuer, el comandante de la otra compañía mecanizada, llegando sobre su propio semioruga.

-De lo poco que se pudo descifrar de los prisioneros, este lugar se llama Alnus-Informo el pelinegro.

-Alnus… no me gusta-Murmuro esta vez Bertolt, apareciendo de la nada y asustando al trío de comandantes.

-¡Y una mierda Bertolt, como te vuelvas a aparecer así te mato!-Exclamo Roth agitado, apuntando su pistola hacia el oficial de artillería.

-Perdón, perdón-Se veía en la cara que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

-De todos modos, vuelvan a sus lugares y sigan observando. Esto se volverá oscuro en unos momentos y no quiero sorpresas-El resto asintió antes de dirigirse con sus respectivos hombres. Karl volvió a escanear el horizonte, dando órdenes de adelantar la formación varios metros para poder observar mejor.

-¿Cree que pase algo al anochecer?-Pregunto su segundo al mando mientras señalaba el sol que terminaba de ocultarse a lo lejos, al lado contrario a la cordillera, dejando el lugar sumido en una casi absoluta oscuridad.

-No tenemos tecnología para ver de noche, por lo que un ataque nocturno sería catastrófico-Dijo en respuesta, mientras sacaba una pistola y disparaba al cielo. Unos segundos después, el cielo se ilumino por una bengala solitaria, la cual fue rápidamente acompañada por 4 más provenientes de sus compañeros-Pero si para alumbrarnos.

De fondo, el convoy naval estadounidense llegaba con todas sus luces encendidas.

 **Planicie de Alnus. 90 minutos más tarde.**

Los 5 oficiales a cargo de las tropas se juntaron en el centro de la planicie, cerca de la puerta que trajo a los británicos. La primera puerta apareció en el lago, dando acceso a los estadounidenses; la segunda se encontraba en tierra cerca de la orilla, esa dio acceso a los alemanes; la tercera era la centra, la británica; la cuarta iba después, permitió el paso a los soviéticos; la quinta estaba al final, conectaba a los japoneses. Cada vez que se apagaban las bengalas, se esperaba un poco y se prendían otras, a fin de mantener una luz que permitiera una vigilancia constante.

-Esta planicie no favorecerá una defensa. Para nuestro número, es demasiado terreno. Deberíamos formar una línea a mitad de camino entre el borde y los portales-Opino el mayor George Chaffin. Este era un oficial rubio de tez blanca ligeramente tostada y altura media, que se encontraba al mando de la totalidad de las tropas estadounidenses en la operación.

- _Niet_. Debemos enfocar todo nuestro poderío en el borde, y borrar de la faz de la tierra a quien ose acercarse. _Hurra!_ -Opino alegremente el pelinegro comisario Cheminov. El resto lo miro, con una expresión común de que él no sabía nada de temas militares. Aprovechando su monologo sobre el poder militar del socialismo, el resto entro en una conversación.

-¿Quién mierda le dio el mando a un civil?-Pregunto Chaffin.

-Ni idea, pero esto confirma que los rojos son imbéciles-Murmuro Karl, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Acker.

-Que deshonra para los militares de su país, estar bajo el mando de un ignorante como este-Comento por lo bajo Kuroishi, ganándose un gruñido de afirmación del resto.

-¿Alguna idea sobre como planear la operación sin tener que aguantar sus exclamaciones de "Quiero fama y un jodido ascenso"?-Pregunto Acker.

-Déjamelo a mí-Dijo Karl acercándose al comisario, que terminaba su monologo al notar que nadie le prestaba atención. Levanto la mano, demandando la atención del alemán, cuando vio que este desenfundaba su pistola y la levantaba hacia él. Apenas pudo abrir la boca, cuando el _hauptmann_ invirtió su agarre y le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la culata del arma. El comisario cayo inconsciente al suelo dos segundos después-¿Continuamos?-Hizo un gesto extrañado cuando vio las caras de pánico y urgencia de sus compañeros. Uno de ellos le apunto a lo lejos, detrás de él-Oh mierda.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Colinas alrededor de Alnus. Media hora antes.**

Un campamento militar de magnas proporciones se encontraba instalado cerca de Alnus. Escondiendo sus hombres tras una colina, los líderes del ejército pensaban en un ataque sorpresa por la noche cuando llegara el enemigo. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar ya cerca de la mitad de la noche, el enemigo no paraba de alumbrar el cielo, evitando que un ataque sorpresa fuera posible.

-Deberíamos atacar-Opino Zorzal a los 2 generales al mando de las tropas. Estando el en calidad de observador, no tenía opinión sobre qué hacer en la batalla.

-Pero es imposible atacar en estas condiciones. Nos descubrirían si lo intentamos-Opino otro general-Sin mencionar que ya aniquilaron al primer ejército.

-Recuerda. Antes era su mundo y su terreno. Ahora están en el nuestro, y no llegan a los 5.000. Aunque nos vean no hay garantía de que nos derroten. Según la cantidad de enemigos que he visto, recomendaría dividir las tropas así: como es muy probable que las tropas de mar del enemigo desembarquen y se unan a los enemigos de uniformes grises, enviaría a 30.000 hombres allí, apoyados por los 3.000 que van en barcos. Al costado de estos hay una guarnición más bien pequeña, allí enviaría 5.000 soldados. Siguiendo la línea enemiga, vuelve a verse una guarnición grande, los de uniformes verdes y café claro ( **N/A: Ni idea de cómo se llamaba el otro color** ). Contra ellos enviaría 25.000 soldados más, para poder finalizar con los 7.000 restantes contra el final de la línea defensiva enemiga, que tampoco posee gran cantidad de efectivos. Esos 7.000 deberán, además, rodear y arrollar las filas enemigas cuando lleguen a la cima y borren a nuestro enemigo de este mundo. Eso es todo.

Envalentados por las palabras de Zorzal, los dos generales salieron dando gritos de aprestar el ejército para atacar. A sí mismo, el almirante a cargo de los barcos más avanzados del Imperio, capaces de avanzar ligeramente incluso contracorriente debido a las mejoras hechas con magia, se dirigió a los muelles improvisados para ordenar el zarpe de los navíos. Cuando todos se hubieran ido, Zorzal sonrió confiadamente y se dirigió donde lo aguardaban su escolta de 2 magos, 10 miembros de la Guardia Pretoriana, y el senador Casel.

-El momento del ataque ha llegado. Prepárense. Aunque nos mantendremos a distancia, puede que debamos defendernos.

-¿Cree que derroten a nuestros ejércitos?-Pregunto Casel, con una cara de seriedad pocas veces vista.

-Lo dudo, son demasiados legionarios. Sin embargo, probablemente tomemos fuertes bajas. Hay que estar preparados para levantar un reclutamiento forzoso al regresar-Respondió Zorzal mientras subía a su caballo. La movilización de las tropas comenzaba ahora, y la batalla también.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

-¡Vayan desplegándose todos ordenadamente, quiero una fila a lo largo de esta zona!

-¡Marines, vayan bajando ordenadamente! ¡La zona a defender está marcada con bengalas! ¡Muévanse, rápido!

-¡Quiero los semiorugas separados y a los fusileros por delante! ¡Que las ametralladoras ligeras se ubiquen un par entre cada semioruga!

-¡Pedazo de inútil, detén el camión! ¡Aquí, bájenlo, bájenlo!

-¡Los tanques y antiaéreos distribuidos a lo largo de la línea soviética! ¡Ningún espacio sin cubrir!

-¡Doble hilera, de aquí hasta allá! ¡Y recuerden, bayonetas caladas!

-¡Que alguien le diga a los del buque que lo ubiquen allá en diagonal!

A menos de 4 horas de que llegaran los primeros soldados alemanes al otro lado, el campamento se veía en movimiento y alerta máxima. Y no era para menos. Una gran columna de infantería y criatura enemigas se aproximaba desde colinas cercanas, aunque tendría que subir todavía la colina en la que estaban ellos. La diferencia con la vez anterior, era que esta vez no había aviones o grandes cantidades de soldados. Eran solo cerca de 4.000 hombres y sus armas contra un ejército que visualmente llegaba a las 70.000 almas. En una rápida sucesión de órdenes, los soldados se habían formado en una línea de fuego relativamente alejada a los portales, pero aún en el medio del camino entre el borde y estos últimos.

- _¿Tenemos alguna forma de paralizar su ataque o dañarlos en el camino?_ -Pregunto Acker por la radio cuando todos se hubieran formado. El enemigo ya había llegado a la falda de la colina y empezaba a ascender.

- _Debí haber aceptado esos morteros cuando me los ofrecieron_ -Respondió lentamente Cheminov. Luego del golpe, fue despertado a base de golpes y agua fría. No estaba en el mejor de los ánimos, menos comprobando que sus hombres habían puesto en marcha su propio plan de defensa, desestimando el suyo.

- _No se preocupen por eso_ -Respondió esta vez Karl- _De hecho, les tengo un pequeño regalito. También tengo entendido que los yankees trajeron unos morteros con ellos, ¿verdad?_

-Es cierto, los estamos desplegando-Respondió Chaffin, dando órdenes a sus hombres de instalar los morteros y ametralladoras-Además, he visto un par de dragones por allí, tal vez unos 4. Alguien dígale a los antiaéreos que afinen la puntería, no nos podemos permitir que lleguen a nuestras filas.

- _Como digas, les diré. ¿Alguna otra cosa?_ -Pidió Cheminov.

- _Probablemente no se les ha ocurrido aún, pero si los tanques están detenidos los conductores pueden ayudar a cargar el cañón. Digo yo_ -Menciono con sorna Karl, provocando furia por parte del soviético y risas del resto de oficiales.

- _Me las pagaras, fascista de mierda_ -Dijo antes de colgar la radio. El resto volvió a reír antes de hacer lo propio, dirigiéndose Chaffin donde se habían instalado los morteros. Cuando llegaba a los emplazamientos, un soldado que hacía de observador llego corriendo y jadeando.

-El enemigo está llegando la cima. Una distancia de aproximadamente 2 kilómetros hasta el borde desde aquí, y una pendiente de 5 kilómetros después. Deben estar exhaustos-Informo.

-¿Cuál es el alcance de los morteros?

-Depende del calibre, pero los de ochenta y tantos milímetros deberían poder darles desde esta distancia.

-Entonces… ¡¿Qué carajos están esperando?! ¡Disparen de una vez, por la mierda!-Chaffin no podía creer la poca iniciativa de sus hombres.

-S-si señor-Los soldados y artilleros empezaron a ajustar los morteros para disparar, y pronto las primeras rondas de prueba cayeron cerca del borde. Siendo que el enemigo aún no llegaba al borde, se ajustó para que llegara un poco más lejos, arrancando esta vez gritos del enemigo. Ladeando la vista, Chaffin pudo comprobar que los alemanes hacían lo propio con sus cañones de apoyo de 75mm. Mientras tanto, el buque clase _Porter_ causaba estragos en una flota invisible para ellos, pero visible desde el río.

Finalmente, el enemigo apareció. Con las primeras cabezas asomándose, pronto un gran ejército salió del borde de la meseta y cargó. Segundos después, los cañones de los tanques rugían, sacudiendo tierra y aire a su alrededor y llevando la muerte a las filas enemigas. Los tanques habían sido equipados con munición HE ( _High Explosive_ ; Alto Explosivo en inglés) en su mayoría, con algunos tiros perforantes como precaución. Esos tiros altamente explosivos provocaron el apocalipsis en la tierra para los legionarios, quienes no cejaron en su empeño de llegar a las filas de los misteriosos soldados. Los antiaéreos habían abatido a los dragones, y ahora se encontraban atracando de igual forma a los cada vez más próximos legionarios. Pronto se hizo evidente que unas explosiones no bastarían para detenerlos, a la vez que el gran número de 300 navíos avanzaba pese a los disparos de los cañones del clase _Porter_.

-¿No tenemos nada con que pararlos? ¡Van a llegar demasiados como para que podemos pararlos después!-Pregunto/Exigió Chaffin a los artilleros de los morteros.

-Tenemos unos tiros incendiarios, señor-Informo uno, mostrando las cajas que decían " _Precaución: Inflamable_ ".

-¡Pues úsenlos, maldita sea!

Pronto, el infierno se desato en la tierra, al menos para los ojos de los romanos que avanzaban. Las explosiones ya no solo llevaban la muerte, sino que también el fuego. Fuego que se expandía, atrapaba, y mataba. Calcinaba a los soldados dentro de sus armaduras, chamuscaba la piel de las bestias, y sofocaba el aire que respiraban. Pese a eso, seguían avanzando.

Luego los legionarios y sus bestias llegaron al kilómetro de distancia de las filas de la coalición de 5 países. Las ametralladoras, terribles máquinas de matar, abrieron fuego, llenando de muertes las primeras filas y provocando tropiezos y atascos en las filas posteriores. En especial las MG 34, con su candencia de 900 balas por minuto, provocando una mortandad en segundos pocas veces vista para los ojos de sus enemigos. Luego estaban las Browning, con su gran poder de parada y potencia, provocando auténticas matanzas sin importar lo que se les opusiera. Por último, los Bren y Tipo 99 hacían de igual forma su trabajo, aniquilando enemigos rápidamente. Pero a pesar de las bajas, los imperiales avanzaron. Trayendo sus soldados de segunda línea, avanzaron contra los enemigos que guarnecían las puertas a otro mundo. Y avanzaron.

Y se arrepintieron.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Zorzal, Casel, los magos de batalla y su escolta miraban desde la distancia la masacre que se desarrollaba. Los magos analizaban lo que ocurría allá a lo lejos, indicando que si bien las explosiones y el fuego podían ser producto de magia, los elefantes de hierro eran solo máquinas, que posiblemente habían sido encantadas para poder moverse solas. Los ataques de los elefantes también podían atribuirse a la magia. Pero cuando aparecieron las agujas invisibles, amarillas bajo la escasa luz de la noche y las luces del enemigo en el cielo, se sorprendieron. Y eso era algo raro. Siendo ellos magos de batalla, que habían investigado y luchado contra diferentes tipos de armas, magia y criaturas, eso era algo nuevo. Fueron incapaces de decir si era magia o no. Sin embargo, pudieron señalar que las había de distintos tipos, viendo los distintos efectos que producían en las distintas formaciones de ataque a lo largo de la línea de ataque.

-¿Qué opina, príncipe Zorzal?-Pregunto Casel mientras veía la batalla, silenciosamente orando por las almas de quienes caían bajo el fuego enemigo.

-Armas extrañas, pero al menos sabemos que al menos algunos de ellos usan magia, y que usan maquinas que se mueven y atacan mediante esta. De esta forma podemos trabajar en una forma de contrarrestar esa magia.

-Ya veo… pero muchos de sus soldados aún no han hecho nada aún. ¿Cree que sean soldados cuerpo a cuerpo?

-Probablemente. No he visto sus armas, pero si pudieran hacer daño a distancia ya lo hubieran… hecho…-Zorzal se calló al ver la escena frente a él. Debía regresar a informar lo más pronto posible.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Los legionarios se acercaron a 500 metros. Estaba listo. Todos sus hobres habían calado bayonetas, y las ametralladoras ligeras vomitaban constante plomo. Aunque las ametralladoras vomitaran más plomo que todos los fusiles, no podían abarcar todo el espacio. Tomando su propio Kar 98k, se colocó junto a sus hombres y grito la orden. Pronto, el espacio entre ellos y el borde de la planicie de lleno de plomo y muerte.

Las bocas de todas las armas de los soldados apostados en la línea defensiva destellaron, liberando sus proyectiles letales sobre la masa humana que se acercaba a ellos. Era una gran cantidad de personas, era imposible fallar un tiro. Era un campo de tiro gigante, sin ninguna posibilidad de fallar. Pronto el número de enemigos muertos pareció llegar a los 10.000 o más, y en varios lugares el enemigo emprendio una retirada frenética, siendo acabados por la espalda cortesía de los fusiles, ametralladoras, cañones, tanques y morteros. El clase _Porter_ realizo una pasada de cortesía con sus antiaéreos de 40mm instalados para funciones antiaéreas provocando aún más pánico entre los legionarios. 1 hora y media después de que el primer mortero estadounidense abriera fuego, el enemigo romano se relegaba del campo, con cerca de 15.000 o más muertos. Los comandantes se reunieron para debatir que hacer ahora.

-¿Creen que ataquen de nuevo?-Pregunto Acker. El resto le dio una afirmación con la cabeza-Genial, la munición no nos permitirá aguantar mucho más tiempo, hablando especialmente de armas de apoyo y vehículos.

-Tengo una idea, pero no les va a gustar. Probablemente debamos mantenerlo en secreto entre nosotros.

-¿Qué tan secreto?-Pregunto Kuroishi.

-Podríamos estar rompiendo uno o dos tratados internacionales.

-Por mi bien-Declaro Acker.

-Yo igual-Declaro Kuroishi.

-Por mi bien-Dijo Cheminov.

-Hagámoslo-Decidió Chaffin.

-Muy bien-El oficial alemán giró su vista, observando la llegada del 2° asalto romano a sus posiciones. Con una sonrisa que dejaría en duda si sentía cualquier lastima por las atacantes, se dirigió a la radio y se comunicó con los artilleros de los cañones de 75mm-Soy yo.

- _¿Qué decidieron?_

-Está aprobado que les demos nuestro regalito. Denles con todo.

- _Jawohl mein herr!_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El segundo asalto se llevó a cabo. A pesar de las fuertes pérdidas del primer asalto, se diseñó un plan que prometía permitir avanzar a pesar del fuego enemigo. Zorzal en persona ayudo a diseñar el plan para acercarse a sus filas, en un intento de probar tácticas contra ellos.

-Si bien atraviesan los escudos, algunas de esas cosas rebotan. En ese caso, solo debemos reforzar o usar más escudos s la vez-Fue el razonamiento de Zorzal. La nueva táctica consistía en hacer que fueran varios escudos apilados, con una columna de infantería detrás de esos. Esas formaciones irían juntas, a fin de darse apoyo mutuo. De momento estaban probando su fiabilidad. Si bien los ataques laterales seguían causando estragos, los ataques frontales casi nunca lograban impactar a los soldados que iban detrás de la protección.

-Si logramos que los escudos cubran más terreno, podríamos acercarnos sin sufrir tantas bajas-Observo Casel mientras observaban el avance-Eso nos pondría en una mejor situación contra sus hombres, y podríamos estar más cercanos en la comparación de fuerzas. Eso sería lo ideal para las negociaciones de paz-Zorzal dio un asentimiento, aún examinando el campo de batalla. No sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Los legionarios avanzaban, usando las nuevas técnicas. En algunos sectores funcionaba de maravilla, mientras en otros aún se perforaban los escudos en ocasiones. A pesar de eso, todavía había dificultados con las llamas de la magia enemiga, que debido a la lentitud provocada por las formaciones de escudos, aniquilaba a los soldados que quedaran atrapados en su radio de acción. Los ataques de los elefantes de hierro también masacraban sin piedad a los imperiales que obstinadamente avanzaban, ignorando perdidas que provocarían que cualquier ejército moderno ordenara la retirada.

Sin embargo, los soldados de la coalición no estaban perdidos. Discretamente, se distribuyeron por la retaguardia de las tropas los cañones alemanes de 75mm, colocándose uno delante de cada puerta terrestre. En el mar, los barcos imperiales seguían siendo aniquilados por el clase _Porter_.

Sonriendo, el oficial dio la orden-Fuego.

Los 4 cañones de montaña de apoyo rugieron a la vez, disparando su carga hacia el enemigo. Sin embargo, al detonar no provocaron una explosión como se tenía previsto por parte romana. Estos impactos liberaron una nube e color verde que empezó a colarse entre las filas de escudos e infantes. Al principio no se notó nada, pero al poco tiempo empezó a cundir el pánico. Los legionarios notaban los efectos del gas sarín, que era estrenado por primera vez en combate. Sus efectos de ataque al sistema nervioso empezaron a afectar las formaciones de escudos, logrando que los que los llevaban quedaran paralizados o cayeran al suelo, inutilizados. Y con ellos, cualquier posibilidad de llegar a salvo a las filas de la coalición terrestre. Sin los escudos, los soldados volvieron a ser exterminados por las ametralladoras ligeras y pesadas, siendo también atacados por los fusileros a lo largo de toda la línea. Los morteros se distribuyeron de igual manera, exterminando cualquier tentativa de ataque. Esta vez, las bajas fueron inmensas, ya que al afectar el sistema nervioso, los imperiales no se podían retirar para salvarse. La masacre deja un saldo de decenas de miles de muertos, y la flota del río fue totalmente destruida. Zorzal y Casel se miraron preocupados, los magos fascinados por la "magia" empleada por los magos del otro mundo.

-Esto es demasiado preocupante. Si pueden llevar esa magia a todos lados, hagamos lo que hagamos será inútil-Comento preocupado Casel. Zorzal le dio una inclinación de cabeza.

-De momento trabajemos en tácticas con la información que poseemos. Luego veremos qué podemos hacer respecto a eso-Con un gesto, ambos se dieron vuelta y se alejaron a caballo del lugar, seguidos por los magos y la escolta. Detrás de ellos, los ejércitos del Imperio sucumbían ante el poder bélico del otro mundo al que osaron enfrentarse.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

-¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eran armas químicas?!-Grito Acker al comandante alemán. Los recuerdos de las armas químicas de la Gran Guerra lo asaltaban, trayéndole amargos recuerdos.

-Ustedes aceptaron la consecuencias de lo que fuera que tenía para ofrecer. Y además mira, logramos aniquilar al enemigo. Si no fuera por eso, hubiéramos caído todos. Nuestra munición está en niveles críticos, y nuestros hombres están exhaustos, por no decir estresados. Debíamos detener ya este combate, y esa fue la mejor forma.

-¿Qué pasara con la desinfección de la zona?-Pregunto Chaffin, mucho más calmado que su colega americano.

-Estará a cargo de quipos especializados. De momento tendremos que cercarla para evitar curiosos. Trajimos algunas mascaras para eso, mis hombres se encargaran-Respondió Schmidt.

-Mis hombres patrullaran la zona. Que alguien más se encargue de empezar a levantar defensas para establecer una base-Informo Kuroishi antes de retirarse. Pronto el resto hizo lo mismo, yendo cada uno con sus hombres y empezando a montar el campamento que se usaría para guarnecer a las tropas que futuramente llegarían al Nuevo Mundo más allá del GATE.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

-Príncipe Zorzal. ¿Qué cree que pase ahora?-Pregunto Casel, intimidado tras ver el poder de sus ahora nuevos enemigos.

-Pues la guerra, Casel. Pero esperemos que la falta de información y confianza que tengan retarden su avance para que no tengamos que enfrentarlos tan pronto.

-¿Qué haremos con los estados vasallos? Pueden intentar rebelarse cuando se enteren de nuestra nueva debilidad.

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan. Solo esperemos que funcione.

 **Bueeeeeno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo del fanfic que ahora pasara a llamarse "GATE: 1941. War of the Worlds". Sobre todo tú, APM, gracias el reviews en el otro fanfic, me inspiro a desarrollar la batalla de Alnus que vemos aquí, espero que sea de tu agrado. Y nada, como dije arriba, las inscripciones de OC seguirán abiertas hasta que se diga explícitamente que se cierran. Y eso va para todos mis fic. Finalmente, para cerrar el tema, verán que hice a Zorzal más pensador. Pensé que como futuro heredero al trono, debería haber sido aunque sea algo educado para pensar. También hare que Diabo tenga mayor protagonismo que el que yo vi en el anime. Y entonces, hasta otra.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Primeras Secuelas

**Debo agradecer el apoyo que ha recibido este fic, espero que eso siga así mientras se desarrolle. Ahora, respondiendo los reviews:**

 **The Mexican Taco Overlord: Pues ahora sí que saben de lo terribles que son las armas biológicas… o al menos desde la distancia, porque los que sufrieron el gas sarín de primera mano murieron todos. Pero aquí viene un punto importante y es el hecho de que, a pesar de ser un nuevo mundo, ninguno de los países involucrados (excepto Japón y ) ha descartado una guerra con el resto. Debido a eso, el desarrollo de armamento continúa.**

 **APM 1984: Pues sí, la verdad es raro que estén en el mismo salón sin matarse, pero en la ficción y las relaciones internacionales con otras 3 potencias todo lo puede (XD). Volviendo al punto, me alegra que te agrade el fanfic, y sí, los diálogos debo seguir trabajándolos.**

 **Ay om: Pues yo también dudo que pudiera haber hecho mucho, pero ahora que ya vamos de lleno con la historia empezara a tener mayor relevancia. Ahora que están en tierra, es momento de que el ejército tome las riendas.**

 **Ranker: Gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **Un saludo a todos los que siguen la historia.**

 **PD: GATE no me pertenece y bla bla bla.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Reichstag, Berlín. Días después de la premiación.**

-¡Dime por que mierda!-El Führer estallo entrando a su oficina, mandando a volar diversos útiles allí presentes. Detrás de él, Erwin Rommel observaba impasible el arrebato de su líder-¡Dime porque mierda tenemos que darle medallas a esos perros soviéticos, que son el cáncer y la paga de este mundo, y porque tuvimos que premiar a esos desgraciados británicos malparidos por sus madres importunadas! ¡Explícame bien el porqué de eso, o deberás tener mucho cuidado de ser encontrado en un callejón la próxima semana!-No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Hitler había amenazado al líder de la "División Fantasma" con hacerlo desaparecer del mapa si no le daba un motivo para no hacerlo.

-Es muy simple, _mein führer_. Necesitamos ganarnos aunque sea una ligera confianza con nuestros aliados temporales, de modo que podamos confiar en ellos durante lo que dure esta campaña militar en el nuevo mundo. Y quien sabe, puede que esto sirva para abrirnos las puertas a mayores alianzas. Tal vez la Unión Soviética nos abra las puertas a una alianza nuevamente, para luego abatir de una vez definitiva a los británicos-Explico calmadamente el líder de la "División Fantasma".

-De modo que usted viene a hacerse el caballero con nuestros enemigos, ¿¡Mandando al traste todo lo logrado por las armas alemanas!?-La furia del canciller alemán era notable-Entonces, señor caballeroso, aliste sus pertrechos. ¡Porque cuando apenas este seguro al otro lado, usted será el primer alto mando alemán en ir allá! ¡A ver si le siguen quedando ganas de hacerse el caballero de alta cuna con los soviéticos!-Escribiendo apresuradamente, Adolf Hitler redacto y firmo la orden correspondiente. Al leerla por encima, Rommel pudo comprobar que más parecía una orden de degradación o destierro que una de traslado-Entréguele esto al _Oberkommando der Wehrmacht_ cuanto antes. ¡Lárguese!

Suspirando internamente, Rommel se despidió y salió rápidamente de la sala. Pocas veces veía a Hitler tan enojado, y sabía que lo mejor era alejarse, so pena de ser objetivo de su rabieta.

 **Base Militar de Alnus. Viernes 7 de Noviembre de 1941.**

La hace poco inaugurada base militar de Alnus contenía un contingente heterogéneo de tropas japonesas, alemanas, estadounidenses, soviéticas y británicas. La inauguración no fue nada especial, de hecho, fue más bien una ceremonia pequeña junto con una donación de alcohol y cigarrillos a los miembros de la tropa, mientras los oficiales bebían algunos licores más finos. Después de eso se prosiguió con la construcción de la base. Una estructura gigante, cuya forma fue influenciada por su entorno. Debido a que le daban la espalda a una cordillera que no poseía caminos viables para el traslado de tropas a menos que llevaran equipo adecuado (que siendo soldados de la época romana, el enemigo no tenía), se decidió realizar una estructura amplia de forma hexagonal, pero que en lugar de dos lados en su costado, estaría el lago, acortando así el material necesario **(N/A: Imagínense un hexágono regular, pero que en vez de los dos lados de la izquierda posee el lago, de modo que es una muralla que apunta en 4 direcciones y una orilla)**. En cada punta del hexágono cuyo muro alcanzaba los 3 metros de altura se había instalado un Flak 36 de 88mm y un par de Bofors de 40mm, tanto para protección aérea como terrestre. Sumado a esto, el muro tenía pasajes para que los infantes pudieran subirse y disparar desde arriba. Se habían instalado algunas ametralladoras de igual forma, dando como resultado una gran y devastadora potencia de fuego hacia el terreno plano en el exterior de la base.

La organización interna no era nada del otro mundo. Con las oficinas administrativas en el centro, rodeando los portales, las barracas japonesas se ubicaron en la parte "trasera" (la parte cara al cerro). Las barracas estadounidenses se ubicaron en la costa, debidas más que nada a la cercanía de la ubicación con su punta de entrada. Las barracas alemanas se ubicaban en el frente, las soviéticas al lado de estas, y las británicas se ubicaron al lado de las japonesas, cada una de los países ubicado en una cara del hexágono. Los garajes para los vehículos de cada país estaban ubicados también en esas zonas. Como proyecto de gran prioridad se empezó a trabajar en la maquinaria que permitiría a los buques de guerra subir y bajar por el río que bajaba por la ladera, algo visto como esencial por parte de los mandos navales.

La dotación de la base había aumentado en gran medida también, suministrando la mano de obra necesaria para levantarla. Los alemanes habían enviado la famosa 7° División Panzer " _Gespensterdivision_ " bajo el mando de Erwin Rommel, además de la 2° División SS " _Das Reich_ ". Por su parte, los Estados Unidos enviaron a la 1° División de Infantería, apodada " _The Big Red One_ " al mando de Donal C. Cubbison, junto con el resto de la recientemente creada 1° División de Marines, bajo el mando de Holland Smith. Los marines ya establecidos en el provisionalmente denominado "Nuevo Mundo" fueron agregados a la nueva división, mientras que las unidades experimentales alemanas fueron disueltas, y sus efectivos agregados a la división de Rommel. Los paracaidistas fueron enviados de vuelta al Reino Unido, llegando en su lugar nuevos efectivos de una división de infantería, al igual que los japoneses, que enviaron efectivos para completar una división. Los soviéticos, por su parte, movilizaron dos divisiones de fusileros, complementando también a unidad de tanques allí presente y empezando la movilización necesaria para ubicar en el "Nuevo Mundo" un ejército de fusiles completo.

Toda esta mano de obra empezó a trabajar en la construcción de la base. Debido a los residuos tóxicos del gas sarín todavía presentes cerca del borde, preferían no arriesgarse a salir del lugar. La primera prioridad fue la construcción del muro defensivo, seguido de los barracones. Se acercaba el año nuevo, y los miembros de la dotación del nuevo mundo se acercaban a los 100.000 efectivos.

 **Sadera. Noviembre.**

Las voces murmuraban sorprendidas, esperanzadas, curiosas. Diversos guardias habían llegado tanto a diversos puntos del Imperio, como a todos los reinos aliados y vasallos de este, incluso a otros reinos y condados. La gente se juntaba para escuchar que tenían que decir, siendo que por lo general eran olvidados por los gobernantes.

- _"¡A todos los miembros del Imperio, sus aliados, y países amigos! ¡El príncipe Zorzal el Caesar, junto con darles un cordial saludo, manda a anunciar lo siguiente!"_ -Decían los soldados de la Guardia Pretoriana del palacio imperial, enviados a todos los destinos a leer el bando- _"¡Vengan a Sadera, a la Capital Imperial! ¡Vayan, corran, apresúrense! ¡Una nueva unidad de élite ha nacido! ¡Las escuadras de Zorzal han nacido! ¡Una verdadera unidad de élite, que será el mejor ejemplo de todos! ¡Sera una unidad mixta, donde se valora el esfuerzo, la dedicación y disciplina, donde tu origen y raza valen tanto como la tierra que pisan ahora mismo! ¡Los que pasen las pruebas serán premiados, bien pagados, y podrán servir bajo el mando de Zorzal, teniendo solo que responder ante él! ¡Si piensan unirse, acérquense a la columna de soldados y anúncienlo, y serán guiados hasta la capital! ¡Larga vida al príncipe Zorzal!"_

Diversas criaturas humanoides marchaban junto a las columnas de soldados camino a Sadera, para enlistarse en las pruebas que definirían si entrarían a esta nueva unidad de élite. Pero a pesar de su gran número, la especia predominante seguían siendo los humanos. No solo campesinos y vagabundos, también comerciantes, tanto arruinados o no, junto a soldados de diversas naciones atraídos por las promesas de riqueza y fama. Pronto el contingente camino a Sadera que buscaba unirse a las "Escuadras de Zorzal", nombre provisional dado a la unidad que crearía el príncipe luego de su viaje de dos meses a Alnus, juntaba ceca de 100.000 almas. Además de eso, las voces e invitaciones se hicieron correr entre el ejército imperial y la guardia pretoriana del imperio, además se hizo la voz en los barrios bajos y altos.

Esta llamada a un reclutamiento masivo preocupo a Molt, quien debido a su poder absolutista se estaba convirtiendo en un paranoico, aunque aún conservaba su calma y cabeza fría. Ambos miembros de la familia real, padre e hijo, se juntaron en un balcón mientras cenaban. Con un gesto, el emperador les indico a los miembros del personal que abandonaran el lugar, y a los guardias que nadie entrara. Cuando se preocupó de que nadie escuchara, se giró hacia su hijo.

-Iré directo al grano, hijo mío. Tu actividad reciente me preocupa. Me alegra que siguieras el ejemplo de tus hermanos y te decidieras a crear tu propia unidad de soldados, ¿pero no te parece excesivo reclutar de entre la guardia pretoriana, del palacio, y de incluso nuestras naciones vasallas y aliadas?-Le inquirió, siempre con una copa de vino en su mano, girándola mientras observaba el efecto del líquido.

-Todo tiene una razón, padre-Le respondió Zorzal, quien a diferencia de su progenitor mantenía su mirada fija en la figura de la persona frente a él-Una razón absolutamente valida, pero que deseo mantener en secreto de la mayoría. De momento informare que Casel, líder del senado, está de acuerdo con la creación de esta unidad.

-¿Un pacifista, a favor de crear una unidad militar? Me sorprendes hijo. Permíteme pregúntate que le dijiste para que aceptara. ¿Sobornos, poder? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Yo no fui padres. Fueron _ellos_.

-¿Ellos?

-Los enemigos del otro mundo.

Molt paro de girar su copa, fijando su mirada sobre su hijo-Aún no he recibido detalles de esa batalla. La versión oficial es que tanto los restos de la VI Legión como la mayor parte de la VII Legión permanecen realizando un bloqueo del enemigo, con algunas escaramuzas ocasionales.

-Es todo mentira padre. El enemigo no se ha movido debido a sus propias acciones. Se ha encerrado mediante un método de defensa ingenioso, pero de doble filo.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué es lo que de verdad paso en Alnus?

-Padre. La VI y VII legiones han sido aniquiladas, casi al punto de borrada su existencia. No se diga de los destacamentos navales de la II Flota Imperial. Entre ambas legiones y los destacamentos navales, al inicio de la batalla se sumaban cerca de 70.000 hombres. Actualmente quedan cerca de 10.000 infantes y marinos, manteniendo un cerco de vigilancia alrededor de Alnus.

La copa de Molt cayó al piso, rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos. Pronto se recompuso, pero empezó a analizar inmediatamente la situación.

-¿Dónde están los comandantes? Debo ajusticiarlos, probablemente con la pena de muerte por su ineptitud al derrochar tal cantidad de vidas por una victoria.

-Veo dos problemas con eso, padre. El primero es que fue una derrota. El enemigo, para defenderse del segundo ataque, lanzo una nube paralizante sobre nuestras tropas, lo cual las dejo inmóviles y a merced de sus armas a distancia. Sin embargo, ellos tampoco pueden salir, ya que los efectos también son malos para ellos y además son duraderos. Hasta algunas semanas más, el enemigo de otro mundo no podrá hacer nada. Tendremos tiempo de sobra para reorganizar el ejército-Explico Zorzal calmadamente, mientras sopesaba la situación.

-Eso habla por las pérdidas. Pero aún no me dices cual es el segundo.

-Los comandantes están muertos. Uno de ellos murió en el primer asalto, el segundo como parte de la nube de muerte. Los soldados actualmente están bajo el mando de comandantes improvisados entre dentro de la tropa, líderes destacados en el momento. Están agrupados en grupos de a 1.000 rodeando los caminos que salen de Alnus. Ellos también, junto a Casel y a mí, son los pocos que conocen el poder de las armas enemigas, y a la vez conocen algunas medidas que podrían contrarrestar las armas enemigas de cierta forma.

-Ya veo…-Murmuro Molt mientras clavaba su mirada en su comida, para luego volverla a alzar hacia su hijo-¿Entonces, el motivo de crear esta unidad es…?

-Exacto, padre. Una unidad de élite, pero no de las unidades que hay ahora. La unidad de élite en la lucha contra el enemigo del otro mundo. Ese es el objetivo tras su creación, y el motivo por el cual recluto gente de diversos lugares y sus actividades serán mantenidas en secreto.

-Pero, ¿Por qué reclutar gente de otras naciones?

-Es sencillo, padre. No podremos mantener la derrota en silencio para siempre, y es entonces cuando podremos ser atacados por nuestros estados vasallos. Ya se han ido cerca del 30% de la fuerza militar del Imperio. Mi idea tras esto es debilitarlos lo más que pueda para ese momento, reclutando gente de sus ejércitos, conociendo sus tácticas y secretos, y atacando con las tácticas del enemigo que pueda utilizar. Además, planeo unir algunos magos de batalla a mi unidad personal, con tal de tener cierto poder de fuego extra y un efecto moral adicional. Como puedes ver, tengo todo pensado. Solo debo terminar de pensar junto a algunos hombres míos sobre el método de selección.

-Brillante, hijo mío. No puedo estar más orgulloso de ti. Pero tengo una sugerencia. ¿Por qué no mejor, en vez de esperar el ataque de los estados vasallos, los debilitas y luego los mandamos a atacar? Si las legiones VI y VII están allí, creerán que hay más efectivos del ejército imperial y atacaran confiados. Si luego de eso alguna supone un problema, la subyugamos rápidamente.

-Gran idea padre. Realizaremos eso-Zorzal miro durante algunos segundos la puesta de sol a lo lejos-Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a planear el método de selección para mi unidad. Si lo que he escuchado es verdad, cerca de 120.000 personas y otros intentaran ingresar, y de momento el número no debe exceder los 1.000 en el mejor de los casos.

Retirándose Zorzal, Molt se quedó solo en el balcón observando la puesta de sol. Pero sus pensamientos no estaban allí, sino en la propuesta de Zorzal. Como pasaría a futuro con muchos senadores, él no creía en que las armas del enemigo fueran tan poderosas, por lo que dudaba que en realidad su hijo fuera a crear una unidad militar específicamente para luchar contra ellos. A pesar de eso, Zorzal había sido más serio en el último tiempo que durante los años anteriores, lo cual le daba gran crédito. Pero…

- _No hay garantía de que no planee un golpe de estado en contra mía_ -Pensó Molt- _Bueno, con solo 1.000 hombres no podrá hacer mucho incluso si lo intentara._

Ignoraba Molt, que las acciones de Zorzal estaban más que justificadas, y que el enemigo que podría masacrarlos solo se encontraba retenido por su propio armamento.

 **Palacio de Zorzal. 1 Mes después. Terreno frente a la entrada.**

La cantidad de almas reunidas allí harían que Emroy se estremeciera. 150.000 seres vivos se reunieron en el palacio de Zorzal, esperando poder pasar las pruebas de ingreso para la unidad de la que nadie sabía nada. Los rumores de la derrota del Imperio en Alnus empezaban a cobrar fuerza, pero aún no eran un factor decisivo que desanimara a los aspirantes.

Zorzal observaba la muchedumbre de gente frente a su palacio mientras sostenía una copia del programa de selección. A pesar de que la idea era tomar solo 1.000, una cantidad de 10.000 también sería buena idea. Por si las moscas, le dijo a su padre el número antiguo de efectivos estimados.

Primero iba una serie de preguntas sobre sus motivos, su procedencia, los límites de su futura lealtad a Zorzal, entre otras cosas básicas. Esto tenía como objetivo sacar del camino a aquellos nobles y comerciantes que pensaban que sería una unidad de demostración, aprovechando el sueldo para aumentar la rentabilidad de sus negocios o para aumentar su posición y seguridad política.

Segundo era una prueba básica de capacidades físicas, junto con un examen detallado para ver su estado de salud y determinar si se podían desarrollar más. De esta forma sacaría a los más débiles del grupo, y a los más obesos.

La tercera prueba radicaba en una carrera de obstáculos de libre recorrido, donde tenían que atravesar un sector de campo, otra de bosque, y otra de ciudad, un día por cada una. Podrían tomar el camino o avanzar como lo estimaran conveniente, siempre y cuando llegaran al objetivo antes del tiempo asignado.

La cuarta prueba consistía en una prueba de tiros con ballesta y combate con espadas y lanzas.

La quinta prueba volvía a ser una sicológica, esta vez más intensa. De esta forma de trataba de inculcar dentro de los aspirantes un sentimiento de unidad y lealtad entre ellos su líder.

La sexta prueba consistía en una carrera de obstáculos de un día entero, en el que tendrían que partir en el bosque, luego el campo, y finalmente la ciudad, para llegar al destino especificado antes de que acabara el tiempo. Esto se realizaría en rondas de 4 equipos, y se evaluaría tanto a los individuos como a las agrupaciones. Los grupos serían mezclados y el recorrido cambiado durante las 3 ocasiones en las que se realizaba la prueba, dando 3 días seguidos para cada aspirante.

La séptima prueba y final consistía nuevamente en una prueba sicológica, esta vez aún más dura. Una vez terminaran, los que quedaran seleccionados podrían competir en una serie de combates de practica individuales y en equipo entre ellos para obtener los lugares dentro de la unidad. Para realizar la tarea de todas esas pruebas, Zorzal contaba con 40 soldados de la guardia pretoriana y las legiones que le habían jurado lealtad a su persona, y se había comprobado que no aceptarían sobornos de terceros. Con todo listo, Zorzal se paró frente a la entrada de su casa, llamando la atención de toda la multitud allí reunida.

-¡Buenas a todos!-Saludo-¡Todos sabemos porque están aquí, por lo que me ahorrare los discursos largos! ¡Para entrar a la nueva unidad de élite del Imperio, tendrán que atravesar una serie de 7 pruebas que contemplan tanto partes sicológicas como físicas! ¡Desde ya les digo, al que quiera entrar solo por ser noble o gran comerciante, y quiera estar aquí solo por seguridad política o rentabilidad económica, puede irse por donde vino! ¡Además, si quieren retirarse durante las pruebas, pueden hacerlo sin ninguna vergüenza! ¡Esta será la unidad más selectiva del ejército, y es comprensible que no todos puedan entrar! ¡Si alguno se retira luego de no dar más, si es evaluado positivamente se le dará un bono monetario, e incluso la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Los que aún quieran intentar entrar, acérquense a los soldados que están ubicados a la derecha de la entrada! ¡Y recuerden, si alguno intenta sobornarlos, puede dar por perdida su oportunidad! ¡Eso es todo, espero verlos mañana!-Y con esas palabras, Zorzal entro de nuevo a su palacio. La gran cantidad de seres se formó en filas poco ordenadas para inscribirse, mientras disimuladamente los 1.000 mercaderes y nobles que intentaran usar la unidad naciente como puesto de seguridad abandonaban el reciento. Al anochecer de aquel día, Zorzal recibía el número de inscritos: 138.561.

 **Palacio de Zorzal. 3 días después. Campos de los alrededores.**

Los días anteriores habían sido utilizados para medir las actuales y posibles aptitudes físicas de los interesados. Esto permitió sacar instantáneamente a cerca de 20.000 pretendientes, reduciendo notablemente la carga de inspeccionar el desarrollo de las pruebas a Zorzal y sus ayudantes. En grupos de a 250 personas, los aspirantes realizaban el tramo de campo según lo estimaran conveniente, analizando los ayudantes de Zorzal los medios, el esfuerzo, los resultados y el tiempo. La prueba de campo resulto ser la más fácil, sacando apenas a 3.000 personas que en su mayoría no les dio el esfuerzo físico o desistieron. El número seguía siendo grande, pero era apenas la primera etapa de la tercera prueba.

 **Bosques cercanos. 3 días después.**

Desde sus plataformas de observación, los ayudantes y el propio Zorzal observaban el desempeño de los voluntarios en la carrera del bosque. Esta vez, la gran cantidad de elementos pusieron a prueba la imaginación y el uso práctico del entorno, logrando sacar del grupo a 10.000 personas que no pudieron llegar a tiempo, se perdieron, o se retiraron. Zorzal pensó para sí mismo " _Están bajándose muchos, pero aún queda diez veces el número que me puedo permitir. Esperemos que las siguientes pruebas sigan bajando sus números._ "

Las pruebas de la carrera en la ciudad, en una zona evacuada de civiles, redujeron el número en 5.500 más. El número de aspirantes aún rondaba los 100.000.

 **Patios, Palacio de Zorzal. Días después.**

Uno de los mayores filtros de las pruebas impuestas por Zorzal. El combate con espadas, y lanzas fue una gran prueba, aunque se podía luchar con todo lo que se tuviera a mano. La idea era que tuvieran una iniciativa que les permitiera sobrevivir en cualquier tipo de lucha, aprovechando su entorno y a su oponente. De esta forma, se destacaban tanto los que luchaban bien con la espada, como los que luchaban bien con lo que fuera. Pocos fueron los que se retiraron a estas alturas, e incluso pocos pudieron ser eliminados en esa prueba: solo se retiraron o fueron echados 2.000.

Sin embargo, las pruebas de tiro con ballesta y arco arrojaron otros resultados. Con blancos a distintas distancias, se distinguió a los que tiraban bien, los que aprendían rápido y los que lograban improvisar para mejorar o dar en el blanco. Además, se evaluó tiro estático y tiro en movimiento, tiro con ballesta y con arco. Luego de esa prueba, el número de aspirantes descendió abruptamente hasta los 60.000 efectivos, la mayor parte de ellos con un resultado apenas sobre el promedio. Zorzal, ha futuro, planeaba armar una unidad de ballesteros y una de arqueros, para poner en práctica dos conceptos que había desarrollado durante su estudio militar y que pudo comprobar durante el combate contra el enemigo de otro mundo: potencia de fuego y precisión. Los arcos podían dar potencia de fuego, pudiendo disparar varias flechas a la vez, sin embargo, carecían de la precisión y alcance de las ballestas. Debido a eso pensaba crear ambas unidades y complementarlas entre sí.

 **Palacio de Zorzal. 1 Semana después.**

Nuevamente, se volvían a arrojar resultados. La nueva prueba sicológica fue infinitamente más dura que la anterior según los propios encargados de realizarla, y provoco una baja de 30.000 almas entre las filas de los aspirantes. Durante las dos semanas siguientes, en los campos, bosques y barrios de la ciudad de combatió entre los diversos grupos de aspirantes, buscado alzarse victoriosos con el cupo dentro de las selectas fuerzas de Zorzal. Luego de la primera ronda de ejercicios combinados de movimiento y combate, 10.000 personas se retiraron. Luego de la segunda ronda, solo 5.000. Con los 15.000 restantes, apenas el 10% del grupo original que se presentó en el palacio, la tercera ronda se realizó. Esta, más exigente que la anterior, apenas logro sacar a la exigua cantidad de 500 personas. Desesperado por filtrar a los miembros de su unidad, Zorzal utilizo una táctica secreta.

Les dio la noche libre a los aspirantes, dándoles una pequeña paga y otorgándoles permiso para ir a la ciudad durante la noche. Con discreción, los ayudantes de Zorzal, y el mismísimo príncipe, siguieron a los reclutas durante su trayecto, anotando quienes cometían atropellos, quienes se emborrachaban, quienes violaban, entre otros. Para el mediodía del día siguiente, el grupo clasificador ya se había hecho una idea de a quienes había que echar: es así como 8.000 personas fueron expulsadas sin mayor explicación que una lista de actos "vandálicos" realizados durante la noche, quedando cerca de 4.500 efectivos. No hubo necesidad de la séptima prueba. Bajo la puesta de sol, y frente al palacio del príncipe, le juraron lealtad a Zorzal.

Las escuadras de Zorzal nacían, y con ellas, la que forjaría una leyenda dentro del Imperio.

 **Orilla del río, cercanías de Alnus. Enero de 1942 (Calendario Gregoriano).**

Por las cercanías de Alnus se encontraba patrullando un hasta ahora desconocido vehículo: un _jeep_. Encima de este futuramente mítico vehículo de tracción 4x4 se encontraban un oficial del _Heer_ alemán, un oficial del _Marines Corps_ y por último uno del _US Army_ , este último conduciendo.

-Y como les decía, esta pieza de maravilla dejara en ridículo cualquier similar que tengan. ¡Es el futuro de los vehículos de reconocimiento!-Se jactaba Alejandro Fernández, el español en el ejército estadounidense, mientras conducía peligrosamente el auto que aguantaba todos los golpes recibidos por el terreno.

-¿¡Donde mierda aprendiste a manejar así!?-Pregunto alteradamente Miller, aferrándose al vehículo y, por ende, a su vida.

-En la calle, ¿por?

-¡Mi vida fue corta fue un placer conocerlos a ustedes los veo en el más allá!-Karl hablaba tan rápidamente que apenas se le entendían las palabras del inglés con marcado acento alemán. Muerto de risa, el oficial del ejército estadounidense freno de golpe, mandando de cabeza al oficial del cuerpo de marines. Karl logro quedarse dentro del jeep, no por eso en su asiento.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Dame ese condenado asiento! ¡Desde ahora conduzco yo!

-¡Ni hablar, ustedes no pueden robar nuestra tecnología!

-¿No es un poco tarde, considerando que compartimos una base militar entera?

-Ah… sí, es cierto. Bueno, aquí tienes. Pero ten cuidado, esto no es un condenado tanque.

-Como si yo fuera el que lo conduce. Y no voy sobre un tanque.

Mientras realizaban el cambio de asientos, Miller logro volver a subir al jeep, previo vómito de su desayuno.

-Por favor díganme que ya paró todo.

-No te preocupes, le quite el puesto a ese desgraciado.

-Solo prométeme que no manejaras rapi… ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

El oficial alemán acelero de golpe, conduciendo de una forma ligeramente más descuidada que el estadounidense debido a su falta de conocimiento del vehículo. Eso no evito, sin embargo, que disfrutara del camino. Luego de andar unos 10 minutos volvió a frenar, para que Miller terminara de descargar su desayuno.

-Los odio… a todos…-Murmuro antes de caer al suelo sujetándose el estómago.

-Mira el lado bueno, al menos no estás muerto.

-Esto… es… ¡Una maravilla! ¡Cuando terminemos aquí comprare uno de estos para salir a conducir al campo! ¡Tienes razón, esto es el futuro! ¡Adiós complicados vehículos blindados 222, adiós, adiós!

-¿Qué te dije? También pienso llevarme uno a casa cuando acabemos aquí.

Mientras el par perteneciente a los ejércitos de tierra conversaba sobre la maravilla tecnológica allí presente, Miller se levantó a duras penas de su martirio. Mientras se recomponía, noto que el sol fue tapado por algo.

-¿Qué demonios? Que yo recuerde esto estaba despejado…-Murmuro mientras miraba hacia arriba. Un ojo de considerable tamaño le devolvió la mirada, junto a un cuerpo gigante cubierto de escamas, volando a una altura no muy alta. El oficial marine no tuvo que conectar muchas cosas para darse cuenta de que pasaba.

-¡Dragón! ¡Hay un condenado dragón mirándonos feo, y no sé ustedes pero no quiero morir como barbacoa!-Grito mientras se subía al asiento del copiloto, según su experiencia, el más seguro.

El par de oficiales dejo de hablar para observar a la "lagartija roja gigante" acercarse a ellos con una mirada de depredador. No hicieron falta palabras para que ambos saltaran sobre el vehículo, Karl sobre el asiento trasero y Fernández sobre el asiento del conductor. Al poco tiempo el grupo arrancaba lejos del monstruo detrás de ellos, quien al ver escapar a su presa más rápido de lo planeado acelero su vuelo. Miller no demoro nada en tomar la radio que echo adentro ante de salir por precaución, mientras el jeep desfilaba hacía la base paralelamente al río.

-¡A cualquier maldita unidad de fuego o apoyo que me escuche! ¿¡Me escucha alguien!? ¡Necesitamos ayuda, ya!

- _Este es el USS McDougal, prestando el apoyo requerido. ¿Cuál es la situación?_

-¡Pues usen esos malditos binoculares, hay una puta y condenada lagartija gigante sobre desarrollada voladora roja siguiéndonos a toda velocidad!-Un rugido de fondo sonó, el cual claramente llego hasta el operador de radio del navío-¡Vamos paralelos al río, acercándonos a la base! ¡Y díganle a los artilleros que preparen sus armas, que tendrán algo de acción si eso se asoma a Alnus!

- _Recibido, ¿a qué distancia de la ladera de Alnus están?_

-¡10 kilómetros y acercándose! ¡Dígales a todos que preparen sus armas! ¡De paso que las armas de la muralla se apresten también!

- _Recibido, sigan avanzando. Lo recibiremos con una sorpresa._

El grupo siguió andando hasta que visualizo el fuerte de Alnus y sus piezas de artillería, con sus navíos formados y preparándose para disparar. Karl tomo las coordenadas que fueran necesarias para la precisión, mientras Miller hablaba por la radio a todas las piezas de artillería y al buque clase Porter para darles las medias que calculaba Karl.

-¡Atención a todos! ¡Misión de fuego! ¡Distancia: 4.500 metros, altura: 300 metros, posición: referencia el río, 100 metros a la izquierda! ¡Apunten a la cabeza!

- _Recibido._

- _Piezas listas._

- _Cuando ordene_.

-¡Abran fuego! ¡Manden a ese bastardo con la puta que lo pario!

La súbita explosión de los cañones de las piezas de artillería, antiaéreos y cañones navales sacudió la atmosfera del lugar, y el dragón se vio empujado de vuelta por una fuerza que provocaba explosiones alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡Efecto confirmado! ¡Corrijan altura, 25 metros más!

- _Listo._

- _Esperando órdenes._

- _Ángulo corregido._

-¡Fuego!

La nueva andanada de ataques impacto en la cabeza y cuello del dragón, quien sintió que debería evacuar lo antes posible. Sin embargo, eso fue observado por los oficiales en el jeep cerca de él que no dejarían que se escapara para dar más problemas.

-¡Efecto confirmado! ¡El maldito trata de escapar, no lo dejen! ¡Fuego a discreción! ¡Qué muera el desgraciado!

El dragón sintió como una lluvia de proyectiles poderosos golpeaba la parte superior de su cuerpo, evitando que se moviera y provocándole cada vez más daño. Sus escamas, resistentes contra todo lo que se les opusiera, empezaban ya a quebrarse por la acción constante del bombardeo. Lo único que pensó en hacer fue en acabar con los 3 enemigos bajo él, por lo que preparo su aliento en llamas para calcinarlos a todos. A pesar de eso, un tiro de fortuna impacto en su mandíbula, provocando que su fuego estallara. A los pocos segundos, otro tiro del bombardeo impacto en su ojo, arrancándole un largo y profundo grito de dolor y agonía. Con sus últimas fuerzas cayó al suelo, donde murió abatido.

-¡Alto el fuego, alto el fuego! ¡Esperen confirmación de su estado!-Ordeno Miller por la radio en lo que el jeep se acercaba al caído animal. Cuando estuvieron frente a él Karl disparo algunos tiros de su MP40, los cuales observo que rebotaban frente a las escamas.

-Esta cosa es resistente. No me extraña que necesitáramos tanto para derribarla.

-Silencio-Ordeno Miller mientras se agachaba cerca de la cabeza. Luego de escuchar algunos segundos y colocar su mano frente a la nariz y boca, volvió con los otros.

-No respira. Está muerto-Se quitó su casco y se limpió el sudor de su frente, acción imitada por su colega del ejército. Karl por su parte comprobó la dureza de las escamas con su bota, ideas surgiendo en su mente.

-No puedo creerlo. Nos cargamos un puto dragón, tío, un jodido dragón-García empezó a hablar en español en su incredulidad. Karl y Miller se miraron antes de arrastrarlo de vuelta a su vehículo, volviendo a la base. La gente celebro hasta la noche la muerte de una gran amenaza para ellos, repartiéndose nuevamente alcohol y cigarrillos. Entremedio de toda la celebración, nadie noto que un par de semiorugas de las SS salieron de la base y, por los no vigilados caminos descontaminados, llegaron donde estaba el cadáver del dragón guiados por el _hauptmann_ Schmidt, donde se dedicaron a extraer múltiples escamas del cuerpo.

-Tenías razón. Son probablemente más duras que el blindaje de un Panzer, aunque no habría suficientes como para hacer más que un par.

-Tengo mejores ideas que utilizarlas para hacer panzer. Por ejemplo, forrar nuestros lanzallamas con esto hará que no exploten en llamas. O por ejemplo, las placas de los cañones antitanque.

-Eso será cosa de los altos mandos. De momento contentémonos con llevarnos las que podamos. Tendremos que estar de vuelta en 2 horas.

 **Cercanías de Alnus. Finales de Febrero de 1942 (Calendario Gregoriano).**

-Primero los rumores sobre la derrota del Imperio, luego el llamado al reclutamiento masivo, y por último, la llamada a luchar contra este enemigo desconocido. No me gusta esto para nada.

-¡Señor!-Le llamo la atención un soldado a caballo, quien se acercó a él antes de hablar-Hemos detectado algunos exploradores enemigos, quienes luego de vernos anotaron unas cosas y salieron a la carrera. ¿Los perseguimos?

-No, sería una pérdida de tiempo y energías. De todos modos notarían nuestra concentración de fuerzas, por lo que lo ideal sería reagruparnos con los otros reinos y el ejército imperial.

-¡Si señor!-El soldado volvió a su puesto en la columna mientras Duran examinaba a sus hombres con la mirada. Sus hombres marchaban camino a la ubicación designada para el campamento de los ejércitos aliados, nombre con el que se conocían los ejércitos de diversas naciones que combatirían junto al ejército imperial para liberar la región sagrada de Alnus. Pero a pesar de eso, no paraba de tener una mala sensación de todo esto, un instinto desarrollado a lo largo de varios años de campañas militares, una de las cuales le había costado su ojo izquierdo. Luego de una hora su ejército empezó a entrar al campamento, y cuatro horas más tarde sus tropas se encontraban establecidas, y él, sentado junto a los otros reyes, príncipes y generales aliados.

-Respóndanme una duda-Pidió Duran-Se supone que están en Alnus o sus alrededores las legiones VI y VII, ¿Por qué no nos las hemos encontrado?

-Yo tampoco las he visto, ni a los generales que las comandaban-Respondió el rey de Mudwan.

-Yo vi un campamento de ellos, pero no eran muchos. Apuesto unos 500 o 1.000. Tal vez un puesto avanzado de alguna clase-Hablo el príncipe de League.

-Me topé con una de sus patrullas en mi camino aquí. No hablamos mucho, pero supe que están dispersos en grupos pequeños, con su número algo menguado debido a los enfrentamientos y escaramuzas con el enemigo. Los generales están muertos, pero algunos legionarios tomaron sus lugares y dicen estar dirigiéndolos mejor que sus antiguos líderes.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Alguna noticia sobre el número actual de imperiales?-Inquirió Duran.

-No el total, pero están dispersos en campamentos de entre 1.000 y 2.500. Dicen que si atacan a los enemigos en grandes cantidades se formara una batalla campal que no pueden afrontar debido a la diferencia de número.

-Entiendo…-Duran empezó a pensar, tratando de relacionar los hechos. Se dio por vencido pronto, para pasar a algo más importante-¿Cuál será el plan para la batalla de mañana?

-Avanzare yo junto a algún otro ejército como vanguardia. Unos 10.000 hombres entre ambos deberían estar bien, el resto se dispersa detrás nuestro para cubrir terreno. Así, una vez que se centren en la vanguardia, el resto los flanquea, rodea y aniquila-Propuso el rey de Mudwan. El resto le aplaudió la idea, y se nomino al rey de Alguna para ir junto a él. E príncipe de League iría más atrás para poder socorrerlos en caso de apoyo. Cuando la reunión terminaba, entro un mensajero de las tropas imperiales.

-Saludos, majestades-Saludo el mensajero-Vengo de parte de nuestros líderes para informarles sobre el estado de nuestras tropas-Espero a que los reyes y príncipes se acomodaran antes de continuar-La VI Legión fue aniquilada en su expedición al otro lado de la puerta, por lo que cuenta con muy pocos efectivos. Digamos unos 1.000 hombres. Ellos servirán como fuerza de retaguardia en caso de retirada, y protegerán nuestros suministros y caminos-Algunos reyes abrieron desmesuradamente ojos y boca ante la noticia, pero decidieron prestarle más atención al mensajero-En cuanto a la VII Legión, sus efectivos actuales se contabilizan en alrededor de 12.000 hombres, quienes se encuentran preparados para actuar en caso necesario. Esperamos sus órdenes, aunque el legionario Marcus sugiere que ataquemos por la orilla del río y por el lado contrario de donde se encuentra este, para tener que dividir sus fuerzas.

-No. Ya establecimos un plan de batalla. Lanzaremos un ataque frontal con 10.000 hombres en cabeza, por lo que indícale a los legionarios al mando que envíen a sus hombres a nuestro campamento y se pongan bajo las ordenes de Duran. Eso es todo, puedes retirarte-Ordeno categóricamente el rey de Mudwan. El mensajero solo se despidió y salió a la carrera, alejándose al galope por el campamento.

-" _Nobles y orgullosos, por eso se pierden tantas vidas. No dejarían que su plan lleno de gloria sea opacado por uno propuesto por un soldado "común". Espero que se les habrán los ojos con la masacre que les aguarda_ "-Pensó mientras se alejaba. Y es que este soldado era efectivamente Marcus, uno de los legionarios que se había destacado comandando a los suyos luego de que sus generales murieran en la Primera Batalla de Alnus. Fue en persona para comprobar la actitud de los reyes y monarcas que comandarían el asalto, y se llevó la amarga impresión que se llevaba la mayoría de las veces. Arrogantes.

A diferencia de lo que pensaban los comandantes de los ejércitos aliados, los comandantes provisionales de las legiones VI y VII si habían recibido instrucciones del Imperio, más concretamente de Zorzal. En esas cartas secretas, enviadas por su mismísimo ayudante, se les comunicaba que quedarían oficialmente en sus cargos y las legiones se convertirían en grupos pequeños de combate. Además de eso, se les ordeno que mencionaran datos e información falsos para confiar a los ejércitos aliados y así fueran masacrados, de modo que dejaran de ser una amenaza para el Imperio. Y también incluía, obviamente, que no involucraran más tropas que las necesarias para parecer que combatían, salvaguardando la mayor cantidad de soldados posibles.

-Estos ingenios-Comento mientras galopaba lejos del campamento-Recibirán pronto una aplastante muestra de realidad. Ya es hora de que desciendan de su nube de arrogancia.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

La noche había caído, y con ella, el sueño. Los millares de tropas aliadas se habían entregado al sueño, mientras los escasos centinelas dispuestos bostezaban y se balanceaban producto del agotamiento de la marcha hasta aquel lugar. Ciertamente, para la extensión del campamento 100 guardias, de los cuales un número decente debía vigilar las tiendas de los monarcas, eran pocos vigilantes. Pero nadie esperaba nada. No estaban más como una formalidad, si es que a alguien se le ocurría enviar algún mensajero u ocurría algo.

Era cerca de la una de la mañana, y la mitad de los vigías de las puertas yacía dormido o estaba a punto. Los más conscientes sintieron un ruido suave por las afueras del campamento, detrás de las colinas. Restándole importancia o asumiendo que provenía del río, no les prestaron atención, pese a ser un murmullo constante que al poco tiempo empezó a hacerse más fuerte. Empezaron a despertarse entre ellos, pero aún no alertaron a nadie del campamento. Finalmente, el ruido se detuvo en su mayoría, ocurriendo algún rato más de forma leve antes de detenerse. Después de unos minutos la calma había regresado a la noche, y la guardia fue bajada. Los guardias empezaron a relajarse, inconscientes del peligro que se aproximaba.

La quietud de la noche fue rota de súbito, mediante una sucesión de luces y ruidos provenientes de las colinas que rodeaban el campamento de los ejércitos. Casi al segundo, explosiones empezaron a sucederse en todo el campamento aliado, provocando gritos, alarma, caos. Los soldados salían de sus tiendas sin sus armaduras, corriendo, lanzándose a donde fuera que pudieran encontrar algo para protegerse. Segundos después de que terminaran las últimas explosiones, estas volvieron a comenzar en lugares distintos, repitiéndose toda la corrida de luces en las colinas. Esto se repitió dos veces más, hasta que las explosiones comenzaron a menguar, dejando a su paso fuego y muerte. Pero poco después de que el ruido se apagara, y solo se escucharan los lamentos de los heridos, un ruido similar al murmullo de antes que todo empezara, pero más suave, llego a los oídos de los soldados. Extraños carros de metal que llevaban gente encima aparecieron de entre la oscuridad que había más allá de los fuegos del campamento, internándose en este, y desatando un caos mayor. Arrollaban, aplastaban. Sus tripulantes despedían agujas invisibles de muerte mediante unos cortos palos de acero, mientras otros usaban unos más largos que despedían una gran cantidad de estos, formando líneas amarillas que atravesaban, masacraban y mutilaban a los hombres y caballos. En algunos de estos carros había personas con grandes bolsas metálicas a sus espaldas, que mediante unos palos de metal más grandes despedían fuego desde la parte trasera de los carros metálicos. De vez en cuando se arrojaban extraños palos de madera con una punta grande de color negro, solo para explotar y devastar a quien se encontrara cerca. El caos que ya se presentaba luego de las explosiones aumento exponencialmente con estos enemigos desconocidos nocturnos, quienes luego de 10 minutos de masacre se retiraron de nuevo al refugio de la oscuridad de la noche. Apenas habían salido de los límites del campamento, cuando los fogonazos y explosiones desde las colinas empezaron a llover nuevamente. Después de unos minutos, súbitamente pararon, escuchando el mismo murmullo que cuando aparecieron.

30 minutos había durado, y el daño hecho era irreparable. Duran así lo comprendió mientras observaba, armado solo con su casco y una espada, mientras observaba las ruinas ardientes del campamento a su alrededor. Junto a él, su ayudante y unos guardias que corrieron a él cuando todo comenzó. Negando con la cabeza se dirigió a la tienda de mando, la cual de milagro seguía intacta, para reunirse con los otros monarcas y generales y evaluar los daños. Mientras caminaba, le ordeno a su ayudante y a todos los soldados menos uno que fueran a contabilizar las bajas de los soldados de Elbe. Luego entro a la tienda, donde tomo una botella de algún líquido alcohólico y se sirvió un vaso que vació de golpe, y se sentó a la espera de las noticias.

Solo la mitad de los reyes llego.


	4. Capítulo 3: Alnus es Nuestro

**Pues bien, primero que nada, gracias a todos por su apoyo a esta historia. Con este capítulo, el número 3, terminamos el primer arco que se titula "El Comienzo". En este capítulo englobaremos lo que muchos ya habrán deducido, que es la Batalla de los Ejércitos aliados. Otro aviso, es que hare una historia paralela a esta (no sé si clasificarla un Spin-off) con algunas historias sueltas de personajes o sucesos, además de algunos datos a medida que se vayan esclareciendo datos y hechos en la historia principal por parte de la Coalición (por ejemplo, un capítulo dará un informe preliminar sobre alguna batalla, y luego ese cap se actualizara cuando se obtenga información más detallada).**

 **The Mexican Taco Overlord: Paciencia amigo, que aparecerá. Sin embargo, tendrás que esperar bastante tiempo si quieres que haga una aparición destacada. Como referencia, te diré que con este capítulo termina el primer arco, y el tuyo saltara de lleno a la escena durante el tercero. No digo que no aparecerá antes, sin embargo.**

 **APM 1984: Pues primero que nada, gracias por leer. Me esfuerzo por hacer que quede de tal manera que satisfaga a todos, aunque a veces hay que pensar sobre cómo avanzar en un punto muerto (sabes de lo que hablo). Pues leí el capítulo nuevo de tu fic, bastante agradable debo decir (las crisis están cocinando de lo lindo allí). Volviendo a tu review, los diálogos están mal hablados porque, bueno, son soldados en una guerra. Y créeme que irían más salidos que un balcón, pero la situación no lo permitirá.**

 **Ay om: Supongo que Alemania y UK no pararan de darse por culo durante la historia. Simplemente la guerra no cambia. Pero de momento, Estados Unidos seguirá con su política aislacionista (eso es bueno… ¿o no?). Zorzal es cierto que prepara algo grande, pero no creo que se tire de cabeza contra los 100.000. Ya verás que no solamente usara espadas y ballestas.**

 **Dai16117: gracias por leer.**

 **Coronadomontes: gracias por leer y el review, pero… ¿porque en español e inglés?**

 **Recordar que las fechas del armamento son ligeramente cambiadas.**

 **De antemano me disculpo por el largo del capítulo.**

 **No soy dueño de GATE.**

 **Arco 1: El Comienzo**

 **Capítulo 3: Alnus es Nuestro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sala de Mando. Base Alnus. 5:00 hrs.**

Erwin Rommel ingreso a la sala donde se encontraban todos los comandantes de la base. Terminada su incursión nocturna con un batallón mecanizado y otro panzer, se retiró del campo de batalla junto a sus hombres y volvieron lo más rápido posible. Ahora venía a rendir cuentas de su acción.

-El campamento enemigo fue atacado con éxito y por sorpresa, desorganizando sus hombres y provocando daños materiales cercanos al 50%. Eso sin contar la falta de sueño que les inducimos, letal tras la marcha que realizaron el día de ayer y otros días antes-Informo a sus pares de diferentes nacionalidades. Algunos asintieron, dando muestras de aprobación, mientras los comandantes japoneses miraban con desaprobación la acción "sorpresiva, traicionera y cobarde", como la calificaran. El grupo de altos mandos se inclinó sobre la mesa, donde había un mapa detallado de la topografía de 70 kilómetros a la redonda. Un gran número de piezas de infantería con la imagen condigo de infantería se concentraba en un área a unos 30 kilómetros de la ladera de la planicie de Alnus. Esa era la ubicación del campamento enemigo.

-¿Cuántas bajas cree haber causado durante el ataque?

-Supondré cerca del 20% o 30%. Sin embargo, pudimos confirmar, gracias a los guardias establecidos a su alrededor, las tiendas de descanso de los comandantes. Estas fueron bombardeadas en su mayoría, por lo que podemos decir que aniquilamos la mitad de sus comandantes, lo que provocara mayor desorganización-Informo el líder de la "División Fantasma". Con un asentimiento, el comandante estadounidense saco del plano un cuarto de las fichas de infantería y la mitad de las fichas de HQ's. Alrededor de la zona de Alnus se encontraban dispersos pequeños grupos de fichas de infantería, siendo estos los grupos de enemigos que se quedaran allí tras la Batalla de Alnus, como se le conocía hasta el momento. Estos grupos oscilaban entre la fichas, demostrando grupos de entre 1.000 y 1.500 soldados. A la vez, distintos comandantes los movían según las noticias que les enviaran los exploradores.

-¿Algún indicio de su plan de ataque?-Pregunto ahora el comandante japonés, quien observaba cruzado de brazos.

-El ataque frontal sería suicida tras nuestra incursión. Digamos que hacen una maniobra de flanqueo.

-¿No es eso algo muy básico?

-Recuerda, ellos no han desarrollado la estrategia militar. Además, tenemos la ventaja de la defensa.

-Entonces, ¿Cuáles el plan?

-Que cada uno defienda su zona. Los americanos se encargaran de agregar potencia de fuego en los sectores que sean necesarios.

-Bien, eso sería todo. Como nota aparte, me gustaría que los ingenieros sigan con la construcción de caminos. Los necesitaremos. También habrá que terminar las armerías y los depósitos de munición y combustible.

-Se encargaran de eso, no lo duden.

-Entonces que cada uno vaya a lo suyo. Esperemos que este combate no nos decepcione.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Campamento de los ejércitos aliados.**

Duran vacío nuevamente el vaso de alcohol, mientras escuchaba al soldado que terminaba de informar de los daños del ataque enemigo. Las bajas solo alcanzaban los 20.000 hombres, pero los comandantes fueron fuertemente golpeados. Solo la mitad sobrevivió al ataque, pero tanto la moral como la organización, así como las armas y materiales, fueron destrozadas. Esto era especialmente valido para los ejércitos que perdieron a sus comandantes.

Las armas del enemigo eran mucho más poderosas, a tal punto que era imposible para ellos contrarrestarlas de manera eficaz. Él pudo ver con sus ojos como los escudos eran atravesados por las agujas invisibles y líneas amarillas que despedían las armas enemigas, montadas sobre esos carros sin caballos. Mientras que su cabeza trataba de responderse sobre cómo era posible usar armas y carros que parecían ser arte de magia, debía preocuparse por lo que sucedía en el campamento. Mientras terminaba de divagar, entro a la tienda donde se encontraba él con los otros reyes supervivientes un mensajero del ejército imperial. Era uno diferente del día anterior, además de que este iba acompañado de dos guardias.

-Señores reyes-Hablo, dirigiéndose al ahora reducido grupo de monarcas-Mi nombre es Julius, ahora comandante oficial de las Legiones VI y VII, ahora fusionadas en esta última. He venido aquí apenas me lo han permitido el tener conocimiento del ataque y los medios de movimiento que tengo, esquivando las patrullas enemigas. ¿Puedo saber que daños os ha ocasionado el enemigo, que cobardemente ataca por la noche después de una larga marcha durante el agotador sol del día?

-La mitad de los comandantes y cerca de veinte mil hombres-Contesto secamente Duran, atrayendo las miradas del resto. El sonrojo del alcohol empezaba a notarse en su persona, pero aún se mantenía sereno.

-Ya veo…-Murmuro el legionario-Si es así, comunico que la legión VII se coloca bajo el mando de los ejércitos aliados para compensar las bajas que han tenido, a la vez que traemos todo el material bélico sobrante de los soldados caídos en combate. Debería bastar por ahora para defendernos en caso de ataque-Planteo, recibiendo agradecimientos de los diversos y desmoralizados reyes. De todos salvo Duran.

-¿De que serviría?-Murmuro en voz baja. Julius le pidió que hablara más fuerte-¿¡De que serviría!? ¿¡Para ver a los nuestros morir como moscas!?-La sala quedo conmocionada ante la explosión del viejo veterano de otras guerras-¡Esa maldita rata de Molt solo nos está utilizando para que perdamos nuestros poder y dejemos de ser una amenaza para el Imperio, ya que perdió gran parte de su poder bélico cuando intento retomar Alnus y atacar el otro mundo! ¡Esa es toda la verdad! ¡Él ya sabe que es inútil enfrentarse a ellos por como están ahora! ¡Nos está mandando a la muerte! ¡Si vamos será un suicidio!-La explosión de Duran termino tan pronto como exploto. Lasa observo en silencio como el anciano rey maldecía por lo bajo al emperador Molt, artífice de toda el engaño que estaban sufriendo. Luego de unos minutos para que todo el mundo se calmara, Julius hablo.

-En realidad, hemos desarrollado tácticas que pueden ser utilizadas contra ellos. Las hemos probado varias veces en los enfrentamientos ocasionales que tenemos, y han funcionado de buena manera. Si bien no son infalibles, al menos nos permitirán avanzar.

Durante la siguiente hora, Julius les explico a los generales las tácticas que podían ser utilizadas contra el invasor de otro mundo, así como las cosas que se habían descubierto en su lucha contra ellos. Cosas como la acumulación de escudos, que los ballesteros dispararan cuerpo a tierra, la inutilidad de las lanzas y la nula armadura de los soldados enemigos. También se les informo de los tipos de armas que poseían, sus efectos, y a reconocer aquella que disparaba pocas agujas y aquella que disparaba muchas. Con la depresión de Duran recuperada, los generales alistaron sus tropas para salir, mientras abandonaban la carpa dictando órdenes. Cuando se hubiera quedado solo, Julius sonrió para sí mismo.

-Que empiece la fiesta.

Y es que a pesar de ser del mismo bando, Julius sabía que esas tácticas no funcionarían contra nada más que los soldados de a pie. Las armas más grandes los destrozarían apenas se acercaran. Cabalgando lejos del campamento, empezó a reír locamente.

-Atacaran al anochecer. Dígales a los distintos comandantes que preparen sus campamentos para abandonar la zona. Nos largaremos con la puesta de sol.

-Señor, ¿y qué pasa con los ejércitos aliados?-Pregunto un soldado de su escolta.

-¿Recuerdas lo que vimos el otro día?-Recibió un asentimiento del soldado-Eso quiere decir que están perdidos. No van a tener posibilidad de escapar de la masacre que se producirá. Cuando lleguemos a Sadera diremos que fueron derrotados por la ineptitud de los comandantes de los ejércitos aliados, mismos que nos dijeron que no éramos necesarios y nos mandaron de vuelta a casa. Eso sepultara lo que quede de ellos.

 **2 días después. Ladera de Alnus. 5:30 horas.**

-Entiendo la importancia de la defensa, pero… ¿en serio era necesario abandonar la seguridad de las murallas y dedicarnos a cavar trincheras y colocar alambradas de espino en la ladera? El espacio entre la muralla y el final de la subida debería ser suficiente para aniquilar a cualquier bicho que se asome.

-Pues la historia militar dice que es mejor tener ventaja de altura. Seguramente se influenciaron con eso.

-Que inutilidad…

Tras la redada nocturna de Rommel, el mando de la Coalición se decidió por cavar trincheras en la parte superior de la inclinada ladera que rodeaba la explanada de Alnus, casi en el borde mismo de la planicie, en forma de línea defensiva preventiva. Al igual que la base, la gran trinchera - pues eso era, una sola gran trinchera que rodeaba la planicie en forma de semicírculo - estaba dividida por países. Al lugar se habían llevado ametralladoras pesadas y ligeras, y algunos morteros ligeros ubicados en el borde para que no estuvieran expuestos al fuego. La ligera protección tenía un simple fundamento: si había dudas sobre mantener la posición, se retirarían al fuerte. Como comodín, se llevaron unos pocos tanques a la línea defensiva.

Alemania había desarrollado una nueva ametralladora, una que al poco tiempo sembraría el terror en sus aliados y enemigos. Se trataba de la MG42, un modelo muy similar a la anterior MG34 anteriormente en uso. Sin embargo, tenía una característica notable, algo que nadie pensó siquiera en intentar con éxito.

1.200 balas por minuto. 1.20 balas por minuto. 1.200 balas por minuto.

Eso era lo que se repetía en la cabeza de los soldados que operaban ametralladoras de otras naciones. Las 900 balas por minuto de la MG34 ya eran una gran cantidad de balas de por sí, pero los alemanes se superaron nuevamente en ese aspecto. Aunque aún no se probaba su efectividad en combate, las prácticas de tiro demostraron el sonido de "tela rasgándose" cuando no se alcanzaba a distinguir la diferencia individual entre los proyectiles. Era un nuevo logro para la ingeniería alemana.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos con juguetes nuevos. Los estadounidenses habían traído su nuevo tanque, uno que, como se describió más tarde, "era tan fácil de usar que hasta un granjero con manual podía hacerlo". Se trataba del tanque medio M4, bautizado por los británicos como Sherman. Su forma inclinada contrastaba con su par alemán, el Panzer IV, que llevaba un blindaje recto en su mayor parte. El tanque llevaba un cañón de 75mm, aunque el M4 parecía tener mayor velocidad de movimiento.

Los británicos tampoco se quedaban atrás. Ellos también habían aportado con un tanque nuevo, aunque este palidecía en comparación a sus equivalentes soviéticos, alemanes o estadounidenses. Se trataba del Valentine Mk. III, seleccionado entre los muchos tanques británicos en producción debido a que no poseía tantas fallas mecánicas como sus predecesores. A pesar de su cañón QF de 2 libras, para la fecha claramente ineficaz y onsoleto, la forma en la que se diseñó el tanque permitió su rápida adaptación al frente para Febrero de 1942. También se habían enviado algunos Matilda II, pero su baja velocidad obligo a no desplegarlos en la trinchera.

Los británicos también desarrollaron su propio subfusil, después de analizar en profundidad la efectividad de estos en espacios cerrados, y más importante en la situación actual, su eficacia contra numerosos enemigos a corta distancia. Se trataba del subfusil Sten, una pieza británica que, a pesar de su facilidad de producción y manejo, tenía constantes problemas. Estos problemas, sin embargo, fueron reportados de forma menos constantes en el cuerpo de paracaidistas, donde el arma fue bien recibida debido a su reducido tamaño, ideal para transportarse en aviones.

Para ponerle la guinda al pastel, durante los últimos meses ocurrió un incidente entre los Países Bajos y Alemania. Un grupo radical neerlandés empezó a realizar atentados en la frontera germana, más la falta de respuesta del gobierno movilizo a la _Wehrmacht_ a actuar. El plan era simple, practicado y realizado con éxito antes: asalto paracaidista, captura de aeródromos, llegada de refuerzos, ocupación de la zona hasta la eliminación del grupo insurgente.

El plan fallo al empezar, cuando los compartimientos con armas se extraviaron, y luego fueran encontrados por los radicales. La falta de equipamiento estándar para los paracaidistas los golpeo duramente, y solo debido al avance de una brigada panzer cercana se pudo completar la misión. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y un furioso Göering insistió en la investigación de un arma para los paracaidistas. El resultado fue la FG-42, un arma que aún no salía de Alemania debido a la falta de acción de los paracaidistas desde entonces.

También en los Estados Unidos se empezaban a desarrollar nuevas armas. Los rumores que recibían los soldados en Alnus decían que se trabajaba en un arma antitanque portátil, que podía incluso ser usado por una sola persona. La otra arma sería algo que el Ejército de los Estados Unidos llevaba buscando desde hacía mucho: un fusil o carabina ligera para equipar a las tropas de retaguardia.

-A pesar de todo el desarrollo de armas, no es como si el enemigo fuera a atacarnos. Sus bajas son tantas que sería un suicidio colectivo intentar un avance-Opino Schmidt.

-Recuerda que no conocen nuestras armas. Quizá los sigan lanzando contra nosotros hasta encontrar una forma de contrarrestarnos.-Comento el teniente que estaba con él en la trinchera.

-Eso sería ridículo. Puede ser una opción, pero no por eso lanzarían cerca de 100.000 hombres de cabeza contra nosotros colina arriba.

-¿Estás seguro? Te apuesto una cerveza que atacan.

-Apostado. Y la mía que este bien helada.

 **19 horas después…**

 **01:24 horas.**

-Me cago en Dios.

-Bueno… supongo que me debes una cerveza.

-Si… y un cargador-Respondió el capitán mientras le entregaba un peine de 5 balas al teniente. A mitad de camino cerro abajo se encontraba una absurda fuerza de cerca de sesenta mil enemigos protegidos con unos seriamente gruesos escudos, mientras que el cielo se encontraba iluminado por luces antiaéreas y bengalas. Las ametralladoras, tanques y morteros disparaban constantemente, cayendo enemigos en grandes cantidades. Y a pesar de eso avanzaban, casi con desprecio a su vida. Para cuando la mayor parte de los oficiales se dio cuenta, los enemigos se encontraban ya a 500 metros de ellos. Y cuando empezaron a reaccionar, ya estaban a los 400, distancia desde la cual empezaron a correr, siempre con los escudos delante. La distancia se acortaba peligrosamente. Dentro de nada estuvieron a 200 metros, todavía corriendo. Los alemanes estaban perdidos, sin ninguna orden aún de retirarse.

- _Hauptmann_! ¿Qué hacemos? ¡No hay ordenes de retirada, pero si seguimos aquí nos mataran!-Le grito el teniente. Karl estaba en una encrucijada. Podía retirarse, motivo por el cual salvaría vidas pero podría terminar en un consejo de guerra debido a desobedecer órdenes. Podía mantener la posición, pero sus hombres serían aplastados por la avalancha de enemigos. Por ende, la opción que quedaba era…

-¡Calar bayonetas!

-¿Que qué?-Pregunto el teniente, sin entender a lo que quería llegar su superior.

-¡Calar todos bayonetas! ¡Vamos a mantener esta posición hasta que nos digan lo contrario! ¡Y alguien dígale a los tanques que dejen de disparar sus ametralladoras!

La orden de acoplar los cuchillos a los fusiles e fue repitiendo a lo largo de la línea a semejanza de aquellas trincheras de la Gran Guerra, con las excepciones de aquellos con subfusiles, sirvientes de ametralladora y equipos de mortero. Todos estaban ya listos, algunos aun disparando sus fusiles, y las ametralladoras con su sonido de rasgar tela. El enemigo estaba a 50 metros.

-¡Ninguno pasara de aquí!-Los infantes alemanes salieron de la trinchera, liderados por sus oficiales-¡Carguen y que no pase ninguno!

 **(N/A: Usar la imagen de la portada como referencia)**

En esa ladera, durante una larga noche, se enfrentaron alemanes, estadounidenses y japoneses, cada uno por su cuenta, contra los aliados imperiales.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10:00 A.M.**

Patrullas se movían lentamente de un lado a otro de lo que había sido campo de batalla. Los vehículos todoterreno estadounidenses se mostraron especialmente eficaces en ese aspecto, llevando las patrullas de las 5 naciones entre cerros, subidas y bajadas. En dos sectores de la ladera que rodeaba la explanada de Alnus se encontraba una gran cantidad de restos tanto humanos como materiales. Se podían apreciar numerosos cráteres gracias a los morteros y tanques, la tierra sacudida por los pasos de los aliados imperiales que cargaron, y la sangre formaba ríos hacia abajo, donde se formaban grandes charcas en las que uno podía hundirse hasta medio muslo. Cada cráter de tamaño decente era una piscina de líquido rojo, y era usual observar algunos miembros humanos esparcidos por allí, Simplemente complementando la vista de lo que fue un espectáculo de grandes proporciones humanas.

-El informe preliminar dice que habrán muerto unos sesenta mil enemigos, desbandándose gran cantidad del resto. Logramos capturar algunos, pero no deben superar los doscientos-Comento Cubbison a su ayudante mientras observaba el terreno. A pesar de que no había sido la primera batalla contra el enemigo, era la primera que cobraba victimas de ese lado. El error había sido una estupidez. Resulto que un tanque británico tuvo un problema durante su movimiento al otro lado, y durante las reparaciones se cortó el cable de comunicaciones con la trinchera, lo que provoco que no se escuchara la orden de retirada. Debido a eso, los infantes y blindados del fuerte tuvieron que salir a campo abierto para ayudar a sus compañeros adelantados, pero eso no evito que cerca de 1.000 soldados alemanes, estadounidenses y japoneses perdieran la vida.

-¿Hay algún informe respecto a los comandantes enemigos?-Pregunto a su ayudante. Este asintió.

-Confirmamos 3 comandantes muertos en el campo, y otros tantos dentro de tumbas en su campamento tras el ataque de Rommel. También pudimos observar que los imperiales que estaban diseminados en grupos pequeños se retiraron de la zona, probablemente camino a su base. No tomaron parte de la batalla.

-Sacrificaron a sus aliados. Eso no los diferencia mucho de los británicos. Tal vez estemos en el equivalente de Inglaterra en este mundo.

El que había hablado era un oficial de la recientemente traída 5° división de las SS " _Wiking_ ", formada por voluntarios extranjeros en su mayoría de Escandinavia. El rubio oficial había luchado contra los alemanes durante la invasión, admirando sus tácticas combinadas y su eficacia. Pero lo que le determino de unirse a las SS fue el hecho de que pudo observar de primera mano el abandono efectuado por los ingleses a Noruega en el más completo silencio. Debido a eso, se unió a las SS para poder tomar venganza contra los ingleses, aunque la Batalla de Inglaterra la quito esa posibilidad. El solo era otro más que fue consumido por la rabia de ver el abandono de sus aliados. Cubbison no podía culparlo, aunque le desagradara el régimen nazi.

-Mientras no te escuchen, critícalos todo lo que quieras-Le recomendó, antes de dirigirse a su jeep con su ayudante y salir de allí, conduciendo con cuidado debido a lo irregular del terreno. El oficial nórdico observo el suelo, donde encontró un escudo de algún noble local. Con rabia contenida, lo lanzo al aire y lo pateo lo más lejos que pudo.

Alnus se observaba de fondo, con sus banderas de 5 países imponentes por sobre una tierra calcinada.


	5. Capítulo 4: Primer Contacto

**Buenos señores, después del fiasco que resulto el capítulo 4 del crossover, vuelvo con este capítulo de mi fanfic principal. Solo adelantare algunas cosas, comjo que se preparen a ver una de las cosas que caracterizaron el régimen alemán, y la aparición de uno de los generales más famosos de la guerra. Recordar que la inscripción de OC's sigue abierta y que pueden ser de cualquier bando.**

 **The Mexican Taco Overlord: Es más probable que aparezca en algún capítulo de las historias cortas primero. Pero no desesperes, ni yo sé dónde aparecerá primero.**

 **Coronadomontes: Pues quiero hacer que el otro lado del GATE, a pesar de ser un escenario político secundario para las potencias, sea un escenario bélico importante. El que haya bajas es una parte importante de eso, y el desarrollo de la guerra también lo será. Es cierto que el ratio de bajas Imperio/Coalición será desproporcionado hacia un lado, pero la Coalición tendrá problemas allí.**

 **APM 1984: Pues primero que nada, es cierto que no iban a vencer (estaban asaltando un reducto armado de 100.000 soldados fuertemente armados, ¿Qué esperabas?), pero hicieron un daño que pondrá a pensar a los miembros de la Coalición. Los armamentos y tanques, fuera de lo que es el lado alemán y estadounidense, será algo diferente. Los motivos que impulsaran el desarrollo de armas serán, después de todo, distintos. Rommel entró en escena e hizo su aparición, pero aquí entrara otro de nuestros favoritos. Sobre el armamento aéreo, pues se debe a que antes no se había trabajado en una base aérea (se priorizaban otras construcciones) y la prioridad era la tierra y el mar. Ahora la aviación no entrara de inmediato, pues aún tiene que encontrar objeticos, pero pronto lo hará.**

 **Ay Om: Pues no sé mucho sobre eso de las primeras versiones, pero si tengo entendido algunas cosas respecto a ellas. Lamento no poder informarte más.**

 **Vryan: Pues gracias por seguir la historia. Sobre lo de la alianza tipo OTAN, lo más cercano que conseguiremos a eso será la Coalición. No solo debido a Hilter y Stalin, creo que los nipones también se pondrían de por medio. Además, muchos países europeos quedaron resentidos por el abandono inglés.**

 **No soy dueño de GATE.**

 **Capítulo 4: Primer Contacto.**

" _ **Las diferencias en las doctrinas se notan a cada hora. Y eso provocara admiración u odio, según como se aprecien."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oficina presidencial, Casa Blanca, Washington D.C. 27 de Febrero de 1942.**

El presidente de los Estados Unidos, Franklin Delano Roosevelt, se encontraba reunido con los miembros más importantes del senado. El tema que los había reunido tan apresuradamente era uno solo: las bajas habidas producto de la 2° Batalla de Alnus, la cual se saldó con la victoria de la Coalición y un millar de muertos, acompañado de dos mil quinientos heridos. De esas cifras, 450 muertos y cerca de 1.000 heridos eran de los Estados Unidos. El asunto era grave ya que, si perdían un millar y medio de hombres cuando se defendían en un su base, ¿qué pasaría cuando atacaran a sus enemigos?

-No sé qué decir respecto a esa pregunta, señor presidente-Hablaba uno de los senadores-No soy militar, y le puedo asegurar que ninguno de nosotros tiene una idea aproximada de la situación allí o sobre qué hacer allá. Todo lo que sabemos es debido a las comunicaciones de Cubbison, Smith y los informes oficiales de Rommel.

-Ese Rommel sabe lo que hace, sin duda-Acotó otro senador-A pesar de lo acontecido y estando sus tropas en la defensa principal, la salvó con un número reducido de heridos y muertos para lo que le tiraron encima. A diferencia nuestra logro salvar gran cantidad de sus hombres de salir heridos o muertos.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar algún general que pueda comandar más eficazmente a nuestros hombres allí, de modo que no sucedan más cosas como esta posteriormente-Anunció el presidente.

-¿Alguien como quien, McArthur?

-Oh no, no por favor. Ni siquiera lo pienses. No será mi favorito, pero de momento es el más capaz en Extremo Oriente. Si los japoneses continúan su avance en China y atacan el sudeste asiático donde nos encontramos, él es el único que podría detenerlos.

-¿Entonces a quién?

-Pues…

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de par en par, entrando a paso agrandado el hasta hace poco más de un año ascendido a General de División George Patton, enfundado en su uniforme y casco como de costumbre.

-Supongo que están discutiendo lo que ocurrió al otro lado de la puerta esa-Sentenció mientras caminaba a paso decidido por la oficina hasta plantarse frente al presidente y entre los senadores.

-Así es, general de división Patton-Contesto Roosevelt, con un tono que dejaba en claro que no le era grata la entrada que había hecho el oficial-Actualmente estamos evaluando algo importante, así que me alegraría que se retirara y entrara cuando hayamos terminado.

-¿A quién enviar al otro lado, verdad?-Murmuró con una sonrisa. El presidente lo miro fijamente, mientras analizaba como podría haber adivinado. Llego a la conclusión de que debería estar escuchando tras la puerta.

-Así es, general. Ahora, si nos disculpa, nosotros aún tenemos cosas de las que ha…

-¡Un momento!-Patton dio un manotazo en el escritorio, sobresaltando a todos los presentes-Aquí el problema no es de mando… ¡Si no de actitud! Miren a esos alemanes. Apenas vieron la situación saltaron a ayudar a sus compañeros… ¡Con los tanques en vanguardia, arrollando a cualquier enemigo que se les pusiera en frente! ¡Esa es toda la verdad! ¡No hay que ser un genio para saberlo! ¡Tuvimos esa cantidad de bajas porque nuestros generales no saben cómo usar lo que tienen, ni cómo adaptarse al campo de batalla que los rodea! ¡Esto no requiere más análisis que saber quién sabe usar qué!

Patton se calló después de su discurso impulsivo. La habitación quedo en silencio unos segundo, el secretario observando culpablemente desde la puerta, habiendo dejado pasar al impetuoso general.

-Así que… ¿eso es lo que piensa?

-Oh, por favor. Es fácil deducirlo. Las palabras de Rommel respecto a la batalla, el hecho de que maneja una división blindada y la diferencia de bajas entre nuestros ejércitos, siendo que se enfrentaron al mismo enemigo en las mismas condiciones. Es inútil pensar que solo porque somos aliados van a ayudarnos siempre. Hasta donde tengo entendido, casi todos los países han mantenido la distancia incluso dentro de la base de Alnus.

-Ya veo...-Roosevelt analizo las palabras del impetuoso general. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Los Estados Unidos tenían tanques, pero no muchos oficiales que supieran usarlos, menos aún al mando de grandes contingentes. Y eso le llevó a sus siguientes palabras.

-General…-Le llamó la atención-...si le diera el mando de una división blindada… ¿iría a reparar nuestro prestigio dañado?-Los senadores miraron a Roosevelt cómo si se hubiera vuelto loco, mientras que a Patton le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Señor presidente! ¡No puede estar hablando en serio! ¡Este hombre de aquí entro de golpe a la oficina presidencial y se atrevió a plantarle cara, además de tratarlo como idiota! ¡Debemos castigarlo, degradarlo! ¡Cualquier cosa menos premiarlo!-Un senador republicano empezó a reclamar, pero un gesto del presidente lo acallo.

-Aunque tampoco me gusta admitirlo, Patton tiene razón. Necesitamos poner al mando solo a quién está capacitado para tenerlo. Así que, Patton… ¿aceptaría mi propuesta?

Patton no dudo ni un segundo. Era su sueño desde que había terminado la Gran Guerra. Esbozando una sonrisa confiada, dictó su respuesta:

-Por supuesto, señor presidente.

-Bien…-Sin inmutarse ante el gesto del general, sacó de su escritorio una lista de divisiones militares clasificadas por tipo, junto a sus oficiales al mando. Roosevelt la analizo un momento antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Patton-A partir de este momento le doy a usted, General de División George Patton, el mando de la 4° División Blindada del Ejército de los Estados Unidos. Se reunirá con su división dentro de una semana, y partirá hacia Hawaii en una y media. En menos de 3 semanas a partir de ahora debe estar ya establecido en Alnus y listo para actuar.

-¡Si señor!-Patton realizo un saludo militar y se retiró de la sala, mostrando una brillante sonrisa y riendo ocasionalmente. El presidente y los senadores se miraron.

-¿Fue lo correcto?-Pregunto uno de ellos.

-Esperemos que lo haya sido. Es quizá uno de nuestros generales de blindados más capaces.

-Aun así, no puedo evitar pensar que acabamos de darle rienda suelta a un demonio en la tierra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Afueras de Coda. 2 Semanas más tarde. Mediados de Marzo, 1942.**

Itami observaba las ruinas humeantes de lo que alguna vez había sido un pueblo de 600 almas. Con un suspiro, repaso lo que había sucedido.

- _A ver. Llegamos, nos encontramos a los imperiales discutiendo con los aldeanos y quemando sus casas. Entramos. Nos atacaron. Cargamos. Una masacre de un solo lado. El pueblo destrozado por la lucha. Los civiles detrás de nosotros._

Echando la vista hacia atrás, pudo observar a los soldados japoneses cuidadosamente seleccionados por él, para tener un equipo lo menos agresivo y cegado posible. Por otro lado, los ingleses que iban con ellos socorrían a los civiles supervivientes de la masacre perpetuada por los Imperiales, quienes había poco menos que destrozado el pueblo en el que vivían. Aunque había una barrera en el idioma notable, el casi un año de aprendizaje sobre el idioma local en Alnus rendía sus frutos. Mediante eso pudieron averiguar que el pueblo era llamado Coda, y que los Imperiales habían estado quemando muchos pueblos y aldeas de la zona.

- _Tácticas de tierra quemada_ -Pensó Itami. Con un gesto le indicó a los soldados que volviera a sus vehículos, y se dirigió al anciano del pueblo.

- _Ir. Hacía. Allá. Alnus. Ser. Seguro_ -Le comunicó antes de darse la vuelta, subir al asiento del copiloto del camión Opel prestado por los alemanes, y dar la orden de partida. Mientras avanzaba, se puso a pensar en que harían los otros grupos.

- _Cierto, ahora que lo pienso, ¿no había otro grupo por esta área?_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Fuego. Eso era todo lo que podía observar. El bosque quemándose y los gritos de la gente llenaban la audición, mientras algunos disparos sonaban de fondo. Girando lentamente sobre sus pies pudo observar el pueblo con casas en los arboles ser quemado hasta las cenizas por sus _flammenwerfer 35_ , mientras los soldados buscaban y ejecutaban a quien quiera que se encontraran. A veces algunos locales intentaban resistirse, por lo que los soldados tenían un corto enfrentamiento con ellos, antes de seguir la búsqueda. A ciencia cierta, podía decir que había unos 60 muertos a esas alturas, la mayoría por el fuego de los lanzallamas. Tras él, los soviéticos miraban enmudecidos ese despliegue de poder y crueldad contra el pueblo de aquel bosque. El enfrentamiento solo había provocado 3 heridos: 2 alemanes y un ruso.

Siguió girando sobre sus talones, hasta que divisó a uno de esos humanoides rubios, casi arios, corriendo con otro de ellos en brazos hasta un pozo. Desenfundando su arma de servicio, una _Luger P08_ , se acercó a paso lento por detrás, hasta encañonarle el arma en la parte posterior de la cabeza. El individuo ya había arrojado a la otra persona al pozo hacia un momento.

- _Que. Tirar. Tú._

- _Ni que fuera a decirte._

La barrera de idioma no fue impedimento para el oficial de la _Wehrmacht_ en comprender que había dicho el lugareño. Sin mayor ceremonia, apretó el gatillo y la cabeza rubia exploto en sangre, carne y hueso, para luego caer junto al resto del cuerpo dentro del pozo. El oficial se juntó luego con sus hombres, que terminaban de buscar a lo largo del pueblo. El recuento fue rápido y simple.

-Herr hauptman. Hemos eliminado alrededor de 80 aldeanos que se opusieron a nosotros armados o atacándonos directamente. Todos ellos están muertos. Además, tenemos 31 prisioneros.

-Ya veo…-El hauptmann paseó su mirada por el grupo de gente rubia y alta. La mayoría lucia miradas agotadas o de shock en sus caras, mostrando síntomas de la traumática experiencia que había sido el arrase unilateral del pueblo. Entre ellos solo uno, una rubia, parecía apta para la germanización, más que nada debido a no tener las orejas alargadas. Luego de eso observó a los soviéticos, que miraban de forma similar a los aldeanos. Decidió dejarles en claro el mensaje.

No se metan con los alemanes.

-Fórmenlos en esa zanja.

Su orden se cumplió al pie de la letra. Los prisioneros fueron colocados en una fila horizontal a lo largo del borde de una zanja de tierra, convenientemente lo suficientemente larga para la operación. Los soviéticos, que conocían las armas de fuego, tuvieron un presentimiento de lo que iba a ocurrir. Pero los locales, desconocedores de cualquier cosa que no fueran espadas y flechas, solo se quedaron allí, desconcertados.

10 alemanes se alinearon detrás de los primeros 10 de la fila con un gesto del hauptmann. Los soviéticos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, mientras los prisioneros escuchaban asustados los pasos de las botas de los soldados de uniforme gris. Una vez ubicados, los 10 fusileros levantaron sus armas y apuntaron a las cabezas de los humanoides al frente suyo. Uno de los soviéticos, herido durante los primeros minutos del desorden del ataque, tuvo el coraje de gritarles.

- _¡Corran! ¡Corran!_

Tomo unos segundos para los prisioneros entender lo que decía aquel extraño de diferente uniforme. Pero ya era tarde. Dos segundos después del grito, el oficial alemán levanto su brazo y lo dejo caer.

-¡Fuego!

Un estruendo multiplicado por diez sonó en el bosque, y diez cuerpos cayeron dentro de la zanja. Los soldados, llamados ahora _Grenadiers_ por orden del Führer, se ubicaron detrás del siguiente grupo.

-¡Fuego!

Nuevamente el estruendo multiplicado se escuchó por el bosque. Diez cuerpos más cayeron, y los _grenadiers_ se ubicaron tras el último grupo.

-¡Fuego!

La historia se repitió, provocando que los últimos cuerpos cayeran dentro de la zanja. La última de la fila, aquella adecuada para la germanización, se había desmayado tras la primera tanda. Con un gesto del oficial, los soldados de uniforme gris la echaron al camión ZIS-5 de los soviéticos, sin darle mucha importancia de como cayera. El resto del pueblo fue enterrado en los escombros y las cenizas provocados por el fuego y las armas de los tanques. Dentro de unos minutos estaba todo listo para irse, la zanja sellada en la tierra y los cadáveres dentro de esta.

-Ustedes-Le dijo Karl a los soviéticos que miraron enmudecidos la escena-Ni una palabra de esto-El grupo asintió asustado, con la sensación de que si se negaban serían ejecutados allí mismo por los alemanes. En todos ellos quedo el trauma de lo acontecido en el lugar, cuya única culpa fue disparar 3 flechas al convoy cuando un soldado bajó a dialogar.

Mientras los rusos, ucranianos y otros se subían al ZIS-5, el oficial alemán le hizo un gesto al médico alemán del grupo, quien atendía a los heridos de sus heridas. El mensaje, a pesar de no hablar, fue claro.

-" _Elimina al que hablo."_

Y así como se dijo, se hizo. El soldado, de apellido Vorchevsky, vivió hasta poco después de abandonar el bosque. Nadie pregunto por el motivo, debido a que la flecha clavada en su hígado era una sentencia de muerte segura.

Aunque nadie recordó que le llegara en primer lugar.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **2 días antes. Sala de Mando de Base Alnus.**

Los principales generales se encontraban reunidos junto a 6 oficiales de los ejércitos allí presentes. Era uno de cada país, además de uno de la División Azul, una división española de la cual una parte había sido traída hace poco al nuevo mundo. Los oficiales eran:

 _Hauptmann_ Karl Schmidt por parte de Alemania.

 _Captain_ Alejandro Fernandez Garcia por parte de Estados Unidos.

Capitán Itami Jouji por parte de Japón.

Capitán Khoakin Chumikov por parte de la Unión Soviética.

 _Captain_ Edward Butler por parte del Reino Unido.

Y el _Oberleutnant_ Álvaro Donoso por parte de la División Azul.

-Señores, les queremos encomendar una tarea-Comenzó Rommel-Para explorar y comprobar cada rincón de este nuevo mundo, hemos decidido armas unos equipos de combate avanzados que mezclen tropas de nuestros distintos países, a fin de formar una camarería entre nosotros. Ustedes, debido a diversos motivos, han sido escogidos para comandar estos equipos. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

-¿Cuándo partimos?-Pregunto inmediatamente Álvaro, arrancando risas del grupo salvo de los más serios. Hubiera sido algo serio, pero la mirada divertida en su cara desvanecía toda la seriedad del ambiente.

-Mañana a primera hora. Durante el día de hoy se juntaran con sus equipos. Su misión será principalmente explorar, combatir grupos dispersos de enemigos e investigar sobre el funcionamiento del lugar, aunque parezca ser de la época romana. Además, es necesario que busquen posiciones cercanas fácilmente defendibles para colocar puestos avanzados con radios y ampliar el alcance de las señales. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

El modelo de cada equipo era simple: 2 tanques medios, 2 tanques ligeros, 1 camión cisterna, 1 semioruga o camión con ingenieros y transporte para 20 a 40 soldados. Los primeros equipos se armaron confusamente, pero debido a la falta de tiempo salieron a la carrera. Eso explicaba diversos motivos por los cuales los equipos tuvieron problemas de suministros o municiones, los cuales fueron solucionándose a medida que regresaron.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Itami no creía lo que veía. Un pueblo en el bosque, quemado hasta las cenizas, donde no quedaba ni podría haber de nuevo vida. Múltiples cadáveres yacían aplastados por las ruinas, y los arboles habían cedido debido a su propio peso al debilitarse sus troncos. Era un paisaje gris y deprimente.

Kuwahara, un recientemente ascendido teniente que se hubiera transformado por casualidades de la vida en su segundo al mando, no pudo evitar dar una triste referencia a las crueldades hechas por sus compatriotas en China.

-¿Quedara alguien vivo?

-Lo dudo. Esto esta arrasado hasta las cenizas. Me cuesta creer que haya sido un accidente. Seguramente los imperiales llegaron antes que nosotros y quemaron el pueblo.

-Entonces este debe ser el origen del humo que vimos anoche…-Itami se dirigió al resto del equipo-¡Iremos al pueblo! ¡Busquen supervivientes por todo el pueblo! ¡No dejen una piedra sin levantar!

El grupo obedeció sus órdenes y empezó a buscar por entre las ruinas del lugar. Itami dirigía a los hombres por los lugares donde él creía que podría haber supervivientes. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no encontraron a nadie. Los tanques Valentine Mk. III vigilaban los alrededores, aunque dudaban que quedara alguien cerca. Tras una hora de esfuerzos infructuosos, el equipo se reunió en el centro del pueblo.

-¿Encontraron algo?

-Negativo.

-Nada…

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Solo cadáveres destrozados.

-Esto parece más una masacre que una destrucción de un pueblo.

Mientras los suboficiales discutían entre ellos, Itami se sentó en el pozo del pueblo, preparado para echarle un largo trago de agua a su cantimplora. Mala fue su suerte de que las paredes del pozo no soportaran su peso y se fragmentaran, dejándolo caer abajo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!

-¡Capitán! ¿¡Esta bien?!

Los japoneses del grupo corrieron donde su oficial, mientras los británicos tomaban sus armas. Los Lee Enfield se encontraban buscando blancos en todas direcciones, y los Sten apuntaban a los arboles más cercanos en busca de hostiles. Cuando se hubieran certificado que no había enemigos, fueron de igual manera donde su oficial la mando.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Tírenme una cuerda!-Oyeron gritar a Itami. Los japoneses no se hicieron esperar, y amarraron una cuerda a un tanque y la arrojaron al interior del pozo. Acelerando el motor subieron al capitán, quien traía consigo una mujer rubia de orejas alargadas.

-¡Encontré un superviviente! ¡Rápido, ayúdenme!

-¡Ya oyeron, muevan el culo!

-¿Dónde está el médico?

-¡Aquí estoy!

Con la ayuda del médico y los soldados presentes, lograron comprobar que la encontrada no tenía ninguna herida física. El único problema era una posible hipotermia, por lo cual se la coloco al sol sobre el motor del tanque, dándosele algunos medicamentos.

Al cabo de una hora, decidieron largarse allí y volver a Alnus. Se estaban acercando al límite de distancia y no habían encontrado nada más que un pueblo destrozado por imperiales y otro en ruinas.

- _"Me pregunto cómo les habrá ido a los otros equipos"_ -Se preguntó Itami mientras subía a su asiento.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alguna parte al sur de Alnus.**

Algunos locales le habían dicho que tuviera cuidado si entraba en ese bosque. Que había criaturas, elfos si había entendido bien, oscuras y que engañaban a los hombres. Guerreros que masacraban a aquel aventurero que los desafiaba, y eliminaban al ejército que, desprevenido, los molestaba.

-Solo falacias. No hay forma que algo de este asqueroso mundo nos haga daño-Murmuro para sí mismo mientras observaba su equipo. Un _Valentine Mk. III_ , un Sherman M4, 1 _Loyd Carrier_ con _Royal Enginers_ y dos camiones ZIS-5 con soldados japoneses (que odiaba) y soldados británicos (que despreciaba por ser la plebe del país). Comprobó su metralleta Sten de 9mm mientras pensaba en sus opciones. Puede que ellos tuvieran la ventaja de los blindados y el poder de fuego, pero los elfos que vivían allí conocían el terreno, algo que podía costarle muy caro a quien se aventurara confiadamente.

-Señor, ¿su orden?-Pregunto su segundo al mando, de apellido Evans.

-Dile a los chinos esos que investiguen el borde del bosque. Me quedare con los tanques y la mitad de los nuestros aquí para contactar con Alnus y pedir instrucciones. Mientras tanto toma 4 hombres e investiga los alrededores, dile a Robert que tome otros 4 y haga lo mismo. Los quiero a todos de vuelta en 20 minutos.

- _Yes sir!_

Mientras los japoneses armados con fusiles tipo 99 y subfusiles tipo 100 se aventuraban en el linde del bosque y las patrullas británicas exploraban los alrededores, Edward Butler se sentó tranquilamente sobre el Valentine y empezó a hervir agua. Mientras tanto, le indico al hombre que usara la radio del tanque (ignoraba quien era el encargado) para comunicarse con Alnus. Espero pacientemente hasta que el agua hirviera y se sirvió una taza de té, mientras el comandante del tanque luchaba por entablar una comunicación estable con la base en Alnus.

-¿Alguien me recibe? Este es el _captain_ Edward Butler al mando del 5° Equipo de Avanzada. ¿Me escuchan bien?

- _Afirmativo, captain Butler. ¿Cuál es la situación?_

-Nos encontramos con un bosque en el que según los locales hay seres peligrosos. Escuche algo de elfos, pero no es seguro debido a que no dominamos el leguaje.

- _Confirme, captain Butler, ¿dijo elfos?_

-Afirmativo Alnus, elfos. E-l-f-o-s.

- _Un momento_ -Butler esperó unos minutos en los cuales supuso el operador de radio fue a comunicarse con sus superiores. Al cabo de un rato volvió- _Marquen la zona para evitar que algún otro equipo entre y regresen a Alnus de inmediato. Si es posible sigan otra ruta para cubrir más terreno explorado._

-Recibido, base Alnus. Butler fuera.

Colgando la radio, Butler termino su taza de té y se dirigió donde sus hombres. Con instrucciones precisas, les ordenó colocar los carteles de aviso para evitar que algún despistado de los suyos entrara en ese bosque. Cuando regresaron las patrullas las puso a ayudar también, por lo que en 10 minutos ya habían terminado de cubrir la zona.

-Bien, nos vamos.

-¿No hay que esperar a los chinos, _captain_?

Butler parpadeó unos segundos, como si se hubiera olvidado de ellos. Lo más probable es que eso hubiera sido lo que pasó. Suspirando, murmuró-…sí, es cierto. Los malditos chinos. Aún no han regresado. Si no regresan en 5 minutos ya verán como yo les…

Su monologo fue interrumpido por el sonar de 4 disparos, todos provenientes del bosque. Oficiales y soldados agudizaron los oídos, pero no escucharon más. Entonces empezaron a sonar muchos más disparos saliendo del bosque, lo cual provocó que el grupo saliera a la carrera hacia el lugar.

-A saber que se habrán encontrado esos chinos de mierda…-Murmuró Butler mientras se subía al ZIS-5. El grupo avanzo atento por entre los árboles, buscando objetivos entre los árboles. De vez en cuando sonaban disparos ocasionales, los cuales redirigían la dirección del grupo. A más de un fusilero le pareció ver una sombra moverse por entre los árboles. Finalmente llegaron a un claro algo grande donde se encontraban los japoneses: estaban en una formación circular, con los heridos en el centro. Dentro de nada el círculo fue rodeado por los tanques y camiones, y todos los efectivos desmontaron y se unieron a los camaradas orientales.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió?

-Nos emboscaron. Son esos dichosos elfos oscuros que dieron los locales. No los hemos podido ver de cerca, pero uno que derribamos demostró que tienen la piel morena, suficiente para camuflarse en este oscuro bosque de mierda-Informo el teniente al mando de los orientales.

Butler examinó los alrededores del claro, observando figuras moverse por entre las sombras. Sus ojos, entrenados con años de permanencia en el sudeste asiático, rastreaban con profesionalismo los movimientos de su enemigo. Los soldados observaban sus gestos, esperando una orden pata atacar.

Repentinamente señalo un punto entre las ramas de unos árboles.

-¡Allí! ¡Fuego a discreción!

Las ametralladoras de los tanques y ligeras, además de las metralletas y fusiles se dirigieron hacia el punto señalado por el oficial y abrieron fuego, descargando su metralla. Del lugar cayeron múltiples cuerpos, y provoco un ruido en las ramas de los otros árboles que se fue alejando con el paso de los segundos.

-¡Se fueron! ¡Tomen los cuerpos en mejor estado y échenlos en los camiones para examinarlos en Alnus! ¡Nos largamos de aquí!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **En algún lugar al norte de Alnus.**

-¿Soy yo o hay demasiados cuervos en esta zona?-Pregunto Chernov, un teniente del Ejército Rojo.

-Es cierto. No ha habido una batalla o masacre cerca, lo que hace que deje de tener sentido. Un nido tampoco justificaría esta cantidad-Respondió Khoakin, escrutando el camino con atención.

-¿Deberíamos detenernos?

-No, sigan adelante.

Al poco andar unos metros bajo la concentración de cuervos, la cual había llamado la atención de casi todo el grupo, Chernov avistó… algo…

-¿Eso es… una niña?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso-Dijo señalando un punto en el camino, ofreciéndole sus binoculares al capitán.

-Déjame ver-Busco por el camino hasta que la encontró. Era efectivamente una niña, con unas extrañas ropas rojas y negras y un hacha o alabarda gigante-Pues sí, es una puta y condenada niña.

-Parece tener unos 16… ¿no es muy pequeña para ir sola y armada?-Pregunto Chernov.

-¿Y por qué me lo preguntas? No soy adivino. De momento acerquémonos, o sigamos como que no la hemos visto.

El grupo se acercó, sus vehículos sin disminuir la velocidad, al encuentro de la joven que encontraron. Esta mantenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras los observaba acercarse sentada. Esperó hasta que estuvieran a unos 10 metros para plantárseles enfrente y obligarlos a frenar.

-¿¡Quién demonios dijo que frenaran!? ¡Casi se me cae la botella!-Se escuchó gritar a Khoakin desde el ZIS-5.

-¡Señor, la niña esa se nos plantó en medio del camino! ¿¡Qué hacemos?!

-¿No le pueden pasar por encima simplemente?

-¿Quiere ser juzgado por el _NKVD_?

-Bien jugado, pequeño hijo de puta… ya voy.

Junto a Chernov, un par de soldados y el libro traductor, Khoakin Chumikov salió del camión ZIS-5 y se plantó frente a la extraña niña, quien no paraba de observarlos con curiosidad y confianza.

- _¿Quién eres tú?_ -A diferencia de los otros comandantes de avanzada, Khoakin había tenido mucho tiempo libre y debido a eso había logrado dominar el idioma local, con algunas fallas ocasionales y problemas de pronunciación, pero dominarlo en su mayoría.

Como toda respuesta, la niña se rio levemente unos segundos antes de responder en un tono juguetón- _¿Acaso no me conoces?_

- _Si lo supiera no preguntaría._

- _Bien. Soy la apóstol de Emroy, el dios de la guerra, Rory Mercury._

- _¿Y eso significa que res…? ¿Acaso una celebridad o algún sacerdote?_

Rory no pudo evitar suspirar. ¿Es que estos nunca han escuchado en todas sus vidas sobre los dioses?

- _¿No conocen a los dioses?_

- _Muchos problemas tengo ya con los dioses en los que no creemos como para creerme los dioses de un mundo fantasioso_ -Respondió fastidiado Khoakin.

A Rory eso no le causo gracia.

Levanto su hacha y se dispuso a dar un paso hacia el que hubiera ofendido a los dioses, pero u sonido sonó de la nada y pudo ver como salía un penacho de tierra frene a su pie, a la vez que se aparecía un agujero que no había antes.

- _Yo que tú no me acerco_ -Le dijo gravemente su ahora enemigo. Rory sonrío maliciosamente y se lanzó hacia adelante, atacando con su hacha. Esperaba escuchar el sonido de la carne siendo cortada y la resistencia de la tierra al partir el cuerpo en dos, pero lo que obtuvo a cambio fue el sonido de metales rechinando, su hacha impactando la tierra y como dos cosas le entraban al cuerpo y le producían heridas pequeñas. Parpadeando, vio como la persona frente a ella desvió su ataque con una pala y los dos acompañantes habían hecho lo mismo que cuando intento avanzar por primera vez, solo que hacia su cuerpo. Espero unos segundos hasta que sus heridas se curaran, logrando miradas desconcertadas de los 3 enfrente suyo, antes de volver a atacar.

El resultado fue el mismo, solo que más cerrado. Los dos hombres a los costados, que pudo identificar como soldados, volvieron a hacer sonar esas varas de metal y volvió a sentir esas pequeñas heridas en el cuerpo. Luego, el que parecía estar al mando grito algo en una idioma desconocido para ella.

-¡Nos atacan! ¡Desmonten y abran fuego!

Varios soldados con uniforme similar, y otros con uniforme verde descendieron de los carros que, ahora que reparaba en ellos, no eran tirados por caballos. Se colocaron en dos filas levantando varas de hierro similares a las que tenían los soldados frente a ella. Y una multitud de sonidos como los de antes se hicieron escuchar, y empezó a sentir una gran cantidad de heridas po todo su cuerpo. Maniobrando su hacha logro bloquear o desviar varias, pero muchas más entraban en su cuerpo. Comprendiendo que podría morir si seguía así, decidió echarse al suelo y avanzar pegada a este. Dentro de poco ocurrió una situación similar a la de arriba, solo que ahora le era más difícil bloquear los proyectiles. En un momento dado, sin embargo, la mayor parte de ellos se detuvo y empezó a hacer algo con esas varas de hierro. Rory vio su oportunidad.

- _¡Eres mío!_

Atacando al que claramente estaba al mando, su hacha fue nuevamente desviada por su enemigo. Luego este saco una especie de artefacto de metal, que empezó a hacer sonidos similares a los que hacían las otras varas de hierro. Comprendió que era una versión más pequeña y se retiró, a tiempo para evitar la nueva andanada del grupo principal. Era imposible acercarse.

- _¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Alto! ¡Paremos! ¡Ninguno de nosotros podrá ganar si seguimos así!_ -Grito, comprendiendo que no podría ganar, aunque tampoco perder, contra esos desconocidos.

Con un gesto de su mano y un comando de voz, los sonidos de las armas cesaron. El que estaba al mando de acerco a ella, con toda la disposición de ser quien está al mando.

- _Repito. ¿Quién eres?_

- _La apóstol del dios Emroy, dios de la guerra. Soy una semidiosa_ -Explicó al comandante, quien pareció satisfacerse algo con eso.

- _Soy el capitán Khoakin Chumikov, líder del 4° Equipo de Avanzada de la Coalición contra el Nuevo Mundo_ -Se presentó el que estaba al mando. Rory abrió los ojos. Si era apenas un equipo de avanzada al que no le pudo ganar, ¿Qué pasaría si se enfrentaba al ejército? El Imperio no tendría oportunidad.

- _¿Son ustedes magos?_ -Pregunto, intrigada por la "magia" que habían utilizado contra ella.

- _No. De dónde venimos no existe la magia._

El Imperio estaba perdido.

- _¡Oraculo! ¿Ya es seguro salir?_

- _¡Sshh! ¡Quédate en silencio!_

Observando más allá de su enemigo, Chumikov pudo ver una gran cantidad de gente, presumiblemente civiles, escondida a los lados del camino. Miraban con ojos asustados a los extraños, y parecía que habían escapado de casa con lo puesto.

- _¿Qué pasó con ellos?_

- _El Imperio destrozo su hogar_ -Contesto Rory.

- _"Tácticas de Tierra Quemada…"_ -Pensó Khoakin.

- _Pueden ir con nosotros. Alnus es seguro_ -Aseguró el capitán soviético al apóstol. Este le comunico la oferta a los que se escondían tras ella, que lejos de agradecerles, se asustaron.

- _¡Alnus no es seguro! ¡Alnus está ocupado por los demonios enemigos del Imperio! ¡Nos mataran si nos acercamos!_ -Fueron algunos de los comentarios que escaparon de la plebe.

- _¿Parezco un condenado demonio?_ -Alzó la voz Khoakin. La gente lo miró. Efectivamente, era una persona normal en una ropa de combate extraña.

- _¿Pero no son enemigos del Imperio?_ -Preguntó Rory con desconfianza, preparándose para entrar en acción.

- _Por todo lo que hemos visto, dudo que el Imperio los considere parte de su país_ -Dijo Khoakin mientras observaba a los civiles- _Alnus es seguro para todos ellos, no serían los primeros. Mientras no nos hagan daño pueden quedarse._

La gente se emocionó. Habían perdido su hogar, pero encontraron gente que los ayudaría hasta encontrar uno nuevo. Y quizá lo más irónico, es que aquellas personas eran los enemigos de sus protectores.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Base Alnus. Pista aérea.**

-¡Ya era hora! ¡Estoy cansado de esperar que hagan estas malditas cosas! ¿Por qué se toman tanto tiempo en algo tan importante la viación?

Dejando de lado las quejas desoídas de un piloto de la _RAF_ , el ingeniero con rango de teniente norteamericano Carson contemplo su obra. La pista de aterrizaje de la aviación costo un mundo en un terreno tan demolido por el paso de tanques y camiones, sin contar la falta de maquinaria necesaria, pero lo lograron. Podía ver las expresiones felices en la mayoría de pilotos allí establecidos, con un arsenal aéreo limitado pero eficaz: un par de escuadrillas de _JU-87_ , una escuadrilla de _de Havilland DH.98 Mosquito_ , _Ilyushin Il-2_ , un grupo de _Bell P-39 Aircobra_ , y sin olvidarse los _Hawker Hurricane Mk. IIC_. A pesar de todo, el arsenal aéreo estaría listo y operando e menos de una semana, listo para abatir a esos desgraciados donde se aparecieran.

Pero no todo eran buenas noticias. De sus camaradas ingleses se supo que la producción del tanque pesado Churchill fue cancelada debido a su baja velocidad. Así mismo, los soviéticos y alemanes estaban desarrollando nuevas armas que el resto desconocía. Lo que provocaba más desconfianza eran los pilotos, que comentaban cosas vagas respecto a aviones que nadie entendía salvo los de su propio país. Decían que llegaría una escuadrilla de _Messerschmitt Bf 109_. Aviones más, aviones menos, a él no le importaba.

Después de todo solo era un ingeniero.

 **¡Y hasta aquí llego e capítulo! La verdad no me gusta mucho como quedo, pero no se me ocurre forma de mejorarlo. Me da algo de miedo que suceda algo parecido con lo acontecido en el cap 3 del crosover con GuP, pero espero poder corregirlo si ocurre. Faltaron la aventuras del equipo de avanzada norteamericano-alemán y del español, pero entraran junto a la gran mayoría restante en el siguiente capítulo. Si alguien quiere enviar un piloto lo agradecería, pero que no se me da esto de crear personajes.**

 **¡Hasta otra y hasta luego!**

 **RedSS.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Batalla de Italica (Parte 1)

**1Ok… creo que esto fue un golpe de inspiración. Si esto se sube el 3 de Diciembre entonces pueden pensar que terminare el segundo arco (el actual) antes de año nuevo, de lo contrario las pruebas de fin de año pudieron conmigo. De todos modos este es quizás el arco más corto. Como sea, bienvenidos al capítulo 5 que trata sobre Italica. Aquí entrara en acción la fuerza aérea y terrestre en conjunto, así como las tropas de avanzadas que serán reconfiguradas. Sin más que decir, pasemos a los reviews.**

 **Coronadomontes: Si crees que los nazis matando todo será lo único, te falta algo más por ver. Solo diré que empieza por H, es rubio y es alemán.**

 **APM 1984: La escena de Patton la tenía pensada desde el primer capítulo. Montgomery y el general japonés tardaran más en entrar en escena (quizá hasta el tercer arco), pero Zhukov vendrá pronto. Las Waffen-SS aún no han entrado en escena, pero lo hará otro organismo de las SS que era más oscuro. Solo diré que lo manejaba la "bestia rubia". Y la aviación entrara en escena en este capítulo.**

 **Ay Om: Allí aparecerán peleas pronto XD. Sobre el harem… no lo sé, ya que no conozco mucho sobre la cultura japonesa de la época, no sé si Itami pueda manejar las cosas para terminar con el harem (en el cannon deserto para ayudar a Yao, aquí lo fusilarían por salir sin permiso).**

 **No soy dueño de GATE.**

 **Capítulo 5: Batalla de Italica (Parte 1)**

 **Arco 2: Entablando Relaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alnus. Inicios de Abril, 1942.**

Las distintas personas traídas por los equipos de avanzada o que llegaron por cuenta propia escogieron representantes y se entrevistaron con los comandantes locales. Cabe decir que, entre el choque de actitudes de Patton y Rommel, ninguno logro entender gran cosa. Quedo establecido que podrían establecerse con un pueblo o ciudad fuera de las murallas, y gozarían de protección mientras pagaran un tributo a los protectores, el cual podía ser en: minerales, metales preciosos, joyas, datos o dinero. Lógicamente, el primero serían datos.

El pueblo, bautizado como Pueblo de Alnus, acogió rápidamente a cerca de tres millares de personas. Los datos proporcionados se complementaron entre sí, logrando darles a los comandantes locales una idea aproximada del entorno más allá de lo explorado por los equipos de avanzada, además de varios datos sobre ciudades o pueblos.

No solo eso. El 5° Equipo de Avanzada, comandado por el _captain_ Edward Butler, trajo consigo unos cuerpos morenos de fisionomía extraña. Según él eran elfos, quienes lo emboscaron a él y a su grupo mientras exploraban. Disecciones y registros demostraron que poseían capacidades físicas ligeramente por encima de lo normal a un humano promedio, pero necesitarían más datos para hacer un análisis definitivo. Otro descubrimiento misterioso fue el del 4° Equipo de Avanzada, el cual se encontró con la que decía ser una semidiosa. Tuvo que ser tomada en serio para desagrado de muchos, ya que las pruebas demostraron que cualquier daño que se le hiciera terminaría en ella curándose sola.

El 3° Equipo de Avanzada trajo otro elfo, pero vivo. Además de estar viva, ya que era mujer, era de otra especie (o así se podía suponer) al ver algunas características diferenciables, como el tono de piel y cabello, además de ropas. Al día siguiente despertó, aunque tenía un caso de pérdida de memoria. Por motivos de seguridad y lujuria de los soldados, se le prohibió salir del hospital japonés.

El 1° Equipo de Avanzada entregó, discretamente, una persona rubia a las SS. El criterio fue "Estudio sobre la posibilidad de germanización en el Nuevo Mundo". La prisionera fue trasladada de inmediato por la puerta oculta en camiones de suministro y enviada a las oficinas raciales del Reich.

A pesar de esas actividades, las cosas en la base no estaban tranquilas para varios. Había muchos españoles enrolados en las fuerzas aliadas presentes en Alnus, los cuales estaban contrarios a los españoles del grupo de la División Azul, leal a la Alemania Nazi. Ya se habían registrado varios conflictos verbales y uno que otro físico, pero nada que no fuera controlado por la disciplina.

Para la aviación era otra historia. Salir a volar prácticamente en cualquier momento, sin las tensiones internacionales o el daño a los civiles era algo milagroso para ellos, quienes aprovechaban de explotar esa libertad en cada momento. Llego un momento en el que hubo una carrera masiva de 30 aviones sobre Alnus, con cada soldado apoyando a su país. Eran extraños momentos relajados en la disciplina firme de la base, dirigida con mano de hierro para evitar conflictos entre los alemanes y los británicos, los españoles de ambos bandos y los japoneses y los soviéticos.

Pero la situación no podía mantenerse así para siempre, y por eso Patton y Rommel convocaron a los 6 comandantes de avanzada a una reunión.

-Este es un mapa de los alrededores de la zona explorada, usando los datos recopilados de los civiles-Señalo Rommel un mapa hecho a mano sobre la mesa de la sala de mando-Concretamente esta ciudad, llamada Italica, es un centro económico ubicado en el cruce de dos carreteras, una de las cuales pasa cerca de aquí. Eso la hace, además de económica, estratégica.

-Entonces, ¿sus órdenes?-Preguntó Schmidt.

-Avistarla, rodearla, aplastarla, ocuparla. Debemos ocupar la ciudad, lo cual hará que además el Imperio pierda contacto con varias localidades y bases en el oeste. Eso también provocara que esas guarniciones no sepan que está ocurriendo hasta algún tiempo después, además de neutralizar el comercio restante del Imperio.

-Aplastarlos… me gusta-Murmuró Butler entre dientes con una sonrisa. Mantenía una actitud orgullosa a pesar de estar ante dos generales muy superiores a él.

-Ustedes serán el grupo de vanguardia. Los seguirán un regimiento de granaderos panzer y un regimiento blindado estadounidense, los cuales se quedaran allí como fuerza de ocupación. Para que ustedes vuelvan a Alnus y puedan ser asignados a otras tareas.

-¿Alguna cosa en específico?-Pregunto Fernández.

-Usen la violencia lo menos posible. Traten de ganarse a la población-Indicó Rommel.

-Tendrán apoyo aéreo limitado proveniente de una base avanzada. Una escuadrilla de _JU-87D_ y otra de _Hawker Hurricane_ estarán listas para poyarlos en caso necesario. ¿Preguntas?

-No, señor-Dijo Butler por todos. Realizando un saludo, el grupo mixto de comandantes se retiró de la sala.

 **Barracones Soviéticos.**

Los soldados soviéticos que formaban parte del 1° Equipo de Avanzada avanzaron cautelosos, como si siguieran sus pasos. Temerosos, llegaron hasta donde descansaba el comisario Cheminov, quien degustaba una taza de café mientras leía un diario traído la semana pasada. Entre pasos rápidos y miradas desalentadas, el grupo se aproximó a él.

-Camarada Comisario. Tenemos una petición. Nos gustaría que nos cambiara de equipo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?-Su tono decía que hablaran rápido.

-Algunos… asuntos privados, camarada comisario.

Cheminov se giró hacia el grupo con un claro sentimiento de molestia, el cual se borró al ver sus rostros. Tenían la misma mirada abatida en sus caras que aquellos soldados que veía regresar de la Guerra de Invierno con los finlandeses. Esa mirada de que lo habían visto todo.

-Entiendo… veré que puedo hacer-Les regalo una sonrisa confortante mientras volvía a su periódico. El grupo le agradeció y se alejó mientras el cargo político pensaba como convencer a los mandos de reorganizar los grupos con la operación viniendo encima.

No fue difícil. Después de todos los grupos habían sido armados casi de inmediato. Un cambio o dos no matarían a nadie.

 **Dos días después.**

Un proceso tedioso (al menos así lo sintieron los encargados de logística y papeleo) se llevó a cabo durante esos dos días. Los equipos se tuvieron que rearmar casi en un 50%, apareciendo un nuevo problema cada vez. Al final quedaron así.

El Primer Equipo de Avanzada estaba conformado por 2 Panzer II, 2 Panzer IV, 1 camión cisterna, 1 semioruga "251" con ingenieros alemanes y 4 semiorugas "251" con granaderos panzer. A eso se le agregaba el _jeep_ de mando. En total 81 personas.

El Segundo Equipo de Avanzada estaba conformado por 2 M3 Stuart, 2 M4 Sherman, 1 semioruga M3 con ingenieros estadounidenses, 4 semiorugas M3 con estadounidenses y un camión cisterna, además del _jeep_ de mando. En total 86 personas.

El Tercer Equipo de Avanzada la tuvo más difícil, ya que el Imperio del Sol Naciente no podía desatenderse de muchos vehículos al seguir de campaña en China. Sin embargo, lograron enviarles 2 Tipo 95 Ha-Go y 2 Tipo 97 Chi-Ha. Estos fueron complementados con dos camiones ZIS-5 soviéticos, los cuales les fueron (forzosamente) prestados. Además estaba el vehículo de mando, un _jeep_ como en otros casos, y un camión cisterna. El total era de 71 personas.

El Cuarto Equipo de Avanzada estaba formado por 2 T-70 y 2 T-34, acompañados por dos ZIS-5 con tropas y un tercero con ingenieros y equipo. El vehículo de mando permanecía igual al resto. Eso sin olvidarnos del camión cisterna. En total 69 personas.

El Quinto Equipo de Avanzada estaba hecho por 2 M3 Stuart, 2 Valentine Mk. III, 4 semiorugas M3 con tropas y otro más con Ingenieros Reales. Además estaban el camión cisterna de cada equipo y el _jeep_ de mando. En total 86 soldados e ingenieros.

El Sexto Equipo de Avanzada estaba formado por españoles con 2 Panzer II, 2 Panzer IV, 1 camión cisterna, 1 Semioruga "251" con ingenieros y 4 semiorugas "251" con infantería, además del _jeep_ de mando. Un total de 81 personas.

La organización por países fue una bendición caída del cielo a los encargados de logística, quienes incluso llegaron al punto de mandarles cartas de felicitaciones a Rommel y Patton, aunque estos no tuvieran nada que ver.

Pero esos grupos de avanzada no estaban exentos de las influencias de sus países de origen, como muchos comprobarían más tarde. En el Cuarto Equipo entro el comisario Cheminov en calidad de espectador político, así como un suboficial seleccionado por el comandante japonés fue ubicado dentro del Tercer Equipo debido a la desconfianza hacia Itami. También los estadounidenses, soviéticos y alemanes habían enviado periodistas para que captaran imágenes sobre que pasaba allí exactamente, y sacar fotos de la base no era muy relevante que digamos. Además, discretamente para la mayoría, un pequeño _kommando_ de los _einsatzgruppen_ conformado por 4 personas figuraba entre los soldados el Primer Equipo. Puede que no hubiera judíos, pero el informe secreto prestado por Schmidt sobre la presencia de otras razas y su posterior transmisión a la capital del Reich "obligaron" a Himmler a enviar a esta pequeña unidad.

Era 14 de Abril en la madrugada, 6 AM hora local, y los 6 equipos salieron de la Base Alnus. Para el medio día ya estaban en la base avanzada en la mitad del camino, donde los vehículos se detuvieron a repostar. Mientras Fernández y Donoso se entrevistaban con los pilotos británicos y alemanes, Schmidt y Butler hicieron lo propio con el comandante local.

-Buenos días, mayor Carlson-Saludo Schmidt al comandante local. Butler murmuró un " _Hello sir_ " en silencio, gesto devuelto por el mayor norteamericano. Realmente estar al mando de una base en medio de la nada y con medio millar de hombres no era la gran cosa.

-¿Ha habido alguna novedad por los caminos cercanos?-Fue Schmidt directo al grano.

-No gran cosa, aunque algunas patrullas a lo lejos. No llevan el uniforme imperial, tal vez sean bandidos. Afortunadamente para ellos, el lugar les parece una fortaleza, por lo que no han intentado atacarla. El vuelo de los _Hurricane_ tampoco les ayudo-Suprimió una risa al recordar los gritos asustados de unos bandidos cuando un avió pasó al vuelo rasante hacia unos días.

Para mantener seguras las bases avanzadas, la Coalición las fortifico con murallas de concreto, cubriendo un área lo suficientemente grande como para mantener a un regimiento terrestre o un batallón terrestre con otro blindado, eso sin contar la pista que cortaba la base en dos y alrededor de la cual se construían los puestos avanzados. Eran la frontera del territorio de la Coalición, punto desde el cual todo aquel que lo cruzara sin motivo arriesgaba una bala entre ceja y ceja.

-¿Qué armamento tienen los aviones de aquí?-Inquirió esta vez Butler.

-Los _stukas_ tienen bombas de 500 y 50 kilos, mientras los _Hurricane_ tienen algunas de 250 y 500 kilos. Además de sus cañones de 20 milímetros y las ametralladoras.

-Sera suficiente. No hay un ejército en Italica después de todo.

-¿Cuál es la dotación local?

-Dos compañías de fusileros y una compañía de ingenieros, además de la escuadrilla de _Hurricane_ y de _Stukas_.

-Ya veo… suficiente para aguantar un tiempo.

-Un regimiento blindado y uno de granaderos panzer pasaran por aquí mañana. Irán también hacia Italica. Cualquier otra unidad que pase nos lo notifica.

-Entiendo. Buena suerte, deberían estar llegando hoy en la tarde.

-Con su permiso-Con esas palabras ambos capitanes se retiraron de la oficina. El castaño mayor saco un cigarrillo de una cajetilla guardada y lo encendió, dirigiéndose a obtener su almuerzo que estaría listo en unos minutos más.

-¿Orden de batalla?-Pregunto Butler a su par germano.

-Designemos un líder de los equipos y que trate con quien sea que este al mando. Ya que hay 3 puertas, irán dos por cada entrada.

-Si hay reacción hostil forzamos la entrada, de lo contrario ocupamos los puntos estratégicos hasta que sea tiempo de cambiar con los refuerzos.

-De acuerdo. Reagrupémonos y salgamos en 15 minutos.

-Alto ahí. El almuerzo de la base cae ahora. Almorzamos primero. Con estómago vacío el inglés no pelea-Afirmó Butler orgullosamente dirigiéndose al resto de los equipos. Schmidt lo siguió unos segundos después, murmurando "Por cosas como esas los aplastamos en Francia". Un grito de " _¡Aléjate de las municiones, Mercury!_ " vino a darle la razón mientras observaba que la aludida se encontraba sonriente y escondida entre las herramientas de los ingenieros.

-¿Cómo demonios nadie noto el hacha?

 **Italica. Atardecer.**

-Equipo al este, 3 y 4 al sur, 5 y 6 al oeste. Rodeen toda la ciudad y conmínenlos a rendirse-Ordeno Butler, como si se creyera dueño de la situación.

-¿Qué hacemos con Rory?-Pregunto Chumikov.

-Parece tener algo de influencia. Manténganla escondida, si ellos se niegan díganle que hable.

-¿Quién será el escogido para hablar?-Pregunto Donoso.

-Dejemos que el nazi lo haga por hoy. Lo he escuchado y parece dársele bien-Murmuró sonriente Chumikov, provocando un gesto de molestia del aludido. El resto afirmó rápidamente antes de desplegar en las posiciones establecidas, dejándole al oficial rubio la tarea de guardarse sus quejas.

-Sera hijo de puta… bien, atentos todos-Empezó a hablar por la radio-Hay algunas armas en las murallas, no muy peligrosas para blindados pero si para infantería. Tanques manténganse en alerta y listo para volarlas. Los tanques ligeros apunten a las puertas y los soldados al borde de la muralla, pero sin descender de sus vehículos. Espero hayan traído todas sus cosas, señoritas, que no hay vuelta atrás.

- _A mí me preocupa más el hecho de que esto parece un condenado campo de batalla. Digo, hay algunos cadáveres por allí, además de tierra quemada y armas y escudos rotos_ -Respondió Donoso.

- _Por mi lado es lo mismo_ -Afirmó esta vez Itami.

-También se repite aquí, pero no se amedranten por eso. Manténganse firmes, llamare a la rendición.

- _Your call._

- _Recibido._

Schmidt respiró profundamente antes de tomar el amplificador de voz incluido en el jeep de mando y pararse a un costado de este mientras buscaba las palabras del lenguaje local para comunicarse.

- _¡Este es el Ejército de la Coalición! ¡A toda la ciudad de Italica le pedimos que bajen las armas y se rindan, o nos veremos obligados a utilizar la fuerza! ¡Todas las salidas tienen tropas nuestras listas para atacar!_

La única respuesta que hubo fueron unos segundos de silencio, seguidos de un grito y unas personas que dispararon la balista de la muralla. El tiro, mal dirigido, paso por sobre las cabezas de los alemanes y estadounidenses quienes se agacharon por precaución. No fueron necesarias más palabras.

-¡Panzer IV! ¡FUEGO!

La atmósfera silenciosa del lugar fue rota de súbito por el estruendo de dos cañones de 75mm, y luego la caída de madera, metal y cuerpos de la muralla hacia el interior. Pronto le siguieron 4 estruendos más desde las otras entradas de la ciudad.

-Reporte-Inquirió por la radio.

- _Aquí Donoso. Volamos las balistas con los Panzer IV por precaución._

- _Aquí Chumikov. Nosotros las volamos por agresión a las tropas, aunque nadie salió herido._

-Recibido-Tomo el artefacto amplificador una vez más- _¡Tienen 30 segundos para rendirse! ¡Si en ese plazo no han entregado la ciudad nos veremos obligados entrar a la fuerza! ¡30! ¡29! ¡28!..._

El alemán seguía contando, y los miembros de los 6 equipos se aprestaban para entrar al asalto de la ciudad amurallada. Cuando quedaban 6 segundos, sin embargo, una puerta en la puerta donde se encontraban los equipo se abrió, dejando ver a una chica pelirroja que no debía de llegar a los 20 y vestida con una armadura, acompañada de algunos hombres y mujeres con blindaje similar. Esta hizo un gesto con los brazos, aunque llevaba un semblante desesperado en su rostro. Con un gesto el oficial alemán mando a que se acercara el vehículo de mando.

- _Soy el hauptmann Karl Schmidt. Identifíquese_ -Una de las mujeres pareció alterarse por algo, pero un gesto de la pelirroja, que parecía ser la líder, la obligo a calmarse. Esto planteó una interrogante en Karl: ¿Era ella la comandante?

- _Soy Piña Co Lada, princesa del Imperio y comandante actual de Italica. Ruego se dignen de pasar para que podamos hablar más cómodamente_ -Imperceptible para la mayoría de ambos bandos, pero no para los oficiales, su tono de voz denotaba un ligero temor.

- _Tendrá que dejar pasar a los otros equipos apostados en las otras puertas. Permanecerán en su lugar una vez estén dentro._

- _C-como desee._

A una orden suya, las puertas se abrieron en unos minutos, dejando pasar a los soldados que aguardaban afuera.

-Fernández y yo estaremos dialogando en el castillo o palacio, no sé qué sea. Ustedes mantengan la guardia hasta que les diga lo contrario o ellos abran las hostilidades.

-¿No podría quedarme yo? Alguien tiene que mandar estos equipos-Señalo a los soldados que vigilaban desde sus vehículos cualquier movimiento defensor.

-Bien… iré yo, pero necesitare que me acompañen… tomaré a los soldados que van con nosotros en los jeep. Espero no te importe.

-No te molestes.

Con un gesto los 4 soldados que fueran en los jeep se bajaron y tomaron sus armas, MP 40's y Thompson's, para luego marchar en fila india detrás del oficial alemán que se dirigía al castillo de la ciudad. Delante del grupo iban la pelirroja y unas 5 personas vestidas de manera similar a ella.

Fernández esperó hasta que se perdieran por las calles antes de suspirar y echarse en su vehículo de mando

-¿Un tiempo difícil?-Preguntó el teniente estadounidense al mando de la infantería, de apellido Roebuck.

-Odio a los nazis. Luche en la guerra civil contra los nacionalistas apoyados por ellos, y sufrí de primera mano los efectos de su dichosa Legión Cóndor. Luego huí a Francia, donde me enliste en 1940 en las tropas de la Legión Extranjera, pero la suerte fue cruel y me tocó luchar contra los alemanes nuevamente. Esa vez si fue una masacre total, arrasando nuestras posiciones como si no existieran y apareciéndose en cualquier momento. Después de eso escapé al Reino Unido y después a los Estados Unidos, donde aprovechando mis conocimientos sobre la guerra me enliste en el ejército y llegue al rango de capitán. Y todo por culpa de esos nazis.

-La tiene bastante jodida.

-¿Qué es la vida sin unas cuantas vueltas? Podría haberme quedado de civil, ya que tengo título universitario, pero preferí enlistarme en el ejército y luchar. A mi querida esposa casi se le cae la cara del susto.

-Tiene suerte. Yo tengo una hermana que trabaja como enfermera del ejército. Estaba destinada en Pearl Harbor, aunque no sé dónde este ahora. Tal vez de vuelta en casa.

-¿Y en la base Alnus?

-Oh por favor, ojala que no. Quiera Dios que se aleje de la guerra.

-Bueno, esperemos que nada malo pase. Volvamos con los chicos.

-Buena idea.

-Si… espera un poco. ¡¿Se llamaba piña colada?!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras los escoltas de la Coalición tenían su espalda, Karl Schmidt pensaba en que podía ser posible discutir allí adentro. ¿Condiciones de rendición? ¿Trata de prisioneros? ¿Matarlos? ¿Ataque por la espalda? Por precaución se llevó la mano hasta la funda de su pistola.

Luego de recorrer los pasillos por unos minutos, y guiados por unas criadas (de las cuales uno de los soldados estadounidenses quedo embobado hasta que su compañero le dio un golpe con el fusil), llegaron a una sala que supuso era la sala del conde local. Tocando antes de entrar, el grupo observó como la princesa se dirigía a una niña de cabellera larga rubia de cerca de 10 años y la llamaba… ¿condesa?

- _Condesa Myui, estos son el enemigo de otro mundo que apareció en Alnus. Tal vez puedan ayudarnos._

- _¿Esta segura, princesa? Podrían intentar hacer algo…_

-A ver, a ver, un momento. _¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?! ¿Condesa? ¿Ayudar? ¡¿Qué mierda?!_

La misma chica que antes se hubiera enojado estaba prácticamente echando espuma por la boca, provocando que el resto de su grupo la sujetara por los brazos para que no saltara contra el oficial rubio, quien tenía una mirada confundida como el resto de su grupo.

- _Supongo que debería empezar con las explicaciones… Vengan aquí por favor_ -Con un gesto invitó al oficial a sentarse a una mesa. Una criada trajo té y algunas cosas pequeñas para comer. El oficial se sentó cautelosamente, los 4 soldados con sus armas a la espalda pero listas para entrar en acción ubicados en fila detrás de su asiento.

- _Me gustaría que comience a explicar qué demonios sucede, y que se identifique nuevamente._

- _Claro, señor…_

- _Schmidt. Hauptmann, o capitán según prefiera, Karl Schmidt._

- _Mucho gusto. Soy Piña Co Lada, tercera princesa del Imperio. Ella es Myui, la actual condesa de Italica por motivo de la muerte de su padre al otro lado de la GATE de Alnus, dejándola al mando con tan solo 11 años. Según los que escaparon, su ataque fue en una ciudad que tenía banderas rojas con círculos blancos y una cruz extraña_ -Karl reconoció la rudimentaria descripción de la bandera del partido nazi, pero prefirió guardar silencio- _Debido a los constantes combates, las tropas han sido removidas y los bandidos han asolado todo. Algunos ex-soldados del ejército aliado se volvieron bandid0os y están asediando la ciudad de Italica desde hace unos días. Aunque llegué con algunos miembros de mi unidad personal, la situación se desploma rápidamente._

- _¿Entonces…?_

- _¿Nos ayudarían a defender Italica? Podemos solucionar cualquier problema después, pero necesito que eliminemos al enemigo rápidamente para garantizar la seguridad de los civiles que viven aquí. Si te das cuenta, casi todos son gente armada con lo que encontramos en el castillo, no soldados._

Karl Schmidt analizo todo lo dicho. Era cierto que el estado de los guardias de la puerta era pobre, y que la ciudad mostraba signos de un asedio. Además, permitía la estadía de tropas durante el tiempo necesario para eliminar a cualquiera que se opusiera a ellos, dándoles el control de la ciudad. ¿Qué harían unos cuantos caballeros contra las armas automáticas?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

- _¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!_ -Gritó Donoso por la radio- _¡¿De entre eliminarlos o retirarnos, elegiste ayudarlos?!_

-Cálmate y escucha. Eso va para todos-Indicó al resto de oficiales escuchando por la radio-Nos estableceremos en las puertas y murallas de una forma similar a esta: una o dos ametralladoras en la muralla, el resto en los edificios del interior. La infantería junto con ellos, todos a cubierto. Busquen las ubicaciones más estratégicas tanto hacia el interior como exterior. Los tanques deben ubicarse en las calles alrededor de la explanada de la entrada, algo hacia el interior, de modo que no los puedan flanquear y tengan que moverse un mínimo para disparar. Según _miss princess_ atacarán esta noche para terminar rápido con el asedio de la ciudad, de modo que preparen todas su cosas y revisen sus armas. Si tienen tiempo formen barricadas para bloquear caminos. Eso es todo.

- _¿Quién es miss princess?_

-La pelirroja en armadura, que resulta ser la tercera princesa del Imperio. Si se acerca a ustedes y hace cualquier amago de hostilidad, deténganla inmediatamente. Tiene demasiada información como para dejarla escapar.

- _¿Qué hacemos con Rory?_

-¿Rory…? Ah, la autoproclamada semidiosa. Denle libertad de acción, siempre y cuando no estorbe los planes. Si quiere ser de alguna utilidad, díganle que patrulle los alrededores con su súper velocidad o alguna cosa así.

- _Recibido. Equipo fuera._

- _Equipo fuera._

Karl suspiro mientras colgaba la radio y observaba la instalación de algunas barricadas en casi todas las calles y puerta que daban a la explanada tras su puerta. De ese modo, si lograban cruzar la muralla caerían directamente bajo las ametralladoras y cañones de los Panzer y Sherman, mientras eran fusilados por los soldados desde la altura. Sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba.

-¿Por qué demonios me convencí de dejarle el mando a ella…?

-¿Será debido a que es la comandante local y la gente confía más en ella que en nosotros?-Hablo Fernández mientras se acercaba a su jeep y sacaba su cantimplora.

-Tal vez… ojala ataquen esta noche. Con algo de suerte nos dejara apoderarnos de la situación para la llegada de tropas mañana.

-¿Te comunicaste con el mando en Alnus?

-Cierto, me había olvidado-Dirigiéndose a la radio de su auto, entablo comunicación con el mayor Carlson en el puesto de avanzada.

-Puesto avanzado Alnus-Itálica, este es el capitán Karl Schmidt. Comuníqueme con el mayor Carlson a la brevedad.

- _De inmediato_ -Oyó algún ruido de fondo, para luego reconocer la voz del oficial tras un minuto de espera. Al menos no habían puesto la odiosa música de la radio de fondo.

- _Carlson al habla. Dígame que necesitas._

-Italica está bajo asedio de numerosos bandidos del antiguo ejército aliado. Tenemos 2 equipos por puerta, pero es probable que se concentren solo en una. De ser ese el caso, tardaremos en concentrarnos.

- _Al grano._

-Tengan los _Hurricane_ cargados con bombas y la munición al máximo y listos para despegar. Quiero que despeguen para que estén aquí al amanecer, de modo que si no atacan, marcaremos su posición para que los machaquen. También transmítanle a Alnus que aceleren la salida de los refuerzos, ya que tenemos una situación complicada aquí. Mientras antes lleguen fuerzas considerables, mejor.

- _Entendido. Los Hurricane estarán listos para salir en unos minutos, den una hora máxima de salida._

-Las 4 de la madrugada, supongo. Ustedes vean, no sé de aviones.

- _Bien. Comunicare a Alnus lo dicho_

-Una cosa más. Solo por precaución… tengan los _stuka_ cargados con bombas de 50 kilos.

- _Precaución… ¿no pretenderás bombardear la ciudad, o si?_

-Solo en caso de que ocurra algo, lo cual no creo. Es solo una precaución.

- _Entendido. Carlson fuera._

-Listo-Giró su mirada hacia los soldados que terminaban de acomodar las barricadas. Las cosas entre ellos no iban tensas, es más, se podía decir que disfrutaban pelear juntos ante un enemigo común. A mucha diferencia de los oficiales, quienes en muchas ocasiones terminaban con resentimientos o situaciones tensas que generalmente se resolvían a puños.

-Que mierda de situación. Para ahora debería estar cenando en Moscú, no en esta pobre ciudad medieval.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

-Alteza, ¿fue lo correcto?

-No lo sé Gray. Parecía lo correcto. Por último, si caíamos prisioneros, el Imperio podía negociar nuestra salida y liberar Italica más tarde. Pero si eran los bandidos, nos matarían o venderían como esclavos mientras saquean la ciudad. Resulto que nos ayudaron a fin de cuentas, así que no hay mayor problema-Explico Piña, la joven tercera princesa del Imperio de tez pálida y cabeza pelirroja.

-Es cierto, pero también hay que destacar que como "medida de precaución" han bloqueado y asegurado todas las salidas de la ciudad. Si queremos salir sin ser detectados tenemos que escapar por la muralla, además de la gran superioridad numérica. Solo tenemos aquí cerca de 10 caballeros contándonos. Aunque estemos todos bien entrenados, no podremos salir sin bajas aunque los tomemos por sorpresa-Analizo Gray, caballero algo avanzado de edad con vastos años de experiencia y una caballera canosa acompañada de una tez morena.

-¿Qué hay de sus armas o armadura? ¿Saben algo?

-Sus armas son unas extrañas varas de metal y madera, mientras que otras son unas varas solo de metal más pequeñas. No llevan casi nada de armadura, salvo su casco, y lo más blindado que llevan son sus carros. No están tirados por caballos ni nada, pero aun así se mueven. También algunos tienen otras varas de metal encima, además de unos tubos de metal que llevan algunos de ellos, de diversos tamaños y formas.

-Son un misterio, sin duda. Es frustrante, tener a tu enemigo al lado y no poder saber nada de él.

-Hablé un poco con algunos de ellos-Comento Norma, un caballero rubio con el pelo en una cola de caballo-Dicen que son 6 equipos hechos especialmente para actuar en este mundo. Se identificaron como "equipos de avanzada", diciendo que eran algo así como una especie de vanguardia independiente. Dicen que el ejército actual en este mundo es de cerca de 150.000, pero eso solo es una mínima parte en su mundo.

Piña y Gray quedaron boquiabiertos ante esa afirmación. ¿Una mínima parte? ¡¿Cuántos soldados habría entonces en total?!

-¿P-pudiste p-preguntar cuántos s-son en to-total?-Pregunto temerosa Piña.

-Ni idea, pero si tuviera que adivinar… diría que están entre números de ocho cifras-Comento con pesadez Gray. Piña casi se derrumba ante eso. El Imperio no tenía forma de reunir tal cantidad de gente, y los reinos aliados ya habían sido aniquilados en luchas anteriores contra ellos. Contando las tropas dispersas en esa zona, los alrededores de la capital, las guarniciones del oeste y las guarniciones del sur de Alnus y el Mar Azul, seguramente el Imperio no lograba llegar a un millón de soldados, todos dispersos. Si se contaban los ejércitos del lejano este y el lejano oeste, además de la Flota Imperial, quizás se llegaba a contar algo menos de dos millones, pero tardarían meses en reagrupar esa cantidad de tropas.

-¿A-alguna noticia sobre el cuerpo principal de los Caballeros de la Rosa?

-Deberían llegar mañana a primera hora. Quizá los logremos tomar por sorpresa y tomarlos prisioneros-Racionó Norma.

-Eso espero-Murmuró pesadamente Gray. Él, como soldado experimentado y veterano, había visto la mirada de muchos de los enemigos llegados. Muchas de esas miradas las reconoció como las de los veteranos de guerra o gente con mucha experiencia, la cual dudaba seriamente que fuera del combate de Alnus, y no había ninguna prueba de que ellos defendieran su mundo del ataque imperial. Venían entrenados desde antes de cruzar el portal, curtidos en combate y veteranos en sus campos. Los líderes eran los que le intrigaban más. 3 de ellos le habían llamado la atención de forma destacada por sus miradas: el rubio de tez pálida con uniforme gris, el ligeramente moreno castaño ojiverde con uniforme verde oliva, y el rubio de tez enrojecida, probablemente por el sol, que portaba un uniforme caqui. Noto que hablaban distintos idiomas y llevaban distintas armas y uniformes. ¿Acaso no eran del mismo bando? Era una rivalidad que podría ser explotada por el Imperio, así como ya lo había hecho en el pasado. Pero antes tendría que observar.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Horas después…**

-Esto es aburrido…

-Al menos no estas cuatro pies bajo tierra.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

-Entonces intenta coquetear con alguna señorita local. Guardaré el secreto si lo necesitas.

-No soy esa clase de persona. Además de que sería mal visto.

-Supongo, pero siempre pasan esas cosas. Aun no encuentran la forma de detener las profanaciones.

-Meh, ya veré yo que hago. Hay una chica llamada Risa allá en casa que…

-No digas más. Entiendo.

-Pero no he ni dicho algo…

-Cuando eres consejero de tus soldados, esas cosas se entienden con las primeras palabras.

Un cómodo silencio cayó entre los capitanes ruso Khoakin Chumikov y japonés Itami Youji. Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana y no había habido ni una señal del enemigo todavía, y los pocos soldados destinados a vigilar la muralla e caían de sueño.

-Iré a despertarlos-Indicó Chumikov mientras se levantaba pesadamente. La muralla estaba iluminada por fogatas, pero fueron en pequeña cantidad a pedido de los terrícolas. Mientras el oficial subía al muro y levantaba a los guardias a puntapiés, noto algo extraño en el campo de más allá.

-¿No viste algo moverse allí?-Pregunto a un guardia.

-Para nada. ¿No será que lo afecta el sueño?

-Tal vez. No ha sido un buen día…

-¡Vi algo moverse, por allí!-Indicó otro guardia levantando su brazo hacia un punto cercano a donde preguntara Khoakin.

-Y una mierda. ¡Iluminen el sector!-A sus órdenes, los guardias soviéticos dispararon una bengala para iluminar el terreno del alrededor del muro. Cuando la bengala ilumino cual sol el terreno, lo que vieron les congelo la sangre.

Cerca de54.000 soldados, listos para atacar la muralla, les devolvieron la mirada. Sus arqueros estaban ya tensando los arcos, preparados para mandar a mejor vida a los centinelas del muro.

-¡TODOS AL SUELO!

La lluvia de flechas paso por encima de la muralla, clavándose algunas saetas en este, para luego caer sobre la explanada al otro lado. Los soldados se cubrieron en las casas y barricadas, algunos agachándose detrás de los camiones mientras la excesivamente larga lluvia de flechas caía sobre ellos. Cuando hubo terminado, Chumikov se giró hacia afuera y los vio llevando escaleras al muro.

Con un gesto los señaló.

-¡Qué ninguno suba! ¡Consigan tiempo mientras montamos la defensa!

-¡Si señor!

Khoakin bajó a saltos las escaleras del muro, llamando a gritos a su compañero.

-¡Itami! ¡¿Dónde carajos te metiste, joder?!

-¡Aquí estoy! ¡Es un ataque!

-¡Y uno grande! ¡Me comunicare con el resto, tu organiza una defensa! ¡Los centinelas te ganaran algo de tiempo, pero prepárate para abrir fuego sobre la puerta y la muralla!

Si perder tiempo, Itami fue pasando por entre las formaciones soviético-japonesas, indicando que calaran bayonetas y que se prepararan para disparar. Los equipos de ametralladora, apostados en los últimos pisos de algunos edificios, cargaron sus cintas de balas y se prepararon para acribillar a cualquiera que se asome. Al comisario Cheminov le indicó que permaneciera en segunda línea arengando a los soldados a pesar de sus reclamos, ya que no poseía instrucción militar. Pudo ver como un centinela tiraba abajo una escalera, y otro tiraba un coctel molotov hacia el lado exterior, lo cual arranco gritos de dolor de los bandidos. Con un gesto les dijo que se retiraran de la muralla, cosa que hicieron después de abrir la puerta para permitir el paso de los bandidos y así crear un cuello de botella.

-Eso es, perras… vengan con papá…-Khoakin hablaba en voz baja mientras se acercaba a grandes zancadas a su vehículo de mando, donde tomó la radio y llamó al resto a gritos.

-¡Oigan, señoritas! ¡Por si no se han dado cuenta, estamos bajo ataque! ¡5.000 hijos de puta atacando la puerta, y no creo que quede otro más para joder el día, por lo que les sugiero que vengan a apoyarnos!

- _Recibido, iremos cuando hayamos sacado las armas de aquí._

-¿Qué tanto te atrincheraste…?

- _Agh, esos bandidos de mierda, ¿es que no saben sobre modales? Atacar de noche interrumpiendo el sueño de uno…_

- _Espera, no me digas que estabas durmiendo mientras tenías que hacer guardia._

- _Hay soldados con rol de centinela para eso, ¿sabes?_

- _…_

-Escuchen grupo de imbéciles, los necesitó aquí en una hora a lo mucho para joder a estos cabronazos. Dudo que nuestras municiones aguanten tanto tiempo, incluso en un cuello de botella. Y en cualquier momento estos japoneses del demonio se lanzan a bayoneta limpia contra nuestro enemigo, inutilizando las armas de fuego.

- _Bien, bien, ya voy. Joder, lo que le gusta joder a este hijo de pu…_ -La señal se cortó después de ese comentario, dejando a cada oficial en lo suyo.

-Pero si el que arruina todo eres tú…-Murmuró el oficial de origen ruso mientras tomaba su PPsH 41 y corría a la barricada más cercana. De reojo pudo observar a los japoneses manipular un par de morteros demasiado pequeños para su gusto, pero como comprobó, muy eficientes para la lucha en espacios sin mucha movilidad. Volviendo su vista a la puerta, observo que algunos milicianos corrían a tratar de cerrarla o contener a los que iban a entrar.

- _¡Aléjense! ¡Dejen la puerta abierta y salgan si no quieren morir!_

Los que fueron a abrir la puerta los observaron parapetados y decidieron hacerles caso. No así los que corrieron a la entrada, que fueron brutalmente masacrados por una lluvia de flechas que iban… demasiado rápido… para ser disparadas por un arco.

-Oye Itami…

-Dime.

-Si hay semidioses… ¿habría también magos?

-Tal vez. ¿Por?

-Porque creo que,con nuestra suerte perra, hemos encontrado uno-Dijo con una sonrisa macabra y su rostro oscurecido, como si deseara con todas sus fuerzas pelear con aquel ser que desafiaba las leyes del sentido común.

-Qué suerte…

No pudieron seguir hablando debido a que la primera oleada de soldados enemigos llego. Cargaban con los escudos delante y corriendo, notando en el camino que los esperaban…

…los mismos enemigos que había en Alnus.

-¡FUEGO!

Las ametralladoras Maxim y Tipo 99 abrieron fuego, vomitando constante plomo desde 4 puntos distintos alrededor de la explanada en el interior de la muralla. El infierno desatado tuvo efecto inmediato en los asaltantes, quienes fueron acribillados sin piedad y dejados como colador en el camino. Algunos intentaron retirarse a las puertas, pero entonces los soldados con fusiles y subfusiles abrieron fuego en esa dirección. Entre medio de desórdenes, los bandidos lograron escapar del lugar a un alto costo. Apenas 10 minutos dejaron cerca de 400 muertos y heridos, quienes los soldados se encargaron de rematar de una vez.

-¡Conteo de munición!

-¡Estoy bien!

-¡Igual yo!

-¡Nosotros no tenemos problemas!

-¡Qué vengan cuando quieran!

Comprobando su propia munición, Khoakin analizo la situación. Si asaltaban de forma seguida tendrían problemas para lidiar con el tiempo, pero si llegaban los otros equipos podrían mantenerse allí.

-¡Viene el siguiente asalto!

-¡Ametralladoras listas!

Corriendo con los escudos delante, los asaltantes hicieron acto de presencia una vez más. Sin embargo, ahora también había algunos en las murallas disponiéndose a disparar arcos y ballestas.

-Mierda… ¡Abajo todos!

Siguiendo sus órdenes, la mayor parte de grupo se agachó, esquivando así la lluvia de flechas. Sin embargo, eso permitió que los asaltantes que cargaban atravesaran la mayor parte de la explanada y cargaran contra ellos.

-¡Fuego a discreción!-escuchó Khoakin gritar a Itami-¡Que una ametralladora con cinco tiradores dispare a los arqueros y el resto céntrese en los que cargan!-Itami dio el ejemplo apuntando y disparando indiscriminadamente contra la masa humana que cargaba contra ellos. Los soldados soviéticos y japoneses, enemigos hacía 3 años atrás, ahora luchaban codo con codo contra el enemigo común. Sin embargo, la masa humanoide no desistía.

-Carajo. A este paso caeremos todos.

- _¿Me dejarías ayudarte?_ -Escuchó Khoakin una voz melodiosa y sensual detrás de él. Se giró sobre sus pies para encarar a Rory Mercury, quien estaba sonrojada y tenía evidentes síntomas de lujuria y éxtasis.

- _¿Crees poder hacer algo?_

- _Soy la apóstol de Emroy, el Dios de la Guerra. Esto es un juego de niños para mí._

Fiel a sus palabras, Rory salto dentro de la masa humana de la explanada. Su sola presencia provoco el alto de ambos bandos: los ex-soldados porque no lo creían, la Coalición porque no sabía que pensar respecto a su comportamiento. Riendo locamente, Rory empezó a ejecutar enemigos con saña, usando únicamente su hacha y su fuerza sobrehumana escondida por su tamaño. Los soldados de la Coalición observaban boquiabiertos ese despliegue de crueldad y brutalidad, mientras los bandidos trataban inútilmente de evitar la muerte en sus manos. Pronto se hizo evidente que sola no podría con semejante número de enemigos.

-¡Ametralladoras, sigan disparando! ¡Soldados, vigilen sus disparos!-Ordeno Itami- _¡Rory, retírate de ahí ahora mismo!_

Con una mueca de fastidio, Rory se retiró lentamente del ahora infierno en la tierra debido al fuego cruzado. Tras semejante masacre perpetuada por ella, y los estupefactos arqueros en la muralla, las ametralladoras lo tuvieron libre para despedazar a quienquiera se atreviera a asomarse a sus cañones. Fue un trabajo de limpieza brutal y efectivo, que se saldó con cerca de 700 muertos y heridos enemigos, que nuevamente los fusileros y Rory se encargaron de enviar al más allá.

-Nos habremos cargado a unos mil hasta ahora… y las municiones no darán para otros mil más-Concluyó Itami mientras analizaba con su mirada a los soldados buscar municiones a su alrededor. Antes de que los oficiales al mando pudieran hacer algo, el tercer asalto llego con fuertes gritos. Los soldados abrieron fuego de forma desesperada, cortando sus números de forma abismal. A pesar de eso, los ex-soldados aliados avanzaron rápidamente, reforzando sus escudos a semejanza de las tácticas de Alnus. Pronto se llegó al punto en el que no quedaban suficientes municiones.

Rory salto a escena.

- _Les conseguiré tiempo, huyan hacia el interior_ -Fueron sus palabras. Itami las tradujo a sus hombres, pensando todos lo mismo.

- _"¡Por nuestro honor no dejaremos que una chica tome el trabajo del Ejército Imperial!"_

Khoakin vio como los soldados orientales se arrojaban al asalto de los atacantes, bayonetas en frente y corriendo a todo lo que les daban las piernas. El fuego de los cocteles molotov iluminaba la puerta y la explanada, haciendo mucho más que la escasa luz de las seis de la madrugada. Los soviéticos aprovecharon sus últimas municiones apoyando a los japoneses y derribando arqueros de los uros, pero supieron muy bien que tarde o temprano tendrían que retirarse o perecer todos. Y Chumikov decidió que ese momento era cuando se le agotaron los tiros dela pistola.

Corriendo hasta el vehículo de mando tomó la radio y abrió el canal de comunicación con los otros comandantes.

-Este es Khoain Chumikov del 4° Equipo de Avanzada. Cedemos la posición por falta de municiones. Repliéguense a una segunda línea defensiva.

El comisario Cheminov, que alcanzó a escucharlo, lo miro furioso-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Escoria! ¡Cancela esa orden inmediatamente! ¡No nos retiraremos hasta haber perdido el último hombre o que hayan caído todos nuestros enemigos!

-¡¿Crees que me importa tu opinión, maldita paria de mierda?! ¡Solo estas aquí porque decidiste apoyar al partido! ¡Para los comandantes no eres más que una molestia sin instrucción militar y que con suerte sabe usar un arma, a la que no pueden echar debido a que es del NKVD! ¡Perdóname que te lo diga, pero durante la Batalla de Alnus fuiste el hazmerreír de todos los comandantes de la Coalición! ¡Y a diferencia tuya, yo SI valoro a mis hombres!

Hubo unos segundos de silencio después de eso, interrumpido solo por el ruido del fuego, las balas zumbando y las armas blancas enterrándose en la carne. El comisario del _NKVD_ , totalmente rojo de rabia e ira, llevo su mano a la funda de su pistola.

-Retire esas palabras, capitán Chumikov… o las consecuencias podrían ser nefastas por…-Lo que sea que hubiera querido decir, nunca lo dijo. El característico sonido de un arma lista para disparar resonó detrás de la cabeza pelinegra del funcionario político, dejándolo helado y corriéndose a un lado para observar. El moreno y pelinegro oficial español de la División Azul, Álvaro Donoso, tenía su arma levantada y apuntando hacia donde previamente había estado la cabeza del comisario.

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú-Dijo seriamente, para luego pasar a un tono más jovial mientras guardaba su arma-Capitán Chumikov, dígale a los japoneses que salgan de la explanada. Les tenemos una sorpresa a esos bandidos.

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa, si puedo preguntar?

Como toda respuesta, Donoso rió y apunto al cielo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Le clavó su bayoneta a bandido, justo entremedio de las costillas. Echándolo hacia atrás, utilizó una de las últimas balas de su fusil para eliminar a un enemigo que se levantaba del suelo.

Sintió algo pasar rápidamente a su lado, por lo que giró la cabeza y se encontró a una sonriente Rory con su hacha clavada en el cuerpo de un bandido a su espalda. Agradeciéndole en silencio, escuchó los ritos de dos soldados enemigos corriendo hacia él, armas listas. Una certera ráfaga de subfusil los mando a mejor vida, colocándose Itami junto a él y Rory.

-¿Estás bien, Kuwahara?-Le preguntó su comandante mientras le tendía una mano. El anciano solado la tomo y se levantó de su posición sentada, examinando el campo de batalla con ojo experto. Los japoneses combatían con saña a su enemigo, no dejándole cuartel para organizar una defensa sólida. Pero eso también jugaría en su contra con el tiempo, habiendo ya los primeros heridos cuidados por sus compañeros alrededor. No se podían mantener más de lo necesario.

-¡Itami! ¡Itami!-Escucharon los 3 una voz llamando al mayor rango jerárquico entre los 3, quien respondió luego de ubicar al comisario y a dos capitanes.

-¡Aquí! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

-¡Salgan cagando leches de ahí **(1)** , rápido!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Qué salgan de ahí ahora ya!

Itami no necesitó una tercera vez para entender que habían preparado algo grande. Con gritos y señales, les indicó a sus hombres que se dispersaran por los edificios donde antes habían estado sus barricadas, llevándose con ellos a los heridos propios. La explanada lucía una imagen deprimente, con múltiples cuerpos destrozados y mutilados por la lucha sin cuartel y las pasadas de ametralladora y fusilería. Podía haber fácilmente 800 cadáveres y heridos allí, abandonados a su suerte.

-Bien, ¿cuál es la sorpresa?-Preguntó n agotado Itami a sus compañeros, una vez recorrido el camino hasta ellos. Los bandidos aprovecharon la pause para retirarse al otro lado de la muralla, creyendo que si se quedaban caerían en otra emboscada.

-Mira allá arriba y compruébalo tú mismo-Dijo jovialmente Donoso, señalando el cielo. A los pocos segundos pudieron escuchar un sonido familiar para ellos, pero desconocido para todos los habitantes de ese mundo. Al recibir el ruido con sus cansados oídos, los japoneses y soviéticos no pudieron sino agradecerle a los cielos. Estaban salvados.

A dos mil metros de altura, los 5 _Hawker Hurricane_ empezaban a descender sobre el campo, esperando ver la señal prometida. Y apareció, en forma de múltiples luces que formaban un amplio semicírculo cuyo borde era la muralla de la ciudad. Eran los equipos 1 y 2, quienes habían salido de la ciudad y cercado al enemigo para marcar su ubicación. Los bandidos que quedaban afuera miraron al cielo, tratando de encontrar la fuente del ruido extraño. Pronto descubrieron que era.

- _Esos son…_

- _Son los mismos que había en la base de allá…_

- _¡Dragones de hierro!_

- _¿¡O sea que no solo son elefantes de metal, sino que también dragones de hierro!?_

- _¡Retirada, retira…_

Volando bajo para acortar el tiempo de caída de las bombas, así como para tener mayor precisión con estas, los _Hawker Hurricane_ soltaron sus cargas explosivas de 250 y 500 kilos sobre la masa de 3.000 hombres armados con equipamientos de siglos de antigüedad. Las bombas destrozaron la tierra, la hicieron temblar y removerse, e hicieron que los pobres bandidos le rezaran a todos los dioses conocidos en una velocidad que dejaría incrédula a mucha gente.

Pero el castigo no termino ahí. Dando la vuelta, los aviones británicos machacaron a los infantes nuevamente, esta vez con sus cañones _hispano_ de 20mm. La cantidad aparentemente infinita de proyectiles entrantes provocó la desesperación de todos los bandidos, quienes pudieron observar desesperados como sus compañeros, que sobrevivieron a la masacre de Alnus, eran volados en pedazos como meros muñecos de trapo. Presas de la desesperación, tomaron las escasas armas que no habían sido destruidas y se precipitaron al interior de la muralla, buscando su aparente protección ante el infierno desatado en el exterior y que parecía ser más un castigo de los dioses que la obra de sus oponentes.

Allí los esperaba otra sorpresa. Apenas había alcanzado los primeros bandidos la mitad de la explanada, explosiones ocurrieron a su alrededor, acompañadas de las múltiples agujas invisibles que tanto habían temido allá en Alnus. Empezaron a caer a montones, sin tener siquiera el tiempo para reaccionar a que sucedía. Era una ópera de llanto y desesperación, muerte y sangre, la cual llenaba los oídos de todos los presentes cercanos. Al cabo de 30 minutos, los _Hurricane_ se retiraron al haber gastado su munición, dejando un terreno irreconocible tras de sí. Los equipo establecieron un puesto de mando provisional, donde empezaron a llevar a los heridos de ambos bandos y los prisioneros encontrados. Mientras los japoneses y soviéticos descansaban en el puesto de mando, los británicos buscaban heridos y prisioneros por entre los resto de lo que alguna vez fue un camino plano. Los españoles estaban junto a los comandantes de 3 equipos, quienes hablaban animadamente como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

-Otro trabajo bien hecho-Comento satisfecho Chumikov, sacudiendo su cabellera negra, ya algo larga por el tiempo sin cortársela. Su bigote también le estaba creciendo, pareciéndosele un poco al que poseía Stalin.

-Supongo que fue un poco cruel, pero ellos se lo buscaron-Comentó Donoso por su parte, sin inmutarse ante la grotesca escena ante sus ojos.

-¡Así es, perras! ¡Sufran el poder inglés en todo su esplendor! ¡Si los _jerry_ 's no pudieron con nosotros, ¿creen que ustedes tendrían siquiera una posibilidad?!-Quién llegaba gritando a todo pulmón y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja era Butler, quién llegaba acompañado de una estupefacta Piña que parecía en trance al relacionar todo lo ocurrido en la última hora. Se veía agitada, pero se trató de recomponer, sin éxito, para hablar con los oficiales.

-Ahí va nuestra fuerza aérea-Murmuró tranquilamente Itami, aliviándose de estar vivo.

-Reagrupémonos en el puesto de mando para ver qué problema podemos tener ahora. Los refuerzos deberían llegar en una hora más o menos-Aconsejo Butler al resto. Estos asintieron, largándose junto a los soldados que seguían cerca. Piña quedo sola, apareciendo poco después Gray y Hamilton, quien fuera una castaña que se altera cuando alguien le falta el respeto a su princesa. Ambos llegaban impresionados por el despliegue de poder realizado por sus enemigos, suficiente como para acabar con todo a su alcance. Pero fue eso mismo lo que determino a Piña a no cederles la ciudad.

-Princesa…-Comenzó a hablar Hamilton, mas Piña la corto con un gesto.

-Hemos visto lo que le han hecho a sus enemigos. No quiero n imaginar lo que le harían a esta ciudad si cayera en sus manos. Debemos defenderla de ellos, cueste lo que cueste.

-El cuerpo principal de los caballeros llego hace media hora por la puerta norte. Están camino al castillo.

-Que algunos monten a caballo para reforzar cualquier punto. Que una unidad vaya a cada puerta para protegerla, y que la bloqueen todas de ser posible. No tienen los medios para escalarlas. Defenderemos esta ciudad cueste lo que cueste.

-Y, eh, princesa… ¿qué haremos con esos pájaros de hierro que vimos?

-No vinieron por mucho tiempo, además de que ya se han ido. Aparentemente tiene que pasar un tiempo para que puedan llegar hasta aquí, y para entonces ya se habrán tenido que retirar. Un armamento tan potente no puede ser tan abundante, deben haber gastado todo en la defensa de la ciudad. Ahora cumplan mis órdenes, defenderemos Italica cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Y qué hacemos con la condesa Myui?

-Llévenla a algún refugio y que espere allí hasta que todo termine-Piña se alzó sobre sus pies, una mirada determinada en su rostro-¡Ahora vamos!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Una hora después, los dos regimientos que formarían la dotación inicial de Italica llegaron al puesto de mando provisional. Las municiones y suministros traídos con ellos sirvieron para tratar a los heridos que necesitaban algo más que primeros auxilios.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es la situación?-Pregunto Müller, comandante del regimiento de granaderos panzer.

-Ahora nos deberían dejar entrar nuevamente, teníamos un trato con la actual tercera princesa del Imperio, la cual está dentro de esa ciudad. Si no hubiera sido por los acontecimientos la hubiera tomado prisionera.

-¿Y quién está al mando de la ciudad?

-Una niña de 11 años. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-No jodas…

Ambos comandantes se acercaban en un jeep a la destruida puerta oriental de la ciudad. Los restos de los bandidos ya eran irreconocibles, y se empezaba a formar el distintivo olor a putrefacto que acompaña a la muerte en masa. Llegaron a la puerta, extrañamente ahora cerrada.

-¿Qué carajos…? _¡Piña, oye! ¡Abre la puerta, aún tenemos que hablar!_

Desde el muro apareció una fila de caballeros armados con arcos y ballestas, listos para disparar, mientras una de las acompañantes de la princesa salía con un pergamino extendido, el cual comenzó a leer.

- _¡Por orden de la princesa Piña Co Lada, a la Coalición se le prohíbe el paso a la ciudad de Italica! ¡Les queda absolutamente prohibido intentar acercarse y cualquier intento de eso será tomado como ofensa! Firmado, Piña Co Lada, tercer princesa del Imperio._

- _¡No me jodas! ¡Sal ahora y hablemos como gente civilizada!_

- _¡Cállate, maldito barbará mugriento! ¡Arqueros, disparen!_

-Oh mierda…-Murmuró Müller por lo bajo.

-¡Reversa, rápido!-Ordeno Schmidt al conductor del jeep. El chofer obedeció, arrancando el vehículo de una lluvia de flechas que por poco los mataba a los tres. En cuestión de minutos llegaron al puesto de mando, donde discutieron la situación con el resto.

-Japoneses y soviéticos ya han hecho mucho, pueden descansar. Ustedes, necesito que vigilen el área alrededor de la ciudad, no vaya a ser que lleguen más enemigos sin que lo sepamos-Empezó a repartir órdenes Müller a Donoso y Butler. A Chumikov e Itami los excuso por sus servicios anteriores, mientras discutía con Fernández y Schmidt lo que había que hacer.

-¿Entonces, cuál es el plan?-Pregunto Müller a los oficiales. A su alrededor se conglomeraron los oficiales de ambos regimientos, el comandante del regimiento blindado norteamericano de apellido Jackson, y los oficiales de los equipos de avanzada 1 y 2.

-Es simple. Salida diplomática, o bélica-Contesto Jackson.

-Solo hagamos lo que nos dijo el general Patton-Sugirió con una sonrisa Schmidt mientras desenfundaba su pistola, seguido de varios oficiales que entendieron su idea.

-¿Y eso que sería?-Pregunto Müller con una sonrisa grabada en la cara al igual que Jackson, sabiendo ambos a que se referían.

Todos los oficiales jalaron hacia atrás los cañones de sus armas, alistándolas para disparar.

-Aplastémoslos.

 **Muy buenas a todos, aquí reportándose RedSS. Empecé a escribir esto el 2 de Diciembre, y 4 días después lo logro terminar. La última parte del capítulo fue un poco apresurada o forzada, pero espero compensarlo en el siguiente.**

 **Como siempre anuncio, recuerden que pueden mandar personajes si así lo desean, me vendría muy bien para continuar con la historia. El próximo capítulo debería salir antes de año nuevo.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, RedSS fuera.**

 **(1): Ni idea de si ya existía la expresión, pero por un desliz no se muere nadie, ¿verdad?**


	7. Capítulo 6: Batalla de Italica (Parte 2)

**Saludos a todos. Como habrán notado, la inspiración es fuerte aquí. No tengo mucho que decir, siendo que el plan era publicar un cap por mes y este mes ya lleva 3 con este, pero bueno, no hay mucho más que hacer.**

 **APM 1984: ¿Ahora es GENIAL? ¿No abre bajado de nivel, verdad? Bromas aparte, ya te explique lo que sucedía con Tuka. Sobre Butler, me pase por la peli y vi la mitad, me hice una idea de cómo quieres que sea. Sobre lo de Piña, lo explicare (con suerte bien hecho) en este capítulo.**

 **Vryan: Me alegro que disfrutes de la lectura, trato de hacer las cosas lo más sencillas pero completas posibles. Digamos que Piña, por diversos factores, no es muy agradecida.**

 **Ay Om: Supongo que tienes la maldición de los dos días. Ahora viene la Masacr- digo la segunda parte de la Batalla de Italica. No fue a la reunión por el odio que le tiene a los nazis.**

 **Erendir: Pues el cap 2 de fanfic de DxD está en progreso, pero desconozco si podré publicarlo antes de año nuevo. Hay muchas cosas más que considerar allí que en este fanfic, y como otros sabrán, mi proyecto principal es este (DxD y GATE &GuP son proyectos secundarios).**

 **Coronadomontes: Sobre los imperiales, es cierto que aquí perdieron su oportunidad. Comprenderás en este capítulo que la Coalición no está dispuesta a negociar con traidores.**

 **GATE no me pertenece, solo algunos personajes originales.**

 **Recordar que algunas fechas están CAMBIADAS en lo que a armamento se refiere.**

 **NOTA: Este capítulo fue editado y mejorado el 20/12/2016 con la cooperación de soviet omega.**

 **Capítulo 6: Batalla de Italica (Parte 2)**

 **Arco 2: Entablando Relaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Italica. 15 de Abril de 1942 (Calendario Gregoriano).**

Piña estaba sentada en la sala de reuniones del castillo de Italica. Estaba cabizbaja, meditando, mientras sus caballeros se movían a lo largo de la ciudad fortaleciéndola para enfrentarse a un enemigo muy superior en número. Pero su mente no se encontraba allí, sino en el pasado…

- _Solo son un grupo de niños mimados jugando a ser caballeros._

-Cállate…

- _Tu grupito solo sirve para desfiles._

-Cállate…

- _A ver cuando hacen una pelea de verdad. No han hecho nada en todos sus años…_

-Cállate…

- _Padre. Vengo a pedirte permiso para poder salir a explorar a nuestro enemigo con mi orden. Somos de lejos una de las unidades con mayor movilidad y entrenamiento que quedan en la capital._

 _-Pero hija, tu unidad nunca ha entrado en combate, ¿oh si?_ -Su comentario podría haber sido de preocupación, pero su gesto de burla decía lo contrario- _Después de todo, otros nobles quieren que dejen de jugar a los soldados y cumplan con sus deberes de hijos e hijas de nobles del Imperio._

- _Te lo ruego, padre. Dame esta oportunidad y demostrare que somos tan valiosos, sino más, que cualquier otra unidad del Imperio._

- _Entonces, tienes mi permiso. Procura volver con noticias_ -La mirada despectiva de su cara dejaba claro que no esperaba nada de ella.

-¡Cállate!

Piña jadeó un poco mientras se recuperaba. Su misión primero la envió a una iglesia de Emroy, abandonada hace algún tiempo, donde se encontraban algunos soldados del Reino de Elbe. Allí pudo encontrarse con el rey Duran. El anciano y veterano guerrero estaba demacrado, con sus ojos vacíos de sentimiento alguno. Le faltaba el brazo izquierdo, y una pierna tenía una fea herida. Casi todo su cuerpo estaba con vendas, y restos de lo que se suponía era su armadura se encontraban en una mesa cercana. La sombría tarde tampoco ayudaba al estado de ánimo, y el ambiente era inequívocamente deprimente.

" _-Rey Duran…_

 _-¿Princesa… Piña…?-Alcanzó a murmurar-¿Acaso… vino… a burlarse…?_

 _-¡Claro que no! ¡Vine a preguntarle por Alnus!_

 _-¿Al… nus…?-Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, llenos de una emoción de rabia-¡Esa sabandija… de Molt… lo sabía… y nos mandó igual!_

 _Piña lo dejo descargarse con su padre mientras observaba el pésimo estado del cuerpo del anciano. Luego de unos segundos, Duran estaba echado tranquilamente mientras repasaba lo que pudiera decirle a la princesa._

 _-Son… unos monstruos…-Pudo murmurar por fin._

 _-¿Qué quiere decir?_

 _-Sus soldados… están bien entrenados. Saben luchar bien a distancia y a cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus armas… nada que haya visto. Poderosas, fulminantes, rápidas y precisas… debes tener cuidado…_

 _-¿Algo más?_

 _-Carros… carros de metal y acero… que escupen fuego y llevan la muerte. Algunos grandes y lentos. Otros más pequeños y rápidos… algunos incluso parece que vuelan. No usan caballos, parece magia… magia…. Eso podría ser. De lo contrario, podríamos habernos acercado siquiera a la planicie de Alnus…_

 _-¿Qué quiere decir?_

 _-No pudimos llegar a la cima… estábamos por llegar… y nos masacraron…_

 _La sala quedo en silencio durante unos minutos. Piña relacionaba lo dicho por el anciano general con las versiones oficiales, mientras Duran se alejaba de su cuerpo. De repente él tomo la muñeca de Piña y le hizo un débil gesto de silencio._

 _-¿Escuchas eso? Es una de sus máquinas infernales. Huye mientras puedas, no me queda mucho tiempo…_

 _Confundida, Piña le hizo caso. Salió, se despidió de los escasos guardias y subió a su caballo, alejándose con sus 3 escoltas de la iglesia. A la distancia pudo ver como una especia de carro pequeño caía de un ave gigante que iba demasiado alto para verla definidamente. A alguna distancia del suelo, algo salió de las espaldas del cuerpo grande y de otros cuerpos más pequeños, para luego perderlos tras el bosque. Un rato después, escucho un breve sonido desconocido para ella pero similar de alguna forma al sonido del ave, para que después apareciera por el bosque un rápido carro verde sin caballos y con 4 personas con boinas rojas a bordo._

 _El carro se acercó a la puerta de la iglesia, donde uno de los ocupantes del carro saco un artefacto de madera y metal que despidió fogonazos y unos fuertes sonidos en la quietud del bosque. Ambos guardias de la puerta cayeron abatidos como por una hoz invisible, y los ocupantes del carro pequeño se bajaron y se dividieron en dos. Tres entraron a la iglesia, y el otro se quedó vigilando afuera. Piña podría haber intervenido, pero aun así decidió quedarse a observar que pasaba. Los 4 identificados enemigos llevaban la misma arma, un artefacto de madera y metal que pudo ver despedía fogonazos y fuertes sonidos._

 _En los siguientes 3 minutos pudo observar y oír, junto a sus atentos escoltas, algunos de esos sonidos y fogonazos desde dentro de la iglesia, acompañados de gritos de muerte y dolor. Al cabo de esos 3 minutos el trío que entró salió nuevamente, esta vez arrastrando el cuerpo adolorido de Duran. El anciano no se veía sorprendido, más bien resignado. El grupo se subió al carro, el cual salió a gran velocidad y se perdió en el bosque._

 _Piña se quedó inmóvil por unos minutos, hasta que salió corriendo hacia la iglesia. Al entrar, sus temores se confirmaron._

 _Muertos. Todos muertos. Todos los guaridas que seguían a Duran después del fracaso de Alnus yacían muertos por las salas y los pasillos. Eran cerca de 3 docenas de hombres, y todos yacían muertos._

 _Piña sintió temor verdadero. Si solo 4 de ellos asaltaban una iglesia donde se encontraba un rey, y salían sin rasguños, con el rey prisionero y su escolta masacrada, ¿qué podía hacer el Imperio contra un ejército?"_

El miedo y la ansiedad de demostrar que era algo más consumía la racionalidad de Piña, mientras tomaba decisiones que probaran que podía hacer algo ella misma, sin la necesidad de que otro tuviera que intervenir. En el fondo, sol quería reconocimiento por algo de ella. Pero siempre le fue negado, y ahora tenía la oportunidad. No importaba cuántas vidas tomase, quería ser reconocida por algo suyo. Y la oportunidad de oro se le presentaba ahora, con el enemigo con escasos números y ella en una ciudad amurallada. No era tonta, sabía que la atacaría. Italica era un emplazamiento estratégico de alto valor, sería de idiotas no hacerlo. Solo debía rechazarlos, entonces ganaría el reconocimiento que tanto anhelaba y siempre se le negaba.

-Princesa Piña-Entró Gray a la sala-Han llegado refuerzos enemigos.

-¿Cuántos?

-Entre mil y dos mil quinientos soldados, con numerosos carros de diversos tipos. Parecen tener un tipo de reunión ahora. ¿Qué hacemos si nos conminan a rendirnos? Tienen fuerzas considerablemente superiores a las cuales llegaron ayer.

-Seguimos teniendo la ventaja. Solo tenemos que ser cuidadosos de no exponernos a sus armas y no dejar que suban a las murallas.

-Entendido-Gray se calló por unos momentos, como si pensara algo. Finalmente abrió la boca-Si me permite, alteza, un comentario. Tenga cuidado de a quien desafía.

-Explícate, Gray.

-Al igual que Norma, hable con algunos de ellos, y me di el tiempo de observarlos. Algunos de los soldados de ayer, especialmente 3 de sus líderes, me dieron una impresión bastante fuerte.

-¿Qué impresión?

-Veteranía. Son soldados veteranos, experimentados en el arte de la guerra. Probablemente desde antes que apareciera el Imperio.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-Preguntó ahora más intranquila Piña.

-Observación. Sus gestos, manera de caminar, comandos precisos y eficaces, tácticas prácticas y pensadas en poco tiempo. No tienen dudas y se centran eficazmente en lo que tienen en frente. Son signos inequívocos de experiencia, mismos signos que he visto en mis compañeros curtidos de batallas.

-¿C-cuántos dijiste que te dieron esa impresión?

-3 de ellos. Los que llegaron hace poco son parecidos, pero no tienen la misma aura. Aun así, algunos también son veteranos. Es cuestionable que sea contra el Imperio, sin embargo.

-Y-ya veo. Esperemos que resistamos el ataque entonces-Súbitamente, la confianza de Piña se desvaneció.

- _"3 de ellos, suficiente para cubrir las 3 puertas"_ -Fue su pensamiento.

Gray salió de la sala mientras se dirigía a la entrada del palacio. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y por ende estaba reuniendo u grupo que se quedara junto a Piña durante los enfrentamientos. También, por temas políticos, los hijos de nobles dentro de la orden, que conformaban una cantidad decente, eran las unidades de caballería que patrullarían la ciudad y reforzarían las brechas. También vigilaban a la condesa y el castillo, mientras que formarían la mayoría dela unidad que protegería a Piña.

Hamilton, Bozes, Norma y Shandy. Ellos, junto a él, protegerían a Piña de lo que fuera que pasara.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

-¿Están todos listos?

- _Afirmativo._

- _Hagamos esto rápido y fácil._

- _Bien, comencemos._

A alguna distancia del muro, un grupo de soldados españoles empezó a realizar gestos y burlas a los soldados en los muros. Al principio no pasó nada, pero luego de un par de minutos y de cambiar de burlas a insultos, los ocupantes empezaron a devolver los insultos. Uno llego al punto de pararse en la muralla mientras agitaba su puño. Esa era la señal.

-¡Ahora!

Un grupo de fusileros, ya preparados de antemano, levanto sus fusiles y abrió fuego sobre el caballero parado sobre el muro. Las piernas de este, heridas de sorpresa, cedieron y lo dejaron caer del muro.

-¡Acelera, rápido!

Un jeep de la Coalición, convenientemente cerca, pasó a la carrera por la zona, agarrando un tripulante al caballero caído y llevándoselo antes de que les lloviera una lluvia de flechas.

-¡Listo!

-¡Tuvimos éxito!

-¡Vamos, primeros auxilios!

-¡Denle un tranquilizante!

-¡Queremos información, idiota, no dormirlo!

Entre gritos y empujones se llevó al caballero herido al interior de ua tienda-hospital, donde lo tendieron y le trataron las heridas de las piernas. Cuando se hubieron asegurado de que no moriría por pérdida de sangre, empezó el interrogatorio.

- _Bien, bien, querido amigo_ -Lo saludo "amablemente" Fernández- _Esperamos que seas cooperativo para que no te tengamos que hacer daño. Ahora, ¿puedes, amablemente si quieres, decirnos cuantos caballeros hay adentro de la ciudad?_

- _¡No les diré nada! ¡Púdranse en el infierno! ¡Moriré antes de decir algo!_

Sus exclamaciones provocaron una ronda de risas entre los oficiales allí presentes, quienes se relajaron con la actitud del herido. Las preguntas siguieron, y las actitudes se fueron apagando y agriando a medida que el interrogado seguía negándose con las mismas frases. Finalmente, Karl Schmidt se cansó del juego.

- _Mira, maldito_ Scheißkerl, _no sé si te habrás cansado de este juego, pero te aseguro que yo sí_ -Con unos gestos le indicó a otros oficiales que lo sostuvieran de brazos y piernas. Una vez hecha la tarea, prosiguió- _Así que te daré dos opciones_ -Mientras hablaba lo despojo de su armadura y ropa inferior, dejando al descubierto su miembro el que, por cierto, era minúsculo- _Y no sé tú, pero yo preferiría conservar mi amiguito_ -Observó con una sonrisa cruel mientras desenvainaba su bayoneta. El caballero observaba aterrado el gesto de crueldad extrema que se le hacía, fuera de toda gloria y honor que creyó habría en el campo de batalla. Él no se había unido a la orden para esto. Puede haberle jurado lealtad a Piña, pero…

¡…quería vivir!

- _¡Esta bien! ¡Lo diré todo! ¡Solo no me hagan daño, por favor!_ -Más que una declaración, parecía un lamento desesperado, lo cual no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

Sonrientes, los oficiales lo soltaron, dejándolo volver a colocarse sus ropas y armaduras de un modo desesperado y humillante. Lo observaron en silencio, con sus caras sin emoción visible salvo esa sonrisa burlona. Cuando hubo terminado de arreglarse, el prisionero se sentó en la mesa en la que casi era castrado y empezó a relatar todo lo que sabía.

- _La ciudad está guarnecida por el cuerpo principal de la Orden de Caballeros de la Rosa. El cuerpo principal está compuesto por el 90% de los miembros de la orden, y cuenta con cerca de 360 miembros. Los miembros restantes son la guardia personal de la princesa Piña, que es la líder de la orden, o en la guardia del Palacio de Jade, también propiedad de la princesa. La orden mezcla 3 tipos de soldados: soldados veteranos cercanos al retiro, pero en buen estado físico; soldados nuevos con buenos resultados en las pruebas de ingreso al ejército; y finalmente hijos e hijas de nobles del Imperio. Muchos de ellos se unieron para escapar de la vida de nobles, y tienen una armadura distinta a la del resto de los caballeros._

- _¿Cómo es esa armadura?_ -Pregunto Müller.

- _Es una armadura con blanco, gris y dorado, y sus ropas son de colores parecidos y calidades superiores. Generalmente son los comandantes._

- _¿Y sobre la defensa de la ciudad, que puedes decir?_ -Inquirió esta vez Butler.

- _¿No he dicho ya suficiente?_

- _¿Quieres quedar sin descendencia?_

- _Está bien, está bien. Cerca de 80 por puerta, dos de ellas comandados por nobles los cuales son Beefeater E Caty, Panache Fure Kalgi. Hay un cuerpo de caballería de reserva que protege la ciudad, y en su mayoría son nobles. En la muralla hay pocos. Los últimos deberían estar en el castillo, siendo la princesa y sus escoltas, los cuales son nobles en su mayoría debido a amistades._

- _Eso será suficiente. Llévenlo con los prisioneros._

El caballero fue llevado sin mucho cuidado con los demás prisioneros, ex-soldados aliados, ahora bandidos. La llegada de un caballero imperial provocó algunas burlas, pero en su mayoría fueron silenciadas con golpes y advertencias.

-Entonces, ¿el plan de batalla es…?-Müller avanzaba junto a Schmidt, Butler y Jackson.

-Que los tanques irrumpan por las puertas, previa limpieza de los muros. Avanzamos por las calles hacia el castillo, eliminamos resistencia y avanzamos al castillo. Les pedimos que se rindan, y si se rinden entramos-Explicó Schmidt-El general Patton ordeno aplastarlos, y le daremos el gusto. Traten de no tener bajas y eliminar a la mayor cantidad posible.

-¿Y los nobles?-Pregunto Jackson.

-Vivos preferentemente. Sirven como fuente de información de gran importancia. Cualquier noble tendrá gran conocimiento sobre la región, y siendo el Imperio la fuerza dominante, es de esperar que estos hijos de noble sepan más que ese rey que capturamos hace algunas semanas-Explicó Butler calmadamente mientras cargaba su Thompson.

-Avancemos calmadamente y de forma segura. Demostrémosles que no tenemos prisa por aniquilarlos-Ordeno Müller.

-El ataque inicial llegara en 20 minutos. Tienen hasta entonces para reubicar a las tropas-Indicó Schmidt.

-Entonces, por la puerta intermedia entraran los equipos 1 y 2. Por las otras puertas entraran nuestros batallones, una mitad por lado. Los equipo deberán cubrir las salidas y asegurar el muro. Eso es todo, nos vemos más tarde-Con ese orden de Jackson, el grupo se dispersó. Con un toque en el hombro, Müller mantuvo a Schmidt en su lugar.

-Traigo unas maravillas de casa, chico. Están saliendo desde hace poco, y créeme que son una maravilla para las tropas mecanizadas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Una nueva arma de infantería. Se llama _Maschinen Karabiner 42_ , ensamblado por _Henel_. Una maravilla a media y corta distancia.

-¿Qué la hace tan especial?

-500 balas por minuto a 600 metros de distancia con 30 balas de cargador.

Karl Schmidt pudo sentir su quijada caer al suelo. ¡¿Una carabina con 500 balas por minuto?!

-Traje varias para tu unidad. El _Oberkommando der Wehrmacht_ quiere que tu unidad pruebe el arma para estudiar su producción en masa y adaptabilidad al ejército.

-Entendido. O sea, este es su bautizo de fuego.

-Exacto. Que la disfrutes-Müller se alejó riendo alegremente, mientras el impresionado oficial de la _Wehrmacht_ regresaba con su unidad. Al llegar pudo ver que efectivamente, las nuevas armas ya habían sido entregadas. Incluso había una para él.

-Voy a amar este día-Murmuró a sí mismo mientras se colocaba el arma a la espalda y ordenaba el movimiento de la unidad frente a la puerta. Un ruido de motor en la altura le indicó que el "encargo" había llegado.

-Justo a tiempo-Dicho eso empezó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras la "sirenas de Jericó" llenaban el ambiente de un sonido agujo y aterrador que helo la sangre de tanto aliados y enemigos.

El _JU-87 "Stuka"_ había llegado a escena.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

- _¡¿Qué es ese ruido?!_

- _¡No lo sé, princesa!_

- _¡Miren, son esos pájaros de hierro!_

- _¡¿No son diferentes de antes?!_

- _¡Sí, además van directo hacia el suelo y hacia cada puerta!_

Piña tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- _¡Díganle a todos que co…!_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!_

- _"Muy tarde, princesa Piña"_

3 de los 5 _Stuka_ descendieron rápidamente sobre las puertas, liberando su carga explosiva de 50 y 250 kilogramos sobre estas. La destrucción y muerte llevadas por estas provocó un caos en las 3 puertas de la ciudad, donde los caballeros paralizados por las "trompetas de Jericó" sufrieron de primera mano el efecto de uno de los bombarderos en picado más precisos del mundo.

Los alemanes y estadounidenses no esperaron mucho después de eso.

-¡Avancen! ¡Tomen prisioneros a los nobles, eliminen o capturen al resto!

Los tanques _Sherman_ y _Panzer IV_ avanzaron y atravesaron las puertas como si de tela se tratase, arrollando a los que se mantuvieran tras estas. Los soldados avanzaron inmediatamente después, disparando a quien quiera que opusiera resistencia. En menos de 10 minutos las puertas habían caído, y dos nobles habían caído: las identificadas Beefeater y Panache.

- _Tenemos las puertas. ¿Ahora qué?_

-¡Seguir avanzando! ¡Hacia el castillo!

Los soldados de la Coalición eran respetuosos con los civiles. Pero si estos ayudaban activamente a los imperiales, eran considerados enemigos. Y era debido a esto que, cuando en una calle encontraron una barricada con civiles armados con cuchillos y lanzas amenazándolos, no dudaron en cómo proceder.

Los cañones de 75mm de los Sherman y Panzer IV los volaron en pedazos. Y los soldados pasaron sobre sus cadáveres, ejecutando a los pocos supervivientes. Los que se rindieran eran tomados prisioneros, pero el que luchara, que resultó ser la mayoría, murió allí mismo. Alemanes y norteamericanos avanzaban con igual dedicación, sin mucha diferencia sobre cómo proceder.

En otra parte del camino, Jackson se encontró con una casa convenientemente fortificada en una esquina del camino al castillo. Apenas se acercaron, las ventanas se abrieron y cuatro caballeros con ballestas dispararon sus flechas. Dos soldados cayeron heridos. Como agradecimiento, Jackson ordeno el cañoneo de la vivienda con los tanques hasta asegurarse de que no quedaban más que ruinas humeantes. Las municiones HE (Alto Explosivo) hicieron su trabajo, nivelando al suelo lo que alguna vez fue una vivienda de tamaño decente. Los caballeros en su interior, de los cuales ninguno resulto ser noble, terminaron aplastados y desfigurados. Uno incluso perdió ambas piernas antes de morir.

Por otro lado, Müller avanzaba sobre un semioruga en una calle de Italica. A pesar de lo estrechas de las calles, las cuales en muchas ocasiones no permitían más que el paso de un tanque o semioruga a la vez, se dispersaron en las calles adyacentes, con los tanques adelante y la infantería apoyándolos a los costados.

-Un momento-Hizo la señal de alto mientras examinaba el camino. Vio un cuerpo de caballería al galope-¡Cuerpo de caballería delante, seguramente de nobles! ¡Tómenlos prisioneros o hiéranlos, pero no los maten!

-¡¿Cómo quiere que hagamos eso?!

-¡Dispárenle a las piernas, que sé yo!

Las ametralladoras de los tanques, semiorugas y soldados abrieron fuego contra las patas de los caballos. Los caballeros cayeron unos sobre otros, aplastándose y arrollándose. Cuando hubieron caído casi todos, los soldados avanzaron. Amarrándolos, golpeándolos, noqueándolos y empujándolos, los hicieron prisioneros a casi todos. Designando un grupo para que los llevara al puesto de mando, el resto siguió su camino al castillo. Los caballos demasiado heridos fueron sacrificados, mientras que los que aun podían servir fueron enviados al puesto de mando para poder ser usados después.

-Este es Müller. Nos encargamos de los nobles a caballo. Nos dirigimos al castillo, fuera.

Mientras eso ocurría, Fernández avanzaba con un grupo de fusileros por la calle. De un par de casas más adelante salió un par de caballeros con espadas alzadas, listas para atacar. Recorrieron dos metros, antes de ser brutalmente abatidos por los fusileros. Dejándolos irreconocibles, los semiorugas pasaron por encima de ellos mientras los soldados adelantaban camino. Algunas calles más adelante, las ametralladoras de los tanques borraban de vida las calles con civiles hostiles, que inútilmente desafiaban las máquinas de acero con rastrillos, espadas, cuchillos y lanzas.

1 Hora después de la entrada, la Coalición había rodeado el castillo. Los caballeros restantes, así como un número reducido de civiles armados, se refugiaron en este, vigilando desde las torres con ballestas y fortificando las entradas. Pese a eso, estaban rodeados.

- _¡Princesa Piña, esta es la Coalición! ¡Tiene un minuto para declarar su rendición incondicional! ¡De lo contrario, entraremos a la fuerza!_ -El minuto paso y no hubo más respuesta que el silencio y la provocación ocasional de los caballeros ocupantes- _¡Fue advertida, atiéndase a las consecuencias!_

Con una orden de radio, los 2 _Stuka_ que seguían cargados con bombas se dirigieron al suelo, lanzando al aire su sonido aterrador. Los caballeros en el exterior se paralizaron, y lentamente alzaron sus miradas. Allí arriba, aquella ave de acero descendiendo, con su coro demoníaco como himno, traía la muerte de todos ellos.

Los _JU-87_ soltaron su carga de bombas, borrando de la existencia a aquellos caballeros que permanecieran en el exterior. Las torres de vigilancia fueron brutalmente destruidas, y partes del castillo fueron expuestas al exterior, donde toda persona que fuera vista armada fue abatida a la brevedad. Luego de la caída de las bombas, la infantería recibió la orden de entrar.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Karl Schmidt caminaba con su MKb.42 (H) seguido de sus hombres. Los pasillos del castillo estaban lleno de escombros, y de vez en cuando un cadáver. También aparecía de repente un par o un grupo de soldados que iban algún prisionero, por lo general un noble noqueado.

También era común pasar por los pasillos donde los soldados se colocaban en pares o en grupos junto a las puertas, las cuales abrían y arrojaban granadas, para luego cerrarlas, esperar la explosión, y entrar eliminando a cualquier que se opusiera. Eso solo se hacía en las salas con enemigos, por supuesto. Las salas con los civiles eran vigiladas, más no atacadas. Además hubo un par de grupos que se hicieron fuertes en salas de piedra, en las cuales decidieron arrojar granadas incendiarias para terminar rápido el trabajo. Los gritos se escapaban de las puertas, y los disparos eran la música del día.

Junto a 10 soldados bajo su mando caminaba por los pasillos sin prisa, arma al brazo, observando todo el panorama y viendo a los soldados correr de un lado a otro.

-¿Cuántos?-Pregunto un teniente acercándose a una puerta.

-6 caballeros, 1 noble. Habitación de piedra-Informó un sargento.

-Entendido. A un lado.

El teniente abrió la puerta de una patada, lanzando al interior un cuerpo cilíndrico. A los pocos segundos, el interior de la habitación estalló en llamas, de las cuales se escapaban gritos de agonía. Tras unos segundos los granaderos panzer entraron a la destrozada habitación sacando y echando al suelo a una caballera con armadura de noble.

En otra parte, una cerradura era hendida por las culatas de las carabinas automáticas alemanas, lanzando al interior una granada de gas tóxico. Toses llegaron desde adentro, y los soldados alemanes, con máscaras antigás, entraron y sacaron total y brutalmente golpeados, a los 2 nobles que había al interior, los cuales echaron al piso boca abajo. Los caballeros que estaban con ellos murieron por efecto del gas en los siguientes minutos. El oficial a cargo tomó la cabeza de uno de los nobles mientras le hablaba con una sonrisa.

-Eso obtienes por luchar contra Alemania-Dicho eso, le soltó la cabeza, haciendo que impactara con el suelo, para luego darle una fuerte patada que dejo al noble inconsciente. La noble que estaba al lado se echó a llorar, aunque los soldados no le hicieron nada por temas morales.

Karl caminó indiferente a las escenas alrededor suyo, acercándose a una puerta doble en la cual estaban esperando otros granaderos panzer.

-¿Listos?

-Sí señor.

-Prepárense.

Antes de entrar a la puerta, Schmidt se giró hacia 3 de los 10 hombres que iban con él. Eran 3 de los 4 _einsatzgruppen_ que habían sido ubicados en su unidad, y los únicos miembros de las SS allí. El cuarto miembros se había quedado con el resto de la unidad.

-Sé cuál es su tipo de trabajo, pero ahora estamos en combate. No hagan nada fuera de mis órdenes, o puede que no tengan tanta suerte como hasta ahora.

Había algo en su orden, tal vez su tono o expresión, incluso puede que la presión grupal, que hizo que los 3 hombres asintieran nerviosamente. Con el asunto resuelto, el _hauptmann_ Karl Schmidt se ubicó frente a la puerta.

-Listos… ¡Ya!

Dos granaderos volaron las chapas de la puerta con las culatas de sus carabinas, abriendo otros dos la puerta de una patada. El resto entró como una tromba. Los ocupantes del interior, aunque esperando un asalto, fueron tomados por sorpresa y solo dos intentaron atacarlos, siendo fusilados por el fuego automático en segundos. Los granaderos formaron una línea paralela a la puerta a ambos lados de esta, con el oficial rubio en uniforme gris en medio con una sonrisa cruel.

- _Bueno, bueno, princesita Piña, creó que para ti, se acabó el juego._

- _¡No le harás daño a la princesa!_

- _¡Norma, no…!_

El caballero rubio con cola de caballo, ahora identificado como Norma cargo de improviso desde un costado de la puerta, pasando por detrás de los granaderos y corriendo hacia el oficial rubio.

Cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo, Schmidt lanzo un codazo hacia atrás, golpeándolo en el estómago. Cuando Norma se inclinó por la falta de aire, el oficial se dio una vuelta y le dio una patada, arrojándolo al suelo, tras lo cual le dio otra más que lo dejo boca arriba. Luego se agachó apoyándose en una rodilla mientras sacaba su arma de servicio, la cual apoyo en la frente del aterrado caballero rubio y jaló el gatillo.

Sangre, músculo, masa cerebral y hueso salieron despedidos de la cabeza de cabellera rubia. Piña y su escolta observaron atónitos como Norma, uno de los caballeros de la escolta de Piña, moría ni siquiera como un ser humano, sino como un animal más. Schmidt, ahora con sangre adornándole una parte del uniforme, se levantó mientras apuntaba su arma a Pila, su expresión ahora seria.

- _Ríndase ahora._

- _¡Princesa, no lo haga por favor! ¡Todavía podemos…!_ -Empezó a hablar una caballero de pelo castaño corto, mas fue interrumpida por Piña.

- _¡Silencio! ¡¿No puedes ver la verdad?!_ -Con una expresión derrotada, inclinó la cabeza mientras caía de rodillas- _Está bien, nos rendimos. Pedimos clemencia, por favor_ -El resto de lo que iba a decir se perdió entremedio de sollozos entrecortados. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Schmidt ordenó la inmediata captura y traslado de ellos hacia la base avanzada. Cuando los movían, noto algo.

- _Princesa… ¿Dónde está la condesa?_

Piña mostró algo de resistencia a decirle, pero el recuerdo de la muerte de Norma le asaltó la cabeza y decidió ceder.

- _Escondida en un refugio subterráneo del castillo._

Schmidt esperó a que se fueran, antes de reunir a sus hombres y darles nuevas órdenes-Vamos en busca de la condesa. Nadie dispare hasta que se diga lo contrario. A quien habrá fuego sin provocación o una orden mía arriesga un consejo de guerra o que lo fusile aquí mismo. ¿Entendido?

- _¡Jawohl mein herr!_

Caminando por los derruidos pasillos, saludándose con soldados u observando a los muertos, los 10 soldados y el oficial buscaron el escondite de la condesa Myui. Tras encontrar la entrada al subterráneo, se dieron cuenta de que no tenía muchos lugares para esconderse. Registraron todo, hasta que llegaron a una puerta algo más grande que las demás, escondida bajo una alfombra que encima tenía un estante. La razón por la que pudieron encontrarla fue debido a que el soldado Albert tropezó solo cayó sobre el conjunto, dejando al descubierto la entrada.

-En serio, ¿Cómo te pudiste caer solo? Estas a otro nivel.

-Al menos fui útil, a diferencia tuya.

-Silencio los dos o les mostrare lo que es otro nivel.

-…

-Sí señor.

Levantando la trampilla e iluminando con una lámpara, los alemanes pudieron observar a la condesa, acompañada de 5 criadas. Dos de estas estaban listas para saltar al ataque, pero gestos del que claramente estaba al mando les dijeron que no les harían daño. Eso no evitó que desconfiaran del olor a sangre que emanaba de este.

- _¿Condesa Myui?_

- _¿S-sí?_

- _Soy el hauptmann Schmidt. La batalla termino. Pueden salir, nadie les hará daño._

- _¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Masacraron a los caballeros imperiales, y están en guerra con el Imperio._

- _Exacto. Nuestra guerra es con el Imperio, no con ustedes. En este sistema, si la condesa promete y firma un tratado en el que se comprometa a ayudar a la Coalición, puede recibir nuestra ayuda. Se lo sugiero debido a que a su edad, puede que Piña haya tomado todas las decisiones. Pero lo dejare a su juicio. Claro que, si decide oponerse, tendremos que tomarla prisionera. Y le puedo asegurar que no les gustará._

Tras pensarlo unos tensos segundos, Myui accedió. Ayudando al grupo a salir de su refugio, el capitán alemán reparo en las orejas de algunas de las criadas.

- _¿Y esa apariencia…?_

- _Al conde Colt le gustaba tener un servicio doméstico lo más variado posible. Por eso las criadas solían ser de diversas especies. Ella_ -Señaló a una chica con orejas de gato, colmillos, lentes pequeños y cabello púrpura largo- _Es una chica-gato. Se llama Persia. Ella es Mamina_ -Ahora era una chica de cabello rubio largo con orejas de conejo y ojos rojos- _Que es una guerrera conejo. Luego tenemos a Aurea, que es una mitad medusa_ -Cabello rojo algo más allá de los hombros y ojos amarillos adornaban su cara- _Y por último Mohmu, ella es humana_ -Tenía el pelo negro corto, similar a un japonés- _Yo soy Kaine, y soy la líder de las criadas del can formal_ -Se presentó con una reverencia.

Schmidt podía sentir las ganas de los _einsatzgruppen_ de abrir fuego contra las humanoides, pero se impuso colocándose frente a ellos y lanzándoles una mirada sobre el hombro.

-Vamos a una sala para hablar con los otros comandantes.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

-¿Has visto a esa chica con pierna de ave? Dicen que es una maga.

-Habrá sido ella la que impulsaba las flechas. Según los rojos, esas flechas iban demasiado rápido incluso para ballestas. La verdad tengo curiosidad sobre cómo lo habrá hecho.

-¿Maga, o alguien con poderes? Ya que por lo que se puede ver, dudo que sea una humana.

-Sí, si, como sea.

Dietz caminaba a una distancia del par de oficiales que hablaban. Esos eran los comandantes de los equipos de avanzada 5 y 6, Edward Butler y Álvaro Donoso. Ambos caminaban por la entrada central de la ciudad, en su mayoría en ruinas por las bombas, con sus armas a la espalda: una Sten y una Kar 98k.

Dietz solo era un fotógrafo incluido en los equipos de avanzada. Pese a sacar bastantes fotos del combate y la ciudad, que posiblemente serían usadas como propaganda contra el Imperio después, no tenía mucho que ofrecer en cuanto al otro lado se refiera. Algunas fotos de soldados luchando, soldados victoriosos, enemigos abatidos o prisioneros, hospitales con heridos sanados. Nada que fuera algo prometedor. En su visión periférica apareció una chica de cabello celeste corto con una especia de báculo o bastón. No supo porque, pero algo, instinto tal vez, le dijo que preparara su cámara. Y eso hizo.

Lelei la Lelena vio todo el combate. Cómo los soldados del Imperio, que se jactaban de ser el mejor ejército del continente, fueron brutal y violentamente abatidos por armas que no comprendían. Y ella tenía curiosidad respecto a esas armas. Quería saber cómo funcionaban, por cuanto tiempo, que hacían, todo. Por eso se dirigía hacia algunos soldados después de que terminara la lucha pero todos parecían estar ocupados. Entonces, decidió ir hacia donde iban todos los prisioneros, donde tal vez podría encontrar algo de ayuda. Pero no se fijó bien, y tropezó con un escombro. Tan mala suerte tuvo, que justo otros escombros de la casa que estaba al lado empezaron a caer. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

-¡CUIDADO!

Que nunca llego.

Lelei sintió como algo la tomaba y llevaba lejos. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con un moreno en un uniforme gris con una de esas armas que parecían bastones a la espalda. Su casco redondo también era gris, y dio un suspiro al ver que se había salvado del derrumbe.

Apoyándose sobre una rodilla, el soldado se quitó algo de polvo mientras le pregunto:

- _¿Estás bien?_

- _Sí_ -Respondió Lelei desde el suelo. Todavía estaba echada mientras examinaba la apariencia y uniforme de este soldado.

- _Eso estuvo cerca_ -En una postura agachada pero apoyado en una rodilla, le extendió una mano para que se levantara.

- _Vamos. No querrás estar en el suelo siempre, ¿o sí?_ -Lanzó una risa amistosa, para luego dejar una sonrisa amable en su cara. Lelei lo miró perplejo un momento.

- _"¡Ahora es!"_ -Usando su cámara con gran profesionalismo, Dietz tomó una foto que inmortalizo el momento. El que estuviera en blanco y negro lo hacía quedar mejor.

Una ciudad destruida por los combates. Al fondo, soldados caminaban llevando prisioneros. En segundo plano, un oficial aliado con su arma a la espalda vigilando los alrededores de la escena principal. Y en primera plana, un oficial de la _Wehrmacht_ extiende su mano a un civil afectado por la guerra. El lado cruel y amable de la guerra, en una foto.

Lelei tomo la mano que le era extendida, levantándose con ayuda del soldado. Se sacudió el polvo de su ropa, y siguió su camino. La interacción no fue mucha, pero el momento quedo inmortalizado. Y tendría grandes proporciones en el futuro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

En la sala de reuniones del castillo, que milagrosamente no tenía casi ningún daño por el ataque, actualmente se encontraban varias personas. Müller, Jackson, Schmidt, Fernández, algunos soldados, Myui y Kaine. Actualmente, los oficiales de la Coalición discutían la viabilidad de un tratado, como había propuesto Schmidt.

-No tenemos el poder para firmar un tratado.

-Lo tenemos según las circunstancias, y esto lo amerita. Podemos explicarlo después.

-¿Cómo piensas convencer a los mandos de que es buena idea?

-¿Qué es mejor, una ciudad subyugada o una que se une voluntariamente?

-No hay garantía de que nos apoyen.

-No nos apoyan porque creen que somos cómo los imperiales. Hay que demostrarles lo contrario.

-Aun así…

-Yo me hare cargo. Ustedes solo firmenlo.

El grupo se giró ahora hacia la condesa, quien observaba asustada de lo que estaba por venir.

- _Tranquila, condesa Myui. Firmaremos ese tratado. ¿Tiene papel y algo con que escribir?_

El semblante de condesa y mucama se relajó visiblemente, mientras la maid iba a buscar las cosas pedidas. Debido a la urgencia de la situación, se redactó un tratado muy rudimentario, pero que cubría los aspectos básicos:

1) Italica quedaría bajo la protección de la Coalición, así como esta manejaría su política externa.

2) Italica tendría un manejo autónomo independiente, salvo en lo que a militar y seguridad se refiere, y en ese aspecto solo entra en consideración lo que diga la Coalición.

3) Italica solo abriría rutas de comercio con los sectores establecidos por la Coalición como no enemigos.

4) Italica permitiría la instalación de una base de la Coalición, pagada por esta.

5) La Coalición tendría exención de impuestos para el comercio. Esto no aplica a los soldados, solo a compras de la entente.

Con esas 5 cláusulas, el tratado se firmó entre los 4 oficiales allí presentes y la condesa Myui. El protectorado de Italica nacía oficialmente. Mientras, en la base avanzada de afuera, Piña y sus caballeros eran arrojados junto al resto de prisioneros, sin distinción de clase social o estatus. Despojados de toda dignidad, los caballeros se esperaban lo peor.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Base Alnus. 24 de Mayo de 1942.**

Cómo hubieran supuesto, el Tratado de Italica desencadeno múltiples reacciones cuando se dio a conocer. Entre las figuras políticas y militares, hubo muchos que lo rechazaban y pretendían tomar la ciudad por la fuerza. Solo debido a acciones de múltiples generales y oficiales, a la vez que de distintas figuras políticas, que se logró mantener el tratado. Así, sin saberlo, Italica se salvó de la exterminación. Karl Schmidt fue amonestado con la cancelación del ascenso que se le tenía preparado para su regreso, dejándolo como capitán.

Pero todos esos sucesos permanecían ocultos para los prisioneros. El hecho de que los Caballeros de la Rosa estuvieran formados por hijos de nobles fue un gran golpe de suerte para los servicios de inteligencia de la Coalición, o al menos así se vio en un principio. Pero resulto que la testarudez de sus miembros era alta, y se negaban a soltar la información sobre lo que sabían. La mayoría de ellos apelaba a la princesa Piña y su lealtad a ella, de modo que se dedujo que la mejor forma de hacerlos hablar era "romper" a la tercera princesa del imperio. Pero era algo que ningún organismo de inteligencia allí presente había logrado hacer, ni siquiera la Gestapo.

Hasta ese día.

Bajándose de su vehículo descapotado, Heinrich Heydrich, con su alto porta y su cabello rubio, su tez blanca y su mirada fría como el hielo, caminó hacia el edificio de mando. La encarnación del concepto de "Nazi Ario" caminaba ahora por la Base Alnus, y con él, el SD.

Pasando rápidamente por las oficinas, Heydrich toco la puerta y, tras recibir el permiso para entrar, la "bestia rubia" se sentó frente al escritorio del hace poco ascendido _Generalfeldmarchall_ Erwin Rommel. Ambos líderes se miraron durante eternos segundos, analizándose entre sí.

- _Herr_ Rommel.

- _Herr_ Heydrich. ¿Fue placentero su viaje?

Ambos saludos no fueron más que una formalidad. A pesar de estar en el mismo bando, tenían altos cargos que representaban a dos ententes diferentes: la _Wehrmacht_ , y las _Schutzstaffel_.

-Hubiera preferido algo más iluminado-Comentó quedamente, aun analizando al mariscal de campo enfrente de él.

-Están trabajando en un tendido eléctrico para iluminar el camino, pero eso no tiene mayor relevancia-Desestimó el tema Rommel-¿Qué lo trae por Alnus? Lo hacía en Bohemia-Inquirió, curioso (y precavido) por el motivo por el cual la "bestia rubia" se pasaría por Alnus.

-Allá estaba, hasta hace poco. Están pensados en trasladarme a otros países ocupados donde haya resistencia al partido, pero nada concreto aun. Sin Francia, Holanda, Bélgica y Polonia, no hay muchos lugares donde ir-Respondió desanimadamente-La _RSHA_ no tiene mucho trabajo en este momento, al menos dentro de las fronteras del Reich.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿Qué fue de Noruega, Francia y los dos países bajos? No he sabido de su respuesta al referéndum.

-El referéndum se tuvo que aplazar algunas semanas por diversos motivos. Noruega voto para unirse militarmente al Reich, principalmente como resentimiento al abandono inglés, además de que a muchos oficiales les gustaron nuestras tácticas y el régimen nazi los favorece. Los daneses son "ciudadanos ejemplares" según decreto del _führer_ , y los polacos son obedientes como nada. Los Países Bajos y Bélgica decidieron seguir su propio camino, e Italia fue derrotada en su invasión a Grecia y termino con la ocupación griega de Albania. Están negociando la llegada a una paz. Francia, por su parte, está evaluando sus posibilidades, aunque si me preguntan seguirá su propio camino-Informó el líder del SD.

-Ha estado movido.

-Bastante. Los bolcheviques están con su industrialización militar en su mayor punto. Producen tanques, excelentes T-34, casi como si ya estuvieran en guerra. Sin embargo, hemos podido averiguar que su doctrina es anticuada, y las unidades blindadas, muy grandes. Les faltan radios, receptores, oficiales, todo. De momento los Panzer IV deberían bastar, pero pronto necesitaremos algo más potente. Esos KV e IS serán un problema. También tienen muchas armas decentes, como un fusil semiautomático con 10 tiros de cargador. Ojala nuestro G41 sirvieran durante algo más de tiempo que un par de meses antes de estropearse-Observó mientras suspiraba un poco-Nos salvamos al haber aparecido los GATE. Los bolcheviques tienen muchas más divisiones de las que esperamos, y su resistencia habría sido un problema. El _führer_ está molesto por el aplazó a la invasión, pero lo convencimos diciéndole que sería mejor asegurarse las materias primas que podría haber aquí.

-Es comprensible. Ya ha pasado un año y medio desde la aparición de las GATE. En cuanto a Italia y Grecia, ojala lleguen a una solución pronto-Expresó tranquilamente Rommel.

-Sin embargo, las cosas se pondrán agitadas aquí también. Llegará un mariscal de campo británico. Montgomery-Rommel no pudo evitar cambiar su semblante ante la mención del oficial británico que se escapó de Francia durante su ataque.

-Pero puedo suponer que no vino solo a ponerme al día de lo que sucede-Le indicó con un semblante serio, de vuelta al perfil profesional.

-Supone bien. Me dijeron que había un prisionero que no quiere hablar.

-La tercera princesa del Imperio, llamada Piña Co Lada. Tenía una orden de caballería, de la cual una buena parte eran hijos e hijas de nobles. Podemos decir que tenemos una buena moneda de cambio, o una gran fuente de información. El problema es que ninguno quiere hablar, aferrándose a la figura inquebrantable de su líder. Por eso llegamos a la conclusión de que hay que "quebrar" a la princesa para que hablen.

-Entiendo. ¿Dónde está? Me hare cargo de esto. Traje un par de oficiales expertos en interrogación-Rommel pudo observar intranquilo la pequeña sonrisa formada lentamente en el ario rostro de Heydrich. Asintiendo, Rommel se paró mientras le indicaba la puerta con un gesto de la mano.

-Lo guiare. Sígame.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El par de altos cargos, uno alemán y el otro nazi, avanzaron por la base, camino al edificio de la policía militar. Varios soldados les hacían el saludo militar, mientras ambos pasaban entre ellos. Luego de entrar, Rommel condujo a Heydrich hasta una celda subterránea donde era mantenida la tercera princesa. La mayoría de los prisioneros nobles miraban desafiantes, e incluso soltaban provocaciones de vez en cuando, mientras otros parecían confundidos.

-¿Qué les pasa?

-Creen que somos como ellos, que violamos y nos retorcemos en la sangre de nuestros enemigos y prisioneros. Para muchos en raro que haya más de una comida al día y no violen a las mujeres cada hora. Tenemos guardias armados atentamente seleccionados debido a un incidente que ocurrió hace algún tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Un grupo de soldados, dos soviéticos, un americano y un alemán de las SS, intentaron aprovecharse de las prisioneras. Un comisario del NKVD pasaba por allí y escucho los sollozos, corriendo mientras llamaba a otros hombres. Ejecuto al soviético allí mismo de un tiro en la cabeza, mientras que los otros que estaban fuera de su jurisdicción fueron arrestados por los otros soldados. Están en otras celdas, más arriba.

-Ya veo…

-Aquí es.

Heydrich pudo observar con atención a una pelirroja de edad cercana a los 20 años dentro de la celda. Tenía las manos esposadas, con las muñecas en carne viva de tanto intentar quitárselas, y tanto ella como sus ropas estaban sucias y desarregladas, aunque sin duda en su día fueron regias vestimentas. Apenas sintió los pasos de botas frente a su celda levantó la mirada enfurecida, pero enmudeció de inmediato. La figura rubia que la miraba fríamente desde arriba le quito la palabra, como si buscará desde el fondo de su alma todos sus pecados y crímenes, teniendo a su disposición toda su vida en sus manos. Piña sintió eso y mucho más, pero aun así mantuvo su mirada desafiante. Sin embargo, incluso esta comenzó a flaquear ante la mirada de hierro del rubio en uniforme gris.

-Interesante…-Murmuró Heydrich, observando a la prisionera ceder-¿Quién fue el que la capturó?

- _Hauptmann_ Karl Schmidt, líder del 1° Equipo de Avanzada. Fue el que propuso el tratado de Italica, el que negocio la defensa de Italica contra los bandidos, y el que capturo a la princesa. Su castigo fue negarle el ascenso que se le tenía preparado para su regreso-Hablo sin mirarle Rommel, más atento al informe de campo de un equipo de avanzada y al hecho de la llegada de un mariscal de campo enemigo.

-¿Dónde está?

-Aquí en Alnus. La burocracia aún está muy agitada como para dejarlo ir como si nada.

-Llévame con él.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Llevaba semana haciendo las pruebas. Conseguir el permiso de Heydrich fue quizá lo más difícil de todo, pero empezó a experimentar con la Maquina Enigma alemana para sus comunicaciones. Ahora las pruebas eran irrefutables.

-Estos malditos británicos…-Su rabia apenas cabía en palabras-¡…Descifraron enigma!

 **No me gusta. La verdad, este capítulo prometía para más, y le tenía muchas expectativas, pero a la hora de la verdad me fallo la cabeza, y este fue el resultado. Quería remarcar más la brutalidad y eficacia de la Coalición cuando avanzaba por Italica, o quizá la actitud fría de Heydrich puede que incluso la desesperación de Piña por obtener la aprobación de otros, pero creo que no soy bueno con las emociones. Tal vez después logre rehacer este capítulo para que quede mejor. Cualquier crítica constructiva será bien recibida para ayudar a mejorar este capítulo, que en serio quiero que mejore.**

 **Ahora, que puedo decir. Este fue el resultado de la decisión de Piña el capítulo anterior. Italica se ha convertido en un protectorado, algo parecido a lo ocurrido con Rep. Checa en la Alemania Nazi (solo que sin los nazis en el poder). Myui se salvó de la matanza ocurrida, y Piña obtuvo una muy fuerte dosis de humillación militar y estratégica justo frente a su nariz, en lo que sería su primera y última batalla en la que tendría el control total de las tropas (upss, spoiler de muchos capítulos más adelante). Pero bueno, la vida sigue, y a Piña, y por extensión a los caballeros, todavía le queda un horror que experimentar antes de "romperse" ante la Coalición, pero eso será cosa del siguiente capítulo, aunque esperaba poder ponerlo aquí.**

 **En cualquier caso, esto fueron 18 páginas de Word (descontando las notas de autor y respuestas a los reviews) que esperó les hayan gustado. Probablemente el siguiente capítulo en salir sea del fanfic de DxD, cuyo capítulo esta en progreso y puede, repito, PUEDE que salga antes de año nuevo. Y como este fanfic no tendrá más actualizaciones hasta Enero, les deseo a todos una feliz navidad y un alerge año nuevo.**

 **Sin más, se despide RedSS.**


	8. Capítulo 7: Reacciones y Cicatrices

**Saaaludos a todos y bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic principal. Sin mucho que decir (salvo que quizás este sea el último capítulo de cualquier fanfic mío hasta finales de Febrero), vayamos a los reviews. Como nota aparte, entre tanta muerte de personaje principal o secundario que ha habido en mis fanfics, creo que me voy ganando el apodo de "El Carnicero de Falmart" (referencia al apodo de Heydrich "El Carnicero de Praga").**

 **Vryan: Ya dije sobre el fallo de la expresión del combate en el cap anterior. Alguna vez podré reescribirlo. Me alegra que no te preocupes mucho por las emociones, así es un peso menos. Sobre relaciones entre personajes de GATE y los aquí presentes, lo dudo. El romance no es lo mío, y veo difícil desarrollar una relación estable, siendo que cualquiera podría morir (ni siquiera sé yo quien vivirá y quien morirá. Tal vez otro personaje de GATE muera en este fanfic XD).**

 **Coronadomontes: Ya sé, ya sé, el anterior cap debe ser mejorado. Pero será después. Sobre los hijos de nobles, habrá que ver qué sucede este cap.**

 **Junior VB: Ellas se salvaron de la batalla, pero recuerda que cualquier cosa puede suceder cuando hay más de dos potencias involucradas.**

 **Ay Om: Masacres everywhere~ Bueno, volviendo al tema, las caballeros no están muertas, pero los caballeros normales de la orden (los no nobles) sí que están bien muertitos.**

 **APM 1984: Ya hablamos todo el tema de antemano, así que te agradeceré por el review y la ayuda prestada, y espero que este cap te guste (y quede mejor que el anterior).**

 **Erendir: Por supuesto que fue una masacre unilateral. ¡Y joder, coño! ¡Que te estas adelantando a la trama! O sea, he pensado en eso también, pero vendrá más adelante… o quizás no venga jamás.**

 **GATE no me pertenece, todos los derechos a su autor, esto es solo un fanfic sin fines de lucro que bla bla bla ya me harte de esto.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Reacciones y Cicatrices**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sala de Guerra, Palacio Imperial. Finales de Abril, 1942 (Calendario Gregoriano)**

Zorzal entró a paso rápido a la sala donde se encontraban reunidos algunos generales, todos aquellos que no fueran seguidores ciegos de los nobles o no estuvieran fuera de Sadera. El mensajero, arrodillado ante ellos, se giró para realizar una reverencia ante la entrada del príncipe heredero.

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen?-Zorzal se saltó todo el protocolo, dirigiendo su mirada al mensajero.

-Así es, su alteza-Respondió este-Itálica ha caído hace poco más de una semana. La ciudad se encontraba bajo asedio por parte de bandidos, antiguos soldados del ejército aliado, pero el enemigo de Alnus llego hasta allí y los eliminó. Luego solicitaron hablar con la princesa Piña, cosa que les fue negada, para luego tomar la ciudad por asalto. Cuando nos trasladaban como prisioneros, logre hacerme el muerto y escapar para informarles. Para cuando me fui, el enemigo contaba 5.000 hombres-Efectivamente, el mensajero tenía las ropas de un legionario, así como parte de su armadura. La falta de armas era explicada por el hecho de que era un prisionero.

-¿Quién protegía Itálica? Que yo recuerde, no había soldados que la defendieran tras el Desastre de Alnus-Pregunto Zorzal confundido.

-El cuerpo principal de la Orden de Caballeros de la Rosa se encontraba en la ciudad. Primero arribó su alteza piña Co Lada con algunos caballeros, y luego llegaron los demás al día siguiente. Además, había un cuerpo de milicianos.

-¿Qué pasó con los caballeros de la princesa? ¿Se retiraron?-Preguntó uno de los generales imperiales presentes.

-Fueron aniquilados-La respuesta silencio el salón. Las miradas de los generales no daban crédito a que, a pesar de carecer de historial bélico, una de las unidades más elitistas del Imperio hubiera sido borrada de la faz de la tierra.

-¿Seguro?-Preguntó Zorzal, inquieto.

-Lo vi con mis propios ojos, señor-Afirmó el soldado-Luché en la ciudad, después de que las murallas fueran atacadas por pájaros de hierro que lanzaban explosiones y que carros grises y verdes las atravesaran como fina tela. La lucha en las calles demostró ser inútil, y nos replegamos sobre el castillo. Nos pidieron rendirnos, pero nos negamos. El castillo fue atacado por más pájaros de hierro, y los soldados enemigos entraron como un huracán. Intentamos resistir en la entrada y en los pasillos, y fracasamos estrepitosamente. Intentamos resistir habitación por habitación, pero con extraños palos de madera con punta gris nos sacaban, causando explosiones. Algunos de esos incluso despedían fuego, pude verlo mientras era llevado prisionero. No sé qué pasó después, pero la princesa Piña fue hecha prisionera, a pesar de que su guardia quiso luchar hasta el final. La condesa se escondió, pero no sé qué fue de ella. Lo que queda de los Caballeros de la Rosa son los guardias del Palacio de Jade, los nobles y escasos caballeros prisioneros, y un montón de cuerpos dentro de una zanja arrojados junto a los cuerpos de los bandidos, y luego de eso quemados por esos demonios de verde y gris. Eso es todo lo que vi-Finalizó su relato. Zorzal pudo ver la sinceridad en el caballero que hablo, contando luego las penurias de su viaje hasta Sadera. Tuvo que luchar para conseguir un caballo, grupos de bandidos que lo querían como prisionero, patrullas imperiales que no lo reconocían, y un montón de casos similares y aun así logro llegar hasta allí, informándoles de que había ocurrido. Si eso no era prueba suficiente, su piel demacrada y bolsas bajo los ojos ayudaban.

-Gracias por el mensaje y la descripción-Zorzal se dirigió a un escritorio cercano, redacto una nota, la firmó y se la entrego-Preséntate con esto a mi castillo. A partir de hoy eres un miembro más de las "Escuadras".

-… ¿por qué?-Preguntó.

-Has luchado con ellos. Eso te hace valioso. Y no desperdiciare el talento como otro lo hacen. Si prefieres seguir bajo el mando de Piña, piensa que estarás bajo mi mando hasta que ella vuelva.

El caballero expreso su gratitud y se marchó. Zorzal y los generales se quedaron sopesando sus posibles acciones.

-¿Cuántos enemigos son ahora?

-El último informe, hace dos meses, indicaba 300.000.

-¿Cómo rescatamos a la princesa?

-Si me preguntas…

-Negociemos-Dijo Zorzal de repente, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué?

-Negociemos. Negociemos traer a Piña de vuelta y reunamos tiempo para traer a los ejércitos de extremo oriente y extremo occidente. Comenzaremos también una campaña de reclutamiento masiva, para poder lidiar con el enemigo si intenta atacar, y tener efectivos con los cuales combatir. Prioricen la fabricación de ballestas y arcos por sobre la de espadas, ya que el enemigo lucha a distancia-Indicó Zorzal, ahora dentro de su papel de líder.

-Tiene sentido-Indicó uno.

-Hay que crear un programa de instrucción efectivo y rápido para armas a distancia-Concluyó un general mientras salía a realizar los preparativos.

-Tengo una duda. ¿Qué usaremos como moneda de cambio? Ellos tienen nobles y a la princesa, mientas nosotros no tenemos nada…

-Ciudadanos. Tenemos muchos ciudadanos prisioneros de ellos. Negociaremos una gran cantidad de ellos por los nobles-Señaló Zorzal-Lanzaremos un programa para encontrar a los que fueron vendidos, y los que no serán encerrados en un mismo lugar para que no se dispersen. Si se niegan a entregarlos páguenles o quítenselo a la fuerza, no me importa.

-Entendido-Otro de los generales salió, mientras Zorzal se sentaba en una mesa y tomaba una pluma y pergamino.

-Iré con mi unidad en formación de desfile hacia la base enemiga. Por lo que hemos visto en las escaramuzas con el enemigo, su bandera blanca debe ser su señal de redición o algo así, por lo que e acercare con una de esas. Necesito que confeccionen algunas-Firmó las ordenes correspondientes, y otro de los generales salió de la sala. Zorzal observó a los restantes-Debemos juntar nuestras fuerzas cuanto antes. Y busquen a los más adecuados para dirigir las tropas. Si un legionario debe comandar una compañía, que lo haga, pero reformen a los mandos de las unidades para obtener más eficacia-Las instrucciones de Zorzal fueron dichas con una cara neutra, mas sus órdenes fueron claras y precisas.

-Si señor-Los generales presentes se retiraron de la sala a la brevedad. Zorzal examinó su plan en busca de fallos antes de retirarse también.

-Padre no debe enterarse de esto. Su paranoia alcanzaría límites inpensados-Murmuró antes de salir.

.

.

.

 **Sala de Interrogatorios, Policía Militar, Alnus. 25 de Mayo, 1942.**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-Fue el grito de Piña, al aplicársele por quinta vez el voltaje aumentado. Tras la exposición directa a la electricidad, los ojos de la pelirroja se dirigieron hacia aquellos hombres que habían dominado el poder de los rayos, y lo habían hecho propio encarcelándolo en un aparato pequeño.

- _¿Hablara, princesa?_ -Preguntó el interpreté, un miembro de las SS que se prestó ante el desconocimiento del idioma local de los miembros del SD.

- _¡No tengo… nada… que… decirles! ¡Bárbaros! ¡Salvajes!_ -Piña intento liberarse otra vez, sin éxito. El voltaje volvió a aumentar, y los gritos de la princesa se volvieron a escuchar. Antes de caer inconsciente, Piña alcanzo a ver la mirada neutra, pero ligeramente divertida, de aquel demonio en forma humana rubio y alto en uniforme gris.

 **26 de Mayo.**

Fue una noche horrible. Apenas la soltaron y recuperó la consciencia, se largó a la cama de su celda en lo que sus torturadores se retiraban. Pero a los pocos segundos cayó dormida, despertándose con una fuerte descarga. Manos y pies amarrados, cama de metal, cuerpo mojado y sin ropa, y el mismo aparato con las miradas burlescas de sus torturadores. Durante la noche, cada vez que se iba a dormir, era despertada por el shock. Resultado: no logro dormir nada.

Ahora, en su desayuno, un plato que presentaba una mezcla de comida con excrementos. Separándolos lo más que pudo, consumió el alimento disponible, en lo que un par de soldados diferentes a los de ayer entraban, ambos armados con esas varas de madera. Ambos soldados con su Kar 98k, a golpes, empujones, patadas y culatazos, llevaron a la cautiva a una sala con un cristal tapado por una lona. Entre los dedos de los pies y en los codos se le colocaron algodones mojados con gasolina, antes de destapar el vidrio.

Muchos de los nobles pertenecientes a la orden estaban allí, amarrados a sillas, prácticamente desnudos, y con hilos pasándoles por los tobillos, pechos, cuellos, muñecas, genitales, columna y recto. Antes de que la princesa pudiera decir nada, la descarga llegó y arrasó con los nobles. Los gritos se escapaban de la habitación, donde las descargas eléctricas iban y venían, y las víctimas sufrían sus embates totalmente indefensas. Piña quedo enmudecida, ojos abiertos, quijada caída. Y, para ponerle la guinda al pastel, le prendieron fuego a los algodones que llevaba. Los gritos de la princesa se mezclaron con los de sus caballeros, hasta que el fuego se apagó, y los nobles cayeron inconscientes. Piña fue llevada de nuevo a su celda entre golpes y culatazos, donde se le entrego otra comida mezclada con excrementos. Demasiado cansada e impresionada, la pelirroja no comió nada y cayo rendida sobre la cama.

Esa noche la tortura eléctrica llego también.

 **27 de Mayo.**

Piña bebió ávidamente el agua entregada a ella. Terminada su hidratación, fue amarrada a una silla y, a base de cuchillos, latigazos y golpes, dejada llena de heridas. Su cama se electrifico nuevamente, y el piso se llenó de sal. Luego, cortando las amarras, la arrojaron al suelo, dejando que las incontables heridas en su cuerpo hicieran el trabajo al ponerse en contacto con la sal.

Los caballeros de Piña escucharon sus gritos a lo largo de la jornada, con miradas visiblemente asustadas. Los ritos duraron desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, hasta que la cama dejo de electrificarse. La sal se dejó en el suelo, y la comida con excrementos se entregó nuevamente. La princesa se arrojó a los brazos de Morfeo, donde la sesión de electricidad la dejó despierta nuevamente.

 **28 de Mayo.**

Piña fue llevada a rastras por los soldados hasta una bañera, para luego ser amarrada de brazos y piernas y echada adentro. Apenas entró en el agua, sus ojos y heridas empezaron a suplicar que saliera, mas las manos sobre ella impedían que se librara de la tortura del agua salada. Tras unos minutos, su cabeza salió del agua para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que la miraban fríamente.

- _¿Hablará?_ -Oyó la voz del intérprete. Como toda respuesta, Piña junto saliva y se la escupió al soldado más próximo, lo que provocó que su cabeza fuera sumergida nuevamente.

 **3 de Junio.**

Esa noche lloró, lloró por las torturas, por sus compañeros, por su vida. " _¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_ " era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza sin piedad, recordándole en cada momento alguna tortura hecha contra ella o su tropa. Lo que le hacían a ella le era hecho a sus caballeros, todos sufriendo los efectos de torturas nunca antes imaginadas en el Imperio, y que estaba segura nunca se habrían concedido incluso en los barrios más bajos de Sadera. Ni siquiera el Barrio Rojo sería capaz de tal atrocidad sin nombre, como la que esos hijos e hijas de noble experimentaban durante esos días.

- _"Padre, hermano. ¿Dónde estáis?"_ -Pedía en sus pensamientos, encerrada en una celda subterránea. Mas sabía que era inútil pedir su ayuda, o siquiera rezar por ella. Entre medio de comidas con excrementos y escasa agua mezclada con orina, sus lamentos se perdían bajo metros de tierra y concreto, bajo el suelo de una base que vivía inconsciente de los sucesos que ocurrían bajo ella.

- _"Es su culpa"_ -Un pensamiento claro, en medio de todo su tormento- _"Esto es… toda su culpa… la culpa de los dos rayos…"_ -Mientras la princesa caía inconsciente por el dolor y la angustia, sus pensamientos de odio iban hacia cierta cabeza rubia y, más concretamente, a las dos eses rúnicas grabadas en el cuello de su uniforme.

 **12 de Junio.**

Por una vez, para Piña algo le provocaba especial temor. La cabeza rubia no había aparecido por varios días, y las torturas se mantenían, aunque eran una menos por día. La comida era la misma, pero la calidad mejoró algo-sospechaba que estaba relacionado con la ausencia del diablo en forma humana-y durante esa noche, luego de mucho tiempo, lograba dormir sin interrupciones. Algo estaba a punto de pasar.

Sus temores se confirmaron cuando la puerta metálica se abrió, apareciendo el causante de sus desgracias en aquel agujero. Tras él, y llevando algo café encendido en su boca que no supo identificar, apareció el causante de que ella estuviera aquí. Tras ellos, aparecieron los dos que siempre acompañaban al rubio alto y que se encargaron de hacerle la vida imposible durante su ausencia, a la vez que otros dos soldados entraban detrás de ellos: aquel que siempre traducía, y otro que no supo identificar, que llevaba una sonrisa entre complacida y aliviada. Para finalizar, otros dos soldados que había visto ayudando en sus torturas anteriores entraron igualmente. Notó que, a excepción de los dos últimos que llevaban esos largos palos de madera, mientras el resto llevaba aquel artefacto gris y pequeño que vio en acción cuando mataron a Norma. También notó, que mientras que todos llevaban aquellos dos rayos en sus cuellos, el que la enfrento en Itálica no las tenía. Tenía que ser el distintivo de una unidad. Los dos soldados que se encargaron de sus torturas llevaban algo cilíndrico tapado por una tela oscura, evitando que observara su carga.

- _Princesa Piña…_ -Habló el intérprete- _Le vamos a dar una última oportunidad. Sabemos que para ustedes os nobles, su castidad es algo preciado, sagrado incluso, y que como muestra de lealtad se la entregan a aquellos con los que se comprometen_ -Piña se encogió en su sitio, no gustándole hacia donde iba eso. Todos los presentes, salvo en que entro con una sonrisa complacida, llevaban una máscara de neutralidad en el rostro, más sus ojos contenían expectación. Se encargaría de arruinárselas- _Por lo tanto, le pediremos que amablemente entregue la información que le pedimos, a costa de que podría perder su castidad frente a un soldado común del enemigo. Y ambos sabemos que no quiere eso, ¿verdad?_

Piña empezó a temer, pero aun así les lanzo una mirada de desafío, mientras les decía-¡ _Están locos… si creen… que me someteré a ustedes!_

Los presentes se miraron, casi todos con una cara de fastidio o cansancio.

- _Lo intentamos, princesa_ -Habló el intérprete finalmente- _Aténgase a las consecuencias._

Tomándola de un brazo cada uno (y arrancándole gruñidos de dolor por el rudo contacto con las cicatrices y heridas), los dos soldados que llevaban los bastones la arrastraron, en un camino convenientemente despejado, hasta la puerta, para abrirla de una patada y echarla al frío pasillo. Luego, ambos la hicieron pararse a patadas, y a golpes de sus armas la empujaron hasta una sala. En un momento, y pese a su debilidad obvia, Piña intentó escaparse, pero un sonoro golpe en sus costillas con uno de esos bastones de madera y metal la dejo tirada en el suelo. Terminando el trayecto, la princesa fue arrojada en la sala utilizada para que ella viera las torturas de sus camaradas caballeros.

- _Damas y caballeros_ -Se escuchó la voz del intérprete desde el otro lado del cristal- _Con ustedes… ¡la princesa Piña!_

La tela en el cristal se tiró abajo, mostrando a todos los miembros supervivientes de la orden en un pésimo estado y amarrados a sillas. Se veían demacrados, prueba de las penurias que les habían hecho pasar.

- _Solo para que lo sepa, princesa, estos pobres caballeros la han estado esperando por días. Para que se haga una idea, ¡incluso se negaron a moverse en su espera! Que lealtad más grande, señores…_

La realización golpeó a Piña como una avalancha. Reparo en las correas y cables en las sillas, y se dio cuenta que todo llevaban en la misma posición un gran tiempo. Las miradas de suplicio eran evidentes, pero se negaban a mostrar debilidad ante sus captores.

- _Bueno, volviendo al tema…_ -La voz del intérprete se volvía a hacer oír- _Les agradezco por venir a tan especial evento, disfrutable una sola vez en la vida. El espectáculo de hoy se llama… ¡La pérdida de la castidad de su alteza, Piña Co Lada!_

Los ojos de los caballeros lo suficientemente despiertos como para entender que ocurría a su alrededor se abrieron desmesuradamente, en lo que observaban a una Piña asustada. Pronto a la sala donde ella se encontraba aparecieron algunos de los soldados de antes. El que la capturo en Itálica, el rubio alto de ojos azules, y aquel que llevara una sonrisa aliviada, cambiada ahora a una lasciva. Los dos rubios llevaban, en cambio, sonrisas alegres, como si de verdad estuvieran viendo un espectáculo. Ante la mirada de shock de los caballeros amarrados, el soldado pelinegro que entrara con la sonrisa lasciva se empezó a desabrochar el cinturón, para ser detenido por un gesto del rubio de menor altura.

-Espera-Le dijo en alemán.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Reclamó molesto. Ignorándolo olímpicamente, el rubio avanzó hasta una pequeña mesa, convenientemente colocada en el centro del cristal de modo que fuera vista por ambos lados, con el objeto cilíndrico que los dos torturadores traían antes en sus manos.

- _Dígame, princesa Piña…_ -Habló, con la sonrisa alegre todavía en su rostro mientras dejaba el objeto oculto en la mesa- _¿No sería una pena que a un evento tan importante no asistieran todos?_

Con un rápido movimiento, la tela se dejó caer, revelando algo que le congelo la mente a Piña.

Norma.

El caballero rubio, o más bien, su cabeza, estaban flotando dentro de un tarro relleno con algún líquido que desconocía. Su cara, anteriormente con un agujero en la frente y probablemente podrida y con gusanos, se veía perfecta, como si solo hubiese ido a dar un paseo antes de ser cercenado. Los ojos sin vida del caballero rubio la miraban fijamente, como si supiera donde estaba, e investigaba sobre ella, recriminándole la culpa de su muerte y la de todos sus compañeros caídos, así como la de los ciudadanos de Itálica que cayeron contra el enemigo.

- _No…_

-Procede-Le indicó el _hauptmann_ al pelinegro, quien asintió sonriente mientras terminaba de quitarse los pantalones y las botas. Los dos soldados con Kar 98k se acercaron y dejaron otros cilindros con cabezas flotantes, estas pertenecientes a otros nobles caídos en la batalla de Itálica.

- _No…_

-Es toda tuya-Le indicó Heydrich al soldado pelinegro que avanzaba codiciosamente sobre Piña.

- _No…_

- _Princesa…_ -Alcanzó a murmurar Gray, antes de que la cabeza rubia cercenada, dando una vuelta, lo encarara. Enmudeció, resignándose tristemente a la vista de su compañero buscando todos sus pecados y recriminándole el no haber detenido a Piña cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

El grito se escapó, mientras la mirada aterrorizada de Piña se juntaba con la mirada muerta de Norma una vez más, las otras cabezas como espectadoras pacientes.

- _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cercanías de Itálica. 12 kilómetros al norte del perímetro de seguridad.**

-Es el tercero de este mes.

-No, es el cuarto. Escuche algunos soldados comentando que encontraron otro ayer en la noche.

-Eso lo hace peor. Es apenas el 12, y ya llevamos cuatro, cinco con este. Igualamos el mes pasado antes de llegar a mitad de mes.

Ante la patrulla de soldados estadounidenses se extendía la escena de varios vehículos pintados verde oliva, a cuyo alrededor se encontraban múltiples cadáveres vestidos con un uniforme de similar color. Los casquillos disparados alrededor de algunas Thompson y M1 Garand, así como algunas espadas clavadas en el suelo mostraban signos inequívocos de lucha, por si los cadáveres de imperiales esparcidos alrededor y junto a los de los soldados norteamericanos no era prueba suficiente.

-¡Teniente!-Un sargento se llamó al oficial que terminaba de revisar el perímetro establecido alrededor de la patrulla eliminada-¡Encontramos un superviviente!-En un par de zancadas en oficial se plantó enfrente del sargento, con una mirada que indicaba que no perdiera el tiempo.

-¿Dónde está?

-Aquí-El sargento le indicó el asiento de copiloto del jeep en cabeza de la columna atacada, donde un soldado y el médico atendían a un severamente herido cabo.

-Soldado, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Teniente… _*cogh cogh*_ me alegra verlo a salvo. …No se confíen… de los civiles…-Alcanzó a decir antes de colapsar. El soldado que lo sujetaba se empezó a alterar, pero un grito del médico lo hizo calmarse y ayudarle a llevar al soldado al semioruga propio. El cabo, explicó, solo se había desmayado por pérdida de sangre producto de un flechazo en el pecho.

-¿No se confíen de los civiles? ¿Qué quiso decir?-Se preguntaba el teniente mientras se daba la vuelta a un aviso de un soldado que se encontraba vigilando. Otra patrulla se acercaba, pero esta llevaba la bandera roja con la hoz y el martillo.

El teniente se cuadro en lo que el capitán soviético se bajaba de su _jeep_ y se colocaba frente a él, devolviendo el saludo. Luego, ambos examinaron la escena.

-¿Algún superviviente?-Khoakin habló mientras encendía un cigarro.

-Uno. Esta inconsciente ahora mismo. Dijo "no se confíen de los civiles" antes de colapsar-Comunicó a su superior jerárquico.

-Ya veo. O sea que no solo nos ha pasado a nosotros. Puedo asegurar que es lo mismo que le ha pasado a las otras 3 patrullas que cayeron.

-Cuatro. Ayer encontraron otra.

-Oh, grandísima mierda.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso último?

-Han estado utilizando tácticas sucias para eliminar a los nuestros y compensar nuestras armas. Se hacen los inocentes, algún grupo finge rendirse o unos pocos se visten de civiles y piden ayuda en el camino. Luego, apenas la patrulla se detiene a ayudarlos o tomarlos prisioneros, el resto salta su escondite y ataca. Con este grupo ya son la quinta víctima. Intentaron emboscarnos a nosotros, pero le debemos la vida a que uno de nosotros no soltó el gatillo de la ametralladora. Aun así tuvimos algunas bajas.

-Volvamos a Itálica a informar de esto. Hay que comunicárselo a todos los equipos.

-Daré órdenes para que coloquen los cadáveres en los semiorugas y los conduzcan de vuelta a la base. No podemos abandonar los vehículos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Cercanías de Itálica. 10 kilómetros al este del perímetro de seguridad.**

-Aléjate de mí _Kübelwagen_ , _Scheißkerl_ -Murmuró Karl mientras se giraba sobre sus pies y reventaba la cabeza de un imperial con su _Luger P08_. A su alrededor, la patrulla eliminaba a los imperiales que intentaron emboscarlos fingiendo que se rendían. Lastimosamente para ellos, el sol no se puso de su parte y se reflejó en las espadas de los soldados del grupo antes de que comenzara el ataque. El resto se podía resumir en una masacre de un solo lado, con los imperiales tratando de matar a los soldados atrincherados en el camino.

-¡ _Herr hauptmann_ , cuidado!-Grito un miembro del convoy. Dandose la vuelta, el oficial se topó con un imperial a dos metros de él con su espada alzada. Con un agil movimiento, logro boquear su espada, más su pistoa salió volando y quedo destozada por un disparo. Murmurando maldiciones, el oficial saco un cuchillo y se abalanzo sobre el aturdido legionario. Tras un corto enfrentamiento, el oficial de la _Wehrmacht_ salió victorioso con una herida en el brazo izquierdo. El resto del equipo terminaba a su vez de eliminar a los legionarios cercanos.

-Creo que me buscaré una de esas espadas de oficiales y me la traeré aquí. Servira mucho mejor que estos cuchillos-Murmuró para si en lo que se subía a su vehículo de mando e indicaba que se dirigieran a aquel puesto fronterizo en el camino entre Alnus e Itálica, ahora agrandado, mejorado y rebautizado como " _Fuerte Kentucky_ " por los nortemaericanos.

-Que nombre más ridículo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sala de mando, HQ alemán, Alnus. 14 de Junio.**

-¡No puedo aprobar sus metodos, _herr Heydrich_! ¡Puede que nos haya dado la información, pero sus metodos fueron los de un bárbaro sin compasión, sin ningun respeto por los difuntos ni los prisioneros!-Rommel estaba furioso con Heydrich, más por el hecho de que hubiera mantenido la tortura en secreto que por los métodos utilizados. No era tonto, y claramente no ignoraba las acciones del SD o la Gestapo... ¡pero hacerlo debajo de su nariz sin más era...!

-Pero fueron necesarios. Y ahí tiene la evidencia. Nombres, ubicaciones, referencias, personas de poder, facciones políticas, países, colonias, poder militar, contactos, fuentes de dinero, comida y soldados, sitios de recursos, geografía y, finalmente, una moneda de cambio para negociar con el Imperio menos derramamiento de sangre-Explicó calmadamento Heydrich. Pesé a su furia, Rommel se vio forzado a reconocer la utilidad de sus metodos. Lo que nadie en la base pudo hacer, la "Bestia Rubia" lo había logrado. Fue igual que cuando lo asignaron al protectorado de Bohemia y Moravia.

-Supongo que esta vez lo dejaremos pasar... ¿pero como explicó los metodos a los otros países? A menos que quiera denunciarse usted mismo ante los otros generales, en cuyo caso no tengo problema...

-Digales que sus compañeros le dijeron que lo hiciera. A ojos de ella no es falta de verdad. Ni siquiera noto que estaba siendo violada de lo traumtizada que estaba al ver la cabeza de sus compañeros muertos observandola. Cuando la interrogue después, dijo que Norma le había pedido hablar. Apenas duerme, pero hemos iniciado un programa para que ella y los otros nobles reganen su figura lo antes posible-Heydrich se paró, proyectando su estatura y dando por terminada la reunión-Debo regresar ahora. El _Führer_ quiere que los suecos se unan al eje oficialmente, pero a algunos opositores no les gusta mucho la idea. Seguramente quieren que me entere de quienes sean-Comentó tranquilamente.

-¿Y luego?-Inquirió Rommel, aunque sabia la respuesta.

-Hacerlos...-Gestículo un gesto con sus manos-...desaparecer-Justo cuando terminaba de hablar y se empezaba a poner los guantes, uno de los soldados del HQ entró a la sala.

- _Herr Generalfeldmarschall_ Rommel, los mariscales Patton y Montgomery lo esperan-Informó.

-Iré de inmediato. Diles que esperen unos minutos-El soldado asintió antes de retirarse. Ambos alemanes se miraron.

-¿Alguna cosa que deba saber ahora, antes de que se retire y este a oscuras algun tiempo más?-Pidió Rommel, atento a las posibles reacciones de su interlocutor.

-...

-...

-Esto me lo informaron en una carta hace unos días-Habló finalmente el alto cargo de las SS, tras echar un vistazo a sus alrededores-Pero descubrieron que los británicos rompieron Enigma-La mirada en la cara de Rommel no tenía precio-Como lo hicieron no lo sé, pero tendra que ver con una fábrica de radios de la cual no salen radios y tienen guardias militares. Parece ser que el codigo naval sigue siendo seguro, por lo que utilice ese para los mensajes más... delicados-Finalizo su informe con una recomendación, que Rommel no dudo en grabar en su cabeza-Los rojos estan enfrascados en mejorar a sus oficiales tras la Guerra de Invierno. Stalin permitió la salida de algunos prisioneros de las purgas, principalmente algunos buenos oficiales. La mayoría, sin embargo, está resentido ante la traición y no sería dificil pasarlos a nuestro bando en caso de conflicto, así como ocurrió con los noruegos tras la firma de la paz-Su comentario dejo en evidencia que el SD había tenido influencia en la desición noruega de permanecer militarmente unida a Alemania.

-El horizonte se vuelve oscuro-Sentenció Rommel mientras obervaba la información de la princesa Piña sobre su escritrio. De repente todas esas hojas, el edificio, las estructuras a su alrededor e incluso ese mundo en sí dejaban de ser relevantes, abrumadas por el peso de un inminente conflicto internacional.

-Lo mantendre informado-Indicó Heydrich-Puede que lo necesitemos de vuelta en Alemania si la cosa empeora. Han habido multiples roces políticos entre Polonia, Alemania y la URSS. A estos últimos no les agrada haberse tenido que retirarse del primero.

-Entiendo-El mariscal le tendio la mano, en un gesto de camadería-Tenga buen viaje-Aunque a Rommel no le agradaban los métodos de las SS, menos los del SD, debía reconocer que la información dada por Heydrich podía ser peligrosa.

El rubio le estrechó la mano-Tenga cuidado, desconfíe de sus aliados-Le dio una última recomendación antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por los pasillos oscuros. Rommel echó un vistazo al nublado cielo por la ventana, antes de calarse su gorro de oficial y dar un pesado suspiro.

-Hora de terminar con esto-Tomando los papeles bajo un brazo, salio de su oficina con su arma enfundada. Afuera, Heydrich subia en su vehículo descapotado y se retiraba, triunfante y oscuro, del otro lado del GATE. Su destino, aquel mundo donde un mínimo error podía desencadenar la guerra más espantosa jamas vista en la historia. Lo que ambos tenían en cuenta, a pesar de ser de distintas ramas y prestar distintos servicios, era una sola cosa.

Ambos estaban en medio.

 **Saludos a todos. No se si este capítulo sera de su agrado o no, tal vez lo hice muy oscuro o no muy expresivo. Como sea, lo hehco hecho está, y esperemos que les agrade lo suficiente como para compensar el siguiente capítulo. Queria hacer este más largo, pero me gustó el final que tomo y parte de esto surgio mientras escribia, de modo que no me era dable incluir más contenido. Zorzal llegara a Alnus en el siguiente capítulo, así que esperenlo. Y les recuerdo, que el título de "El Carnicero de Falmart" es solo una referencia al personaje rubio que aparecio. Si quieren, puedo dejar de usarlo sin problemas.**

 **Atte. "El Carnicero de Famart", RedSS.**


	9. Capítulo 8: El Fin y el Inicio de Todo

**Saludos y bienvenidos a este cap que no sé cómo resulte. Trataré de enfocar algunos temas aquí y de forma resumida. Creo que este no será uno de mis mejores caps, ya que son temas que no siento muy entretenidos de escribir. Pero son vitales para la historia, más concretamente con los dos arcos que vendrán después de este capítulo de conexión: "El Contraataque" y "El Final" o "La Caída".**

 **Erendir: Son cosas necesarias, pero que aquí tendrán otro impacto en la historia. Ningún bando sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para no quedarse con… bueno, imagínate tú lo que viene después.**

 **APM 1984: Me alegro que te haya gustado. La verdad es que me esforcé bastante para colocar la tortura explícita y explicada, pero pasando por encima. Investigue un poco por allí y por allá, y ahí está el resultado. Puede que esos métodos pasen a "La Nueva Guerra de la Humanidad". Y si, está explícito que es Rated M.**

 **The Mexican Taco Overlord: Ya hablamos sobre tu review por mp, así que no hay mucho que decir. Si alguien quiere saber, resumidamente diré que, aunque es cierto que los alemanes no fueron los únicos que cometieron atrocidades, ellos fueron quienes las cometieron desde el principio, mientras que los soviéticos, salvo las purgas, fueron todas durante la guerra contra los alemanes (desesperación primero, luego venganza).**

 **Junior VB: Lo tienes claro. Por eso, a veces debes rendirte antes de que las consecuencias sean funestas. De nada te sirve ser testarudo si no ganas nada. Piña fue crédula creyendo que el Imperio la podría rescatar.**

 **Ay Om: Aquí viene Zorzal. Veamos que viene.**

 **Guest: Verdad que fue un conflicto horrible. Pero tengo planeadas dos batallas en este fanfic que, si salen al público, probablemente provoque que hagan de todas formas esa carta de derechos humanos, ya que serán increíblemente sangrientas. Estoy revisando los reviews, y olvida eso del par de batallas. Serán cerca de una decena.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Me alegra que te guste.**

 **GATE: Thus the JSDF fought there! le pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo solo poseo mis propios OCs.**

 **Este capítulo se empezó a escribir en los últimos días de Marzo.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **El Fin del Inicio y el Inicio del Final**

" _ **¿Cómo derrotar a un enemigo sin lucharlo? La respuesta es más simple que derrotar su espíritu. Aplástalo."**_

 **.**

 **14 de Junio.** _ **War Room**_ **, HQ alemán, Alnus (Ocupado por la Coalición).**

Rommel entró a la sala, y escaneó rápidamente con la mirada a los presentes. Solamente dos personas se encontraban en el usualmente ocupado _war room_ : George Smith Patton Jr., y Bernard Law Montgomery. Y ambos se miraban con unas caras de pocos amigos que harían que cualquier ejército enemigo se pensara dos veces el mover un dedo contra ellos. Sin embargo, ambos dirigieron su atención sobre la tercera persona con el mismo y mayor rango militar en Alnus. Patton, para no quedar detrás de ambos mariscales, fue ascendido por su gobierno también, pasando a tener el mando de todas las tropas estadounidenses en la zona.

-Aquí está todo lo informado por la princesa Piña Co Lada-Habló Rommel, como si los otros dos mariscales no hubieran estado a punto de matarse-Hay mucha información que me gustaría que analizáramos, en especial a lo que respecta las fuerzas armadas.

-¿Qué nos pueden hacer? Son unos desgraciados blandiendo espadas y arcos. Nada que unos buenos tanques no hagan-Comentó convencido Patton con una mirada de suficiencia. Montgomery le dedicó una mirada de reojo.

-Todavía existe la magia, señor Patton-Respondió el británico-Y no sabemos su potencial.

El estadounidense le dedicó un gesto de rabia antes de acomodarse en su asiento, siendo imitado por ambos mariscales.

-Ahora, respecto a esto de aquí. Son informes sobre las regiones periféricas imperiales, especialmente importantes por el número de hombres que poseen. Aquí dice que incluso podría llegar a dos millones de hombres.

-¿Cuántos acumulamos nosotros?-Preguntó Montgomery, analizante.

-Creo que algo más de 300.000-Respondió Patton por lo bajo.

-Sería problemático enfrentarnos a esos dos millones sin un plan. Afortunadamente, tardarían algunos meses en organizar tal masa de soldados, de modo que hay tiempo. Además de eso, sin embargo, tenemos que tener en cuenta las colonias imperiales de ultramar, fuertes en más de 1.000.000 de hombres más, olvidándonos de los incontables probables reclutas…

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Este de Itálica.**

Dustim Baum era un piloto conocido entre sus compañeros, no solo por su eficacia en el combate aéreo, si no que porque podía lograr que incluso un cacharro viejo como el _JU-87_ fuera ágil en el aire. Por suerte para él, no estaba volando uno en esos momentos.

Después de las primeras exploraciones de los Equipos de Avanzada, y especialmente tras la Batalla de Itálica, la Coalición había reclutado "informantes" locales del Nuevo Mundo. En su mayoría humanos, algunos humanoides e incluso híbridos, estos "informantes" se desperdigaban por el territorio enemigo cercano a la frontera mediante inserción aérea y se les enseñaba a formar redes de comunicación entre ellos. Por seguridad, de todos modos, nunca se les enseño más que lo estrictamente necesario para realizar su labor de informantes: cualquier información sobre movimientos de tropas (salvo los necesarios, como los equipos de avanzada), cantidad, equipamiento, doctrinas y otros les fue negado, limitándose a una instrucción básica del idioma inglés y un cifrado muy básico, pero útil en un mundo que usa otro idioma y en el que pocos saben leer y escribir.

Entre estos "informantes" había una rubia de larga cabellera y generoso cuerpo que fue recogida de una aldea arrasada por los alemanes. El trauma del evento le hizo perder la consciencia, y tras despertar en medio de corazón del Reich, no fue difícil convencerla de que fue salvada por los "hombres de gris" en lugar de que todo su pueblo natal fue masacrado y quemado hasta las cenizas. El nombre de esta híbrida humano-elfa era Eliel, y en estos momentos se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Itálica.

¿Qué relación tendrían estos dos normalmente? Ninguna, lo más probable. Pero aquí tendrían una que marcaría el acontecer de los próximos días para la Coalición.

Eliel se encontraba descansando en un árbol a las afueras del pueblo, con ropas largas que tapaban su figura para ocultar una daga como se le hubiera enseñado. El material, ligero, era abierto para permitir la ventilación en los calurosos días de verano de aquel mundo, cuyas estaciones se correspondían con aquellas de los países invasores. Tras haber hablado con todos los habitantes adultos del pueblo, no supo nada nuevo sobre movimientos nuevos de cualquier cosa relevante, solo lo usual desde que el Ejercito Imperial fuer brutalmente derrotado en las dos sangrientas batallas de Alnus: grupos de bandidos que iban de aquí para allá, desertores que buscaban hacer de las suyas, mercaderes asustados de salir e incertidumbre por el porvenir. Esas emociones cambiaron cuando la Coalición tomo la estratégica ciudad de Itálica durante la aplastante victoria que obtuvo en la batalla del mismo nombre. Tras eso, no solo los grupos de bandidos se paseaban por el sector, sino que también lo hacían las patrullas de la Coalición y pequeños grupos de combate imperiales. Estos tres grupos se enfrentaban cada vez que se veían, aumentando la inseguridad en la zona. En su estadía de 4 días en aquel pueblo ya le había tocado ver dos enfrentamientos: la Coalición contra un grupo de bandidos, y luego un grupo de asalto imperial contra otro grupo de bandidos.

Limpiándose unas escasas gotas de sudor, la híbrido observó a lo lejos. En el pueblo se daban turnos entre la gente para vigilar si aparecían grupos combatientes, y ella tomaba todos los posibles para estar informada de los movimientos. Tras estar por cerca de 3 horas y que estuviera por acabarse su turno, divisó un destello a la lejanía. Afilando la mirada y escudriñando a lo lejos, sus ojos se abrieron masivamente antes de lanzarse de vuelta al pueblo. Dándole la noticia brevemente al anciano del pueblo, quien empezó a poner a todos en alerta, ella corrió hasta la habitación donde se alojaba y saco unos paneles, corriendo luego hacia un claro al otro lado de la conmoción del pueblo y empezando a reflejar el sol en un intento de dar u señala alguien que la tomara.

Y ese alguien fue Dustim Baum.

El piloto de la _Luftwaffe_ vio las señales y le indicó a su grupo que redujeran la velocidad, a la vez que se mantuvieran invisibles, mientras él iba a ver que sucedía. Descendió, encontrándose con una rubia usando un panel que reflejaba rayos solares. Agitando su aeronave suavemente para indicar que había recibido el mensaje, notó que la agente que daba las señales señalaba una dirección con el panel. Cambiando su rumbo, se elevó para evitar ser visto, a la vez que se reunía con sus compañeros. Al poco tiempo apareció lo que llamó la atención de la agente.

Un gran grupo de personas. Soldados, sin duda. Marchaban de forma impecable, sin gastar energías para durar más en la marcha. Sus armas iban envainadas. No llevaban tantos estandartes como otras unidades, y no eran un grupo tan grande como las grandes agrupaciones combatidas anteriormente en batallas formales, salvo la Batalla de Itálica que fue un enfrentamiento contra una orden de caballería.

-" _¿Se están quedando sin efectivos?_ "-Se preguntó Dustim al ver el relativamente reducido número de efectivos. Seguramente no se acercaba a los 10.000 hombres. Y tampoco llevaban bestias humanoides.

En un determinado momento, las nubes se acabaron, dejando al descubierto al grupo de caza aérea. Dustim maldijo su mala suerte, y estaba dispuesto a retirarse y dar por acabado el reconocimiento, o de lo contrario lanzarse contra la formación enemiga, pero antes de cualquier acción observó movimiento en el grupo en la carretera.

-" _Mierda._ "

Pero en lugar de tomar posiciones de combate, o asustarse por lo que veían, el grupo reaccionó de forma bastante… calmada. Se sacudieron un poco, claro está, pero pronto hubo una especie de orden que relajo los nervios y un grupo de banderas de gran tamaño se levantó por entre sus cabezas. Al no poder distinguir su imagen, el grupo descendió. Al ver su contenido, o más bien, la falta de este, los pilotos debatieron el significado que podría tener para aquellos enemigos de otro mundo la gran bandera blanca. Llegaron a la mayor conclusión posible:

-" _Simplemente quieren hablar._ "

Así, el grupo dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Itálica, donde aterrizarían y le informarían al comando sobre el incidente habido.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fuerte fronterizo #7. Dos días más tarde.**

El fuerte fronterizo número siete estaba ubicado al este del Fuerte Kentucky, con el fuerte seis al norte y el fuerte ocho al sur. Era parte del complejo de 8 fuertes que delimitaban la "Zona Segura" de la Coalición, cuyas dotaciones rondaban los 500 efectivos cada uno. Sin embargo ese día se encontraban algunas personas más en aquel fuerte de reducido tamaño con 500 soldados apoyados por un obús y un antiaéreo.

Desde el noreste se aproximaba silenciosamente, como quien no quiere hacer notar su presencia, una gran masa de hombres. Vistos de cerca, no debían alcanzar los 5.000 hombres. Esta gran aglomeración de efectivos militares, quienes superaban casi en 9:1 a los hombres del fuerte, se aproximaban como si no hubiese una dotación de obús soviético lista para machacarlos a la primera orden.

-O en realidad son muy estúpidos, o de verdad quieren hablar-Comentó Schmidt mientras observaba al grupo mediante unos binoculares. La aparición del misterioso grupo de soldados le había tomado a él y a su equipo descansando en aquel fuerte, donde decidieron unirse a la guarnición del fuerte en caso de ataque.

-No creo que sean suicidas. Definitivamente deben haber escuchado rumores sobre nuestras armas, más con esos imperiales que escaparon de Alnus. Si no quieren negociar, no sé qué quieran-Comentó a su vez el mayor Korovin, el pelinegro comandante del fuerte.

-Iré a ver que necesitan. _Hauptmann_ Schmidt, necesitaré de usted y su equipo por si hay combate-Habló el delegado de Alnus, un castaño teniente coronel norteamericano de ascendencia canadiense llamado Hawkins, quien portaba unos lentes de sol y se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo.

-Como ordene-Tras ofrecerle un cigarrillo a ambos comandantes, el cual ambos aceptaron, el grupo se puso en marcha. Korovin dispuso que el obús y el antiaéreo estuvieran listos para disparar, a la vez que organizaba a los 450 infantes dejando 300 mirando hacia el lado del encuentro y 50 a cada uno de los otros 3 lados. Al mismo tiempo, por la entrada salía el Primer Equipo de Avanzada, llevando en cabeza el _jeep_ de Hawkins y en segundo lugar el _kübel_ de Schmidt. Cerrando la marcha iban los Panzer IV, y entremedio iban los semiorugas. El camión cisterna se dejó dentro del fuerte debido a la corta distancia.

Al verlos acercarse, el misterioso grupo se detuvo. A un kilómetro de distancia se detuvo el grupo alemán. Adelantándose solitario, el _jeep_ se vio enfrentado por dos jinetes que se desprendieron del ejército: uno ataviado con ricas ropas, pero protegido por una armadura que denotaba a simple vista su gran calidad; y uno que llevaba ropas legionarias de presumiblemente oficial superior, quien además llevaba una armadura desgastada y dañada.

-" _Esos golpes_ "-Analizó Hawkins la armadura del segundo jinete-" _No parecen ser de ballestas o cortes. Me atrevería a decir que fueron provocados por nuestras armas. Quizá metralla._ "

El jeep y los dos caballos quedaron frente a frente. Lentamente, los rubios de ambos conjuntos descendieron de sus vehículos y se adelantaron hasta encontrarse cara a cara. La tensión permaneció alta por un momento, hasta que Hawkins retiró sus lentes de sol y llamó al soldado que hacía de intérprete, a la vez que el jinete rubio presumiblemente noble llamaba al otro jinete junto a él. Cuando el intérprete llegara, Hawkins empezó a hablar.

- _Soy el teniente coronel Hawkins del Ejército de los Estados Unidos de América. Identifíquese y diga que lo trae por territorio de la Coalición_ -Habló el oficial norteamericano, mirando duramente a su interlocutor. Este le respondió confiadamente:

- _Soy el primer príncipe del Imperio de Sadera, Zorzal El Caesar. He venido a negociar pacíficamente con ustedes. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

-¿Qué quiere hablar con nosotros? ¿Está loco?-Preguntó Patton al aire al ver el mensaje enviado desde el fuerte número siete.

-Me lo parece-Comentó a su vez Montgomery, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que había estado de acuerdo con Patton en algo-Tendremos que recibirlos. No somos tan bárbaros como para no escucharlos cuando menos.

-Escuchémoslos. Nada malo podría suceder, y podríamos evitar gastar más recursos en esta guerra-Sugirió Rommel. Los otros dos mariscales asintieron ante eso.

-Pero cuando menos, recibámoslos a mi manera.

-¿Y eso cómo es?-Pregunto Montgomery, desconfiado.

-Hay que demostrarles lo pequeños que son ante nosotros. Una, digamos, simple demostración de fuerza-La brillante sonrisa de Patton no era ningún buen augurio de lo que podría suceder si se salía con la suya. Pero de alguna forma, para mejor o peor, lo consiguió.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Hawkins y Schmidt escoltaron a los 4.500 hombres de Zorzal a lo largo de todo el camino hacia Sadera. Poco antes de llegar se desprendieron del grupo, adelantándose escasos kilómetros para unirse a la recepción que le esperaba a los soldados imperiales elitistas. Demás estaba decir, que la bienvenida de Patton fue bastante explicita en su expresión.

A medida que Zorzal y los suyos avanzaban por el camino convenientemente señalizado y delimitado, las tropas de la Coalición realizaban ejercicios de práctica. Pero no solo unos ejercicios regulares. Una práctica de fuego generalizada, en la que participaban todos los estamentos militares desde administración en oficinas hasta los soldados rasos en el campo. Mientras pasaban las colinas cercanas, observaban los semiorugas y camiones moverse y a su infantería rápidamente desplegarse en las coronas de los cerros, abriendo fuegos con ametralladoras ligeras y pesadas, fusiles, subfusiles y morteros. Los tanques arrollaban los muñecos que simulaban enemigos, mientras las tropas mecanizadas apoyaban su avance. La aviación practicaba misiones de apoyo de fuego cercano cobre las coinas circundantes, en lo que los destructores traídos de la _Royal Navy_ , La Armada Imperial y la _US Navy_ disparaban sin cesar con sus atronadores cañones sobre las colinas y zonas marcadas en las cercanías del río, convenientemente cerca de la columna militar de Zorzal. El complicado y reducido sistema de poleas y niveles, basado en el de Panamá, fue construido para que los destructores bajaran al casi plano río y pudieran unirse a las operaciones de las otras tropas, y convenientemente estuvo listo para las prácticas.

Los hombres de Zorzal tuvieron la oportunidad de ver a los _Panzergrenadiers_ alemanes realizar un asalto mecanizado en conjunto con los _Stukas_ y Panzer IV, en lo que lo japoneses formaban una ordenada línea de fuego para apoyar los flancos traseros de una atacante masa de infantería soviética, que avanzó como una peligrosa marea beige con banderas rojas y comisarios agitando a la soldadesca con gritos previamente ensayados. Un destructor británico de la clase H se acercó lo suficiente a la costa para que los hombres de Zorzal tuvieran una buena vista del disparo e impacto de los proyectiles HE de 120mm, cosa que lanzó algo de tierra sobre la columna.

La fuerza aérea estadounidense atacó sin descanso una colina por dos minutos; luego mediante lanchas de goma los _marines_ se lanzaron a cruzar el río cuyas aguas eran agitadas por disparos de armas pequeños desde los destructores, para luego desembarcar y tomar por asalto la destrozada cumbre en un tiempo que dejó abismados a los soldados de Zorzal, clavando su bandera en la cima. En un momento en el que las tropas de Zorzal tuvieron que pasar entre dos colinas muy próximas una de la otra, ambas cumbres fueron asaltadas por tropas mecanizadas alemanas y motorizadas estadounidenses, tras lo cual ambos bandos empezaron a intercambiar disparos de fogueo. El efecto sobre la columna imperial fue tal que los soldados por poco rompen la formación y abandonan todo para salir huyendo, sin embargo su disciplina evitó que esto sucediera. Tras el paso del grupo, las cumbres fueron abandonadas y atacadas por artillería soviética que ahora estaba a la vista del grueso de los imperiales, machacando sin descanso las posiciones donde anteriormente estuvieran sus aliados. Una escuadrilla de cazas alemanes pasaron al vuelo raso sobre la carretera donde 4.500 imperiales caminaban, arrancando sustos a lo largo del grupo y, si no fuera por el atronador fuego de la artillería, hubiera provocado una huida masiva. Tras pasar los obuses, ya cerca de la base, inmensos bombarderos pasaron a baja altura, atrapando con su sonido todas las exclamaciones de asombro y miedo de las escuadras del príncipe heredero, él incluido.

Tras los obuses, grandes formaciones de infantería japonesa y británica marchaban en formación, yendo por rutas fijadas nuevamente sin inmutarse al fuego de la artillería y la aviación, para asombro y temor de los imperiales en el camino. Formaciones de semiorugas y camiones aparecieron por los campos a sus costados, deteniéndose y desplegándose inmediatamente soldados de uniformes grises y verde oliva, cuya velocidad y profesionalidad dejaron pasmados a los legionarios elitistas, para luego abrir fuego con todas sus armas. La ausencia de aviones y artillería le permitió a los maltratados oídos escuchar con claridad el sonido de centenares de soldados disparando a la vez, destacándose claramente armas como la _Browning M2_ y la MG42. Tras eso, tres escuadrillas de distintos aviones aparecieron a media altura, dejándose notar por su sombre, su figura a la distancia, y su ruido claramente notable tras haber dejado atrás al rasto de soldados. Para cuando los imperiales llegaron a la entrada del fuerte, donde los esperaban unos serios Montgomery y Rommel junto a un alegre y sonriente Patton, la mayoría solo quería echarse a llorar.

- _Bienvenido_ -Habló el intérprete de uniforme verde oliva, tan alegre como su comandante superior- _Zorzal El Caesar, príncipe del Imperio de Sadera._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

-Esa es-Dijo Lelei, bajando unos binoculares de sus ojos y devolviéndoselos al oficial de tez morena clara.

-Bien. Acamparemos aquí y entraremos mañana, preparen el campamento y asignen vigilantes para la noche.

-Si señor-El sargento se fue a cumplir la orden dada por el capitán Álvaro Donoso, cuyo equipo de avanzada se encontraba las afueras de la ciudad ahora identificada como Rondel.

-Para llevar poco tiempo con nosotros, dominas bastante bien el alemán-Comentó el oficial mientras encendía un cigarrillo. La peliceleste asintió.

-Aunque fue difícil al inicio, muchas palabras son combinaciones de otras. Es algo más simple así-Explicó la joven maga.

-Me gustaría ver cómo te va con el español. No sé si será tan fácil-Comentó con una sonrisa ladina, antes de borrarla y volver a su expresión seria-Iremos a la ciudad al amanecer, con vehículos y todo. Dejar cosas desprotegidas tan lejos de zonas seguras es un suicidio, y las radios no funcionan con tantas montañas.

-Les presentaré a una de las líderes de la ciudad. Es una anciana amable, seguro los ayuda-Comentó Lelei antes de marcharse al sitio del campamento, una pequeña plana en la cima de una colina. Botando el humo del cigarrillo, Donoso utilizó la luz del fuego para alumbrar un pequeño papel con instrucciones secretas entregado poco antes de partir de Itálica por el mismísimo Rommel, poco después de la partida de Heydrich de vuelta a Alemania.

" _Averigua lo que puedas sobre la magia, si puede ser beneficiosa para el Reich, cuales son las condiciones para usarla. Y no podemos cumplirlas o resulta ser muy peligrosa para nosotros… encuentra la forma de eliminarla._ "

 **¡Y voila! Capítulo corto y mierdero, sí señor, pero aquí esta. Básicamente conectar lo que sucederá después con los hechos anteriores, preparando el escenario para sucesos importantes que no encontraba como escribir sin saltarme detalles. La llegada de Zorzal mezclada con el hijoputismo de Patton, la aparición de los espías locales de la Coalición y la llegada del Sexto Equipo de Avanzada a Rondel, donde veremos que los alemanes (y por descarte, los nazis) serán los primeros en observar de primera mano el potencial de la magia… ¿o puede que alguien ya le haya echado el ojo? Son cosas que habrá que ver en el futuro. También avisar que desconozco si luego actualizare el crossover de GATE &GuP o el de DxD. Saludos.**

 **RedSS.**

 **Esta capítulo se terminó de escribir el 26 de Abril a las 23:01 hrs.**


	10. Capítulo 9: ¿Primeros Pasos?

**Pues saaaludos a todos, aquí RedSS tratando de poner de vuelta en marcha este fanfic que esta más abandonado que mis preocupaciones por las notas (?). Como sea, este capítulo sera un poco de prueba para tratar de escribir en la página y la aplicación de FF, por lo que puede tener inconscistencias en la escritura (remarco el puede, no estoy seguro). Esto tiene la desventaja de no marcar los errores ortográficos, por lo que puede que se magnifiquen. Sin más que decir, pasamos a los reviews:**

 **coronadomonstes: Gracias.**

 **Tryndamer95: Jajajaja, eso lo sabemos todos. Todo un cabronías.**

 **Ay Om: NUNCA se habran pasado si es de intimidación... aunque ¿quien sabe? Puede que les vaya a jugar en contra...**

 **erendir: Sabes bien que ahora se viene lo chido. ¿Carrera de potencias por la magia? ¿O el III Reich la monopolizará?**

 **APM 1984: Tú si te tienes claro que ahora es cuando se empiezan a poner complicadas las cosas, ¿no? De relleno pero importante, pues la demostración de fuerza podría pasarles factura... en más de un sentido.**

 **Junior VB: Negociar si. Pero para que quiere negociar... eso ya lo veremos.**

 **"GATE: Thus the JSDF fought there!" no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **¿Primeros pasos hacia la paz... o hacia la guerra total?**

 **HQ Conjunto Coalición, Alnus, Imperio [Ocupado por la Coalición]**

Zorzal, junto a Julius, caminaban detrás de los 3 mariscales de campo, quienes estaban guiando a ambos imperiales al _War Room_ conjunto de la Coalición, el cual rara vez se utilizaba para algo que no fueran las operaciones de los Equipos de Avanzada desde la Segunda Batalla de Alnus. Mientras los 3 mariscales discutían entre sí sobre distintos temas (más bien Rommel tratando de que Patton y Montgomery no se mataran en medio del pasillo), el príncipe heredero y su comandante más veterano discutían sus propios problemas.

- _¿Pudiste ver bien sus armas? No es como nada que haya visto antes, y claramente tienen un potencial destructivo arrollador_ -Le comentó Zorzal a Julius en voz baja.

- _Así es, señor. Ahora he podido ver con claridad las armas que diezmaron a las Legiones VI y VII y al Ejército Aliado. Pero creo que me hago una idea de su funcionamiento_ -Explicó el comandante imperial. Mas no pudieron continuar con su charla, debido a que el grupo llegó a la sala desde donde se manejaba el ejército más poderoso visto en Falmart hasta la fecha. En un costado de la mesa con los planos conseguidos en Itálica, se preparó una mesa con suficientes sillas para los 3 mariscales, los 2 delegados y los respectivos traductores. Todo el escaso personal de la sala realizó un saludo antes de volver a sus faenas, la mayoría comunicando y coordinando a los equipos de avanzada operando en los alrededores de Itálica desde la Batalla homónima. Todos salvo uno... que se hallaba más allá del alcance de las radios y equipos de comunicación.

-Entonces, príncipe Zorzal, comencemos. ¿Qué desea discutir?-Abrió la entrevista Montgomery, ya hastiado de tratar de doblegar a Patton en un duelo de miradas. El traductor hizo su trabajo traduciendo hacia ambas partes.

-Deseo conversar sobre la llegada a un cese al fuego, y una posible paz después-Habló sin rodeos el miembro de la familia real.

Antes de que Rommel o Montgomery hablaran, Patton ya estaba en eso-¿Y por qué deberíamos escuchar la petición de un Imperio que esta a todas luces perdiendo la guerra?

-Esto no es guerra, sino que desgaste. Ambos bandos perdemos múltiples vidas, y la situación no se ha estabilizado desde las batallas aquí en Alnus-Expuso calmadamente el rubio-Además, los nobles que tienen ustedes prisioneros y a los civiles y militares de ustedes que tenemos nosotros no les gustaría que esto continuara. Yo trato a mis prisioneros como lo que son, guerreros, pero no puedo asegurar lo mismo del resto del Imperio-Terminó con una mueca de superioridad. La mirada alarmada de Rommel y Montgomery y el cese del gesto confiado de Patton le dijeron que había dado en el clavo: los tenía donde quería.

-¿Quiere llegar a una tregua con la entrega de prisioneros como garantía?-Preguntó Montgomery para aclararse.

-Efectivamente.

-Déjenos consultarlo con nuestros superiores. Espero sepa esperar hasta mañana. Nuestros hombres se encargarán de suministrarles alimentos y agua si así lo requieren-Dictó Rommel antes de ordenarle lo propio a un soldado de la sala. El grupo se levantó, los soldados guiando a los imperiales para que estos esperaran, los comandantes llendo rápidamente a sus respectivas salas de mando para informar a sus líderes del inesperado acontecer de los hechos. Eso, ya que claramente no todos los prisioneros eran nobles: muchos soldados y oficiales cayeron prisioneros durante el ataque y las batallas. Pero también estaba el importante hecho, de que no todos los nobles prisioneros estaban allí en Alnus...

 **Día Siguiente**

Nuevamente los líderes de ambos bandos enemigos se enfrentaban en la mesa de negociaciones. La conversación fue mucho más directa esta vez, con los mariscales ya sabiendo que quería Zorzal, y este sabiendo como atraparlos bajo su rango de acción. Todo el día estuvieron discutiendo condiciones para una tregua que, segun Rommel, pusiera pronto fin a esa guerra. Lograron llegar a algo así como un borrador, que establecía entre otros los siguientes términos:

1) Los prisioneros de ambos bandos, tanto civiles cómo militares, seran devueltos al respectivo bando contrario.

2) Se establecerán puntos de contacto y se fijará una frontera entre ambas partes, definiendo posteriormente la Coalición sus propias fronteras internas.

3) La Coalición es libre de investigar y relacionarse de la forma que estime conveniente con otras naciones con las que tenga contacto, siempre y cuando compartan frontera común.

4) Los tratados de comercio entre ambas partes seran establecidos posteriormente, como acercamiento a una paz.

Firmado por los 3 mariscales, el general imperial y el propio príncipe heredero, los 3 altos mandos militares le entregaron a Zorzal un itinerario. El príncipe preguntó al segundo para que era.

-Para que visite las respectivas naciones y sus líderes ratifiquen el tratado-Fue la contundente respuesta de Patton, a la vez que su sonrisa volvía a aparecer en su rostro. Parecía que para Zorzal la tensión no hacía más que empezar.

* * *

 **Rondel**

Para Álvaro Donoso, una ciudad mágica consistía dentro de su cabeza en una ciudad destrozada y a la vez no, llena de personas y seres de lo más extraños hablando un lenguaje que un simple soldado español como él no compredería ni aunque le valiera la vida. Y si bien efectivamente encontró criaturas extrañas, tanto las cosas que decían como la estructura de la ciudad que encontró eran sustancialmente distintas a como lo imaginaba.

Por las calles se paseban diversas criaturas con una clara predominancia humana, vestidas con atuendos que iban desde lo normal para la época y población (comparandolo con Itálica y otros pueblos) hasta vestimentas que creyó nunca alguien cuerdo usaría. También notó que muchos llevaban manchas en sus ropa, las cuales curiosamente nadie parecía querer quitarse a pesar de que claramente eran visibles.

-Lo malo de esta ciudad es que todos estan locos o piensan irracionalmente-Comentó Lelei apenas empezaron a avanzar por la carretera principal. Donoso no pudo sino darle la razón. Avanzando entre las estrechas calles donde eran mirados con curiosidad (sensación a la cual todos los soldados de las tropas de avanzada de la Coalición ya se habían acostumbrado), con todo le convoy detras de ellos, podían escuchar los comentarios de los transeuntes sobre ellos. Generalmente eran preguntas sobre si serían soldados, una fuerza invasora, magos, o sobre los vehículos que llevaban.

- _"Ninguno parece darse cuenta de cuales son nuestras armas"_ -Pensó Donoso tras escuchar varias veces lo mismo. Decidió relajarse y acomodarse en el asiento del _kübelwagen_ durante lo que quedara de viaje.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser un coliseo de reducida altura y de techo cerrado, hubo una explosión, provocando que todos los españoles se pusieran en guardia. Sin embargo, un constante murmullo de lamentos apareció en el aire, saliendo pronto una persona con apariencia de estudiante con ropas manchadas y un montón de pergaminos dañados, la mayoría mojado o quemado. Ante la cara de complejidad de los extranjeros, Lelei comenzó a explicar:

- _Este es el distrito de investigación, donde se reunen los sabios y los estudiantes exponen sus teorías, formulas y otros. Si te va bien puedes obtener un grado de maestría, pero si te va mal puedes ser abuchado y te pueden arrojar cosas. Las manchas que recibas aquí no pueden ser quitadas hasta que obtengas una maestría. Además de eso, hay distintos grados de aprendizaje para los que asisten a academias mágicas. Otros prefieren estudiar por su cuenta o con maestros, como lo hice yo._

-Suena dificil...-Comentó el capitán de origen ibérico poniendo una mirada de complicación, antes de volver a su gesto serio-¿A donde iremos?

-Estamos muy cerca, pueden dejar los vehículos aquí-Dijo Lelei, esta vez en alemán. Donoso avistó pronto un lugar donde podían dejar los tanques medios y ligeros, los camiones cisterna y el camión de los pioneros y zapadores, los cuales dejo a cargo de sus respectivas tripulaciones, mientras que él, su vehículo de mando y los dos semiorugas con tropas seguían el camino indicado por Lelei.

Pronto llegaron a una puerta cerca de donde estaban previamente. Apagando los 3 motores, Donoso decidió entrar él con Lelei y los 2 soldados que iban con ellos en el _kübel_ , mientras que los de los semiorugas se quedarían allí esperando. Las órdenes que recibieron fueron: " _A menos que tenga clara pinta de romano que venga a matarnos, no disparen._ "

Lelei tocó la puerta, pero como nadie respondía y ya estaban cerca del mediodía, Donoso le ordeno a los dos soldados forzar la entrada para no quedarse mucho tiempo bajo el sol. Anque Lelei intento protestar, un certero y quedo golpe con la culata del fusil dejó la entrada abierta y con poco daño estructural (salvo la cerradura, pero la compensarían más tarde según Donoso). El grupo ingresó al recinto, donde encontró...

...a una anciana dormida.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Donoso mientras observaba el montón de pergaminos alrededor del cuerpo dormido.

-Si-Lelei se acercó a al anciana, sacudiendola levemente para que despertara. Al cabo de un rato, la señora despertó, restregandose los ojos y observando a quien osaba despertarla de su comoda siesta.

- _¡Lily!_

La anciana procedió entonces a darle un abrazo sorpresivo a Lelei, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y quedo atrapada en el suelo con la anciana encima de ella, abrazandola. Mandó una mirada de súlica a los oficiales de uniforme gris, pero el trío se hizo el desentendido de la reunión amistosa.

- _Me llamo Lelei._

- _Pero te puedo decir de las dos formas, ¿no?_

- _Me llamo Lelei._

-Claro, _claro, cómo digas Lily_ -Dijo la anciana suspirando- _Por cierto, ¿cómo entraste? Estoy segura de que deje cerrada la puerta..._ -Lelei señalo la puerta. Solo entonces la anciana reparó en el trío de adultos en aquella drección. Recomponiendose rápidamente, y aunque todavía sonriente y amistosa, bastante más seria, saludo a los extraños- _Saludos a los tres. ¿Puedo asumir son conocidos de Lily?_

- _Me llamo Lelei._

- _Más como compañeros de viaje de Lily, si me permite_ -Respondió Donoso. Lelei le mando una mirada de muerte, pero producto de siempre tener una expresión estoica, no provocó mucho efecto en los soldados españoles.

- _Aaah, ya veo. Haberlo dicho antes_ -La expresión de la anciana se relajo visiblemente- _Soy Mimosa, una sabia de Rondel. Un gusto. Ustedes son..._

- _Capitán Álvaro Donoso, del Sexto Equipo de Avanzada, parte de la División Azul y de las Tropas Conjuntas de la Coalición. Ellos son dos de mis hombres, Gutierrez y Blanco. El placer es mío_ -El oficial le extendió la mano a la sabia, quien se las estrecho animadamente. Los 2 soldados hicieron una venia corta.

- _¿Son soldados del Imperio?_

- _No. Pertenecemos a la Coalición, la cual esta formada por 5 países con la cooperación del nuestro._

- _Si me permite, capitán, me gustaría decir que aquí a Rondel no llegan muchas noticias del mundo exterior, ya que la mayor parte de la ciudad es autosuficiente. Además, los caminos son largos y complicados. Debido a eso, la gente de aquí no se entera de los sucesos externos, salvo que sean muy importantes o relevantes, tales como las coronaciones del Imperio o la aniquilación de un reino. Es altamente probable que muy pocos o nadie en absoluto además de nosotros sepa de la guerra que hay en curso_ -Comentó la joven maga. Donoso dirigió su mirada de vuelta a Mimosa, quien tenía la sensación de que la cosa pasaría a ser de temas serios.

- _¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos antes de seguir? Vengan, ayudenme con las sillas. Lily, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de hacer algo de té para nuestros invitados? Las cosas estan donde siempre._

- _No me llamo Lily_ -Protesto inutilmente una vez más, antes de realizar un puchero y largarse al interior del lugar. Mientras, los soldados ayudaban a Mimosa a instalar algunas sillas alrededor de la mesa que ella empezó a limpiar, donde previamente se encontraba trabajando, y aprovechando los soldados de echar una mirada a la biblioteca en toda su magnitud.

- _¿Cuántos libros hay aquí?_ -Preguntó Donoso, mientras seguía observando el lugar.

 _-¿Quién sabe? Podrían ser más de mil. Los libros son un bien escaso, y son pocos los lugares donde hay una cantidad considerable de ellos, incluso dentro de las fronteras del vasto Imperio. Por favor tomen asiento_ -Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Donoso realizó un gesto hacia uno de los soldados, quien rapidamente anotó en un papel todo lo dicho por la anciana. Tras eso, el grupo se sentó alrededor de la mesa.

- _¿Tiene un mapa? Así será más facil explicar todo_ -De uno de los cajones, Mimosa sacó un mapa. A pesar de estar claramente hecho a mano, tenía una calidad impresionante- _Perfecto. Ahora bien, ¿tiene usted alguna idea de una puerta que aparece en Alnus?_

* * *

Mimosa escuchó atentamente los hechos detallados por Donoso. Sobre la invasión Imperial a través de la puerta en Alnus, las dos sangrientas batallas que tomaron lugar en esa misma explanada cuando el Imperio y sus aliados (vasallos) intentaron recuperar el territorio sagrado, la batalla de 3 bandas de Itálica y la constante guerra de guerrillas que rodeaba los territorios en conflicto, tanto por parte de los dispersos Imperiales como por parte de las patrullas de la Coalición y las partidas de bandidos que intentaban explotar el caos reinante.

- _Eso es mucha información_ -Comentó la sabia desde su asiento, reclinandose sobre este mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba profundamente. Sobraba decir, que Donoso se había guardado todos los detalles sobre sus armas y tácticas, así como la evolución imperial en combatirlos.

- _Actualmente se han construido una serie de fuertes para delimitar nuestro territorio. El territorio justo afuera de esa "frontera" es una zona de guerra. Hemos recibido múltiples grupos de civiles que intentan escapar de la barbarie, refugiendose en Itálica o en la ciudad de refugiados en Alnus, donde colaboran al esfuerzo de guerra de la Coalición con información, autosuficiencia y servicios como entretención_ -Habiendo ocultado las armas propias, también Donoso tuvo que ocultar el número de bajas de ambos bandos. Si los mencionaba, no tenía forma de ocultar (a su juicio) la existencia y funcionamiento de sus armas. Debido a eso, a pesar de saber que había ocurrido, Mimosa no tenía una idea clara de los hechos en toda su magnitud, algo que le pasaría factura a la Coalición mucho, mucho más tarde.

- _¿Y? ¿Qué los trae a Rondel? No somos una potencia militar, tampoco una potencia diplomática._

- _Información. Sabemos que Rondel es una ciudad académica que contiene la mayor cantidad de información en el continente, cuyo fruto son constantes progresos en la magia y otras ciencias varias. Cuando lo supimos, le preguntamos a la señorita Lily..._ -En este punto de la conversación, Lelei ni siquiera se molestó en corregirlos- _..._ _Si podía traernos, a cambio de una obvia recompensa_ -Al ver el seño fruncido de Mimosa, Donoso se apresuró a corregir lo que pensaba que ella pensaba- _No la forzamos a hacerlo, solamente fue un intercambio de... información._

- _¿Qué tipo de información?_

- _De nuestro mundo. En algunas áreas somos más avanzados que ustedes, sin ninguna duda. Por eso queremos ver si es posible un intercambio de información con ustedes en Rondel. Sobre todo, en lo que respecta a la... magia..._

Si bien el gesto de Mimosa se había erlajado en su mayor parte, cuando la palabra _magia_ salio de los labios de Álvaro la sabia abrió los ojos de golpe- _¿Quieren aprender magia?_

Donoso se dió cuenta de que había pisado una especie de mina terrestre, por lo que decidió ir por un enfoque más compasivo- _Espero comprenda, señora Mimosa, que en nuestro mundo la magia no existe. Es solo ficción, inventos para entretener. Por lo tanto, encontrar que la magia es real abrió muchas nuevas perspectivas y expectativas en nuestros líderes... aunque no de la misma manera en todos_ -Agregó, recordando a cierto par de gobernantes con distintivos mostachos y a cierto gobernante para el que vivir en una isla no era lo suficientemente excéntrico.

El gesto de Mimosa se ablando considerablemente, al punto de desvanecer toda hostilidad habida en su rostro- _Entnces, ¿qué desean?_

- _Queremos hablar con algunos d elos dirigentes de la ciudad, para ver si es factible un intercambio de información entre ambos grupos. Hay grandes grupos de academicos en nuestro lado que estarían encantados de compartir con ustedes, aunque en algunos aspectos esten opuestos. Mi superior me dijo una vez que hubo un pensador que dijo_ "Discrepo de los que decís, pero defenderé con mi vida vuestro derecho a decirlo" _. Gran frase, ¿no? Por lo tanto, queremos ver si nos es factible establecer una relación de intercambio de información e ideas con ustedes. Hubiera traído a uno de estos estudiosos conmigo, pero comprenderá, estamos en guerra y traer civiles es peligroso._

Mimosa pensó durante largos segundos, pensando en lo que se ganaba versus lo que se perdía. Estuvo así por segundos, luego minutos. Los españoles se empezaron a cansar y a sentir hambrientos, eran ya las 2 de la tarde y aun no comían.

- _Está bien, puedo arreglar una reunión con la mayoría de los dirigentes de la ciudad, pero tendrá que ser mañana. ¿Hay problema con eso?_

Donoso sintió que le volvía el color a la piel al pensar que podría comer pronto- _Ninguno. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo a la tropa afuera y es la hora de la comida. Estaremos cerca de aquí, puede comunicarse con nosotros por medio de Lelei. Hasta pronto_ -Sin mayor ceremonia, los españoles de la _División Azul_ abandonaron la estancia y se juntaron con sus compañeros, dirigiendose de vuelta donde se encontraran los otros vehículos para almorzar todos juntos. Mientras, lejos de allí se desarrollaban otras negociaciones.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alnus, Imperio [Ocupado por la Coalición]. Dos semanas después.**

Las recientemente terminadas líneas férreas que cruzaban las puertas británica, alemana y soviética traían trenes cargados con material bélico, suministros, y uno que otro prisionero que había sido enviado de forma temporal (o no) al otro lado del GATE. No solo eso, pero uno de los escasos navíos estadounidenses que cruzaba el portal acuático semanalmente también traía prisioneos. Por el portal japonés aparecían un par de automoviles, demostrando el reducido número de prisioneros que traían estos. Además, la base hervía de actividad debido a la salida de múltiples prisioneros, casi todos, de sus celdas, por lo general bajo tierra.

¿Por qué este evento?

Simple. El principe imperial Zorzal el Caesar había negociado su liberación. Eso con la promesa de hacer lo mismo de su parte, además de finalmente realizar una tregua que pudiera frenar la matanza sin sentido en la que se había convertido la zona que rodeaba los fuertes de la frontera de la Coalición en Falmart. Recién el día de ayer habían ingresado al fuerte de Alnus los civiles prisioneros del Imperio, quienes al ver a sus compatriotas no pudieron sino lanzarse a ellos con una expresión de alivio que quedaría para siempre grabada en la memoria de sus liberaros indirectos. Por otra parte, los prisioneros militares (o los pocos que salieron con vida de los enfrentamientos) no podían creer que volvían a sus casas, no sin antes pasar por una buena ducha y comida calienta, y luego un tren a su hogar.

Zorzal y Rommel (al estar Patton y Montgomery criticándose duramente sobre quien era el menos indicado para dar un discurso público) hablaron frente a los soldados de ambos bandos, aclamando la paz que llegaría pronto para ambas facciones. Las celebraciones fueron inmensas, y soldados y oficiales de ambos bandos (salvo los de alto rango) se emborracharon por igual en una masiva fiesta (donde también se dijo que las "damas de compañía" se hicieron una fortuna).

Pero no todo eran luces y colores. En el interior de un extrañamente oscuro HQ alemán, a través de cuyas ventanas se colaban las luces de las festividades de afuera, el oficial de tez morena que respondía al nombre de Álvaro Donoso se plantaba de pie con un semblante inusualmente serio en su persona. Frente a él, una mesa con varios oficiales de alto rango, venidos para la ocasión y ya excusados de continuar con las celebraciones. Entre esos oficiales se encontraban personalidades principalmente de los servicios de inteligencia, como Canaris, Heydrich, Schellenberg y Kaltenbrunner. El grupo de altos mandos esperaba pacientemente a que Donoso terminara de exponer sus experiencias y conocimientos adquiridos durante su viaje secreto a la ciudad mágica de Rondel.

-En resumen, la magia es algo que pueden aprender la mayoría de las personas, si bien con que facilidad depende de cada persona de forma particular. Es como un elemento que lo determina. Sin embargo, no sabemos si ese elemento se encuentra en todos los seres o solamente en los de este mundo. El consejo de ancianos y sabios de Rondel se mostró totalmente incapaz de sugerir algo al respecto. Por otro lado, el mismo consejo aprobó un intercambio de información. Como muestra de buena fe, decidieron regalarnos unos mapas detallados sobre el continente-Uno de los soldados de Donoso se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban los altos mandos y desplegó 3 mapas altamente detallados-Eso es todo, además de que quedamos cordialmente invitados a pasar a Rondel e intercambiar datos con ellos. Se ofrecieron a comprobar si parte de nuestros hombres son aptos para la magia, aunque no tenemos garantías sobre la seguridad de esto.

-Un informe magnífico, teniente Donoso-Lo felicitó Canaris, con una expresión amable-Su trabajo será recompensado. Puede ir y unirse a la fiesta allá afuera. Usted también, sargento Blanco. Disfruten de sus nuevos rangos, capitán, teniente-Con una venia y un agradecimiento, el par de españoles de retiró de la sala donde los alemanes se formaron alrededor de los mapas. Súbitamente, Donoso sintió una presencia en su espalda. Girándose, se encontró con la gélida mirada de hierro de Heydrich, quien se veía como si esperara algo. Poco le costó al español recordar que era.

-Pude averiguar algunas cosas de la magia. No es tan maravillosa siempre. Solo los más avanzados pueden realizar hechizos verdaderamente milagrosos, la mayoría solo puede realizar cosas simples. Por ejemplo-Extrayendo un encendedor de uno de sus bolsillos, Donoso lo encendió-Un mago promedio, para ampliar esta llama, le inyecta más aire. Uno avanzado podría hacer otra cosa, pero la mayoría no llega a ese nivel. Lo mismo aplica a la medicina. Algunos magos avanzados pueden curar heridas graves, pero la mayoría solo puede acelerar el proceso por cierto tiempo.

-¿Y defensas?

-Pude ver algunos duelos de magia allí en Rondel. Tienen una especie de escudo mágico que los protege en sus duelos y combates, y que pierden si este se rompe. Por lo que pudimos comprobar a las... afueras... de Rondel-Heydrich entendió la indirecta sin problemas-Estos escudos pueden ser rotos por nuestras armas, pero depende de la potencia de la misma. Algunas hasta pueden realizar daño en un mismo tiro.

-¿Ejemplos de armas?

-Nuestras Kar 98k, por ejemplo...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Afueras de Rondel. Tiempo desconocido en el viaje del Sexto Equipo de Avanzada.**_

 _Había lluvia. Debido a eso, el "invitar" a un mago y las quejas de este pasaron desapercibidas para la población de la ciudad. En el lugar donde previamente se había instalado el campamento español antes de entrar a Rondel, los soldados habían rodeado a un joven mago que parecía haber tenido una buena estrella hasta el presente día. Donoso se plantó frente a él sin contemplaciones y le habló calmado pero atemorizante._

 _-Su escudo. ¿Resiste todo?_

 _-N-no..._

 _-Créalo._

 _-¿C-cómo...?_

 _-Crea un escudo. Rápido._

 _El atemorizado hombre no dudo en realizar lo pedido, creando un escudo sobre su persona. Instantáneamente dejo de sentir el impacto de las gotas de lluvia sobre su cuerpo, dándole un momentáneo sentimiento de superioridad, el cual se vio hecho trizas por..._

 _¡BANG!_

 _...el disparo de un fusil._

 _El mago sintió una fuerza abrumadora en un punto de su pecho, saliendo despedido hacia atrás y sintiendo una herida donde no había nada antes. Confundido, se levantó de su posición en el suelo y examinó sus ropas: una mancha roja oscura de sangre se agrandaba lentamente. Alertado, realizó un pequeño hechizo de sanación, que le permitiría seguir con vida hasta el día siguiente cuando volviera a la ciudad._

 _-Ya veo...-Murmuró Álvaro en español._

 _-¿Puedo irme ya?_

 _-No. Créalo de nuevo._

 _-¿No habías terminado...?_

 _-¡YA!_

 _El mago, asustado a más no poder, creo otro escudo de magia sobre si mismo. Pronto sintió impactos sobre su cuerpo, de menor fuerza que el anterior, que al cuarto o quinto rompieron su escudo, mas no le causaron ninguna herida._

 _-¿Y-ya está...?_

 _-Casi, hazlo de nuevo._

 _Nuevamente el escudo fue creado, esta vez los impacto fueron más rápidos y rompieron su escudo al tercero. Echado sobre el suelo, puedo ver como el líder de los uniformados grises asentía en señal de comprensión, antes de preguntarle algo:_

 _-¿Cómo respiran si nada puede entrar?_

 _Poco le importaba mantener secretos ahora._

 _-Dejamos espacios para respirar y a veces para comer._

 _-Ya veo... bueno, eso es todo. Eres libre de irte. Pero recuerda, ni una palabra de esto a nadie-Con un gesto desinteresado, Donoso le indicó por donde salir del campamento. El mago salió trotando alegre, tratando de llegar a la salida y llegar a la ciudad para darse una ducha._

 _Lastima que el sonido de tela rasgada no se lo permitió._

 _Mientras Donoso y algunos soldados observaban el cuerpo del mago caer sin vida por el fuego de la MG-34 del semioruga, los otros soldados ya se preparaban para salir de allí. Debían irse para evitar ser relacionados directamente con la desaparición de un mago de una ciudad que de por sí era aislada._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

-...Entiendo. Muy bien, puedes irte a disfrutar de la fiesta. Luego veremos que hacer con Rondel-La mirada de Heydrich cuando se volvió para entrar a la sala con los mapas denotaba que ya trabajaba con la información proporcionada. Donoso simplemente se giró para salir y unirse con sus hombres a la diversión. La noche aun era joven, y él ya había soportado demasiada tensión por una.

Ahí comenzó el último período de paz que la mayoría de esos hombres disfrutaría en lo que quedaba de sus vidas.

.

.

.

 **¡Sa-ludos a todos y bienvenidos al condenado capítulo que no sabia como mierdas escribir! Hemos visto ya que las cosas tomaron un rumbo inesperado para la mayoría... pero ¿para bien? Esa pregunta se las dejo en el aire. Me despido por ahora, que es tarde y quiero dormir, y espero que hayan disfrutado el final del punto de inflexión en la diplomacia de este fanfic.**

 **RedSS fuera.**


	11. Capítulo 10: Como fino Cristal

**Bueno, no hay mucho que decir aquí. Lamento la demore y disfruten (o no) el cap.**

 **Sobre el desarrollo del fanfic, diré 2 cosas: primero, que ahora se viene un salto temporal, y segundo, que este fanfic es básicamente lo ocurrido al otro lado del GATE. Todo lo que ocurra de nuestro lado queda relegado a un segundo plano. De antemano me disculpo del poco contenido que tiene, pero aquí me veo en la obligación de "forzar" la narrativa haciendo un salto temporal que poca importancia tiene en el contexto.**

 **Soviet Omega: Si, tenía que mencionar lo de la isla.**

 **Valckross: Eran de la Legión Azul.**

 **Tryndamer95: Locuras o no, aquí puede venir cualquier cosa.**

 **Ay Om: ¿Cuánto dura? Poco. Ahora se viene lo sangriento dirían algunos. Otros, que viene la parte en donde mandamos al carajo la dplomacia.**

 **APM 1984: Debido al salto temporal, no habrá mucho. Pero esa visita a Rondel SI tuvo un gran impacto en el devenir de los acontecimientos que será revelado después. Y está relacionado con la hermana de nuestra querida Lily.**

 **Erendir: Efectivamente, Zorzal demostrará que no llegará a ser el heredero solo por nacer primero.**

 **Coronadomontes: Interesante e intrigante.**

 **Edrap: Esta basado en un compañero de clase, pero le añadí un lado oscuro para darle más sentido a la trama. Parece que funcionó.**

" **GATE: Thus the JSDF fought there!" no me pertenece, este es una historia sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla.**

 **También, como varios podrán observar por el título… llegamos al punto de inflexión de la historia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Como un fino Cristal (A.K.A. Transición)**

" **No sé cuándo fuimos más estúpidos. Si cuando dejamos a los alemanes en paz tras la conquista de Polonia, o cuando dejamos al Imperio de Sadera rearmarse tras Itálica.  
-Oficial británico, 1944"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alnus, Noche de la firma del Tratado de Paz**

Álvaro Donoso se encontraba en una de las cantinas de la ciudad construida por los civiles refugiados en Alnus. Era una de las más populares, lo que usualmente provocaba una gran clientela, pero debido a la larga noche que se avecinaba y a la firma del tratado de paz, el lugar estaba lleno de tropas de todos los países, Coalición e Imperio por igual, que buscaban alargar la celebración y la ingesta de alcohol todo lo posible. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría alrededor suyo, que bebía a la salud de celebrar la añorada paz, él solo estaba sentado en la barra con una jarra de cerveza para olvidar, y de alguna forma rogar perdón por sus pecados.

-¿Qué hace aquí, teniente?-Preguntó una voz junto a él. Girando la cabeza, el español pudo observar a un sargento castaño sentarse a su lado, recibiendo al mismo tiempo una cerveza de una de las meseras.

-Es capitán ahora-Comunicó Donoso. Al girarse el sargento para recibir la bebida alcohólica, Donoso pudo comprobar el parche con forma de escudo con los colores españoles que llevaba bordado en el brazo-Me ascendieron hoy.

-Vaya noticia-Le respondió el castaño subalterno inclinándose de hombros-¡Celebremos por eso entonces! ¿O acaso es de los santos que piensan que beber mucho es de bárbaros e incivilizados?

-Para nada-Respondió el pelinegro-Simplemente esperaba poder expiar mis acciones…

-... ¿Al fondo de una jarra de cerveza? Amigo, creo que deberías ir a la iglesia en lugar de a un bar-Comentó el sargento, cambiando su mirada a una más preocupada. Ciertamente, se habían construido iglesias para los soldados de las diversas religiones, siendo los españoles los principales activistas para construir una (al inicio) pequeña capilla católica, algo que los alemanes católicos agradecieron en silencio.

-Probablemente esté llena o cerrada esta noche. Hay demasiado desorden en las calles como para pensar en que permanecería en pie si se abriera.

-Tienes un punto ahí-Ambos cayeron en un profundo silencio, pese al bullicio que había en los salones del bar-Y dime, ¿Qué te acompleja?

-Las cosas que hice allá en Rondel. Torturar gente inocente no es lo mío… y en realidad la tortura en general me desagrada.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?-Aunque no tenía idea de lo que decía, el sargento sabía que siempre era mejor descargar parte del peso.

-Órdenes son órdenes. Rómpelas y reza porque solo te amonesten.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el grito de un ruso, quien llamaba a alguien a gritos.

-¡Joseba! ¡¿Dónde carajos te has metido, hombre?!-El que gritaba a pleno pulmón no era otro que el capitán Khoakin Chumikov, comandante del Cuarto Equipo de Avanzada, quien avanzaba con dos jarras de cerveza, una botella de vodka y una expresión de borrachera pura.

-¡Aquí! ¡¿Qué sucede?!-Respondió el sargento, ahora identificado como Joseba.

-¡Tengo a un inglesito que cree que puede tomar más que tú y seguir con la cabeza cuerda!

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Iré a mostrarle con quien no meterse!-Antes de abandonar el mesón, el sargento se acercó al capitán deprimido-No dejes que te afecte. A fin de cuentas, lo que hiciste puede parecer cruel, pero en base a las cosas crueles pueden nacer cosas increíbles. Piensa eso-Y con esas palabras, el sargento se desvaneció entre la multitud, para aparecer junto al oficial ruso y un sargento británico. El bar empezó a llenarse de voces que apostaban a cualquier de los dos, mientras el capitán español terminaba su cerveza, pagaba, y se dirigía a la ahora iglesia en toda regla. Quizá ya era hora de darle una visita al padre local.

 **En alguna parte de Alemania. Finales de Julio, 1942.**

Los gritos de dolor llenaron la celda una vez más. Pese a que la mayoría de las celdas para prisioneros políticos de ese pasillo estaban vacías, varias mostraban señales de uso reciente. Y no era para menos: en casi todas esas celdas se encontraban anteriormente nobles del Imperio, prisioneros que formaban parte de la sección alemana de prisioneros valiosos obtenidos por la Coalición. Pero, nuevamente, no estaban todas vacías.

Las herramientas que aplicaron la electricidad sobre el delicado cuerpo femenino de una noble del Imperio se retiraron nuevamente a la batería que le proporcionaba energía, mientras que en la celda de enfrente un par de soldados con las "SS" rúnicas lanzaban dentro un cuerpo masculino inconsciente igualmente noble del Imperio, el cual exhibía marcas de quemaduras y golpes.

Ernst Kaltenbrunner observaba como la noble se negaba a hablar una vez más, suspirando con un gesto de cansancio. Sin embargo, un murmullo proveniente de la única mujer en el lugar llamó su atención.

-¿Qué dice?-Preguntó al intérprete. Este escuchó a la chica acercándose para tener mejor audición.

-Dice… '¿Dónde llevaron al resto?'-Tradujo.

-Pregúntale si hablará si le decimos-Ordenó. El SS traductor así lo hizo, recibiendo una sorprendente respuesta afirmativa de la prisionera.

-La princesa duró mucho más e hablar, al igual que varios otros-Comentó un miembro del SD allí presente.

-No puedes comparar al líder con los subalternos en una orden medieval. Usualmente ellos solo siguen a su líder para poder ascender o por lealtad, no por una causa. Quitas al líder-Hizo referencia a cuando la princesa Piña soltó su información-Y empiezan a caer-Dirigió su mirada a la celda de enfrente-Ese sujeto fue bastante resistente. Si logramos romperlo, podemos usarlo como agente contra los rojos o británicos.

-¿No debería decirle a ella lo que sucedió con sus compañeros?-Preguntó el intérprete.

-Cierto, cierto. Me olvidaba-Recomponiéndose, se preparó para hablar al igual que el traductor-Mire, señorita. Es simple. Firmamos la paz. Decidimos devolver a los nobles prisioneros al Imperio como una muestra de buena fe, y en parte como un intercambio para que nos devolvieran a nuestros ciudadanos capturados-Cuando el traductor terminó de traducir, la mirada de alivio que tenía la prisionera cambió a una de duda, la cual manifestó al intérprete sin tardar.

-Pregunta porqué ellos dos siguen aquí si devolvieron a los prisioneros.

-Muy simple, "noble"-A pesar de no entender, la chica de solo 16 años sufrió un escalofrío ante el sentimiento de superioridad que manifestaba el alemán-Ustedes no son prisioneros. Solo son… "desaparecidos"-La sonrisa se vio como algo increíblemente oscuro y tenebroso para la joven noble, que solo pudo dejar escapar un leve grito antes de caer inconsciente, aparentemente entendiendo lo que ese estatus significaba para su porvenir.

-Esperen a que despierte y vean que sabe. Eso es todo-Y con eso, el alto mando de inteligencia se retiró de la sala sin demora.

 **Afueras de Rondel. Inicios de Agosto, 1942**

-Entonces, ¿qué necesitas Zorzal, príncipe heredero del Imperio?-Preguntó uno de los ancianos del Consejo de Magos de Rondel. Frente a él y otros de su tipo, en una de las casas de seguridad para reuniones secretas, se encontraba el mismísimo heredero de la corona imperial, Zorzal el Caesar.

-Muy simple, señores. Sé de lo increíble que es la magia, y que tiene un potencial exorbitante. Sin embargo, debo disculparme antes que nada ante la actitud previa del Imperio hacia ustedes.

-Podrían comenzar por dejar de arrebatarnos a los buenos magos de combate-Comentó uno por lo bajo, más un codazo en las costillas de uno de sus compañeros lo hizo callar.

-Ya han conocido al enemigo invasor de otro mundo. Y como tal, seguramente sabrán de la ventaja tecnológica que posee. Necesito su ayuda para diseñar algo que pueda darnos aunque sea una igualdad en combate contra ellos.

-¿Y qué le hace creer, príncipe heredero, que le ayudaríamos en su peligrosa empresa? El invasor de otro mundo, como usted lo llama, se ha acercado pacíficamente e incluso nos ha propuesto una cooperación en temas académicos. No entiendo porque puede ir tan lejos como para pedir nuestra ayuda casi a espaldas del Emperador-Cuestionó uno de los ancianos.

-Se han acercado pacíficamente a ustedes porque son magos, y ellos no poseen magia. ¿Acaso habéis visto, o siquiera avistado de reojo, las armas enemigas?

-Cuando vinieron no poseían más armas que unos barrotes de hierro o madera, aunque sus carros me parecían curiosos-Indicó uno.

-Os puedo asegurar, señores, que no es así. Sentémonos, y les contaré la verdadera crueldad de nuestro nuevo enemigo.

Zorzal, rodeado por los más influyentes ancianos de Rondel, empezó a relatar las batallas habidas entre la Coalición y el Imperio, usando tanto relatos propios de la Primera Batalla de Alnus, como de varios soldados enfrentados contra la Coalición en el caos alrededor de la entonces frontera _de facto_. Lógicamente, Zorzal exageró los relatos, demostrando las cualidades demoniacas de las armas enemigas y exaltando las cualidades de los propios soldados al defenderse de tan monstruoso enemigo. Sobraba decir, que los ancianos empezaron a quedar cada vez más asombrados por lo que relataba el príncipe, olvidándose de con quien estaban lidiando. Y para rematar su historia y ponerle una jugosa guinda al pastel, Zorzal declaró su oferta.

-Viéndose el Imperio en tan precaria situación, es cuando vengo a rogar que nos presten sus servicios para combatir a este enemigo. Obviamente, no solo tendrán una lujosa recompensa. El Imperio se compromete a dejar de atraer magos para sus filas de combate, pagar por cada modelo fabricado, y darles facilidad a ustedes de acceder a la mayoría de los archivos que el Imperio tiene resguardados en su biblioteca, entre ellos varios volúmenes de una única copia. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Creen que podemos llegar a un acuerdo?

Los comentarios de aprobación llenaron la sala, los que no aprobaban toleraban. Pronto se llegó a un consenso general.

-Esta de suerte, príncipe Zorzal. Si podemos hacer algo como lo que usted dice que hace el enemigo, tengo a una chica aquí en Rondel que podría realizar un muy buen trabajo sobre eso. Solo hay que darle un pequeño empujón y ya está podría trabajar dedicadamente sin problemas.

-Me encargaré de darle ese incentivo. Llévenme con ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Agosto, 1942-febrero, 1943**

Aquel periodo de 6 meses fue lo más pacífico que conocieron múltiples soldados y civiles de la Coalición que entraron en ese mundo al otro lado del GATE. Con la paz alcanzada y la Operación "Market" finalizada (consistente en asegurar por las armas los alrededores de Alnus e Itálica), las misiones diplomáticas y comerciales se extendieron por varios reinos y ciudades autónomas, aprovechando los terrícolas la escasa tecnología para conseguir lucrativos precios (normalmente en materias primas, metales preciosos o grandes cantidades de alimentos). La Coalición, pese a las libertades comerciales, controló férreamente el control de la tierra adquirido por terrícolas, limitándolo a terrenos no muy amplios y que estuvieran en las cercanías de la frontera (a forma de escudo).

De igual forma, al producirse ataques a los comerciantes al considerarse sus productos "milagrosos", la Coalición se vio obligada a proporcionar misiones de escolta a los diversos negociantes que cruzaban el portal en búsqueda de recursos baratos (los soldados no pusieron muchas quejas, con tal de salir del aburrimiento diario). Las misiones de escolta fueron otorgadas a unidades de reconocimiento de la infantería regular, usualmente con caballería (a muchos civiles locales les sorprendió saber que, pese a las poderosas armas, aun existiera la caballería, provocando que los partidarios locales de la caballería ganaran más puntos a favor), mientras que las misiones diplomáticas y de exploración oficiales fueron otorgadas a los Equipos de Avanzada, considerados los más veteranos en cuanto a desenvolverse con los locales y las situaciones combativas potenciales.

Varias naciones establecieron tratados comerciales con la Coalición, siendo la única excepción notable el Imperio de Sadera, que pese a las guardias establecidas aun sufría de un contrabando serio que provocaba que productos terrícolas llegaran incluso a manos de los nobles lo suficientemente abiertos de mente para ellos. Pero del príncipe Zorzal y sus "Escuadras de Zorzal" no se había oído nada más que rumores desde que pasó 1 mes desde la firma del tratado y Zorzal pasara por las capitales de los 5 países atacados. Simplemente pareciera que se habían hecho humo.

Otro factor desconocido para la Coalición era el Ejército Imperial. Salvo las maniobras públicas, poco se sabía de él desde las humillantes derrotas de Alnus y las guerrillas de Itálica. Simplemente no había noticias, cosa que poco preocupaba a la Coalición debido a su superioridad tecnológica y material. Por ende, las cosas para los soldados, políticos y comerciantes fueron pacíficas y sin noticias durante todos esos meses.

Sin embargo, las cosas no estaban tan tranquilas al otro lado del GATE. 6 meses sin la necesidad de la alianza habían empeorado las ya delicadas relaciones del eje Londres-Berlín-Moscú, al punto que varios generales con sus regimientos y divisiones habían sido movilizados "en ejercicios" a zonas cercanas a las fronteras, de forma que oficiales de alto rango como Rommel y Montgomery ya no se encontraban en Alnus, siendo reemplazados por los generales Gotthard Heinrici y Michael O'Moore Creahg respectivamente. Los residentes de Polonia y de Francia, así como los de Dinamarca, Noruega, Países Bajos y Bélgica, temían ya un resurgimiento de las hostilidades aún más agresivo que antes. Y pese al tratado de no-agresión soviético-japonés, todavía existían soldados de ambos bandos vigilando atentamente la frontera, como si los actos de camarería en Falmart no hubiesen existido. Y para colmar las paciencias, cada día más gastadas, los japoneses continuaban con su lento y sangriento avance por China.

Las armas, por supuesto debían seguir ese desarrollo político-bélico. Entre las varias que llegaron, se encontraban armas cortas como el subfusil M3 norteamericano, el PPS 43 soviético, la carabina M1 norteamericana y el fusil semiautomático G43 alemán, entre otros. El desarrollo blindado, mientras tanto, no había avanzado mucho aun, fuera de algunos prototipos o planos. Stalin había vuelto a realizar una purga entre los oficiales que dudaban de la capacidad del ejército rojo (aunque esta vez mucho más controlada), mientras que los altos mandos alemanes y británicos seguían siendo parcialmente dominados por sus respectivos líderes (Adolf Hitler y Wiston Churchill respectivamente).

Y este panorama tan complejo fue el que estaba a la vista de todos cuando, aquella tarde del jueves 4 de marzo de 1943, el Sexto Equipo de Avanzada al Mando del capitán Álvaro Donoso se encontraba en aquel pueblo al este de Itálica con una columna…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pueblo de Lancia. 4 de Marzo de 1943.**

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde. El Sexto equipo de Avanzada se encontraba en el lugar identificado como Lancia, un pueblo sin nada especial salvo un paradero y algunas hosterías donde los viajeros que iban hacia la capital imperial podían descansar. Esto se debía a la ubicación del pueblo: siendo por muchos kilómetros el camino más corto y directo, la forma más rápida de llegar a la capital imperial desde el centro del continente era mediante el paso por las montañas allí existente, provocando que el negocio de la hotelería floreciera en la región, aunque fuera de forma pequeña.

De esta forma, Lancia se convertía en un lugar estratégico tanto para la defensa del centro del continente (Dominado por la Coalición) como para lanzar un ataque al corazón del Imperio. El pueblo no se encontraba en el paso montañoso en sí, sino que estaba en una de las colinas vecinas en dirección a Itálica. Por el contrario, el bosque que se hacía presente entre las montañas dejaba poco espacio para construcciones, y nadie dudaba que ya se hubiera usado en el pasado para emboscar ejércitos invasores con extrema facilidad.

De por si el hecho de que un Equipo de Avanzada se encontrara fuera de la base era algo raro. Desde el asentamiento de la paz en el continente, los soldados que los conformaban quedaron como los más veteranos en lidiar con los problemas y enfrentamientos de la región debido al tiempo que estuvieron desplegados (aunque gran parte de ellos simplemente arrasó lo que se les interpuso enfrente), por lo que fueron destinados a labores de escolta de diplomáticos y otros asuntos oficiales. Por ende, para cualquier oficial de la Coalición, ver a los ibéricos uniformados de gris y con el escudo amarillo y rojo en el brazo en un pueblo sin un embajador o algún otro cargo importante extrañaría hasta al más despistado. Lo único que añadía cierta distracción a este hecho era la maga que iba acompañando al grupo en su "viaje".

Sin embargo, la misión (o la aparente falta de esta) que traían los españoles justificaba esta extraña conducta. A pesar de pertenecer al _Heer_ al igual que los miembros del Primer Equipo de Avanzada, el hecho de que fueran españoles le daba un punto a favor a los altos mandos que quisieran un equipo no-afiliado a una de las 5 potencias al otro lado del portal para encargarse de los trabajos sucios o arriesgados. Precisamente por eso es que estaban siendo ellos desplegados y no otro de los cuatro disponibles (el equipo británico fue enviado al límite del Bosque de Schwarz, por lo que no estaba disponible).

La misión en apariencia era simple: ir y recoger a un informante que traía a un desertor imperial. Si bien era algo que incluso una de las patrullas normales de la Coalición podría hacer (cosa que normalmente no levantaría la atención sobre el grupo), lo que lo convertía en algo importante era el tipo de información que ofrecía. El desertor estaba dispuesto a arrojar luz sobre el oscuro miasma que había caído sobre el Ejército Imperial, y eso lo convertía en algo con lo que la Coalición no se jugaría sus posibilidades.

Eso nos trae a la situación actual: en una pequeña casa en el centro del poblado con todas sus ventanas cerradas y un fuego medio agitándose en la chimenea, y en cuyo centro se encuentran tres personas de uniforme gris, dos de uniforme negro y tres con ropas de civil. El fuego, a cierta distancia del grupo, apenas alumbraba rostros y objetos.

Las tres personas de civil se encontraban en sentadas en una mesa, mientras que las 5 personas en uniformes gris y negro estaban de pie frente a ellas. Durante unos segundos nadie habló, hasta que uno de los civiles, una chica rubia de generoso cuerpo, mostró una insignia con un grabado tosco pero reconocible: un escudo con la sigla N.W.I.A. Esta insignia era la que le identificaba como agente de inteligencia de la Coalición, y al igual que sus similares, tenía cierto terminado tosco de fábrica por si se intentaba replicar. Una vez identificada su persona, la sala se relajó hasta cierto punto.

- _Mi nombre es Eliel_ -Habló la informante en el idioma local de Falmart- _Vengo directo de Sadera. Él_ -Señaló a un joven que llevaba el rostro cubierto, pero por su estatura debía ser bastante joven- _Es el informante que declaró querer revelar información._

\- _¿Segura? ¿No querrá seguirnos para guiarnos a una trampa o atraer a los imperiales?_ -Preguntó Donoso.

- _Revise el camino durante todo el viaje, y nunca aparecieron soldados. Solamente algunos guardias locales. Ha sido así durante meses_ -Explicó la espía- _Y, además, la información es demasiado importante como para mantener todo el protocolo de traslado._

- _Entiendo, pero aun así es preocupante que los hayan podido seguir. Por precaución deberían quedarse aquí unos días para que comprobemos si…_ -Súbitamente fue interrumpido por el joven desertor, quien se quitó su capucha para hablar.

- _¡Escúcheme, por favor! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! ¡Los imperiales no tardarán en darse cuenta de que hui, y entonces se lanzarán a perseguirme como lobos a su presa!_

Donoso se sintió empujado por una fuerza abrumadora de repente. Aquel sujeto era igual de joven que aquel mago que había asesinado a las afueras de Rondel, y la verdad era que guardaba cierto parecido. Recomponiéndose, se ajustó el casco y se dirigió a la salida, realizándole gestos a los otros cuatro uniformados y al desertor para que lo siguieran.

- _Entonces nos iremos de inmediato. Eliel, tú te quedarás por algunos días para despistar posibles patrullas enemigas_ -Y tras eso, los seis individuos salieron a la calle bañada por el sol del atardecer, donde se dirigieron a uno de los semiorugas que los estaba esperando unos metros más allá. Su dotación, reducida a la mitad para hacer espacio a los pasajeros que llevaba desde el campamento a las afueras del pueblo, se encontraba fumando cigarrillos perezosamente o intentando ligarse a una chica local. Al ver acercarse a su superior, los que se encontraban fuera del vehículo se formaron a la brevedad, mientras que los que se encontraban afuera simplemente se llevaron la mano a la sien. Ninguno apagó su cigarrillo.

-Al campamento-Le indicó el capitán al conductor, quien asintió antes de encender el motor e indicarles a los soldados que seguían afuera que subieran a bordo. Durante la travesía, comenzó el interrogatorio preliminar.

- _¿De dónde vienes?_

- _De Rondel_ -Otra punzada afligió a Donoso.

- _¿Eres un mago?_

- _Sí. Hasta hace algunos días trabajaba para el Imperio, pero aproveché nuestro viaje a Sadera para escapar._

- _¿Nombre?_

- _Rothol al Villiem. Me gradué en Rondel con especialización en piedras mágicas y elementos. Rango imperial de capitán de ingeniería._

- _¿Capitán de Sección?_ -Preguntó Donoso, confundido.

- _Es parte de lo que les pienso explicar. Resulta que el ejército imperial se está rearmando y reorganizando, y producto de eso han surgido nuevos rangos para comandar subdivisiones que antes no existían o eran mayores. Esto tiene que ver con el armamento que están adoptando. También han introducido rangos nuevos para ramas nuevas del ejército, que antes no existían o estaban de forma limitada como mero agregado_ -Tomo aire para continuar, esta vez en un tono mucho más bajo, como si temiera que alguien fuera del semioruga pudiera escucharlo por sobre el ruido del motor- _El príncipe Zorzal el Caesar y sus generales afines han prácticamente tomado control del ejército. Fue un golpe pacífico tan sutil y controlado que probablemente el emperador no lo haya notado aún._

Donoso empezó lentamente a alarmarse por esto. Si alguien era tan astuto como para tomar el control de todas las fuerzas terrestres de un país sin que su líder se enterara, y mantenerlo tan en secreto que las mismas operaciones de la fuerza son desconocidas en casi toda la nación, entonces significaba que se podía producir un ataque en cualquier momento.

- _¿Nuevas armas? ¿Como cuáles?_

- _Ese es el tema. Son armas similares a las de ustedes. No puedo explicarlo bien ahora, pero si me proporcionaran algo en lo que garabatear…_ -Su explicación se vio interrumpida por un profundo estampido, llenando el lugar con un silencio abrumador. Donoso solo atinó a una cosa.

-Acelera, ¡ahora!

El semioruga, que se encontraba a punto de salir del pueblo, aceleró el poco trecho que el quedaba, llegando en cuestión de segundos al campamento establecido a las afueras del pueblo. Apenas llegaron, el panorama fue tan sorpresivo que ninguno atinó a hablar por unos segundos.

Un Panzer IV. Destruido. En llamas. Sus tripulantes, tan atónitos como ellos, simplemente trataban de escapar de la máquina infernal. En meros segundos el depósito de munición estalló, dejando escapar solamente al comandante y artillero con vida.

Allá, a lo lejos, camino del pasaje entre las montañas que llevaban a Sadera, se alzaba una solitaria columna de humo blanco, lentamente subiendo al cielo en lo que diminutas figuras se movían alrededor del cuerpo cilíndrico horizontal.

Y en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, el capitán español Álvaro Donoso se dio cuenta de que nada volvería a ser como antes, y que la paz se había quebrado como un fino cristal.

Nada más que como un fino cristal.

.

.

.

 **Ok, no sé muy bien que decir de esto. Esto es básicamente la manifestación de argumento forzado, pero la verdad no tenía como rellenar esos 6 meses de argumento. Así que aquí está, el argumento forzado de salto de tiempo sin contenido que necesitábamos para volver a poner esto en marcha. No crean que el contenido en general del fic bajará a este nivel, simplemente tenía que seguir esto.**

 **En una nota aparte, quiero disculparme por el largo tiempo sin escribir. Digamos que hubo otra acumulación de cosas en el colegio, y no de las precisamente agradables. Estuve unas 2 semanas sin poder abrir los archivos de fanfics (si es que no 3 semanas) así que el avance fue poco.**

 **Eso es todo, RedSS fuera.**


	12. Capítulo 11: Despertar al Atardecer

**Pues bien, es hora de revivir este fanfic. Ya le tocaba una actualización, y podríamos decir que las ganas (no la inspiración) de escribir este cap salieron de la canción "Rorke's Drift", de Sabaton. Pasemos ahora a los review.**

 **Junior VB: Guerra donde no haya prisioneros maltratados no es guerra. Y Zorzal consiguió no solo nuevas armas.**

 **Tryndamer95: See, vaya finalito me mandé allí.**

 **Ay Om: De igualarse, todavía no. Pero si se acercaron a pasos agigantados.**

 **Erendir: La Coalición tendrá unas cuantas crisis. También, el Imperio volverá a demostrar que es una fuerza de ser temida.**

 **APM 1984: Pues si, la verdad es que el toque de humanismo fue necesario, y se mostrará una consecuencia del cap anterior aquí (a ver si lo pillas, tiene relación con la iglesia que fue a visitar). Por lo demás, esa descripción fue más que nada porque los oficiales acababan de llegar al lugar y apenas registraban lo que pasaba. Ya se verá que sucede.**

 **Coronadomontes: Y vaya que contraatacará.**

" **GATE: Thus the JSDF fought there!" no me pertenece, este es un fanfic sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11  
Despertar al Atardecer**

 **Pueblo de Lancia…**

Durante varios segundos, nadie pudo reaccionar a lo ocurrido. El primero en despertar de su estupor fue Donoso, quien, sacudiendo rápidamente su cabeza y bajándose de un salto del semioruga donde se encontraba, empezó a ladrar órdenes a todos los que estaban a su alcance de voz.

-¡Infantería a las defensas de campo! ¡Los Panzer que quedan al interior del pueblo y los semiorugas al perímetro urbano! ¡Quiero esos camiones protegidos de… lo que sea que lancen!

Cada soldado parecía despertar ante las energéticas palabras de su superior, empezando de inmediato con las acciones para cumplir dichas órdenes. En pocos segundos, el movimiento había resurgido en la calmada tarde, con los españoles demostrando el profesionalismo ganado por incontables combates en aquellas extrañas y lejanas tierras. Los tanques se internaron en el pueblo, los dos comandantes panzer de la comitiva que fue a la ciudad volviendo a sus respectivos vehículos. Por su parte, los dos tripulantes del Panzer IV destruido se acercaron a Donoso, expectantes de órdenes. Donoso los vio, observó de reojo al asustado desertor imperial, y no dudó más en que debía protegerlo a como dé lugar.

-¡Teniente Blanco!-Vociferó, pese a que este se encontraba a pocos pasos de él.

-¡Sí, señor!

-Tome a los dos tripulantes de blindado que sobran como escolta y monten el kübelwagen. Apenas le dé la señal, salgan pitando de aquí. Rumbo de Itálica.

-¿Órdenes especiales de la misión?

-¡Prioridad máxima! ¡No se detenga por nada del mundo!

-¡Entendido!-El teniente rompió la marcha hacia el vehículo estacionado, mientras que los dos uniformados de negro arrastraban al impactado desertor. Donoso volvió a centrar su vista en lo que tenía enfrente, tomando inconscientemente la cruz que ahora llevaba al cuello. Silenciosamente, elevó una oración.

-¡Capitán!-Lo llamó un sargento desde la defensa más cercana-¡Mueva el culo aquí adentro!

Donoso no se hizo rogar, corriendo rápidamente hasta dicha trinchera y lanzándose adentro.

-¿Bajas entre la infantería?

-¡Ninguna! El enemigo solo se ha dado ese disparo. Seguramente una advertencia.

-Déjame ver.

Donoso asomó la cabeza de la defensa improvisada y utilizó sus prismáticos de campaña. Efectivamente, el objeto identificado como hostil y su tripulación se encontraban expectantes, sin hacer nada. Ni siquiera recargaban el ca…

-…un cañón…-Murmuró.

-¿Disculpe?

-Un cañón… los bastardos, tienen, ¡UN JODIDO CAÑÓN! -Gritó Donoso con todo el aire de sus pulmones. Los latidos de su corazón empezaron a aumentar rápidamente al analizar ahora la situación en la que se encontraba. Un cañón en manos imperiales significaba mil cosas, la mayoría no relevante para él en ese momento. Sin embargo, había una cosa que si iba a saber de inmediato.

-Estamos jodidos…

Y el sargento la dijo por él. Que amable.

-¡Capitán! ¡Formación enemiga acercándose!-Informó un soldado desde otra defensa-¡Parecen emisarios!

Donoso volvió a asomar la cabeza, encontrándose efectivamente con una pequeña partida de caballería con sus banderas ondeando en alto, destacándose la primera de ellas. Una bandera de parlamento.

-Sargento.

-¿Sí?

-Si intentan algo, vuéleles la cabeza-Y con eso, el español de tez morena salió de su escondite, apareciendo en la visión de los jinetes. Estos, por su parte, modificaron su rumbo ligeramente para encontrarse con él.

El lugar estuvo en silencio, solo interrumpido por los cascos de los caballos, por unos pocos eternos minutos.

- _¿Es usted quien está al mando de las tropas aquí?_ -Preguntó uno de los jinetes, adelantándose al resto. Era alto, de cabello castaño y facciones agudas. Sus ojos eran oscuros y penetrantes, y mostraban sin duda la dureza de los enfrentamientos en las guerras. Su armadura, por otra parte, contrastaba grandemente con la que llevaba la mayor parte de su grupo: una armadura de legionario imperial, con apenas algunos adornos extras, y una capa que usualmente llevaban los altos rangos.

- _Así es. Me introduciría, pero creo que le corresponde a usted comenzar los honores_ -Respondió Donoso, decidiendo seguir el juego del grupo pese a no saber cual era. Hasta donde sabía, podrían ejecutarlo ahí mismo si lo deseaban, pero tenía confianza en las decenas de fusiles resguardándolo.

- _Cierto, ¿Dónde están mis modales?_ -Se aclaró la garganta- _Mi nombre es Julius, comandante de la I. Legión de las Escuadras de Zorzal, primer príncipe del Imperio de Sadera._

- _Capitán Álvaro Donoso, comandante del 6° Equipo de Avanzada de la Coalición, de la División Azul, bajo el mando directo del general Heinrici_ -Se presentó a la vez el español. Su uniforme gris contrastaba con la armadura de su interlocutor.

- _Capitán Donoso, le traigo una oferta. Ríndase, y conserve sus vidas_ -Ofreció, sin la menor muestra de temor o piedad.

- _Mire, comandante…_ -Habló Donoso, sintiendo rabia crecer dentro de él- _…Tal vez, solo tal vez, me lo hubiera pensado… ¡si lo hubieras hecho antes de dispararle a mis hombres!_ -Señaló el tanque aun humeante- _Pero ahora, solo tengo ganas de echarte de aquí a patadas, y de hacerles pagar caro cada centímetro de terreno a tus hombres. Así que te recomiendo que des media vuelta y te prepares para sacarnos de aquí, porque ahora que sé a donde vas, ganas de irme no tengo_ -Los hombres de Donoso vitorearon las palabras de su comandante, mientras que Julius hacia una ligera mueca.

- _Espero no se arrepienta. Pesen sobre usted los muertos en sus hombres y en los civiles inocentes entremedio._

- _Tiene 2 minutos para desaparecer de mi vista._

Julius ni siquiera se digno a despedirse de lo rápido que salió al galope.

 **XXXXX**

-¿Desde cuando les importan a ellos los civiles?-Preguntó sordamente Donoso apenas llegó a su anterior cobertura. Sus hombres rieron ante la broma, relajando algo los nervios de la situación.

-Lo importante ahora es defendernos-Comentó el sargento.

-Olvídate de eso, no hay manera de defendernos de una legión entera. Sin embargo, habríamos descubierto sus líneas si fueran todos…-Se quedó pensando sus propias palabras.

-Señor-Le llamó la atención un cabo-Si no los avistamos, no pueden ser la legión entera. Debe ser una parte nada más. Apostaría a la vanguardia. Por lo visto, esperaban encontrarnos si tienen sus… cañones… en primera línea.

-Es cierto-Donoso se asomó por sobre su parapeto, alcanzando a observar como por las colinas lejanas pero cercanas al paso montañoso aparecían numerosos cañones-Mierda…

-¡A cubierto!-Gritó un soldado, antes de pegarse al suelo y que los estallidos comenzarán.

¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM!

El estruendo continuó por unos segundos, desatando el infierno, sacudiendo la tierra. Los soldados españoles se pegaban a la tierra como sapos, y cuando esto no bastaba, se cubrían con los brazos o lo que estuviera encima. Pocos segundos duró, pero tal demostración de poder de fuego, tras tantos meses de paz y enfrentamiento de bala contra espada, subieron los nervios hasta niveles no sentidos desde la Segunda Batalla de Alnus.

Y eso era mucho decir, considerando que aquella fue la única vez que la Coalición vio sus defensas penetradas por el Imperio.

Los soldados apenas se habían recuperado al término del bombardeo, cuando Donoso vociferó otra orden:

-¡Ahora!

El kübelwagen, escondido y expectante, salió disparado en dirección contraria a los imperiales atacantes. Convenientemente, el camino a Itálica era contrario a las colinas con imperiales, por lo que el riesgo de interceptación era mínimo. Con suerte, no se toparían con bandidos hasta llegar a la base avanzada, desde donde sería territorio seguro.

-Bien, lo que sigue es…

-¡Señor! ¡Tropas enemigas acercándose!

-Por supuesto que vienen-Murmuró el oficial.

Donoso murmuro una maldición antes de asomarse y escanear la zona con sus prismáticos. Efectivamente, veía acercarse al menos dos columnas de soldados enemigos. La primera llevaba a los típicos legionarios armados con armas arcaicas, mientras que la segunda llevaba unos objetos de madera y metal alargados.

-¿Esos son mosquetes?-No pudo evitar preguntarse Donoso. Más una inspección a los cañones enemigos le indicó que lo mejor era guardarse sus preguntas y agacharse.

-¡Cuerpo a tierra!-El siguiente bombardeo arrasó con sus defensas, pero las bajas eran mínimas. Los artilleros estaban afinando su puntería, y era cuestión de tiempo que los atraparan.

-Mierda… ¡Repliegue a las trincheras! ¡Los heridos al pueblo! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Los miembros del pelotón español se replegaron ordenadamente sobre la trinchera oculta que rodeaba el pueblo, excavada por agentes de campo de inteligencia durante sus misiones. Aun no estaba completa, cubriendo solo la mitad del pueblo, pero era la mitad protegida por la que venían los imperiales.

-¡Quiero esas MG en posiciones protegidas! ¡Tiradores en el interior del pueblo y ocultos a esos cañones! ¡Los heridos atendidos y en las posiciones de los semiorugas, listos para el repliegue! ¡El resto, disperso por las trincheras y fuego a mi orden!

Apenas los últimos españoles hubieran desaparecido de vista, los cañones volvieron a rugir. Sus disparos, aunque dispersos, se concentraron en la trinchera, cayendo unos pocos en el pueblo sin causar daños relevantes a alas tropas. Donoso esperaba que no hubieran muerto civiles.

-¿No están recargando demasiado rápido para ser cañones antiguos?-Preguntó el sargento que parecía haberse pegado a él desde que Blanco partiera con sus órdenes.

-No lo sé. Puede que funcionen igual a nuestros cañones, pero nada asegura que usen lo mismo…-El desertor pasó por su mente, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente-…demonios.

-¿Qué?

-Magia. El desertor era un mago, que dijo que el ejército imperial estaba modernizándose-Donoso parecía llegar a un momento de realización-Seguramente la magia tiene algo que ver con esto.

El cuarto bombardeo comenzó. A diferencia de los anteriores, aquí los disparos fueron por oleadas, asegurando un bombardeo menor pero constante por casi un minuto. Cuando por fin los soldados de la Coalición pudieron asomar la cabeza, lo que vieron no les gustó nada.

Las columnas imperiales se habían acercado a medio kilómetro de ellos, y habían pasado a ser cuatro. El patrón de armas se repetía.

-¡Ametralladoras listas!

Las temidas MG 42 se prepararon para abrir fuego, y los fusileros manipularon el cerrojo de sus fusiles Kar 98k. Más de uno tenía alineadas sus granadas, y los ametralladores alistaron sus pistolas.

-50 de ellos me voy a cargar-Escuchó Donoso decir a uno de sus hombres, antes de oírlo decir-Me corrijo. 50 con las primeras ráfagas.

Los legionarios enemigos estaban ya a 400 metros. Los cañones rugieron de nuevo, pero los soldados recobraron sus sentidos y escondieron tanto sus cabezas como sus armas. Cuando el bombardeo terminó, el enemigo estaba a 200 metros.

-¡Fuego a discreción! ¡El que mate más y salga con vida le invito una ronda de cervezas en Alnus!

Las ametralladoras ligeras y pesadas, fusiles y cañones abrieron fuego de repente, cubriendo el lugar con un solo estruendo que por una milésima de segundo silenció todo el ambiente. Luego, el tronar de las ametralladoras y las explosiones de los proyectiles de los Panzer II y IV causaron el caos en las filas imperiales. En la columna más cercana, que había cambiado a ser una fila de 4 hombres de profundidad, sufrió horriblemente los efectos.

Espacios demostraban claramente los lugares donde habían caído los hombres. Masas morfológicas eran personas, ahora irreconocibles, y la masa de soldados tuvo que detenerse por un momento, antes de que una poderosa orden ladrada por algún oficial los hiciera volver a la marcha. Ahora, empezaron a correr, siendo aniquilados por el fuego de los defensores. Para cuando llegaron a 30 metros, no quedaba ninguno moviéndose.

-Eso fue fácil… supongo que no han evolucionado mucho-Comentó uno de los soldados, cuando una explosión mandó a volar su cabeza. Su compañero de al lado lo vio unos segundos ante de vomitar. Los cañones comenzaron a disparar nuevamente.

-¡Cuerpo a tierra!

Cuando el fuego de cañones cesó, ya la siguiente columna estaba a 300 metros. Donoso, desde su posición en el suelo de la trinchera, aturdido por el cañonazo y viendo las balas de la MG 42 caer en cámara lenta alrededor de su cabeza, pensó en poder aniquilarlos, pero el estado de la trinchera dejaba que desear.

-¡Ametralladoras de vuelta al pueblo! ¡Tomen posiciones y prepárense para cubrir el repliegue! ¡Todos hacia la plaza! ¡Fusileros, fuego a discreción!

La segunda columna era de 200 hombres, al igual que la primera. El fuego de fusiles empezó a tronar, pero ahora la columna evolucionó. Los hombres con escudos, que conformaban la mitad, se colocaron en frente y cubrieron a sus camaradas de atrás. Estos, por su parte, sacaron ballestas y empezaron a disparar sobre la trinchera, recargando y corriendo a cubrirse detrás de los escudos que avanzaban. No era infalible, pero era eficaz. Demasiado eficaz contra meros fusiles.

-¡Todos, repliegue sobre la plaza!

Los Panzer ya hace rato habían partido.

Serpenteando por las calles desiertas, salvo por el ocasional curioso que observaba tras su ventana, los españoles corrieron hasta la plaza del pueblo. Allí, las ametralladoras y tanques ya se habían instalado en cualquier resquicio o cobertura conveniente. Los fusileros se colocaron junto a los tanques y ametralladoras, esperando pacientemente la llegada de los combatientes enemigos. Los semiorugas y camiones, por su parte, estaban en la retaguardia.

Pero lo que ninguno se esperaba era que comenzaran a bombardear el pueblo.

-Así que a esto se refería con lo de las pérdidas civiles…-Murmuró Álvaro observando como la ciudad era envuelta en llamas. Entre el fuego y los gritos, empezaron a aparecer figuras que corrían hacia ellos en línea recta. No era difícil saber que eran criaturas humanoides con la piel más dura que la humana, capaces de cruzar el fuego sin mayores miramientos.

-¡Fuego a discreción!

Rápidamente aniquilados los enemigos, el bombardeo se acercó a sus posiciones. No parecía alcanzarlos aun, pero un tiro impactó en la casa donde se hallaba una ametralladora y su equipo, quedando todos sepultados bajo los escombros. Donoso murmuró una maldición.

-¡Capitán!-Llegó un soldado corriendo-¡Nos han rodeado por los flancos!

-Por supuesto-Contestó Donoso dándose una palmada en la cara. Recomponiéndose tras unos segundos, averiguó que avanzaban por la base del cerro donde estaba el pueblo.

-¡Repliegue general hasta la salida oeste del pueblo!

-¡Enemigos por el este!

Donoso no era del tipo "Disparar primero, preguntar después", sobre todo estando en una zona urbana. Pero cuando dichas personas vienen moviéndose profesionalmente a través del fuego y con evidentes armaduras, era difícil no pensar que eran legionarios que iban a por ellos. Al caer el primero por su propio disparo, el resto empezó a hacer llover plomo sobre sus enemigos.

-¡Cúbranse las espaldas! ¡Nadie se queda atrás! ¡Fusileros cubran a las MG, tanques al último!

Lentamente, sufriendo bajas ocasionales por los cañonazos, los españoles empezaron a replegarse nuevamente. Pero las malas noticias no paraban de llegar.

-¡Estamos rodeados!

-¡Mierda!-Que el legionario hubiera aparecido justo en la puerta donde lanzó el culatazo fue un golpe de suerte, uno que temía no se repitiera. Rodeados, no había posibilidad de escapatoria. Menos con los cañones enemigos disparándoles.

-¡Formación en círculo, cúbranse todos! ¡En esa plaza de allí! ¡Campo abierto, o los cañones nos mataran como a perros!

 **XXXXX**

Los soldados se formaron alrededor del lugar rápidamente. Los soldados se apoderaron de la fuente central y los escombros, mientras que los tanques cubrían en un patio a los camiones y semiorugas.

Al principio, solo el bombardeo ocurrió. Lejos de ellos, sus artilleros asumiendo que seguían camino al oeste. Luego el bombardeo paró, y un silencio de ultratumba llenó el pueblo, solo interrumpido por las llamas que asolaban el lugar. Para Donoso era raro que todavía no hubiesen aparecido civiles.

-Seguramente escaparon durante el bombardeo inicial. Dudo que alguien se quedará aquí con todo lo que ha ocurrido en los primeros 10 minutos-Comentó un cabo. Donoso le encontró la razón.

El sol empezaba a esconderse, cuando figuras aparecieron a lo lejos. Marchando en columna sincronizadamente, era indudable que fueran soldados. Lo que Donoso no reconoció eran sus armas.

-Parecen fusiles, pero eso es imposible-Acotó el sargento. Sin embargo, cuando la columna paró, se formó en una fila doble, y la primera hincó la rodilla, era obvio que algo estaba mal. Eso fue cuando Álvaro vio que levantaron sus armas, de un tipo muy familiar para él…

-¡Cuerpo a tierra!

Cincuenta truenos en miniatura resonaron por el pueblo, acompañados del sonido de españoles cayendo. Un ligero humo salía de las armas de los imperiales, quienes empezaron a manipular sus armas para probablemente lanzar la siguiente andanada de disparos. El Sexto Equipo no los dejaría.

-¡Fuego a discreción!

Las ametralladoras y fusiles abrieron fuego, arrancando gritos de dolor en la formación imperial. Pronto, el centro fue una piscina de sangre y restos humanos. El resto se lanzó hacia las casas, ocultándose de la vista.

-¿Bajas?

-4 hombres.

-¡Enemigos a las seis! ¡Usan espadas!

Aunque los tanques los destrozaron en campo abierto, fue suficiente para que los fusileros enemigos llegaran hasta las casas que rodeaban la plaza. En el patio de una casa, un mago lanzaba un hechizo de luz sobre él. Cuando los españoles se dieron cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. El bombardeo había recomenzado.

 **XXXXX**

Ya la noche había caído cuando el bombardeó cesó. Los españoles se arrastraban por las ruinas, saliendo de debajo de los escombros y reagrupándose en la plaza más cercana. Los Panzer II habían sido destruidos, y sus dotaciones, muertas. El Panzer IV recibió un impacto indirecto y logró salvarse. El camión de ingenieros fue destruido, pero lograron salvarse 3 semiorugas.

Los soldados supervivientes se encontraban descansando en la plaza designada como punto de encuentro, mientras los oficiales y suboficiales de más alto rango se reunían en una casa cercana. El resultado era desalentador.

-No hay respuesta de la base. Solo esperemos que Blanco pueda llegar y pedir ayuda-Comentó un sargento.

-Dudo que llegue ayuda. Tardarían un par de días en formar una fuerza de reacción rápida, y las tropas de los fuertes no son capaces de lidiar con esto por si solas-Comentó Donoso.

-¿Cuántos imperiales hemos matado ya?-Preguntó el teniente del tanque sobreviviente.

-Diría que al menos 150. Me aventuraría a decir más.

La sala quedó en silencio unos segundos, suficientes como para que el soldado que entró corriendo no pasara desapercibido.

-¡Señor!-Se dirigió hacia Donoso-¡Hemos logrado comunicación por radio!

-¿? ¿Con quién?

-¡Apoyo aéreo, señor! ¡Se reporta una escuadrilla de Stukas y otra de cazas P-36 americanos!

-Contáctame con ellos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Barracones del Regimiento de Avanzada, Alnus, [Territorio Neutral de la Coalición].**

-¿Donde se encuentra Itami?-Era lo que preguntaba el español capitán del equipo de avanzada estadounidense, Alejandro García, sentado en un lado de la mesa del comedor de oficiales del barracón.

-¿Importa?-Respondió Khoakin, desparramado sobre su silla en un extremo de la mesa y con una botella de vodka en la mano derecha-Hasta hacer papeleo es más divertido que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

-Por una vez concuerdo contigo-Su par alemán, Karl Schmidt, estaba en el lado opuesto al de Alejandro, y se encontraba tomando un café en lo que leía un periódico alemán con 3 días de antigüedad.

-¿Para qué necesitas al japo?-Preguntó Khoakin.

-Al parecer, la inspección del equipo de Butler se transformó en una misión de "pacificación"-Explicó Alejandro, remarcando la palabra con los dedos-Y necesitan que otro equipo vaya a apoyarlo hasta que llegue una columna de infantería. Debido al maldito terreno, pensé que los japoneses serían los más adecuados.

-O sea, no quieres ir y pensaste como justificarlo-Dedujo Karl.

-¿Me dirás que acaso tú quieres ir?

- _Touché._

En ese momento, un soldado de comunicaciones entró apresurado a la sala de un portazo. Ante las miradas curiosas del trío de oficiales, solo dijo entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo de la corrida:

-Preparen todos sus equipos. Acaban de atacar a los españoles en Lancia.

 **XXXXX**

La reacción fue instantánea.

-Creo que necesito un poco de eso y tu un poco de esto-Fueron las palabras de Khoakin al alemán, señalando su café. Ambos intercambiaran tragos y después de bebérselos en seco, ambos solamente escupieron bebido murmurando:

-¡ESTO SABE A MIERDA!

El soldado se les quedó mirando.

-Ya veo porque están en el regimiento de avanzada-Dijo el soldado al ver semejante escena.

-¡CIERRRA LA PUTA BOCA CABRON!-Fue la respuesta de khoakin mientras le lanzaba la botella vacía.

-… tu también estas en la avanzada pedazo de imbécil-Fue la respuesta de Karl junto a la de Khoakin.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **WarRoom**_ **, Alnus [Territorio Neutral de la Coalición].**

-¿Situación?-Preguntó Alejandro entrando a la sala, seguido por ambos oficiales restantes.

-Aun en desarrollo. Hasta donde sabemos, los españoles fueron atacados por tropas imperiales en el pueblo de Lancia-Empezó a decir un teniente coronel, leyendo los reportes dados por los soldados-La fuerza enemiga era bastante superior en número, superior a los 500 efectivos, y formaba una tropa regular en lugar de desertores o guerrillas. También reportaron que el enemigo contaba con… ¿cañones?

-¿Cañones, señor?-Preguntó Karl.

-Esperen-Se giró hacia uno de los soldados-¿Esto esta correcto? ¿No hubo una falla de comunicación o algo así?

-Negativo-Contestó el soldado-El emisario que llegó de Lancia corrobora todo el tiempo lo dicho, indicando además que lograron destruir con eso uno de los Panzer Mark IV.

Todos los oficiales llevaban expresiones desencajadas.

-Noticias del capitán Butler, del Quinto de Avanzada. Pide refuerzos urgentemente, ya que los nativos están muy agresivos y los guardias locales se están viendo empujados hacia territorio civil.

El teniente coronel no pensó mucho más. Tomando del brazo a Itami, que acababa de entrar apresuradamente a la sala, empezó a dictar órdenes.

-Capitán Itami, prepare al Tercero de Avanzada y salga a la brevedad a apoyar al capitán Butler. Prioridad máxima. Salga de inmediato-Itami realizó un par de preguntas breves antes de salir de la sala camino a sus tropas-Capitanes Schmidt, García y Chumikov, preparen a sus tropas y salgan a la brevedad al 4° Fuerte Fronterizo. Allí les daremos las instrucciones pertinentes. Despliegue estratégico, prioridad máxima, usen los ferrocarriles para llegar o más rápido posible. Olvídense del equipo pesado si los atrasa mucho-La tríada de oficiales realizó un saludo militar antes de abandonar la sala a paso acelerado. El Teniente Coronel se volvió hacia los mapas de la zona de la Coalición, mientras seguía recibiendo los informes que le correspondieran.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Lancia**

Donoso siguió al soldado hasta el aparato de radio, dentro de la fuente de la plaza. Allí, tomó el dispositivo, pidiendo identificación del otro lado.

- _Aquí_ Falcon 4-0 _, listo para prestar apoyo sobre el pueblo de Lancia. La escuadrilla de_ Águilas _nos acompaña igual._

-Este es el Capitán Álvaro Donoso, comandante del Sexto de Avanzada. Estamos atrapados en una plaza al interior del pueblo, contamos con medios mecanizados pero escasos blindados. Efectivos reducidos en gran cantidad. Prepararemos una incursión al flanco oeste enemigo para romper el cerco y retirarnos al Cuarto Fuerte, cambio.

- _Recibido, 0-6, prestaremos apoyo aéreo cercano. Señalicen posición para evitar fuego amigo, cambio._

-4-0, 0-6, marcaremos nuestra posición con bengalas y tomaremos dirección oeste. Esperen a que se reagrupe el equipo, tuvimos que escondernos para evitar la captura. Prepárense para los fuegos artificiales imperiales.

- _0-6, 4-0, repita, creo que no hay claridad._

-Ya verán a que me refiero. Usen a la aviación de caza para dar apoyo en el pueblo, aún hay civiles en el pueblo. Mantengan dos _Stukas_ listos para atacar por las afueras, verán posiciones para bombardear. El resto que esté preparado para dar apoyo apenas salgamos del pueblo, cambio.

- _Entendido 0-6, 4-0 fuera._

Donoso no perdió el tiempo y empezó a reagrupar a sus hombres. Subiéndose todos en los 3 semiorugas y con el tanque en cabeza, Donoso solo hizo una pequeña oración antes de comentarle a sus hombres:

-Si conocen algún otro dios, récenle de todas formas. Porque necesitaremos más que una plegaria para salir vivos de esta-Sus hombres se rieron ante sus palabras.

Luego disparó la bengala.

Se desató el infierno.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

-¡Otro bloqueo!

-¡A la izquierda, rápido, rápido!

-¡Por la mierdaaaaaa!

El tanque disparó su cañón sobre los imperiales que bloqueaban el camino, para luego tomar una calle lateral. Detrás de él, los 3 semiorugas seguían avanzando entre las estrechas vías del pueblo que parecía eterno. Siguiendo su rastro, los cañones imperiales bombardeaban todo a su paso, buscando dar con uno de los vehículos blindados con saña.

-¡¿Qué tan grande es este maldito pueblo?!-Preguntó uno de los que iba con Donoso.

-¡Ni idea!-Respondió otro, cuando una curva cerrada se les vino encima.

-¡Cuidado!

El semioruga se dio un par de vueltas producto de ir en bajada y girar bruscamente. Los otros vehículos, que iban delante de ellos, se perdieron en la ruta. Los soldados se reagruparon y escanearon el lugar, para ver las sombras de personas corriendo hacia ellos. Y no daban buena espina.

-Prepárense para luchar. Olvídense de rendirse, probablemente nos maten-Les ordenó Donoso.

-Eh, capitán. Tengo un grito para prepararnos para el combate-Comentó un cabo.

-Pues dilo, aunque le sugiero que lo haga cuando lo considere pertinente-Dicho esto, Donoso se lanzó hacia el recovo de una puerta y disparó su fusil. Seguido pronto de sus hombres, los imperiales que llegaron demostraron ir armados con fusiles y procedieron a hacerles la vida imposible. Disparando el fuego de ametralladora, los españoles lograron hacerles frenar su camino hasta que los imperiales armados con espadas aparecieron y empezaron a ganar terreno. Ya era un todo o nada.

-¡Cabo! ¡Si ese grito todavía sirve, úselo!

-¡Si señor!-El cabo procedió a erguirse de su cobertura-¡Las bayonetas caladas, y los cascos afirmar! ¡Por Dios y Santa María, a la carga la infantería!-Y dicho esto, se lanzó a la carrera contra los imperiales. Españoles e imperiales le miraron impresionados, antes de que los primeros reaccionaran y se lanzaran con igual vigor.

Los imperiales, tanto fusileros como combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo, no supieron reaccionar hasta que los ibéricos ya se hubieran metido entre sus líneas y se hubieran ya cobrado su cuota de bajas a la bayoneta. Ordenándose a gritos y pánico, lograron replegarse hasta formar una línea sólida alrededor de los españoles con los fusileros detrás de los espadachines. Los pobres desdichados que no alcanzaron a llegar fueron eliminados por los españoles, pero no sin un costo: de los 12 que había originalmente, solo quedaban 6.

Los imperiales no se movieron. Uno de ellos, un oficial por la apariencia ligeramente adornada, se levantó sobre un cajón cercano y les habló a los rodeados uniformados de gris. Donoso escuchó atentamente. Sus hombres no entendieron mucho, al ser el acento extraño para ellos.

-¿Qué dijo?-Preguntó uno de ellos.

-Quiere que nos rindamos-Respondió Álvaro.

-Que se vaya al infierno.

-Nos lo llevaremos con nosotros-Acto seguido, el oficial le gritó su respuesta al oficial imperial. Este miró al grupo ibérico antes de asentir y gritar una orden.

-¡Armas listas y fuego a mi orden!-Gritó Donoso. Los españoles se ubicaron espalda con espalda, sus armas apuntando al frente de si mismos. Eran 1 MG42, 4 Kar 98k y 1 MP40. Suficiente para encargarse de suficientes. El oficial imperial se preparó para dar la orden.

Pero nunca llegó.

En lugar de eso, un sonido aterrador se hizo presente en todo el lugar. Los soldados miraron asustados a su alrededor, y aunque el oficial trataba en vano de mantener el orden, no había duda de que estaba tan o más asustado que sus hombres.

Pero los españoles reconocieron ese sonido. Era uno muy familiar, que no escuchaban hacia meses, y que no podía alegrarles más escucharlo sobre sus cabezas.

El _Stuka_ había llegado nuevamente a escena.

Y estaba hambriento de sangre.

 **XXXXX**

Apenas las primeras bombas cayeron sobre los imperiales a su alrededor, Donoso gritó un energético "¡Fuego!" y los españoles vaciaron sus cargadores sobre la masa humana frente a ellos. No contentos con eso, siguieron disparando sobre la masa humana que se desorganizaba más por cada segundo que pasaba. Era un matadero sin igual, en el que los legionarios olvidaron toda disciplina en un intento de salvarse.

Uno de los españoles cayó herido por una cuchilla voladora.

-¡Mierda, Daniel!

-¡Esta muerto, sigue disparando!

La lluvia de balas sobre los legionarios continuó, hasta que estos empezaron a despejar la calle. En ese momento, ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba: un semioruga apareció por la calle contigua, deteniéndose en al intersección siguiente. Por el borde se asomó un cabo, que le gritó al grupo que veía impactado en medio del camino.

-¡¿Piensan quedarse ají todo el día?! ¡Muévanse, rápido!

El grupo despertó de su estado de sopor y se dirigió corriendo al vehículo blindado, de cuyos bordes aparecieron unos pocos soldados disparando a discreción a cualquier ser vivo que no llevara uniforme gris. Donoso y un soldado se quedaron cubriendo a os otros 3, que abrieron las puertas traseras y subieron al vehículo.

Un imperial con fusil apareció por una ventana.

-¡Cuidado!-Gritó Donoso. El fusil imperial se disparó, y el soldado cayó herido. Al segundo siguiente, Álvaro había volado la cabeza del legionario, y ayudo al soldado a levantarse para luego empujarlo hacia el semioruga.

-¡Sube, rápido!-El soldado subió al vehículo, cuyo motor ya empezaba a hacerlo andar. En los últimos segundos, Donoso salió corriendo hacia el vehículo, lanzó su arma al interior, subió de un salto a este y, agarrándose del borde, se giró sobre si mismo pistola en mano y mató al imperial detrás suyo.

El semioruga, con su tripulación excedida, se reencontró con el Panzer IV y el semioruga restante afuera del pueblo. Redistribuyendo rápidamente las tripulaciones, y con un apoyo aéreo escaso ya por el uso de sus principales armas de ataque a tierra, el pequeño convoy salió a todo lo que le daban sus motores del lugar. De testimonio de su lucha, quedaba un pueblo en ruinas y llamas, cuyos civiles corrieron un destino desconocido, y que los diezmados imperiales ocuparon según las palabras de Donoso justo antes de que comenzara semejante batalla.

"… _hacerles pagar caro cada centímetro de terreno a tus hombres._ "

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos y espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de GATE: 1940's. Trabajado y planeado hace mucho, tomó un rumbo no pensado hasta que lo escribí y resultó así… y eso es todo. Hasta otra.**

 **RedSS.**


	13. Capítulo 12: La Caja de Pandora

**Mensaje corto, hace tiempo que no actualizo este y quiero darle un empujón. Esperen un cap corto o sin eventos importantes.**

 **Tryndamer95: Y que lo digas, aquí se va a armar una buena.**

 **Junior VB: y pronto no será solo a los españoles.**

 **Soviet Omega: ¿Pues tenía que rellenar no?**

 **APM 1984: ¡Al fin se actualiza esta mierda! Sobre la reacción de la Coalición, puedo decir que debido a distintos factores reaccionarán de distinta forma. Dependerá de cada país y la importancia que le dan a Falmart. Y sobre el combate, la idea original era otra, más del estilo defensa estática a las afueras del pueblo mientras se replegaban poco a poco. Pero luego el realismo se impuso, y me di cuenta de que tenían más probabilidades de sobrevivir replegándose al pueblo y perdiéndose entre sus calles que en una clara zanja a las afueras del pueblo. Como nota aparte, me estoy leyendo Stalingrad de Antony Beevorr, y debo decirque es un muy buen libro sobre historia bélica (con periodos relativamente cortos de lectura llevo un tercio en 5 días, lo que serían 140 páginas).**

 **Ay Om: Las coas no se han "igualado", pero si se han "nivelado". Sober la Coalición usando mágica, hay un problema allí: un mago debe estudiar años para tener un nivel decente, y aun así no ser muy útil. Por contraste, un legionario necesita un entrenamiento de máximo unos pocos meses para usar perfectamente y con cierta maestría un arma de fuego. La diferencia es notable.**

 **Erendir: Si juegas a la lotería, sácame un número también. Luego las batallas pasarán a ser menos definidas a medida que se agrandan, dejando como único factor distinguible un baño de sangre del que Stalingrado estaría orgulloso.**

 **Coronadomontes: El Imperio, en definitiva, seguirá mejorando sus armas. Tiene la ventaja de que posee vastos recursos como la Coalición, pero además tiene la presión político-militar que obliga a probar cosas que serán efectivas, a diferencia de la coalición que ha probado armas que funcionan en teoría (pero en el combate demuestran lo contrario). Sobre la alianza… te dejaré que te hagas unas ideas de que sucederá.**

 **GATE: Thus the JSDF fought there!** **No me pertenece. Esto es solo una obra de un fan sin fines d lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12  
La Caja de Pandora**

" _ **Me ausento por unos días y todo se va a la mierda.  
-Captain Butler, a su regreso a Alnus."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fuerte Fronterizo #4  
5 de Marzo de 1943**

Era cerca del mediodía en el Cuarto Fuerte fronterizo, y para los soldados debería haber sido otro día cualquiera de rutina. Sin embargo, los ocupantes soviéticos vieron dicha rutina interrumpida en la noche del día anterior, cuando unos españoles en un vehículo ligero llegaron desde el este con un nativo a bordo y exclamando que el Sexto Equipo de Avanzada había sido atacado en Lancia. A pesar de no creerles al inicio, el comandante les creyó y transmitió la información hacia Alnus. Las fuerzas aéreas del fuerte fueron desplegadas en dicha dirección, y a su regreso se pudo corroborar la información dada por los españoles, que con su informante habían partido ya hacia Itálica. Al poco tiempo llegaron los restos del equipo español en Lancia, tras haber escapado del cerco, y tras algunas horas apareció la mayor parte de los equipos avanzados. La cosa se había puesto seria en muy poco tiempo, y los soldados apenas habían podido hacer un seguimiento antes de que el fuerte y las fuerzas allí establecidas recibieran nuevas órdenes.

Órdenes de guerra.

Las órdenes para todos los fuertes fronterizos de la Coalición fueron de no dejar pasar a nadie sin autorización previa. Así mismo, los puestos de vigilancia dispuestos entre estos fuertes debían ser dotados solamente de tropas ligeras móviles. Estas órdenes encontraron extrañeza en todos los fuertes, salvo en el #4. Los Equipos de Avanzada, por otra parte, encontraron que sus nuevas órdenes los enviaban de vuelta a la parrilla de los imperiales.

\- Capitanes – Habló el oficial soviético a cargo del fuerte a los comandantes de los Equipos de Avanzada presentes – Sus órdenes llegaron. Deben dirigirse unos cuantos kilómetros al este y formar una línea defensiva en una serie de colinas del lugar. Su misión será formar una barrera que evite el paso de tropas imperiales ligeras, y que atrase y de aviso de tropas imperiales pesadas. Schmidt, García y Chumikov, les toca formar la defensa. Estilo estática. Donoso, le toca la reserva, recibirá remplazos en un plazo máximo de 3 días a partir de ahora. ¿Preguntas?

\- ¿Debo esperar aquí mis refuerzos o partir de inmediato? – Preguntó Donoso.

\- En lo posible de inmediato. Establezcan un campamento base cerca de la defensa.

\- ¿Debemos bloquear la mayor área posible o solo la carretera? – Preguntó Schmidt.

\- La prioridad es la carretera y todos los caminos cercanos donde pueda pasar equipo pesado. Dispersen efectivos ligeros móviles para cubrir más terreno visualmente.

\- ¿Dispondremos de apoyo artillero? Bloquear una carretera sin fuego indirecto será difícil, sobre todo si tienen cañones. – Señaló García, recordando sus días en la guerra civil.

\- En un plazo máximo de dos días deberá llegarles una compañía de artillería autopropulsada. De igual forma, se les asignará una escuadrilla de _Hawker Hurricane Mk. IIC_ como apoyo que estará disponible en los siguientes dos días. – El oficial revisó su reloj – Les sugiero salir lo antes posible. Con este sol será fácil ver a los imperiales y estará fresco cuando les toque cavar las trincheras. – El grupo de oficiales asintió antes de despedirse y salir a la brevedad.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pueblo de Lancia. En esos instantes.**

Lelei no sabía a qué Dios había ofendido para tener su suerte, pero era un hecho que esta no estaba de su lado en esta ocasión. Recapitulando lo que había sucedido, recordaba que se separó de los soldados de la Coalición hace 1 mes, dedicándose a poner en práctica algunas teorías mágicas usando la información adquirida del otro mundo. Sin embargo, cuando se detuvo una tarde en el pueblo de Lancia para obtener suministros, lo que menos pensó que pasaría sería que el Imperio empezara un _bombardeo con cañones_ sobre el pueblo, para luego haber un combate que duraría hasta tarde durante la noche. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar con las cosas que estaban mal en ese estamento.

Luego, sin embargo, vino algo peor. Fue encontrada por soldados imperiales, quienes vestían armaduras diferentes a las usuales, al amanecer, para luego ser apresada y ser llevada (entre buenos tratos y empujones) hasta una tienda colocada a las afueras del pueblo. En el camino, pudo ver de cerca el efecto del ataque aéreo (no se equivocó cuando supuso que ese ruido eran aviones) así como los cañones imperiales, tanto intactos como destruidos. Y al entrar a la tienda, vio uno de las imágenes que menos le gustaría ver en su vida.

Su hermana mayor, Arpeggio, vistiendo un abrigo militar imperial (aunque desconocía la procedencia), dando de beber un vino que a todas luces parecía ser caro (a juzgar por la apariencia de la botella sobre la mesa detrás) mientras daba placer a un comandante imperial, acariciándole su miembro viril con su mano dentro de un guante, a todas luces, de material y manufactura costosos, a la vez que ella misma llevaba una expresión sonriente.

Corrupción en una imagen.

Lelei tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no asquearse ante las implicancias del acto de su hermana. Pronto, dicho comandante imperial se desmayó del placer, y Arpeggio se deshizo de su guante, se terminó la copa de vino y encaró a su hermana, una mirada de superioridad en su rostro tan absoluta, que Lelei no pudo sino avergonzarse de reconocer a su hermana en aquellas facciones.

El sentimiento era mutuo al parecer.

\- Hermana. – Habló Lelei, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

\- Lelei. Vaya casualidad. Hacía meses que no te veía, al menos desde que te fuiste de Rondel con el sabio Kato el Alestan.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿Hum? – Arpeggio levantó la ceja confundida, antes de que una expresión de entendimiento asomara su rostro - ¡Ah, hablas de eso! – Dijo, señalando al comandante imperial que estaba siendo extraído de la tienda por dos soldados – Lo sé, asqueroso, pero de alguna parte tengo que sacar fondos y favores para avanzar en mis experimentos.

Lelei levantó una ceja - ¿Experimentos?

\- Es cierto. Tú has estado desconectada de todo por mucho tiempo. – Reconoció la mayor de ambas hermanas – Deja que te ponga al corriente.

\- ¿Al corriente de qué?

\- Verás, Lily, tras el fracaso del Imperio en vencer a la Coalición, el Ejército Imperial pasó a tener un enfoque más… innovador.

\- ¿Innovador?

\- Si. El príncipe Zorzal observó las armas enemigas y mandó a desarrollar armas nuevas, basándose en las de sus enemigos. También reestructuró el ejército, provocando que aparecieran más secciones y jerarquías. De esa forma fue que lograron conseguir una, aunque pequeña y pírrica, victoria sobre el enemigo aquí en Lancia.

\- ¿Y que tiene todo eso que ver contigo? – Preguntó Lelei, ya presintiendo el rumbo de la conversación.

\- Muy simple, Lily. Necesitaban a un mago que pudiera replicar el efecto de las armas del enemigo… - Arpeggio mostró el escudo que llevaba en el abrigo, el cuál era un cetro cuya punta estaba envuelta en un círculo, simulando que brillaba - …y ahí, entre otros, estoy yo. Déjame presentarme de nuevo, hermanita.

\- _Soy Arpeggio la Lelena, sublíder de la División de Armamento Mágico Imperial._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Camino Itálica-Lancia.  
Dos días después…**

El bloqueo de carretera de los Equipos de Avanzada, renombrados como Equipos de Reacción, ya se había asentado cuando llegaron, como en masa, los refuerzos, la disponibilidad de los aviones y la artillería prometida. También habían llegado noticias de los otros dos equipos del mismo tipo, que se encontraban en la frontera con el bosque de Schwarz. Según estas, las fuerzas de la Coalición habían ya llegado a hacerse cargo (en la forma de jinetes cosacos soviéticos), de forma que estaban en proceso de ser reasignados tras la quema del bosque fronterizo (hecho del que nadie se echó la culpa, misteriosamente).

De igual forma, en los dos días que llevaban allí no había habido noticias sobre las tropas imperiales. Según el informante rescatado, la tropa con la que se enfrentó Donoso en Lancia correspondía a la vanguardia de la 1° Legión de las "Escuadras de Zorzal", cosa que les daba a entender que estaban luchando contra tropas bien entrenadas. Sin embargo, también indicaba que el enemigo era mucho más numeroso de lo que se esperaba. El informante también indicó, cuando explicó parte de la nueva estructura del ejército Imperial, que una legión contaba con diez mil hombres, siendo la vanguardia el 10% de esta.

En resumen, malas noticias para los hombres del bloqueo.

Inclinados sobre un mapa, con la hora cercana al amanecer y alumbrados por una lámpara dentro de la tienda de mando, los 5 oficiales presentes en el bloqueo de carretera (4 de Reacción y 1 de artillería) analizaron nuevamente su entorno y situación, ahora bien ubicados en el mapa.

\- Estamos en la "X" marcada en el mapa. – Señaló García, quien cuidaba mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Donoso y Schmidt – Y lo llano del terreno nos da, al menos, 3 kilómetros de visión despejada hacia el frente. Y a la redonda en general.

\- Deberíamos destacar un observador en aquella colina alejada, para que avise si se acercan enemigos. Equipémoslos con bengalas y radio para eso.

\- Buena idea. También debemos empezar a colocar alambre de espino alrededor de nuestra posición y en las rutas de flanqueo directas. De esta forma ganaremos tiempo en caso de ataque.

\- Fortifiquen también la posición de la artillería. Y denle algunas ametralladoras.

\- Se agradece la preocupación. – El comentario del artillero fue recibido con risas de los oficiales.

\- Hasta donde sabemos, los cañones imperiales son de tiro directo y de no mucha distancia. Podemos estar bien siempre y cuando mantengamos las colinas cercanas despejadas de enemigos.

\- También se alinean para disparar sus mosquetes. Será necesario evitar que formen líneas de combate, cosa que solo los atacantes cuerpo a cuerpo puedan luchar, y sean aniquilados en el camino.

La respuesta de los oficiales murió en sus bocas cuando un grito de " _Incoming!_ " de los hombres de García se oyó atravesar el campamento. Instintivamente, los cinco oficiales se arrojaron al suelo, justo a tiempo para cubrirse de la metralla que esparció la explosión que cayó cerca de la tienda. Bramando maldiciones, el grupo salió para encontrarse con las alturas opuestas ocupadas por los cañones imperiales.

\- Me cago en…

\- _Achtung! Infanterie, zu ihren positionen!_ – Exclamó Karl en lo que recogía sus armas, una Walther P38 y una Maschinen Karabiner 42, para luego dirigirse a su búnker de mando en las trincheras.

\- _Infanterie! Fix bayonets and hold positions at the front!_ – Ordenó García antes de imitarlo. Khoakin rodó los ojos antes de indicarle al comandante de la artillería que replegara sus cañones, a fin de poder dispararle a objetivos en el campo tras las colinas propias, antes de correr hacia sus hombres.

Donoso tampoco perdió el tiempo.

\- ¡Teniente Blanco! ¡Tome media compañía y cubra el flanco norte!

\- ¡Si señor! – Al tiempo que el teniente partía con sus hombres, Donoso hacía lo propio pero hacia el sur, asegurando el otro flanco de la defensa. Bajo órdenes de Schmidt y García, los tanques permanecerían detrás de las colinas para realizar contraataques oportunos.

\- _¿Será la vanguardia? Se recuperaron rápido._ – Preguntó Donoso por la radio, sin poder ver claramente el frente principal.

\- Probablemente. Puede que hayan recibido refuerzos del resto de la Legión, sufrieron serias bajas en Lancia. – Analizó García.

\- _Le diré al mando que tenemos contacto con el enemigo. Mantengamos la posición hasta saber cuántos enemigos son. Pediré reconocimiento aéreo._ – Indicó Schmidt.

\- _Hay casi cuatro kilómetros hasta esas colinas desde donde disparan. Tienen buen alcance._ – Analizó Khoakin, con desagrado - _¿Deberíamos tratar de aniquilarlos de inmediato?_

\- Dejemoselo a la aviación, ¿quieren?

\- _De momento, concentrémonos en mantenerlos a raya y evitar que nos vuelen la cabeza._ – Indicó Schmidt, volviendo al canal de radio – _Artillería, misión de fuego. Referencia las trincheras, 3 kilómetros al este._

\- _Recibido._ – Se escuchó la voz del oficial artillero – _Misión de fuego en camino. Esperando ajuste de coordenadas._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **War Room**_ **, Alnus.**

Los generales Gotthard Heinrici y Michael O'moore Creagh estaban en el _War Room_ de la base Alnus apenas se supo que el bloqueo de los Equipos de Reacción fue atacado. En este momento, estaban ambos esperando la confirmación de la aviación sobre el número de efectivos enemigos.

Las cosas solo se pondrían peor.

\- Ahora nos atacan los romanos… - Murmuró Creagh. Heinrici solo siguió mirando el mapa y a los operadores de radio.

\- Confirmación del Cuarto Fuerte. Cita "Larga columna enemiga. Miles de efectivos. Legión completa." – Informó uno de los operadores de radio.

\- Diez mil hombres… podemos rodearlos y aniquilarlos-

\- Comunicado del Teniente Coronel Rayleight, de los _Royal Marines._

\- ¿Qué dice? – Apremió Craigh. Los marines reales habían sido desplegados para mantener el control de los cruces más importantes del río en Alnus, lejos de la base.

\- Cita "Larga concentración enemiga. Al menos dos legiones. Conteniéndolos en los puentes y pasajes con material a mano. Solicito refuerzos."

\- Diablos…

\- Tenemos un problema aquí…

\- Comunicado del Mayor Chaffin, de los marines estadounidenses. – Patton justo entraba en la sala – Cita "Larga concentración enemiga. Bombardeo ocasional. Reconocimiento cuenta al menos veinte mil hombres."

\- Ellos cubren los otros cruces del río. – Señaló el general americano.

\- Comunicado del Segundo Fuerte, cerca de Ligs. Cita "Al menos 2 legiones al oeste. Carecemos de fuerzas para combatirlos."

\- Comunicado de Octavo Fuerte. Cita "Tropas enemigas. Mínimo una legión."

\- Comunicado del coronel Jackson. Cita "Este del Sexto Fuerte. Al menos 3 legiones. Logramos contener enemigo, pero cortos de munición."

\- Nos rodearon… - Se dio cuenta Craigh. Patton lanzó un gruñido bajo, y Heinrici solo pudo agarrarse el puente de la nariz cuando un operador de radio habló nuevamente:

\- Mensaje de los Equipos de Reacción. Cita "Aviación realiza nueva pasada. Larga concentración enemiga. Tres legiones completas en el camino."

Los tres generales se miraron entre sí, dándose el mutuo permiso. Al final fue Heinrici quien habló.

\- _Achtung!_ ¡Orden general! ¡Repliegue inmediato a todos los fuertes y ciudades, prohibido salir sin orden previa, evacuación de civiles como prioridad máxima hasta mañana! – Los operadores se le quedaron mirando, inseguros de como reaccionar ante ese giro de acontecimientos - ¿Están sordos? ¡Muévanse! – La sala se lanzó a un frenesí de actividad, enviando órdenes y recibiendo comunicados. La triada de generales al poco tiempo salió, camino a preparar las reservas.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alnus. Días después.**

El ingeniero Carson observó por sobre la muralla. Luego volteó su mirada a su escuadrón y su arma. Luego volvió a mirar al exterior, para proceder sin demora a cubrirse la cabeza con su casco y llevarse su Thompson consigo al interior del fuerte donde se encontraba. Su grupo lo miraba, en silencio siguiendo sus pasos y arrastrando sus armas de protección personal. Los soldados a su alrededor seguían mirando impactados, en lo que los civiles terrícolas apresuraban el paso para entrar al fuerte y escapar de la inminente batalla.

Los cerros que rodeaban Alnus contenían múltiples banderas imperiales, todos salvo uno. Y en ese único cerro, los soldados que vigilaban aún el paso de los civiles seguramente agarraban fuertemente sus armas, al punto de ponérseles blancos los nudillos, y morderse los labios tan fuerte, que seguramente el rojo manchaba ya sus rostros. Todos sabían que era lo que proseguía.

La Tercera Batalla de Alnus estaba a punto de comenzar.

.

.

.

 **Corto, lo sé, pero no sabía como continuarlo sin saltos de tiempo o perspectiva ilógicos, así que lo dejamos como transición y ya está (no mencionemos que esto tiene 2 caps desde el último de transición).**

 **RedSS.**


	14. Capítulo 13: Atrasando el Desastre

**Largo tiempo desde el último capítulo, lo sé. Los estudios me han tenido colapsado con el tiempo, por lo que mi ritmo de trabajo se ralentizó bastante (no hablaremos de que este fanfic se suponía terminaría el año pasado…)**

 **Junio VB: Desde luego que no. Parte de este fanfic es hacer las acciones de los personajes más racionales aunque sea un poco, y como Arpeggio era una investigadora/maga frustrada… picó el anzuelo justo.**

 **Draegon75: La bomba aun no existe. Apareció de forma exitosa en 1945, y apenas estamos en el 43. Aun así, tampoco la usarían a menos que haya tensiones muy potentes que ameriten que se pierda dicha arma y le hagan ingeniería inversa.**

 **Coronadomontes: Un buen punto de vista, igualmente pensé que el sueño húmedo de Rondel era que el Imperio los financiara para que no anduvieran escasos de recursos, muy disputados en una ciudad-estado pequeña.**

 **Ay Om: No sé si lo he dicho, pero la Legión Imperial, tras las reformas de Zorzal, se compone de unos diez mil hombres, los cuales se reparten todas las funciones internas. Sin embargo, desde el punto de vista organizativo, aun dista mucho de ser una unidad equivalente a la división de nuestro mundo. Si tuviera un comparativo, diría que es un regimiento muy grande.** **MUY grande.**

 **Modern Military Power: Yes, to both questions. After the second war against the Empire, the coalition will disintegrate and the 3 European powers (UK, Germany and USSR) will go to war. The US will still be isolationist for a while, though.**

 **Erendir: ¡Hombre, quiero todo el dinero! Retomando el review, pues diría que va más por una mezcla de ambas batallas (aunque en lugar de Verdún pensaba en Passchendale o el Somme).**

 **Soviet Omega: ¿Y crear un valle en una planicie? No gracias, hay que mantener el medioambiente.**

 **Guest: De nada. Espero sigas por aquí cuando suba este cap.**

 **APM 1984: ¿Tercera de Itálica? ¿No será de Alnus? XD (se entiende el error) Efectivamente, no solo los imperiales necesitaran esas tres cosas, sino también la Coalición. Después de todo, están atrapados dentro de un fuerte rodeados de cañones enemigos… no es una situación muy amigable si me preguntan.** **No apto para cardiacos.**

 **GATE: Thus, the JSDF fought there! no me pertenece.** **Todo el crédito a su respectivo autor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13  
Atrasando el Desastre**

" _ **Si hubiera sabido que me enviarían a otro mundo a pelear contra bárbaros con cañones defendiendo un río lejos de todo el resto de mis compatriotas, me hubiera fijado en la letra chica cuando firmé mi entrada a la marina.  
**_ **-** _ **Sir**_ **Robert Thomas Rayleigh, Royal Marines."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cercanías del 4# Fuerte Fronterizo  
Mediados de Marzo**

\- ¡Muévanse, rápido! ¡Tenemos que sacar a los civiles de aquí antes de que caiga el fuerte!

El que había dado el grito era Khoakin Chumikov, quien se encontraba arriba del chasis de su vehículo de mando mientras vociferaba órdenes y alentaba a los soldados a trabajar más rápido. El fuerte se veía a media distancia, luces y sonidos de combate alzándose desde su lejanía.

\- ¡Camarada capitán! ¡Habla como si ese fuerte fuera a caer y nuestros camaradas fueran a ser vencidos! – Gritó el comisario Chemikov acercándose, revólver en mano, al oficial del ejército Rojo.

\- Camarada comisario, puede que no lo sepa, pero son al menos diez mil enemigos con abundante artillería asediando un fuerte con menos de mil hombres y 1 obús. El apoyo aéreo se utiliza para proteger a los civiles y cubrir a los Equipos de Reacción que cubren el camino. No es por ser pesimista, pero no me gustan sus probabilidades.

Dejando enmudecido al oficial político, el capitán se dirigió hacia su ayudante. - ¡Chernov! ¡¿Han pasado ya todos?!

\- ¡La mayoría! ¡Queda media docena de grupos y acabamos!

\- ¡Equipo, prepárense para salir de aquí! ¡Apenas lleguen las tres legiones extras este fuerte estará condena-

 _¡BRUM!_

Los soldados soviéticos giraron su vista hacia el fuerte, donde una columna de humo empezaba a elevarse sinuosamente desde la estructura. Al poco tiempo, una bandera soviética se levantaba desde los escombros y un coro de gritos de ánimo surgía desde el interior del fuerte. Khoakin sonrió ante la vista.

\- Esos tipos no se rinden… pero tenemos un trabajo – viendo pasar al último grupo sobre tractores, empezó a dar más órdenes. - ¡Escolten al último grupo con doscientos metros de distancia hacia la retaguardia! ¡Muévanse!

El cuarto fuerte, con su escasa dotación restante, se perdía en la lejanía.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El camino que llevaba al cuarto fuerte fronterizo desde Itálica, mismo que unía dicha ciudad con Sadera, se hallaba en ese momento infestado de civiles marchado con sus pertenencias hacia la seguridad y amparo de la ciudad fortificada. A ambos lados, desplegados en posiciones distanciadas entre sí, se hallaban los soldados de los distintos Equipos de Reacción, quienes iban estrechando la distancia entre sus puntos de control y vigilancia a medida que los equipos al final de la columna de colonos terrícolas avanzaban en su camino.

Los soldados soviéticos, quienes cerraban la marcha, azuzaban a los colonos de su país, principalmente agricultores, a acelerar el paso para salir de la zona de peligro. A su espalda quedaba el combate del Cuarto Fuerte, cuyo sacrificio esperaban no fuera en vano. Al igual que ellos, sin embargo, todos los fuertes fronterizos estaban siendo atacados por los imperiales. Tropas de la Coalición se habían desplegado para contener la avalancha enemiga mientras los civiles huían, pero el Alto Mando no mantenía esperanzas de frenar al enemigo en campo abierto con el estado de las tropas y la sorpresa bajo la que fueron tomados.

En medio del trayecto, en el extremo este del despliegue de su equipo, el _hauptmann_ Karl Schmidt supervisaba el éxodo en lo que sus hombres preparaban obstáculos para frenar el avance enemigo. Era de conocimiento de la Coalición, gracias a los agentes desplegados como espías, que los cañones imperiales eran increíblemente difíciles de trasladar fuera de los caminos y carreteras, por lo que en su retirada la tropas terrícolas utilizaban todos sus recursos en negarle dicho recurso al enemigo nativo. En dicho momento se había cortado un costado de la vía para plantar campos minados mientras que en el otro se apresuraba el paso de los civiles.

Un jeep estadounidense se acercó a la posición que ocupaba, provocando que un grito saliera de la garganta del sargento a cargo de la instalación del campo minado a fin de que los recién llegados no salieran volando por los aires. Evadiendo la trampa mortal a tiempo, el oficial a bordo de dicho vehículo descendió apenas el conductor detuvo el motor junto al oficial alemán.

\- García – lo nombró Schmidt. - ¿Pasó algo?

\- Solo venía a comprobar las cosas. Me dijeron que había un embotellamiento y venía a ver si sabías algo. Por lo que veo, es obra tuya.

\- Tenemos que preparar defensas ahora que podemos. Una vez pasen los civiles tenemos apenas un par de minutos antes de que tengamos que marcharnos.

\- Siempre pueden quedarse atrás ustedes, si lo desean – en este punto, García ya no se esforzaba en disimular su desagrado a los nazis, franquistas o similares.

\- No gracias. Supe que están combatiendo en el interior del Cuarto Fuerte. En cosa de minutos habrá cesado la lucha y empezarán a perseguirnos. Eso si es que no han enviado partidas de caballería a perseguirnos.

\- ¿Qué hay del apoyo aéreo?

\- Nulo. Están utilizando los aviones para retrasar el avance de los imperiales en el Tercer Fuerte, que fue atacado por ambos lados y es nuestra única fuerza en el norte.

\- ¿Alguna otra noticia que debamos saber?

\- El general Patton salió con la 4° División Blindada americana al completo para enfrentarse a los imperiales en el este del Quinto Fuerte. Dudo que logre cambiar la situación general, pero servirá para retrasarlos.

\- Capitán, - interrumpió el diálogo un subalterno de Schmidt. - Mensaje del equipo americano. Los civiles han pasado casi todos sus puntos de control y se preparan para salir hacia nosotros.

\- Supongo que esa es tu señal de salida – se dirigió el alemán al oficial estadounidense de origen español. – Sugiero que te apresures. Una vez terminemos con el minado empezaremos a replegarnos hacia el oeste.

\- Entendido – con una venia, ambos oficiales se despidieron y salieron en direcciones opuestas.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fuerte #3. Norte de Itálica.**

\- ¡Camarada capitán! – le gritó un sargento que llegaba a su lado mientras evadía de alguna forma los escombros que caían de los ahora casi colapsados muros. - ¡El mayor está muerto! ¡Usted toma el mando!

\- Tienes que estar de… ¡¿Dónde están los otros oficiales?!

\- ¡La mayoría está muerto o en los muros! ¡El puesto de mando colapsó, es el oficial de mayor graduación que qued-

Una parte de la muralla estalló, impactada por un cañonazo, provocando que sus piezas se estrellaran contra el sargento que le hablaba al oficial. Su torso fue desfigurado totalmente, pero aun así logró levantar la mirada hacia su oficial antes de perecer finalmente.

El capitán, por su parte, se alejó camino del puesto de radio. Si forzaba algo su garganta podía tener a casi toda la guarnición a grito, por lo que lo importante era clarificar al alto mando que seguían vivos y esperando evacuación.

\- Este es el capitán ******* - habló por la radio del centro de comunicaciones de la base, que a diferencia de su puesto de mando, se hallaba casi en impecables condiciones. – El mayor Slovtz está muerto y he asumido el mando. Los camaradas comisarios están en los muros e inhabilitados de comandar a la guarnición. Esperamos la evacuación del lugar, cambio.

- _Capitán *btzzz*, repito, evacuación civil completa. La fuerza aérea realizará unas pasadas más para apoyarlos._

\- ¿Qué hay de nuestra evacuación? Nos estamos quedando sin municiones.

\- _El camino a Itálica se encuentra cortado por imperiales. Fuerzas de caballería intentarán un avance pero deberán apoyarlo desde su lado._

\- ¡Eso es un suicidio! ¡Nos aniquilarán apenas nos asomemos si no hay un camino abierto!

\- _Es su única oportunidad. Una columna blindada encabezará la marcha. Tienen quince minutos_ – y con eso, la comunicación se cortó. El capitán farfulló un insulto antes de empezar a gritar órdenes.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Cerca del delta del Río Roma.**

El teniente coronel Rayleight procedió a lentamente acariciarse el puente de la nariz. Enfrente suyo había un mapa de la zona donde sus tropa se habían desplegado, el delta del Río Roma. A su este: el mar; a su oeste: los marines estadounidenses; detrás suyo: un reino sin monarca y en desorden; delante suyo: puentes y vados junto con tropas imperiales armadas con _cañones_ …

…debió haberse fijado bien en la letra chica de la orden de traslado recibida en Inglaterra.

Estaba seguro de que el Reino de Elbe, con su monarca en las celdas de la Coalición y su política interna destrozada por los intentos de los nobles de llegar al poder, no representaba una amenaza seria. Eso le daba un flanco entero seguro. Su lado izquierdo estaba cubierto (o al menos así quería pensar) por los estadounidenses. Eso dejaba como un problema únicamente el lado norte del río, donde se hallaban los imperiales, y la costa, donde las cañoneras saderianas se movían en as aguas ajenas a las corrientes de viento o agua.

Puede que fueran pequeñas, pero los cañones de esos navíos eran lo suficientemente potentes como para infringirles bajas. Para colmo, carecían de armas de largo alcance.

Según Alnus, los destructores disponibles estaban en camino, pero dudaba seriamente que llegaran a tiempo. Un par de destructores no le vendrían mal, pero en el a veces estrecho río serían blancos gigantes para los cañones nativos.

 _ **¡BUM!**_

Ah claro, eso. Se había olvidado por un momento que se hallaba en combate. Que descuido.

\- Señor – le llamó uno de los suboficiales de comunicaciones, - El mayor Hooks pide instrucciones para actuar en la defensa del delta del río. Informa de al menos una docena de cañoneras imperiales junto con más de un millar de infantes enemigos.

\- Dígale que se repliegue al lado sur del río y establezca posiciones defensivas. Si puede destruir barcos enemigos, mejor.

\- Si señor.

Debía empezar a planificar a fondo su defensa. El Alto Mando esperaba a que se enfriara la anarquía en Elbe para luego llegar con el rey Duran y lograr el control del país. Para eso, sin embargo, debían evitar que cayera nuevamente en manos imperiales, y eso dependía de él.

\- Seguramente ni nos dejen retirarnos…

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Este del Quinto Fuerte.**

Patton observaba desde lo alto de una colina, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo metida dentro de una improvisada zanja. A ambos lados suyos se hallaban miembros de su escolta, personal del mando y radios de la división blindada que se batía en duelo en las planicies del lugar contra los atacantes imperiales, quienes habían sido cogidos de sorpresa por el masivo (para su punto de vista) contraataque.

\- La _Task Force_ del Comando de Combate A ha logrado romper las líneas enemigas al norte, pero se ha encontrado con mucha resistencia por parte de refuerzos enemigos – informó uno de los jefes de radio.

\- ¿Y el Comando de Combate B? – preguntó Patton.

\- No tenemos noticias relevantes. Han realizado progresos menores, pero nada destacable.

\- Señor, mensaje del CCB. Han tenido que desviar su ofensiva al encontrarse cañones imperiales en una colina muy elevada como para poder atacarla con los tanques M3. Dejarán un batallón blindado y a uno de artillería bombardeando la posición mientras el resto prosigue por los costados.

\- ¿Y la infantería del Comando B?

\- Se han tenido que quedar atrás. La mayor parte está reduciendo focos enemigos, algunas unidades están atrapadas al dañarse sus vehículos.

\- ¿Dónde esta el Comando A? – demandó saber el oficial a cargo de la 4ª División Blindada. Patton, por su parte, apuntó su dura mirada hacia el campo de batalla enfrente suyo, donde tanques medios y ligeros M3 estadounidenses se batían contra posiciones fijas de cañones imperiales mientras los fusileros de ambos bandos buscaban abatir a su rival. Ninguna de las partes parecía tener una abrumadora ventaja sobre la otra.

\- Al norte del AO, señor. Han tenido que detenerse al aparecer refuerzos enemigos, pero han logrado neutralizar bastantes enemigos. – Informó el mismo encargado de las radios. Los siguiente que iba a decir se perdió en un grito que alarmó a todos, llevándolos a elevar su mirada hacia el cielo. Allí, en el aire, se encontraban varios de aquellos dragones pequeños, los que honestamente nadie se quería encontrar. Desde aquella posición ventajosa, los oficiales estadounidenses vieron como el jinete de uno de aquellos Wyvern dejaba caer un objetivo de difusa apariencia desde donde estaban, pero cuyo efecto fue bastante claro para todos.

 _¡PUM!_

Y el ahora volteado M3 ligero era prueba testimonial de eso.

\- ¿Tenemos antiaéreos…? – preguntó el comandante de la división blindada.

\- N-negativo señor. No esperábamos esto, y por la urgencia salimos solo con lo necesario para un enfrentamiento de demora.

\- Repliéguense hacia Alnus – ordenó Patton sin despegar su mirada del campo de batalla, siempre analizando. Los oficiales se miraron entre si antes de asentir y empezar a dar las órdenes pertinentes. – Joder, esto no ha durado.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fuerte Kentucky**

\- _Incoming!_

El fuerte de concreto reforzado fue golpeado duramente de nueva cuenta. Las vibraciones que dichos impactos provocaban en los soldados estadounidenses allí guarnecidos los hacía temblar junto a la estructura, forzándolos a agarrar fuertemente sus armas y equipo para no perderlos. Algunos de los que se encontraban en los parapetos de las murallas no lograron mantener el equilibrio y cayeron al vacío que era el interior del fuerte, logrando la mayoría una muerte casi segura. El resto les daba largas miradas de lástima antes de volver a sus tareas en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

\- _We need reinforcements, I repeat, we need reinforcements!_ – Gritaba el oficial estadounidense desde el puesto de mando. A las afueras, un par de camilleros llevaban a toda prisa a un soldado agonizante al puesto médico del fuerte.

\- _Reaction teams are heading your way, but it will take them some time to get there! Hang on._

\- _What about air support?!_

\- _Diverted to combat enemy wyverns at the east. We'll be sending additional units on your way._

\- _Just hurry!_

Otra ráfaga de impactos sacudió el fuerte, con la diferencia que esta vez uno de ellos impactó en el borde de las murallas. Dos soldados allí apostados, junto con sus armas y cascos, salieron disparados al interior del fuerte.

\- Esto es una locura… - habló el oficial estadounidense, viendo como sus hombres intentaban, en vano, reanimar a ambos soldados, ahora cadáveres, en medio del patio.

\- Señor, tenemos contacto visual con los equipos de reacción. Indican que realizarán un ataque a la artillería enemiga en 5 minutos.

\- Apóyenlos con toda nuestra artillería. Apenas el enemigo se distraiga mande a todos sus camilleros y tropas innecesarias a recoger heridos y recoger suministros de las murallas desde los cadáveres.

\- Si, señor.

 **XXXXX**

\- García, tú y tus hombres abrirán un pasillo hacia el fuerte y lo mantendrán. Donoso y yo atacaremos la artillería imperial, mientras Chumikov e Itami se encargan de distraerlos con ataque frontales. Butler, tu rodea el fuerte y asegura el camino al otro lado. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí – respondió el grupo al unísono.

La maniobra se realizó impecablemente, demostrando la coordinación alcanzada tras operar durante meses en conjunto. Schmidt y Donoso, gracias a la distracción creada por los aparentes "refuerzos" de Khoakin e Itami, cayeron sorpresiva y brutalmente sobre la artillería imperial, quien vio como sus cañones eran destruidos rápidamente por los tanques y semiorugas alemanes. Aprovechando el silencio de los cañones atacantes y apoyados por los propios obuses y cañones del fuerte, los estadounidenses y británicos de García y Butler lograron romper el asedio en dos puntos, abriendo nuevamente los caminos norte y sur del fuerte. Cuando los imperiales pensaron en contraatacar pese a haber perdido la ventaja en poder de fuego, el ruido de motores y orugas les hizo reconsiderar su idea: habían llegado los refuerzos americanos, quienes no eran ni más ni menos que la 4ª División Blindada bajo el mando directo del general Patton. Poco menos que minutos les tomó a los saderianos el replegarse definitivamente, y tras horas de vigilancia terrícola, de certificada retirada total. El fuerte Kentucky había sido salvado, pero a un alto costo: un tercio de los hombres había muerto o sido herido, y gran cantidad de ametralladoras estaban inutilizadas. Analizando el resultado con eje experto, Patton solo pudo lanzar un gruñido de desaprobación.

Era un presagio de lo que se avecinaba.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Palacio de Jade, afueras de Sadera.**

\- Lady Piña. Entiendo si no tiene apetito, pero aunque sea coma algo. Le hará mal seguir así…

Las palabras de la sirviente del Palacio de Jade cayeron en oídos sordos. La tercera princesa del Imperio, Piña Co Lada, seguía en su cama con la mirada perdida y sin apenas moverse. Tras unos largos segundos, sin embargo, reaccionó, aunque ligeramente, abriendo algo su boca y acercándose escasos centímetros a la cuchara ofrecida. La sirvienta tomo aquello como su señal y procedió a alimentarla, lentamente y en porciones pequeñas para darle tiempo a tragar la comida cada vez. De vez en cuando, otra de las sirvientas limpiaba el rostro de la noble, dándole de beber cada cierto rato. Era, sin lugar a dudas, una imagen lamentable.

Zorzal, en un costado de la habitación, observaba impasible.

" _No ha sido la misma desde que la rescatamos… reacciona ante los rayos y la sal. El más mínimo corte la vuelve histérica. Los grandes baños la hacen reaccionar violentamente, y tan solo la mención del acto sexual o las orgías que realizan los nobles en Sadera basta para volverla un montón de nervios y ansiedad andante. ¿Qué le habrán hecho en Alnus…?_ "

Unos quedos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Girándose, se adelantó al sirviente que se dirigía a abrirla y encaró a quien estaba afuera. Era Lexor Un Vorls, el general a cargo del aspecto administrativo de los ejércitos imperiales. Su labor en el hace poco creado puesto, según recordaba Zorzal, era manejar los temas generales de números, equipo, entrenamiento, suministro, dinero, pagos, entre otros. Era, a fin de cuentas, el líder de un órgano administrativo, dividido en secciones que se encargaban de cada cosa relevante en el ejército imperial, puesto idóneo para alguien bueno con los números y los datos y, en menor medida, de alguien que era un buen amigo de Zorzal en el momento en que buscaba un ascenso.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Lexor? Te hacía supervisando planes y teorías.

\- Traigo noticias, su alteza. – Comentó seriamente – Nuestros planes no han salido del todo como esperábamos, aunque una buena parte sí.

\- Explícate. – Zorzal dirigió su mirada hacia la cama donde se hallaba Piña, que parecía reaccionar ante lo dicho por ambos – Pero no aquí. Vamos al centro de mando.

Ambos recorrieron el camino a caballo hacia el centro de mando establecido por Zorzal en su palacio personal, a cierta distancia del Palacio Imperial y de los otros palacios de sus hermanos. En el trayecto, Lexor informó a Zorzal de lo básico.

\- Las noticias que nos han llegado mediante la línea de comunicaciones mágica son mucho más rápidas y fluidas que a caballo. Nos hemos enterado de que la Primera Legión de sus "Escuadras" lograron, con relativamente altas bajas, expulsar al enemigo de Lancia. Al poco tiempo logramos expulsarlos de la mayor parte de los fuertes en el oeste y sur. En el este lanzaron un contraataque de carros que detuvo nuestra ofensiva, y en el norte…

\- ¿? ¿Qué pasó en el norte?

\- Rodeamos su fuerte allí. Tras evacuar a los civiles, intentaron escapar atacando hacia Itálica, con un grupo de carros y otros de caballería intentando apoyarlos desde la ciudad.

\- ¿Y cómo resultó?

\- Pues…

.

.

.

 **HQ, Itálica.  
En esos momentos…**

Montgomery observó el informe que le colocaron en su escritorio. Ni siquiera era un informe como tal. Solo una pequeña cronología de lo acontecido…

… con una fotografía de caballería, infantes y tanques T-26 soviéticos muertos y destruidos a ambos lados del camino.

\- ¿Cuántos supervivientes? – Pregunta, intranquilo. Su subalterno desvío la mirada, culpable. El mensaje es claro.

"Ninguno logró escapar del Tercer Fuerte."


End file.
